Deliver Us from Darkness
by TiA995
Summary: They both loved Rose and both lost her. So when Tasha's body is found mutilated in her cell they are on the top of the suspects list. What happens when two rivals have to become allies in order to survive the fight with their inner and outer demons? And did they really commit the crime they are accused of? Starts from LS!
1. Prologue

**This story starts from the very end of the Last Sacrifice and a big chunk of the prologue was adopted from the original story with slight changes. The rest of the story, however, is all mine, well obviously except for the wonderful characters Richelle Mead created.**

 **I decided to rate the story M, cause I'm not sure how spicy it'll turn out to be and I can't really decide when the violence (read = fighting scenes, murder etc.) crosses the limit of T.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it! Be kind and review.**

* * *

 **POV: Rose**

 _I felt myself falling, felt Lissa catching me and yelling something - maybe to me, maybe to someone else. I had no idea what was happening around me. There was just the pain that my mind tried to block out and a numbing silence. Her hands were warm, such a contrast to the cold creeping over me. Somebody grabbed her, lifting her off the ground and out of my reach. I tried to hold on to her, hold on to the world, but darkness was slowly closing in around me and in that darkness, I saw faces - the ghosts and spirits that always followed me. Thicker they grew, closing in. Beckoning._

 _A gun. I had been brought down by a gun. It was so easy. Was this really the way I was meant to go? Should I be angry, disappointed, sad? I didn't know the answer to any of those questions. All I knew in that moment was that I was going to die, regardless._

 _As the light grew dimmer somebody or something lifted me up. It felt like I was floating through air. I tried to find something to focus on and was surprised that, beyond all reason, it was the emerald green eyes I'd come to know so well that offered themselves as the spark in the midst of all the shadows._

 _Adrian's hands felt even warmer than Lissa's as he placed them on my chest, his face swimming in worry, his eyes so painstakingly concentrated on something, his lips trembling as he spoke the words I couldn't hear. He was trying to heal me, I realized, but I knew it was in vain._

" _The world of the dead won't give you up a second time", those words rang through my head again and, somehow, I knew they were true. They were definite, they were unavoidable._

 _Just before the light completely vanished, I saw Dimitriʹs face joining Adrian's. I wanted to smile. In my last moments I got to see the faces of the two men who loved me unconditionally, whether I deserved it or not._

 _There were so many things I wanted to tell them. How sorry I was for hurting Adrian, how much I loved them both in a way, how despite knowing to whom my heart truly belonged to I couldn't imagine a life without either of them, how sad I was to let them go. I wanted to know that they'd be alright. That they'd find happiness somewhere along the way without me in their lives._

 _Just before I got pulled under, before the abyss swallowed me, I managed to whisper one last thing: "I love you."_

 _And then I left them hoping they'd know my words were meant for both of them._


	2. CH1 - Inconsolable

**To avoid confusion, I'll underline here that the story skips up to weeks after the prologue and the gap in the timeline will be explained through flashback and similar.**

 **Also, this is not, I repeat NOT, a romantic story about these two, not that I have anything against those, but here they are cousins like in the original story (they'll figure that out at some point) so yeah, not happening!**

 **Enjoy the chapter and r-e-v-i-e-w!**

* * *

 **POV: Adrian**

As the light spilled through the room I groaned, pushing my head into the pillow. I did _not_ want to get up now. Actually I didn't want to get up at all. But, sadly, it seemed like my irritating companion had different desires.

"Are you going to sleep all day, Ivashkov?", he asked, his Russian accented voice way too loud for me.

"Holy shit, that's like the first good idea you've had since this whole lovely road trip started", I muttered, pulling the covers over my head in one last desperate attempt to shut the world out.

"We need to keep moving, until we reach our destination. Unless you'd like to have your head chopped off. If that's what you want, I'd be more than happy to do it for you right now."

"And there I was thinking we were becoming friends. You're a heartbreaker Belikov", I replied in the most dramatic voice I can conjure up before pushing the covers and the pillow away and throwing my legs over the edge of the bed.

I stood up sharply, which turned out to be a very bad idea, since it wasn't long before I stumbled back down ungracefully. My entire world turned, my vision becoming worryingly blurry. Dimitri approached me in two swift steps, grabbing my arm for support.

"Are you alright?", he asked, a concerned frown marring his face.

"Never better", I mumbled, having a hard time staying on my feet despite his strong grip.

"When was the last time you've feed?", he prompted, noticing the signs of hunger turning to starvation irritatingly well.

"It hasn't been long", I tried lying, but he studied me with annoyance, his eyebrow racing towards his hairline, "About a week and a half."

"No wonder you look like crap."

"Right back at you Captain Red", I sneered, despite knowing he was probably absolutely right about my disastrous appearance.

"We need to get you another blood bag", he concluded, taking a step back as I stabilized on my legs.

"Those things make me squeamish. I'd kill for something fresher", I wined, making my way to the bathroom.

"Well, if you kill for it then I'm going to have to kill you, since you'll become a Strigoi", he pointed out, leaning against the doorframe.

"You take things to literal, has anyone ever told you that?", I scoffed and then turning towards him added, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a piss without you hovering over me."

He took the cue and went away, closing the door behind him. Once alone I turned to the sink, pushing the tap up and splashing water on my face. I glanced up to the mirror, water drops lingering on my face and stared in disbelief. I was prepared not to look good, but I was certainly not prepared for this. The person looking back barely even seemed like me. My skin was almost as pale as a Strigoi's, my eyes looked lifeless, hollow and bloodshot with big grey-purple bags underneath them, my hair was tangled up in a disastrous mess, the skin of my lips cracked and dry. Never in my entire life had I looked this bad.

I turned away, not being able to stand the site of my own reflection. I stripped my clothes off and stepped under the shower letting the burning water splash down on me, leaving red patches on my skin. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the cold tiles, letting my mind wonder into the emptiness that had been constantly filling me up.

I had no idea how long I stood there, numbness spreading through me and wrapping tightly around the very core of my being. What dragged me out of my own personal abyss was the banging on the door that reminded me that, much to my disappointment, I couldn't escape reality no matter how much I wanted to.

"Two minutes", I yelled, quickly rubbing soap on to myself.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I found Dimitri standing next to a girl who was sitting on the edge of my bed, her face showing obvious terror. Before I could ask anything he spoke, a grave look on his face: "Calm her down, feed, heal the bite wound and compel her once you're done. I'll wait for you in the car."

I gave him a quizzical look, but stopped myself from commenting. However, like always, he was rather good at interpreting my unasked question so he added: "I don't like doing this, it's wrong, but you need it. Stealing blood bags again will raise suspicion faster than we can put this town in our rearview mirror, so we'll have to settle for this. I just don't want to watch."

I nodded and approached the girl as he picked up our bags, a look of disgust he couldn't hide crossing his features.

"What do you want from me? Please let me go," the girl mumbled out in French, glancing back and forth between us.

"You don't want us to let you go, you feel comfortable here", I slowly responded in her mother tongue, fixing her eyes as Dimitri's back disappeared from my side vision. I was using my last ounces of energy to compel her, so I slummed next to her with a thud.

"Just relax", I whispered before sinking my fangs into her neck.

 **POV: Dimitri**

I nervously drummed my fingers on the wheel, glancing at the glass walls of the motel lobby. This one was way nicer than the ones we usually found ourselves in. Adrian insisted and for whatever foolish reason I agreed. It was certainly way easier than listening to his wining that was for sure.

I often wondered why I allowed him to tag along, I knew he did to. _You couldn't just leave a Moroi unprotected, an easy prey to Strigoi,_ I'd think,but it was more than that. I knew it, despite my desperate need to lie to myself. The true reason was that, through some twisted logic of his, Adrian was the one who pulled me from the depths of my despair and pushed me to action and there was no denying that I was indebted to him for it. It was something I'd never expect from him and I didn't think he expected it of himself either, but still it was the very reason I was still alive.

All of that aside, I doubted my decision every once in a while. But when doubt arose I had that one thing, the one reassurance stuck inside the pocket of my duster, right next to my shattered heart. I reached for it now as well, pulling that crammed piece of parchment. The envelope and the letter inside it were torn and crunched up from the countless times I'd read it, so I opened it carefully, exhaling before I began reading it yet again.

 _Dear Dimitri,_

 _If you're reading this - I'm dead. Wow, it gives me the creeps just writing it, let alone envisioning it, but from this point of view, it's certainly a possibility. So, either I'd failed to clear my name and got executed as a traitor or I'd died trying. Either way, I know that you must be in a really bad place right now and for that my heart breaks._

 _The reason I wrote this letter is that, maybe, I didn't get the chance to say goodbye and tell you how much I love you. That would suck, big time. So know that whatever happened, my heart, my soul, my body, it all belongs to you, now and forever._

 _Now, even though I obviously won't be there to see it, I hope you'll honor my last wishes and do as the rest of this letter requires._

 _Firstly, I need you to do everything that's in your power to protect Lissa. She'll need somebody to keep her safe, no matter what and I'll rest easier if that was you. And she'll need a friend, which I'm sure you'll be. She already got her letter so you don't have to tell her anything more then what I've wrote to her._

 _Secondly, please tell my parent that I'm sorry I disappointed them, that I love them and that I think they'd, under the circumstances, done an incredible job at raising me and loving me the best way they could._

 _Thirdly, and I'm warning you - this is going to be a weird one, please for the love of everything help Adrian cope with, well, everything that follows my death. I never loved him the way I loved you, but I still cared, I cared a lot and I'd like him to pull through this. His a good person and he might surprise you, as he'd surprised me, showing you that he is actually a lot more like you than you might think. And maybe you two might actually become friends. Believe me, he's a good friend to have._

 _Lastly, and most importantly, I need you to forgive yourself for everything that you consider your sins and live. Move on. Find somebody and be happy with them. I truly want you to live your life at the fullest, cause you've more than deserved it. Thank you for being the most amazing person in my life and for loving me the way you did. I'll see you one day, far away from now._

 _Love, Rose._

I folded the letter, pushing it back into the envelope and took a deep breath to calm the waking storm inside of me. I couldn't fulfil any of her requests and it was eating me up. It kept me up at night, kept me on the edge of my sanity. It made me more restless than I'd ever been.

Just as my burning need to jump out of my skin or at least out of the constricting shell of the car reached its peak, Adrian strolled out of the motel. He looked way better than the man I'd left back in our room - his skin tone back to normal, his cheeks slightly flushed, his eyes back to their usual glow with the bags underneath them less visible. He still looked tired and weary, a dose of sadness in his features, but I couldn't really blame him. He too has been through a lot.

He hopped into the car, buckling his seatbelt and glancing towards me as he asked in a slightly more chipper voice: "Where to Captain?"

"Poland, but we'll have to make a stop somewhere in Germany to get some rest and switch cars."

"How exciting", he responded with zero excitement in his voice, "Bon voyage to us then."

He opened the glove compartment, snatching his sunglasses and sticking them onto his face. Traveling during the day wasn't exactly comfortable for him, but we both needed to make sacrifices, so at some point he abstained himself from commenting on any of it.

I pulled out of the parking lot, glancing towards him one last time before hitting the road. If somebody told me a couple of months ago that I'd be fleeing half of our society across the world with Adrian Ivashkov by my side I would have outright laughed it off. But, like most of the time, Rose was right. Adrian and I were far from friends, but I had a strange feeling that somehow, at the end of all of this, we might come close. And that was how I realized that I could still make at least one of Rose's wishes come to life.

 _I'll keep helping him. He'll pull through. He has to._


	3. CH2 - Irreplaceable

**I tried finding a suitable (mocking) nickname that Adrian could use when talking to Dimitri. "Captain Red" ended up being the one I chose since Red can be tied to communism. So in case you were wondering about it in the previous chapter, now you get the explanation! Naturally, nicknames will change since we all know how crazy Adrian is about those.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **POV: Adrian**

I got jerked from sleep by the sound of the horn Dimitri slammed his hand on. He muttered something in Russian, surpassing a car that clearly caused the commotion that forced him to stray from the road. I didn't know what he said, but it didn't sound polite. I straitened up in my seat and took off my sunglasses since they were no longer needed. The road ahead was bathed in the mesmerizing colors of twilight.

"I think it's safe to say I've gone into hibernation, huh?", I joked, earning a small smile from Dimitri.

"Something like that", he replied, keeping his focus on driving.

"Where are we?"

"Close to a motel we'll stop in for the night", he answered simply, not bothering to name the city or the country we were in, not that I even cared anymore.

"Awesome. So what will it be this time, pizza or sandwiches?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could go and get a proper meal somewhere", he suggested, glancing at me questioningly.

"Aw, that's sweet, you're taking me to a date?", I jested, earning yet another half-smile.

"Well, it's way past time since we are already traveling together."

"Traveling? So that's how we're calling running for our lives now?"

That finally got a full-fledged laughter from him. He glanced at me and carefully added: "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yeah, I'm just a ray of fucking sunshine", I muttered, but realized he was right, my mood was a bit better than usual. Sadly, by the time we'd rented a room and set out to find a place to eat at, the darkness in me was done resting and it came back in its full strength.

We picked a tiny restaurant with a club like vibe near the motel and sat in the booth closes to the exit, but hidden from view, like always. The place was weird, set in a dark ambient with deafening music, but filled with people peacefully eating their meals and chatting over the sound of the music. We ordered and ate in silence, not making the same attempts people around us did. At some point, I ordered a glass of Bourbon earning a displeased look from Dimitri which only resulted in me making it my mission to drink as many glasses as I could stuff into my system. Eventually, sitting with a Dimitri statue started driving me mad, so I got up and headed to the bathroom. Dimitri watched me go, but made no attempts to stop me. He learned pretty fast when I needed him to give me space.

"Excuse me, where is the men's room?", I asked the first waitress I ran into.

She just looked at me bluntly, so I tried pulling some words from the depths of my brain in order to make myself more understandable.

"Wo ist die Toilette?", I tried again with more success.

She pointed towards the back and I nodded slipping in one more of the few words I managed to remember: "Danke."

Once the door eased to a close behind me I sat on the counter next to the sink and pressed my fingers against my temples. My head was pounding like crazy. I distantly registered the door opening again and raised my head only to noticed a woman had walked in.

"I think you got the wrong door, Sweetheart", I mumbled, despite the fact that she probably didn't understand a word I just said.

"I don't think I have", she responded with a faint German accent slowly reaching for the lock and turning it with a loud click, "See, I was watching you."

At first her words made a lump form in my throat and panic rush through my body. _Was she one of the people sent after us?_ , I thought as she started walking towards me, _Should I run?_ It took my mind a moment to settle and notice that she was human for starters and that her stance wasn't at all threatening. Actually, there was a strong dose of seductiveness in her lazy stroll and the clicking over her heels on the tiles. As tension left me, I found my words again and attempted to mimic her sultry tone: "Have you now?"

"Mhm", she sang through closed lips, puckering them.

"And what did you see?"

"Someone who's obviously in the need of some fun. Your companion, though hot as hell, seems very boring."

"Oh, you have no idea. Boring is an understatement."

"But you're fun?", she questioned while she slowly glided her hand over my chest and down to my crotch, bringing her lips a breath away from mine.

I instinctively snatched her hand as my mind refused to take part in this. My body, however, was a different story, ever nerve in it screaming for me to go for it. She looked at me as I fought my own inner dilemma. _Come on man, keep your head in the game_ , I basically screamed at myself, but another thought was pushing its way past my primal urges - a name that I couldn't get off my mind no matter how much I wanted to. I felt a strong wave of pain and grief washing over me again and I ran from it, shutting my mind completely and letting my body take over.

"You have no idea", I whispered, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up.

I turned around placing her on the counter and kissed her hungrily as she breathed into my mouth. She fumbled with the buttons of my shirt and, after a while, managed to defeat them, pushing my shirt back and sliding her hands over my bare chest and stomach reaching for my belt. She used it to pull me closer as I lowered my lips to her neck making her gasp. I laced my fingers through her hair pulling her head back, giving myself more skin to conquer. I smelled her perfume, strong and bitter and in that moment I froze over. It was like a cold shower.

Bitter? Not bitter, but sweet. Not too sweet, just enough, a perfect mix of flowers and fruits and only a dose of it lacing with her scent. That was how it was supposed to be. That was how Rose smelled with the perfume I bought for her. _She wasn't Rose._

I ripped myself away from her, stumbling backwards because of the sudden movement. My breath was heavy, my heart thumping hard against my ribcage as I reached for my shirt and began butting it up. I wiped her lipstick from my lips with the back of my hand as she got off the counter and tried gluing herself to me again.

"What's the matter?", she purred, batting her eyelashes at me.

"I'm sorry, I, I have to go", I stammered, taking a step back in order to get some distance between us.

"You don't want to go, not yet", she suggested, teasingly pressing her body against mine again.

"No", I exploded, raising my voice a bit more than I intended before I turned around, not waiting to see her reaction and briskly walking out as she yelled: "JERK."

As I rushed towards our table I saw waitress charging our bill while she lustfully eyed Dimitri. I almost knocked her down when I stormed past her and grabbed my jacket while quickly blurting out: "Let's go."

Dimitri gave me a quizzical look, but I didn't stick around for any comments or questions. I was outside in a flash, the cold air hitting me hard, but I kept walking determined to get to the car as fast as possible. Dimitri caught up with me pretty fast, matching my pace before he asked: "Is everything okay?"

"No", I simply answered, seeing no point in hiding the obvious truth.

"Do you want to talk about it?", he prompted as I grabbed the door handle.

"No thanks, Doctor Phil", I retorted sharply, trying to get him to let it go.

Either he took the hint or my rudeness annoyed him enough to drop it. We drove to the motel mostly keeping our thoughts to ourselves. Once there, we made damn sure to both stay busy with personal shit so we'd have an excuse not to make small talk. _This was going to be a long night._

 **POV: Dimitri**

"I'm going out for a smoke", Adrian announced, getting up and strolling towards the balcony.

I kept my eyes on some random movie we'd been watching, but basically I was looking through the screen. I was still trying to figure out what got him so jumpy back at the restaurant. I was fairly certain I was a rather intuitive person which allowed me to read people very well and very fast, but Adrian Ivashkov was just one scary big Enigma to everyone including me.

I reached for the remote-control, deciding it was probably as good time as any to try to go the sleep before Adrian suddenly stumbled back into the room, a cloud of smoke still following him around. His expression would have been comical in another lifetime, but judging by in the situation we'd been in lately I was already on my feet before he managed to breathe out: "Guardians."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm delusional", he jeered throwing his hands up, "YES, I'm fucking sure!"

I rushed to the window carefully moving the curtains so that I could assess the situation. There weren't a lot of them, five at best, and they didn't seem too alarmed so they probably weren't certain of our presence here. Perhaps they were doing a checkup or they just accidently ended up here. Whichever it was, I wasn't taking any chances so I turned around and joined Adrian who had already packed most of our things. This wasn't the first time we had to run, so we'd established the protocol so far. Without exchanging a word, we flipped our bags over our backs and stormed out, heading towards the first fire escape.

There was only one door separating us from our way out. The glass frame behind which I could see the metal staircase attached to the outside of the building. The door that was-.

"Locked", Adrian announced as he tried the knob.

"We can try another exit, they're still not chancing us", I decided, but before I could move Adrian pulled out a shirt from his bag, wrapping it around his hand and punching a hole through the glass.

The shards crumbled to the ground, luckily not causing too much noise since, for some unexplainable reason, there was a footcloth on the staircase. That still didn't stop me from fuming: "Are you insane? You could have triggered an alarm."

"I'd hate to disappoint you Captain, but we're not staying in Ritz. I'm pretty sure this place doesn't even come close to an alarm system."

I rolled my eyes before I helped him widen the hole he had made and we slipped through it. We slid down the stairs as soundless as we could and I immediately pulled Adrian in another direction from the one our car was in.

"The car is in the open, too visible. We'll have to lose it", I elaborated even though he was already following me without any questions our doubts. We made our way to the edge of the building in the moment an alarm rang through the night. We froze in our tracks and I glared at Adrian who looked up to the fire escape and muttered: "You have got to me kidding me."

"We still have the head start", I observed, tugging him to make him start moving again.

"That has to be the biggest freaking delay in the history of delays", he mumbled, still shocked by the annoying wailing ruining our escape plan.

We rounded the corner and I fixed my eye on the narrow, gloomy street across from us leading to a dead-end followed by woods. The trees could give us a good cover until we get away from here and get another vehicle. We were steps away from our cover when I heard a barely audible sound from behind the dumpster near us. I grabbed my stake in the same moment somebody jumped out of the shadows.

"Don't move", the voice ordered as I realized Adrian windup inches away from a barrel of a gun pointed straight into his face.

 _That was when I knew we got caught._


	4. CH3 - Disintegrated

**POV: Adrian**

"Alright, take it easy", Dimitri said to whomever was about to blow my brains out.

"Hands in the air and get on the ground", a female voice warned, pushing the gun against my forehead.

I slowly took a step back, the cold metal still pressed against my skin. We both carefully kneeled on the ground keeping our hands in the air. I managed to steal a look towards Dimitri and his expression told me we were in deep shit trouble. The gun backed away from me a bit, but remained pointed at my face. The decline of its proximity gave me a chance to finally see our attacker. And I had to say, I was more than surprised.

"Eva?", I blurted, realizing why her voice sounded so familiar right from the jump.

"Keep your head down Ivashkov if you want to keep it", she retorted, but I could hear a hint of uncertainty as she spoke.

I decided to take my chances because, seriously, things couldn't really get worse than they already were or at least I hoped they couldn't. Pulling my head up, I met her bright, crystal-like blue eyes. The pale skin of her face was flushed from the constant breeze, making the tiny freckles across the bridge of her nose and tops of her cheeks even more visible. Her messy, copper red, wavy hair was pulled into a ponytail, a few loose strands hanging around her face like always.

"I said-."

"Yeah, I know, heard you the first time", I cut in with an attitude too cocky for my own good, "But come on, seriously, you're not going to shoot me. We are friends."

"What are you doing?", Dimitri muttered under his breath and I didn't even have to look his way to know he was glaring at me.

"We are not friends", she exploded angrily, her gun jumping up a little, "You are a murderer and an idiot."

"Now there is something we agree on", Dimitri added in annoyance. It wasn't often that he was this salty, so either he was actually scared or he was kind of cheering for my brains to wind up decorating the pavement.

"Maybe we are not friends now, but you've known me for years, do you really think you'll pull that trigger?", I asked, sending out a silent prayer before rising to my feet again.

"Get back on the ground!"

I was playing with fire, but we were short on time and taking my chances was a lot better than just waiting for them to take us in or simply kill us on site. I just needed the right moment and the right angle and as soon as I got it, I fixed my eyes on hers giving her an order: "Eva, put the gun down."

She looked at me bluntly for a few seconds before obeying. I could see she was struggling, she wasn't dumb or weak willed, so compelling her took more effort.

"I want you to stay calm, no screaming for help or fighting", I continued as I approached her slowly pushing the gun with my foot towards Dimitri.

"Rope", I added as he picked the gun up, not taking my eyes off of Eva.

He worked fast, getting rope and without further instructions securing it around Eva's hands. I grabbed her elbow and pushed her backwards as Dimitri opened the heavy, metal door of the storage behind her. I pushed her inside, helping her sit down and reached into my bag which Dimitri still held in his hands, taking out one of my shirts.

"Are you going to kill me now?", she asked calmly, but I knew under the compulsion she was freaking out.

"Of course not, you are just going to stay here long enough for us to escape your companions and then you'll be as free as a bird", I elaborated before I added to Dimitri, "Ready?"

He nodded, handing me my bag and cocking the gun we snatched from her. I threw my bag over by shoulder and turned towards a very confused Eva.

"Got to go Freckles", I sang, winking at her while I gave her a big smile.

"Don't call me that", she retorted as compulsion started to fade, "You'll never get away with this. You can't run forever!"

"Sure we can", I responded before unceremoniously stuffing my shirt into her mouth, "Don't worry, once we are far away from here, I'll give the police or the rest of the guardians an anonymous tip on your whereabouts cause what kind of a friend would I be if I let you rot in here?"

I stepped out of the storage and the last thing I saw before closing the door behind me was her deathly glare as she mumbled something unintelligible and probably very naughty.

 **POV: Dimitri**

"You know if you wanted to take a hike through the wilderness, you could have just said so", Adrian quibbled, kicking the dry leaves under his feet in a childish manner. 

"I wouldn't exactly call this wilderness. It's just a tiny forest."

"Tiny? You're joking right? We've been walking for hours."

"Adrian it's been forty minutes, but I get your confusion, time has the tendency of passing agonizingly slow in your presence."

"Ladies and gentleman we've got ourselves a comedian", he exclaimed theatrically as I rolled my eyes to myself and kept walking.

"Be quiet, they still might be after us."

"You mean, we are not out of the woods yet?", he quipped jumping over a puddle of muddy water, "See what I did there?"

"Yes, your one-liners are hilarious, now keep up."

We walked in silence for a while, until I finally decided to ask the question that's been on my mind ever since we'd encountered that Guardian: "So, who's the girl?"

"What girl?", he shrugged, but a very visible glimmer lit up in his eyes.

"Don't play coy Ivashkov, the girl who almost put a bullet in each of our heads?"

"Oh, that girl", he exclaimed in fake surprise, "She is an old friends."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

"Well, that's probably because we are wanted criminals. Can you blame her? But, yeah, we went to school together. We were pretty close once upon a time."

"Pretty close?", I chuckled, raising my eyebrow suggestively.

"I see where you're aiming and I'd hate to disappoint, but when I said close I meant a perfectly-appropriate-just-friends kind of close. I know shocker, right? Turns out I didn't fuck every single girl I've met throughout my not very long life."

"I didn't think you've fu-, that's not what I was getting at", I mumbled through a frown, "You know, I don't believe that you truly are what you present to the world."

"Present? What is it that you think I present?"

"You're upholding this image of a careless party boy, determined to spend his family fortune on booze and girls."

"That actually rhymed Belikov and yes, I believe that's exactly what I'm doing."

"No, it's not. If it was, Rose would have been just one more conquest to add to the list", the words slipped from my tongue before I could even think them through.

"What makes you think she wasn't?", he retorted coldly, now clearly angered by my persistence.

His remark stopped me in my tracks and I swung around coming face to face with him. He wore his usual smug look, but I could see it in his eyes, he was hurt by his own words.

"If she was you wouldn't have fought so hard to keep her alive."

"Well, it didn't matter, it was in vain. I failed, like always", he mumbled out looking away.

I searched for the right words, but the agonizing look on his face told me I crossed the line there was no coming back from, no matter what I offered as consolation.

"We should keep moving. I'd like to get out of here before something eats me", he snapped bypassing me and swiftly ending any further discussion on any matter.

I followed soon after, pondering on the desire to punch myself in the face. I used to think handling Rose was hard, but then I met Adrian. I knew I hit the nerve, but it was torturous how easy it was to make him snap. Whether it was a big thing like this, or a small, daily irritation, he would get so difficult at the times I wanted to strangle him and myself while I was at it. The most miserable part was that I knew how much he was suffering and yet he managed to keep up his devil-may-care façade at almost all times. But then again, I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't hiding behind a mask as well.

 **POV: Adrian**

I lit up another cigarette as I watched Dimitri tinker with the car alarm. I couldn't wait to get back on the road for the sole reason of being able to at least pretend to be asleep in order to escape talking to him.

Back in the forest I was seconds away from smashing his face. Well, to be completely honest, I probably would have caused minimal injuries if I even managed to reach his face before he blocked me, but I was still tempted. Bringing up Rose was a low kick and from his absolute silence since that moment I knew he was aware of it.

We avoided talking about anything Rose related, mostly because her death was still an open wound in each of our hearts, but also because, on top of it all, we both knew who her final choice was. He didn't have to tell me anything in order for me to know that something happened between them while they were away. I didn't want to know what it was, no point in adding fuel to the fire raging inside of me. I knew that the biggest mistake I'd made was staying behind as she fled from her imprisonment. It was a rational choice, a right choice at the time, but from the moment she took off it felt wrong. From that moment I had this voice at the back of my head constantly warning me that it wouldn't end well. And it didn't, on more than one account.

The engine roaring to life dragged me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Dimitri motioning me to join him. I tossed my cigarette aside, racing towards the car. He didn't waste time on pleasantries and took of immediately upon my entrance. We lost the Guardians, but they weren't far behind, so we needed to keep moving and put as much distance between them and us as possible.

"We can't afford any long stops, so I'll drive until we reach the boarder and you can take over after that", he announced, taking a turn towards the highway.

"Sure. Wake me up when we are there", I responded, making myself comfortable in the seat and turning my head towards the window.

I closed my eyes wishing that dreams would sweep over me, but my mind was too restless to allow that. So I let my thoughts wander, I let them lead me to this safe place I'd created in my mind. The place where I envisioned a world where Rose was still alive, the one I could see her in again and hold her tight in my arms. I realized that I didn't care, I didn't care who she was with in that world. It didn't matter. What mattered was that she was happy. That she'd get to live out her life until she was an old lady swinging on some porch somewhere. That she'd get to taste all of those things life had to offer, all the things she'd now never get to have. I liked that place. It was bright and happy, unlike the world we were left in. The one that seemed like an empty shell without her. The one neither of us really wanted to live in.


	5. CH4 - Desolated

**POV: Adrian**

 _She looked so weak, so fragile. It was not the kind of look that fitted her. It wasn't the look I was used to. And I wanted so desperately for it to go away. I pressed my hands even harder against her wound, trying with all my strength to pull her back. But she was slipping and I couldn't stop it._

" _Rose, please hold on", I mumbled, but when she looked at me, in her eyes I saw that she was drifting away._

" _No, come on, come on", I spoke louder, pushing myself to the breaking point, but I felt like someone, something was fighting me._

" _Roza", Dimitri whispered, gripping her hand as he leaned in beside me._

" _Come on damn it, FIGHT!", I shouted though I knew she couldn't hear me._

 _The other side already had its claws sunk into her, pulling her away with all its might. She caught one of the hands I was holding on her chest and squeezed it. With each of her hands tucked into ours she looked at the two of us and I could see what she was doing despite not being able to speak. She was saying goodbye._

" _No, don't you there", I fumed, hating the fact that she was giving up._

" _Roza you can fight this", Dimitri stressed, his hands trembling as he tried shaking her awake._

 _Her smile was still there when she opened her mouth, blood lacing her lips, her heart on the verge of giving out, her eyes slowly closing as she whispered the last words we'd get to hear: "I love you."_

 _And then her grip on both Dimitri and me vanished along with her. Her body went limp, her fingers relaxing under mine as her chest stilled._

" _NO", Dimitri cried out, letting go of her hand and grabbing her tightly, jerking her whole body, "No, Roza, no, come back."_

 _I backed away, going completely numb., The wall behind me the only thing stopping me from falling._

" _No, no, no", Dimitri muttered like a mantra, holding her in his embrace and rocking her back and forth._

 _I looked down on my shaky hands covered in blood - her blood and slumped to the ground. I sat there as the entire room around me went silent, only the sound of my own frantic heartbeat filling up my ears. She was gone, she was really gone. And she wasn't coming back. It was over. I lost her._

I opened my eyes to darkness. After a few moments of adjustment, I turned to my side and I glanced at Dimitri. He was sprawled over the couch, the faint light of the TV which was playing some Western movie shining over his features. His face was surprisingly relaxed despite the rigidness in his features and the firm grip he still had on the remote-control.

I silently got up, snatching my cigarettes and cracking the door of our room open wide enough to slip through it. I took a few steps, leaning against the railing on my elbows and lit one up. It was cold outside, enough to make me regret not getting my jacket before leaving the warmth inside, but not enough to make me go back for it. Being cooped up in motels or the car all the time was driving me nuts. So I stood there, slowly inhaling the poison I'd gotten so used to while gazing at the parking lot beneath me. I registered the sounds coming from the door next to ours in the form of moans and screams. _Well at least someone was having fun_ , I thought bitterly smiling to myself.

When I finished my cigarette I decided to take a walk and clear my head a bit. I walked in a circle around the motel, only occasionally bumping into its residents. Just as I was about to go back inside I noticed a telephone booth a few steps away from me. I stopped and stared at it. _Should I really take such a risk?_

"Fuck it", I mumbled to myself, stepping towards the booth and picking up the phone as I pushed a coin in and dialed one of the few numbers I knew by heart. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello", said a sleepy voice from the other side. It was daytime back home, which meant I woke her up.

"Hey cousin", I responded with a small smile, glad to hear Lissa's voice after so long.

"Adrian, is that you?", she asked, sounding wide awake in an instant.

"Yeah, it's me."

"God, it's so good to hear your voice. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I reassured her before I added through a tiny chuckle, "I heard you had a crown placed on your head. Congratulations."

After everything that happened, Rose actually did achieve one of the things she was fighting for - proving Lissa was eligible for the throne since she wasn't the last of her name after all. It took a bit of time for things to settle down, especially after Tasha, but eventually she was chosen to be the next ruler. I just wasn't there to see it. However, news travelled fast even when you were cut off from your community.

"Oh, yeah", she mumbled and I could practically hear her blushing on the other side of the line, "Thanks, I guess. I still can't quite believe that happened."

"That makes the two of us, but I'm sure you are already making history. You are a natural."

Silence filled the line as both of us searched for something to say. I was faster.

"Listen, I know you're not supposed to be talking to me and I know it's your obligation to give out orders for us to be haunted down and all, but can you just, like, pretend that this conversation never happened?"

"Hey, all I know is that I'm sleeping right now and having one hell of a weird dream", she joked, but I understood the meaning behind it well.

"Thank you", I breathed out, leaning against the glass wall of the booth for support.

"Don't thank me. We are friends, no matter what and despite our positions."

"You mean you being the Queen and me being a wanted criminal?"

She giggled at my teasing before her voice suddenly became very serious and she pushed out: "Adrian, I have to ask, did you really-?"

"Don't. The less you know the better. Trust me cousin, I'm doing this to for your protection."

"I know. I believe you. I would believe anything you told me. You don't have to answer my question, but please, if you didn't do it... come home. I won't let them punish you for something you haven't done. I won't let them blame Tasha's death on you, no matter how much evidence they have on you."

"That's good to know", I huffed, feeling a bit relieved to know I still had such a good friend. I was running out of time and I considered pushing in more coins, but looking back at the motel I decided against it.

"I miss you", she admitted, a soft sigh escaping her.

"I know. I miss you too. It was good to talk to you."

"You too."

"Lis, I'm probably not going to be calling again in a while, so just remember - we never meant to cause you more pain, okay?"

"Okay. It's just, well, I know you, both of you. You are not capable of-."

"You don't know what people are capable of until they have nothing left to lose", I cut in firmly, frowning at my own reflection in the booth.

"But-."

"I have to go. I-, I love you. Goodbye."

"Adrian please wait-", she blurted out, but I'd already slammed the handset down.

Back in our room I lifted the remote control out of Dimitri's hand, surprisingly without waking him up and turned the TV off. I threw myself back on the bed and rolled on to my side hugging my pillow and burying my head in it. I constantly felt like I was on an endless, dizzying rollercoaster ride that made me sick to my stomach, but no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't get off it. It made me want to throw up so I tried focusing on the streetlamp outside, which seemed to make the mist surrounding it glisten like glass. I had no idea how long I stared at it before falling asleep, but I know the gut-wrenching feeling never quite left me. I didn't think it would anytime soon.

 **POV: Dimitri**

"Get up Ivashkov, we have a border to cross", I yelled from the bathroom, rinsing out my razor under a stream as I heard him moan in disapproval, the sound that actually brought a small smile to my face.

A few moments later his feet made a loud thud on the floor. I finished packing up my stuff when he appeared on the doorway, seeming pretty disoriented. He looked like that most of the time when I woke him up, but this time he also looked like he didn't get much sleep last night. I was usually the one tossing and turning and he was as close to a coma as possible. Obviously, for once, our roles were reversed since I slept sound until the first rays of the sun appeared.

"You look-", I began saying, glancing at his reflection in the mirror, but he cut me off by raising his palm in an "I'm not ready to talk yet" manner and pushed his way past me and towards the shower.

By the time he was done getting ready and packing, I already got us breakfast, coffee and packed my stuff into our car. There was a dose of appreciation in his features when I handed him his cup and appreciation when it came to Adrian was something to be acknowledged and savored.

"Someone's in a hurry", he commented as I tried to usher him out.

"Well, as you so profoundly stated, we are indeed not out of the woods yet, so I'd like to speed things up as much as possible."

"Got it", he murmured, picking up his sandwich and stuffing into his mouth as he used his hands to collect his bag and jacket.

Once we were in the car he pushed his seat back, prompting his legs on the dashboard. I frowned at him, but he just flashed me a smile and made a show out of placing his legs in the most comfortable position while getting the plastic underneath them even dirtier. I breathed out in frustration, but decided to let it slide since we were dumping this car soon anyway. The engine roared and we were off to our next destination.

We made small talk along the way to keep ourselves entertained. Adrian was a pretty interesting person to lead a conversation with, putting aside his short attention span and stubbornness. Over the time we'd spent together he actually had more sage moments than the once when he acted like a five year-old. Plus, when he was in the mood for it, his humor was quite refreshing, not that I'd ever admit that to him.

Riding towards the boarder we pass the time talking about various complex topics, aside from the part when Adrian tried and failed to prove that Belorussia and Russia were "the same bloody thing". At a certain point I got off the highway, earning a curious look from him.

"Now that we've had our misfortunate run-in with those Guardians back at Germany, we can't risk nonchalantly driving over the border. We'll have to take alternative routes", I elaborated before he even had a chance to ask.

"Another hike through the wilderness?", he exclaimed in alarm.

"No. Just some help from an old friend."

 **POV: Adrian**

The wheels crunched over the gravel, raising a cloud of dust as we came to a stop. I cast a look towards an old wooden sign hanging over the door of a questionably looking establishment that was probably some kind of a bar or something. Like most of the time I couldn't make out what was written on it, though I could practically smell desperate souls swimming in cheap alcohol inside. I got out of the car, straightening my shirt up and taking my glasses off.

"Wait here", Dimitri ordered as he headed towards the entrance.

"Gladly", I responded, leaning against the car and lighting up a cigarette.

Soon enough he disappeared through the screeching door under the sign. Minutes passed until I heard a loud bang followed by glass breaking, like a table being turned over. I pushed myself to a standing pose and tensed. Just as I was about to start walking towards the door, it blew open, somebody flying through it and rolling on the gravel. Dimitri walked out seconds later, some guy who was clearly trying to tackle him, hanging around his neck until Dimitri swatted him off like a fly. The two men instantly began circling Dimitri and the three of them exchanged a few impolite sounding Russian words. I took a step forward, but Dimitri warned me without even looking my way: "Stay there."

I obeyed, because if there was something I'd learned so far, it was smart to listen to him in situations like this, instead of just getting in the way. They tried attacking him a few times, but he just blocked them or evaded them. They were no match for him. Until one of them took out a knife. That was when I was done obeying.

I raced towards them just as the guy took a swing at Dimitri's back and applied one of the moves I'd managed to learn from Dimitri's "if I can't reach you in time" defense slash attack lessons. I kicked at his feet as hard as I could, surprisingly managing to knock him on his ass.

A loud bang of a shotgun made us all freeze. A guy stood on the threshold of the bar, aiming the barrel at us. He was a dangerous looking fella, buff, with a short haircut and a scar on his cheek, classic stereotype badass. He yelled something which I was pretty sure meant "take it elsewhere" and the two guys took off immediately. He looked back at us and suddenly his gloomy face turned to confused and then into a wide smile.

"Dimka", he exclaimed, lowering the gun and walking towards us.

"Misha", Dimitri greeted with a small dose of what one might call affection.

The Misha guy extended his hand and after Dimitri took it pulled him into a half embrace for a patting on the shoulder kind of a greeting. His accent was even stronger than Dimitri's as he spoke again: "It's good to see you old friend."

"You as well."

When they parted, he turned towards me and gave me a once over. He looked less than impressed as he questioned: "Who is this-?"

Whatever it was that he called me clearly entertained Dimitri, so after a short laugh he cleared his throat and said: "This is my friend, Adrian. Adrian, this is an old friend of mine Mikhail Avdeyev."

I decided to just give him a node rather than allow him to probably crush my hand with his bear like hands.

"Now, what brings you to my neck of the woods?", Misha asked gesturing for us to head inside.

"I need a favor", Dimitri admitted, walking next to him as I tagged along a few steps behind them.

"Anything for you Belikov. What do you have in mind?"

It didn't take me long to figure out whatever favor Dimitri was about to ask for would be connected to us getting over the border. And I had a feeling whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pleasant. So, as I followed them, I wondered: _How the hell did my life turn into a very bad action movie?_


	6. CH5 - Hopeless

**POV: Dimitri**

 _As soon as I walked into the bar all eyes were on me. People began whispering, following my every move as I walked forward, fixing my eyes on an empty stool in the corner. I was getting tired of it. Though, admittedly, it was all my damn fault. During Rose's funeral I broke down. No matter how much I tried to keep it together I couldn't stand the fact that it was her body they were putting into the ground. The looks on her parent's faces, the sobs Lissa was letting out it, it was all too much. It became pretty obvious the rumors about Rose and me were true afterwards. I didn't care about that, not anymore. What pained me was that those looks and whispers were a constant reminder that she was gone._

 _I sat down, ordering a glass of vodka from the bored looking bartender. I hated that drink, but it was still better than the alternatives. At least it slightly reminded me of home and made me feel less alone. Hunching my shoulders I blocked my view of the rest of the bar and stared at the glass lifting my gaze ever so slightly when the bartender refiled it. I kept drinking until I felt a pang of warmth and the glass in front of me seemed to be moving._

 _Just as I began pondering on whether I should continue with my intoxication or call it a night, the stool next to me got pulled back and somebody slipped onto it ordering a glass of bourbon. I lifted my head up slowly and cast a look towards the only person who seemed to be brave enough to take a seat next to me. I smelled clove scented cigarettes even before I met his emerald eyes. He was already up to speed on drinking from the looks of him. He studied me expressionless before turning his focus on the wall in front of us. He seemed to be really amused by some imperfection on it, but at least it meant I didn't have to be the one entertaining him. We sat next to each other in silence for a while, up until he put out his cigarette and lighted another one as are glasses became empty again._

" _Drowning one's sorrows in alcohol is my thing, not yours", he commented, twirling his finger in the air, signaling the bartender to pour us another round without even looking at me. When I stayed silent he continued: "She was going to leave me for you. It was more than evident."_

 _Despite not wanting to go there I still couldn't let his comment slide by so I pointed out: "Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?"_

" _No, it doesn't", he commented completely detached, taking a big gulp of his drink._

 _I turned to him slightly, trying to decide what to say next. On top of everything, I actually felt even worse knowing the last thing he saw before Rose got shot was the small kiss I gave her. It wasn't a romantic kind, well not to an ordinary observer. But Adrian wasn't ordinary in any way. What he saw, was probably way more than we were showing, it was bigger proof than any that he'd lost her. It must have broken his heart and then her death had finished the job. Sadly, I couldn't right any wrongs now. It was too late. And it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore._

" _What do you want Adrian?"_

" _Honestly, I want to smash my fist into your face", he admitted, shaking his glass so that the ice in it slid across its bottom._

" _So do it, if that's going to make you feel better."_

 _For a moment it actually looked like he was considering it, but then he just shook his head and let out his breath in frustration._

" _As tempting as that sounds, that's not what I came here for. I came here for Dimitri Belikov."_

" _Well you found him."_

" _No! I found someone resembling him, but you my friend are a sad excuse", he retorted finally turning towards me._

" _I'm not your friend. And I'm not going to sit here and let you-."_

" _Oh for crying out loud", he exclaimed, making a few heads turn before lowering his voice again and adding, "Will you, for fuck's sake, man the fuck up and be the guy she loved, the one she was ready to give her heart and soul to."_

" _What am I supposed to do? I can't bring her back", I whispered in defense, but I knew he was right about me needing to get a grip._

" _No, you can't, but you can revenge her", he prompted, a strange glimmer flashing through his eyes._

" _Revenge is not a solution", I argued, though I myself felt a spark like the one I was sure he was feeling._

" _Yeah, but it's the only thing we have left."_

I kick to my leg dragged me from sleep and the memories it sprang on me. I peeked through the darkness towards Adrian who was sitting opposite of me with his back prompted against the wall and his head resting on his knees.

"If you don't stop snoring soon Captain, everyone is going to figure out it's not the pigs and chicken ridding in the back of this truck", he stated without bothering to lift his head.

I straightened up and cracked my neck a bit. I had to admit Adrian was on a pretty good behavior, judging by the fact that he was about to strangle me when I told him how Misha was going to smuggle us over the border. He knew a guy, as usual, who knew some other guy. All in all, that was what landed us in the back of a truck used for livestock transport.

"Why aren't you sleeping? You are always comatose when we are on the road."

"Are you kidding me?", he exclaimed, finally making an effort to face me, "The smell is making my insides turn."

He wasn't wrong about that. There were no animals around us and the truck had been cleaned before we boarded it, but the smell was hard to get rid of apparently.

"Besides we are almost there", he added glancing at his watch, "And tell me again, what makes you so sure they are not going to check the back?"

"Because it's not the first time they've done this. Misha has helped a lot of people disappear into unknown directions. It's safe to say he is good at this sort of things."

"Huh", was the only comment I got from him.

The rest of the ride we were both kept to ourselves, listening to the steady crunching of the tires and the loud buzz of the engine. We weren't exactly relaxed to begin with, but when the truck began slowing down we both tensed, waiting to see what would happened. After a couple of minutes, that seemed like an eternity, the truck moved and we both exhaled in relief. That was until it stopped.

Adrian looked at me in alarm and I just signaled him to be quiet, focusing on the conversation outside. The driver was talking to someone, grumbly rumbling: "What's this about? I already had all the necessary checkups on the border."

"You had your papers checked, not the truck itself", came a response in a clean English accent, "You just stay in your seat and my colleague will take a look."

I grabbed the gun out of my bag, ready to fight my way out of here bloodily if need be. I aimed it at the door and waited, every breathe I took getting louder. The light spilled in and all of a sudden Adrian was on his feet grabbing the Guardian by collar and warning: "You saw nothing out of the ordinary."

The guy blinked a few times before he took a step back and closing the door yelled: "Clear."

"Nice thinking on your feet", I spoke as soon as we were moving again, watching a proud grin stretch over Adrian's face.

"I don't know whether I should be glad or offended", he chuckled all of a sudden and as I frowned at him he elaborated, "They sent two guys, two bloody guys to look for us. Ridiculous."

"You are wining? No wonder people think you're nuts", I laughed, rolling my eyes at his smug expression.

"I never said they were wrong."

 **POV: Adrian**

Once we got far enough away from the border, the driver let us out and we tanked him before parting ways. There was a car waiting for us near the place he dropped us off and I was glad to be back in a more comfortable transportation vehicle.

"I need a shower, like now", I commented, looking over the map I found in the glove compartment.

"Don't worry. We'll find a place to rest at soon. I just want a few more miles between us and them", Dimitri reassured me while I researched the map, pondering on whether I should finally ask him the question that had been eating at me for some time now. After a couple of minutes, I made up my mind.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what our final destination is?"

His eyes were on the road, but I noticed his face flinching a bit before he answered: "My hometown."

"Do you have a place there or something?"

"Yes. My family lives there."

His answer surprised me. I stared at him until he glanced back and then asked: "We are going to your family home? You think they don't know about... you know?"

"I'm sure they do. This world is actually a lot smaller than it looks."

"And you think they'll let us pass the threshold knowing what they know?", I questioned, wondering if my insanity was beginning to rub off on him.

"I know they will", he answered with a look of certainty that many would admire.

"Why?"

"Cause that's the kind of people they are", he stated, finalizing the argument in a way that gave me no other choice but to have faith in him like I had so far and beyond that, cross my fingers.

We stopped at yet another motel after the sun went down and almost beat each other up trying to get to the shower first. Beyond all reason, I won. Though I was pretty sure Dimitri just gave me a pass.

After we were clean and feed we plopped down on our beds and stared at some stone-age-old movie. Dimitri drifted to sleep after a while, but I was restless yet again. So I got up and strolled over to the balcony to destroy my lung even more. A few minutes later, just as I was about to go inside I heard a blipping sound coming from the back pocket of my jeans. I took out my cellphone, surprised to see a text message on it.

Dimitri and I switched phones every few days just to stay safe and only the two of us had the numbers. But, somehow, beyond all reason, I was still staring at a number that made my heart skip a beat. It was a number I never thought I'd see again. Swallowing a big gulp of panic forming in my throat, I unlocked the phone and opened the message.

 _I have it on good authority that Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov were seen crossing the Spanish border. You're welcome. Stay safe._

I read and reread the text before going inside and jerking Dimitri awake. It wasn't a hard job since he always slept with one eye opened. Without a word I handed him the phone and he started at it before giving me a quizzical look.

"Who did you give the number to?"

"No one. This is impossible."

"Well there has to be someone who knows it or they wouldn't have sent you a message", he reasoned calmly, but I could see the flex of his muscles under his shirt which only meant it took him a lot of self-control to keep himself seated.

"No, you don't get it. It's not possible, even if I had given my number to someone", I stressed, feeling like the walls around me might start crumbling over my head.

"Why?", he asked, now completely dumbfounded.

"You don't know? Of course you don't know. How could you? You never knew about it. And it's not signed, but even if it was you still wouldn't know."

"Adrian, focus", Dimitri snapped pulling me back from what seemed to be a slight Spirit haze that took over me.

"It's from a number Rose used while she was in Russia. She had it briefly and she used it two times to let me know she was still alive when I couldn't catch her in her dreams."

He looked at me at a lost for a few seconds and then he started analyzing: "She must have given it to someone afterwards. But still it didn't have you current number since you got it only three days ago."

He got up and the rest of his mumbling came out in a string of Russian. I waited surprisingly patient for him to finish his line of thoughts even though my heart was in my throat by now. Finally, he turned to me and said: "Okay, let's assume she gave the phone to someone, someone she knows and they somehow, beyond all reason, managed to get your number, why would they send a message like this one? Is someone trying to help us? And why? And if it's someone on our side and it took them three days to get a hold of this phone, then the guardians must be close behind."

With his final conclusion, without a warning, he crushed the phone to bits with his own bare hands. My eyes went a little wide, but I stayed silent not wanting to anger him even more.

"Let's get the fuck out of here", he muttered before he walked away.

I didn't know what surprised me more, the fact that he got so angry so fast, the fact that this was the first time I'd heard him swear or that this message was something I wouldn't have expected in my wildest dream. Despite my confusion, I was quick to pack and follow him out.

At this point I found this little part of me wishing we'd get caught already. At least then I wouldn't have to live this constant loop of eat, sleep, pack and disappear. At least I'd get to rest at last without wondering what was going to happen next. I found myself welcoming death, because life wasn't showing any signs of getting better... well, ever.


	7. CH6 - Dissipated

**POV: Adrian**

" _Have you finished packing?", Dimitri asked as soon as he opened the door._

" _Hello to you too Belikov", I sneered as I pushed my way past him despite his more than evident unwelcoming expression, "And yes, I'm all packed."_

" _Good. As soon as we finish what we've started we both need to take off. They'll be after us. It won't take a genius to figure out we were the ones behind Tasha's death."_

" _Got it", I sang, pacing around his bare room. I had a feeling its emptiness had nothing to do with the fact that he was getting ready to leave it behind. I bet it looked like that even when he was fully unpacked._

" _So once we do this, it's farewell right?"_

" _Yes. It's best if we go our separate ways", he confirmed as a small, almost worried frown formed on his forehead._

" _Yeah, it's not like we could really stand each other if we were to go in the same direction", I commented, casually stuffing my hands into my pockets as I studied his odd expression._

 _He didn't respond. Instead he turned around, opened a drawer of the cupboard near him and took out his stake. After a moment of some evident internal battle he handed it to me. He must have noticed the instant hopping of my eyebrow since he quickly elaborated: "You should have this. In case you need it while you're on the run."_

" _You hold on to that. I wouldn't know how to use it even if I wanted to", I chuckled and when he looked like he might argue I swiftly added: "When does it all go down?"_

 _I managed to make him switch the topic. Not just that. I thought I had completely taken his attention from the stake he was trying to force on me. He absentmindedly twirled the weapon in his hand, the familiar gloomy, brooding Dimitri resurfacing as he mumbled: "Tonight."_

" _Awesome. See you then", I answered, turning to leave before the awkwardness between us could grow even more._

" _Adrian", he called after me and I turned back just in time to catch the stake he threw my way, "Take it anyway. Consider it a parting gift."_

I twirled the silver in my hand as I waited for Dimitri to fill the tank up. My parting gift was still there, right in front of me, staring me back with all its shiny glory. In Dimitri's hands it looked fierce, in mine it still looked like a toy, though it was far from it. Dimitri hopped back into the car after a while and cast a look towards me, his deep brown eyes catching the glint of the sun that reflected from the stake's surface.

"I could teach you how to use it if you want."

"Maybe", I muttered, thinking of a possibility of me using this pointy stick and not liking my odds in such a case, "How long until-?"

"Not long", he cut in, driving out of the gas station.

"Is this the last of civilization I'll get to see in a while?", I joked, looking out the window to scan the lonely, ramshackle station with a few cars that seemed older than me scattered on the parking lot next to it.

"That depends on what you call civilization."

"Good point", I responded before falling silent, getting lost in my thoughts again.

The scenery changed and passed by my window for what seemed like forever and then, all of a sudden, we were stopping. I looked around curious to see what our legendary final destination looked like. Despite my fears, I was glad to admit to myself I wasn't as disappointed as I thought I'd be. It was odd that I was so far from home and yet looking at the sight in front of me I feel like I was still in America, driving through some small town near Court. It was a weekend, so the streets around us were filled with people going about their business. Sure the whole place looked smaller compared to the cities we passed through on our way here, but it was still lively and nothing like a wasteland I expected to see.

Looking down the two streets around me I noticed plenty of shops, a coffee place, a restaurant, a pharmacy and other usual establishments a small town like this one ought to have. Most of them were a part of two-story houses or small buildings, set on each side of the streets. I cast a look towards Dimitri and saw him looking around as well, probably taking in all of the details he had forgotten while he was away. He looked peaceful, so I hated to interrupt him. Clearing my throat I carefully asked: "What now Captain?"

His gaze met mine as he responded: "I thought we could take a walk, leave the car here, you know just in case somebody tracked it."

There was no bloody way anyone was even close to tracking this car, but I nodded, going along with it. I guess he just needed to clear his head before we reached his home. So we walked for a while, getting further away from the streets filled with clamor and passing through a quiet neighborhood with houses sticking out of the landscape every once in a while. I liked the houses, they all seemed old, but well kempt, their architecture plain, but still somehow unique. I focused on the colors of the fences or the ornaments around the windows thinking of ways to fit them in a painting someday. Not that my current situation was promising enough to have me considering a plain life in which I'd get to pick up a brush. Still, I was so lost in my thoughts and visualizations that I barely managed to stay on my feet when Dimitri suddenly stopped and I slammed into him. He extended his hand to steady me which gave me an opportunity to look past him.

We stood before a house that was similar to those we'd surpassed, but in the same time so painstakingly standing out from all of them. It was mostly made out of a perfect combination of wood and bricks, everything in light shades of blue and beige. It was not as large as I thought it might be, since Dimitri informed me his family was quite big. Still, it looked spacious enough, expanding to two floors and probably a small loft or a basement, or both. The wooden fence around the yard was also in the gentle light blue color.

I let my gaze travel back to Dimitri. He seemed troubled, conflicted about what he should do now that we were really finally here. I guess he didn't truly think it all through and I couldn't really blame him, he had enough on his plate already. I decided to take the lead surpassing him and throwing a question back over my shoulder: "You coming?"

Silence followed me for a few seconds before I heard his reluctant steps. We walked up to the porch, approaching the door quietly. I stepped aside so he could knock. He took a deep breath before pounding on the door. At first nothing happened, so he pounded again. I looked at him confused.

"Maybe they are not home?"

Just as he was about to knock again footsteps echoed behind the door and it swung open. We were greeted by an old lady. She was short and her grey hair was popping out in every direction possible. She looked so thin and tiny, but in the same time fierce and full of strength and life despite her age. Her chocolate eyes studded us, her expression never changing. I wondered if she even recognized or remembered Dimitri, but then she cleared her throat and voiced: "It took you long enough."

Both of us stared at her dumbstruck for a second. I looked at Dimitri for a clue on how to act, but he seemed even more confused than me. She stepped towards us and added while looking at Dimitri: "Aren't you going to give your grandmother a hug boy?"

He approached her immediately, like he was following an ordered, wrapping her fragile frame into his big arms. When he stepped back she used his arm to propel herself towards me and stared me down from head to toe.

"Yeva, this is Adrian. He is a friend of mine", Dimitri offered, turning towards me as well.

 _A friend_? Well that was an odd way to introduce me since I had a feeling he was still constantly trying to figure out a painful way to kill me and a perfect ditch to throw me in afterwards when he wasn't too busy grooming his hero hair.

"I know who he is", she responded matter-of-factly, "You forget, I know things."

Her eyes sharply fixed mine and I swear, for a moment, I felt like she was looking at my bare soul. Her gaze made me squirm, but luckily the intense moment got interrupted by a voice that came from behind her. I assumed the person who spoke up said something like _'Who's at the door?'_ and soon enough we were joined by another woman, but this time much younger. She seemed to be roughly around Dimitri's age, though the guy looked at least five years older than he was just because of the gloominess that had become an essential part of his countenance. She was quite beautiful, her skin smooth and blushed, her lips set in a warm smile, her dark hair picked up into a messy bun. She had the same eyes as Dimitri, eyes that fixed on the scene in front of her, going from relaxed to alarmingly wide in a split of a second. Her smile vanished too. For a moment she just stared at Dimitri like she'd seen a ghost. She muttered something I couldn't understand before she took a few hasty steps and threw herself in his arms. He froze, but soon she too was engulfed in his embrace and he whispered something to her in a gentle tone.

She breathlessly began rambling until I dragged her attention by shifting my weight from what foot to another, making her stop in what sounded like midsentence. She blushed even more and gave Dimitri a quizzical look.

"This is Adrian", Dimitri announced, not adding the "friend" part this time around.

I extended my hand and took her soft one throwing on a charming smile as I said: "Nice to meet you-."

"Sonya", she offered, shaking my hand vigorously.

"We should go inside", Dimitri spoke up again, his brief moment of ease going way as fast as it came.

Sonya nodded knowingly and moved aside along with her grandmother to let us pass the threshold. As soon as we entered the living room all normal everyday activities of his family stopped and were followed by gasps, shouts and running into Dimitri's arms. And it was indeed a big family. He took turns hugging every person as I stood there uncomfortably, feeling like I was an intruder in this heartwarming reunion. I knew for a fact Dimitri hadn't seen his family in a long time. Rose mentioned that the last time he was home was even before they met, but they seemed so close I would have thought he never left them if I didn't know any better. Once they all managed to get their turn to hug him and kiss him, it was my turn to have an awkward kind of spotlight.

The first one to approach me was Dimitri's oldest sister. Her name was Karolina and I quickly concluded that Sonya was a spitting image of her older sister, though there was a doze of harshness in Karolina's features that Sonya didn't seem to possess. It was odd that this family had eyes of shape and color that was almost exactly the same, yet it they gave away a completely different vibe. Sonya's made her seem like a troublemaker. There was a touch of feistiness in them even when she was shy. Karolina's looked the most like Dimitri's, sharp and focused - she was a strong one.

Karolina's two children looked at me with wonder. Her daughter, Zoya, gripped Karolina's shirt tightly as she swayed a little towards me, curious to see who this new face was. Her son, a ten year-old named Paul, looked like a miniature version of Dimitri, all tense and ready to kick my ass if I was to cause any trouble.

Dimitri's younger sister, Viktoria, was around Rose's age. She blushed and barely managed to extend her hand to greet me. She had strikes of gold in her hair that glistened on the gentle rays of the setting sun that spilled through the window.

The last one was a woman I was sure was Dimitri's mother. She looked like she was in her forties and she, like the rest of his family, bore an uncanny resemblance to him. When she took my hand, she smiled warmly and greeted: "I'm Olena. Welcome to our home Adrian."

As I shook the hand I drew my lips into the most dazzling smile I could manage before exclaiming: "Let me guess, another one of Dimitri's sisters?"

She chuckled while Dimitri made a gaging sound and rolled his eyes at me.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm his mother."

"I'll be damned", I responded dramatically before adding, "It's a pleasure to meet you. All of you."

"Let's get you both settled in, I'm sure you've had a long trip", Karolina voiced, taking initiative.

After that, the rest of the day was spent in showering, eating and resting. They all acted like it was completely normal for us to be here, which I found rather strange. It all almost made me believe that we could finally get some peace. It was too good to be true, but I still found myself hoping it would actually happen this time. I was just hoping this time we'd actually get to stick around.

 **POV: Dimitri**

I sat near the fireplace watching my family busy themselves with countless unnecessary tasks. I knew what they were doing, but I just let it slide. They were trying to keep themselves occupied so they wouldn't have to engage into the conversation we were all avoiding. Either way, I knew I myself wasn't ready to talk just yet.

Adrian reemerged from the bathroom and passed by them, politely smiling before coming to join me in the living room. He sat in an armchair opposite of me and focused on the slow burning flames. I watched his face truly relax for the first time since this whole thing started. I didn't even notice just how stressful this was for him until now. Yes, I knew he was having a hard time, I knew he was in pain, that he was scared, but seeing his face soften up to a look more fitting for his age was another reminder of just how much he was good at keeping his emotions at bay sometimes. The fire played in his deep green eyes making them shine like they were burning too. For a moment he seemed like he was back to his usual model-like appearance, but then I noticed the purple bags that had begun to reappear underneath his eyes, warning me that he needed to feed again and soon.

Before I could say anything about his malnourishment his eyes flashed my way and then back to my family. He watched them carefully for a few seconds before he spoke in a low tone: "Must be nice, having a family who takes you in and protects you without even asking you if you've committed the crime you are accused of. Mine would crucify me first and investigate later."

I chuckled, but not because I found any of it funny, but because Adrian had yet to learn how thing in my family go.

"Oh they'll ask me alright, but not yet. They are just giving me time to cope with the current situation", I responded looking at them as well.

"What will you tell them when they do ask you?"

I pondered on my answer for a while and Adrian was very patient waiting for me to speak again. Eventually I pierced his eyes with my gaze and whispered the words I knew he and he alone could understand, their meaning and their importance: "The truth."


	8. CH7 - Irreversible

**POV: Adrian**

 _I tried standing up, but she pulled me back. I looked into her dark eyes only to see them filling with something I couldn't make out at first, but then I realized - it was sadness. A glance at her aura confirmed it. It was laced with fear, guilt and confusion. Her mind was like a playground of mixed feelings. Was I causing her state? Or was it him yet again?_

 _She swallowed hard before stammering: "Adrian, I, I wanted to apologize. The things I've done, the way I acted towards you, it wasn't nice and you didn't deserve any of it. I'm really sorry."_

 _Looking at her made my heart ache, so I quickly looked away, fixing my gaze on the carpet underneath my feet. I fought hard to push my next words: "I understand. You can't change how you feel."_

 _She exhaled wiggling a bit towards me._

" _The truth is I don't know how I feel. I know that sounds ridiculous, but I'm not going to lie, not anymore, not ever. I care for Dimitri and his return has made an impact on me greater than I'd like to admit. But I know now, I know it's over with him and I'm not saying that isn't hard to cope with, but eventually-", her voice trailed off, following my gaze to the ground for a second._

" _That makes sense", I muttered, trying to convince myself with my own words._

" _It does?", she questioned, sounding surprised by my comment. Who was I kidding, I was surprised by it as well._

 _I glanced at her seeing in her eyes another emotion adding to the pile - hope. With amusement I said: "Yes Little Dhampir, even you have to make sense sometimes."_

" _With that said", she continued, gaining more confidence, "I also need to tell you that I care about you, even though I know I haven't done my best to show it. I think I even love you a little."_

 _Love? My heart began racing in my chest, begging me to let it out, so I straightened up a bit to give it more room and did my best to give Rose a small smile instead of jumping around the room like a crazy person._

" _I want us to try again, I want that a lot, because I believe we have a real shot and I... well I like having you in my life. I understand if that isn't what you want anymore, I know you probably have no reason to want me after everything."_

 _No reason? Oh, if she only knew. I fixed her with my eyes and I saw her breath halted. It seemed like she was scared that I might reject her. Was it because she really meant what she said or because rejection would bruise her ego? I could have looked for the truth in her aura. It was easier to get to the core of people's feelings when their minds were in overdrive because of their emotions, because they were not that good at hiding what was really underneath it all in those moments. I could have, I should have done it. But I got scared. I was terrified of the idea that I could see something I didn't want to and I didn't know if I could handle it. So I just pulled her against me, looking into her eyes rather than her aura and lay back against the bed._

" _Rose, I couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to. And there are so many reasons for me to want you, there have been ever since I met you, that no matter how many bad things you do to me, I think I'd still come crawling back."_

" _I'll try not to."_

" _Not to what?"_

" _Do any more damage to you", she whispered looking up at me and batting her thick eyelashes, "Not if I can help it."_

" _Good", I whispered back, hoping that maybe, just maybe, it was the truth. That this time I won't get burned, that she won't hurt me, intentionally or not._

I breathed in a familiar smell - pancakes. I stretched in the bed, pushing the covers away and swinging my legs to the side. I shook my head like that might case away the remains of the bittersweet dream of Rose that I had. I hunched my shoulders and prompted my pounding head on my hands, placing my elbows on my knees. _I need a drink._

I looked up and around the space I was in. It was in the attic, a tiny but cute room. Sonya said it used to be Dimitri's when he was little. He moved out of it when he outgrew and after that, the room in the attic turned into one of those places where you'd store all the things you didn't know what to do with. Now, it was cleaned up to accommodate me for the time being and Dimitri shared his resting place with Paul.

As unbelievable as it was, I actually found it weird to wake up alone and without his brooding face to glare at me because I was still in bed. I slowly got up, grabbed my stuff and headed down the spiral wooden stairs leading to the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I lazily made my way towards the shower. Once I cleaned up, I pulled on a pair of jeans and turned around the bathroom trying to remember where I'd put my shirt. _Perhaps I'd forgotten it upstairs._

Opening the door I rounded the corner in an attempt to reach my room again, but before I could even take another step, I slammed into someone who walked into my path. I instinctively gripped their arm to stop them from falling upon the impact.

"Ups, sorry", I mumbled, letting go as my gaze fell down to a confused, chocolate pair of eyes. Viktoria blushed, pushing her golden streaked hair out of her face and then blushed even more when her eyes darted to my bare chest.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going", she stammered, going worryingly red now as her eyes snapped back to mine.

We stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before I cleared my throat and announced: "I should probably go put the rest of my clothes on."

Looking down and biting her lower lip she chuckled: "Probably."

We carefully moved out of each other's way and I hurried towards the stairs. Climbing up I saw her looking after me before disappearing around the corner. There was something odd in her look, something that reminded me of a dark eyed girl I used to know and apparently often dreamed of.

 **POV: Dimitri**

I sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and keeping Olena company as she busied herself with breakfast. I tried helping, but she kept smacking my hands and telling me to sit down and mind my own business, so I eventually gave up and did as I was told. At some point I moved to the diner and Sonya joined me, bringing along her baby girl Katya. She was only a few months old, but she was already a dead ringer for her mother. We played with her for a while and Sonya used the opportunity to fill me in on the things that had happened around here while I was away. It was mostly light chit-chat and gossip.

When Karolina came downstairs, pushing Zoya in her walker, followed by Paul who jumped into his chair at the speed of light and looked impatiently towards Olena, I glanced at my watch pondering on whether I should go and wake Adrian.

"Is your friends joining us for breakfast?", Olena asked, casting a look towards the door like she was expecting Adrian to walk in any minute now.

"He is probably sleeping."

"He is up", Viktoria mumbled, putting the plates on the table as she evidently tried to avoid eye contact for some reason.

"How do you know?"

"I bumped into him on my way to the bathroom", she answered, blushing and swiftly sitting down herself.

Yeva coughed loudly from the living room and rose from her chair to join us, eyeing Viktoria with amusement. I frowned, opening my mouth to ask if I'd missed something when Adrian stumbled in and mumbled to no one in particular: "Good morning."

Everybody answered him as we all finally settled around the table. Uncertain where to sit, Adrian pulled up a chair and wiggled in-between Olena and I. Everybody began eating except for Adrian who was curiously eyeing the food in front of him.

"They are called blini", I chuckled, remembering he was probably going to need a lot of explanations when it comes to our cuisine, "They are like the Russian version of pancakes."

His face instantly lit up and he grabbed one of them. I found it amusing that someone was excited about food that was normal to me and it showed since I barely managed to stifle a laugh as I instructed: "You can fill it with whatever you want, jam, chocolate cream, honey, take your pick. And you usually roll it or fold it in a triangle."

After the first bite he took he didn't bother making conversation for the rest of the meal. I, on the other hand, for the first time in a long time couldn't force my mouth to stay closed long enough to chew through a few blini. This moment, a simple act of having breakfast with my family again, filled my heart with joy and I wanted to use the opportunity in every way that I could.

"This was awesome", Adrian mumbled out, swallowing the last of his breakfast.

"It's not a usual kind of a meal for an American, but I thought you might like it", Olena added as she fondly smiled at him.

"Rose loved it too", Paul exclaimed, realizing all too late it was a name he was not supposed to mention.

I felt a chill run through my body, but I surprisingly managed to stay in control of my emotions. Adrian, however, went pale and stiff, fixing his eyes onto his empty plate. The room became quiet before Viktoria suddenly jumped to her feet, trying to find anything to cling to and lighten up the mood.

"Would you like some coffee?", she asked Adrian, dragging his attention from the china, but failing to take his mind of his gloomy thoughts. His eyes landed on her T-shirt and I could almost see the darkness creeping up to him even more.

"She also loved that shirt", he muttered, his eyes fixing on a black shirt with a white crown in the middle that Viktoria wore.

In a matter of seconds he was on his feet, completely disoriented as he tumbled towards the door, harshly adding: "I need a cigarette."

I rose from the table too, giving my mother a questioning look as he disappeared out of the room and the front door loudly banged after him.

"Go", she instructed, "We can clean up here."

I hastily went outside and looked around, trying to find Adrian. I noticed him at the edge of the yard, leaning on his elbows against the fence, smoke erupting from his mouth. I took a deep breath and slowly descended towards him. When I reached him he didn't even bother to look up, he just kept staring out into the distance, nowhere in particular. I leaned next to him, focusing on the trees spreading out down the hill opposite of us.

"Are you alright?", I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Sure", he lied despite the obvious.

"I know it's hard and it still hurts, but it gets better with time. Trust me, I know. Sadly, this isn't the first time I've lost someone I love."

"Well it isn't the first time for me either", he snapped, making me look over at him in confusion at first.

Suddenly, I remembered something that I'd forgotten in the midst of all of this chaos - his aunt. They were close, really close and I was ignorant to the fact that the pain of losing her was still almost just as fresh as the pain of losing Rose.

"It just takes time", I repeated, trying to convince myself as well that my own words were true.

Adrian straightened up, turning to me as his face stiffed and his posture became rigid. His voice was cold when he spoke, colder than he had ever used on me.

"I'm sorry. Here I am, bitching about pain when you are the one who lost the love of his life."

I watched him dumbstruck for a few moments trying to decipher what was going through his head before I carefully pointed out: "You've lost her too."

"Yeah, but I never truly had her", he brushed my words off, though I could see pain flashing through his eyes.

"Adrian-."

"I dreamt of her again", he cut in, casting a look towards our surroundings like he found it hard to look at me, "I dreamt of the time you came back, just before she got arrested, the night she-", his voice trailed off, but I knew exactly which night he was referring to.

It was the night after I told Rose that my love had faded. When I broke her heart even though all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and never let her go again. The night when she finally picked him. I knew she did, because I saw her that morning. That morning she was smiling, she was bold, confident, there was no sign of fear or pain I saw in her as I said those terrible words. And the biggest telltale - she had a bite-mark on her neck. That single little scar spoke volumes to me. It showed me that I'd pushed her into another man's arms. That she either cared for him very much or hated me just as much to cross that line, to do something so intimate, something so significant with him. It was when I first thought I really lost her.

But Adrian didn't know that I knew all of that and it surprised me how much he was holding back. Despite having every reason to hate me, he still stopped himself from saying the words he knew would cause me pain. And in that small act of mercy or kindness or whatever he was showing me, I saw a flash of the man Rose thought him to be.

"That night she told me she loved me, but she also told me she cares for you. I already knew the second part, but all I wanted to do is cling to the first part", he continued, picking his words carefully, trying to put it all in a way that it will hurt less, "I wanted it to be true, I wanted her to love me, I wanted it so badly that I chose to delude myself, to take her words even if they were a lie and hold on to them. I should have looked at her aura, I should have sought out the truth. It would have saved me from a lot of pain, but I was weak, a coward."

"You were in love. That doesn't make you a coward."

"But running from the truth does", he argued, frowning to himself as he stomped out his cigarette.

"She loved you. She didn't lie", I stressed, wanting him to understand that Rose was many things, but she wasn't a liar. Even in her death I wanted to protect her, but also I wanted to protect him from his own destructive thoughts.

"Yeah?", he fumed, turning to me as his eyes flashing with anger, "But, what? She just loved you more? Is that it?"

"Yes-."

"Wow, thanks Captain! That really helps a lot", he responded, taking off towards the house.

"I didn't finish", I yelled after him, making him stop in his tracks, "She loved me more, but not because I'm better than you or because I deserved her more. On the contrary, if there is something I'd learned from the time I'd spent with you it's that you deserved her more than me by a long shot. Because: You gave her everything you had. You never cause her pain, not once. You did all the right things for all the right reasons. Me, I did terrible things to her, I'd hurt her more than anyone. She had all the reasons to run as far away from me as possible."

"So why didn't she?", Adrian asked, wiping his head back towards me.

"That's the thing. I don't know. I'll never know. Maybe it was because she met me first or because I was a challenge to her or something else entirely. I don't know what made her love me or choose me, I really don't, but I know I wasn't the only one in her heart no matter what you might think and I know she never wanted to hurt you."

"Well, none of it matters now, does it? She is gone and we'll never get the answers to our never-ending fucking questions", he muttered, sounding exhausted.

I stayed silent, because I had no idea what to say to him anymore. He took my silence as his chance to walk away and I didn't stop him. He was right. We can't get answers now, maybe someday, but not now.

I closed my eyes and tried picturing Rose. I could still remember every detail about her, her image so clear in my mind, but I knew she will fade. It would happen over time no matter how much I fought against it and I was terrified of it. I was scared that I'd forget the sound of her voice, her laugh, her smell, her face. But there was something that scared me even more. Something I realized before Adrian walked away from breakfast. What truly scared me was that I didn't even know her in the first place.

If you'd asked me a few months ago, I would have said without a second to think it through that there was no one in this world that knew Rose better than I did. When Adrian and I'd begun running I still though it was true. And then it started happening, the little things he'd say. When we were listening to some radio station and he said that the tune playing was Rose's favorite song. Or the fact that he knew exactly how she took her coffee. Or that she liked strawberry topping on her ice-cream despite the fact that she loved chocolate more than anything in the world. Her favorite color, her favorite movie, her favorite shirt and the fact that she'd given it to my sister. He knew all of those things about her, those little details that I never got to learn. It made me realize that I had far less time with her than I thought, that her death robbed me of any chance to learn more about her, to get to know her better. Sure I knew the important things, the essential things. I knew her very core, but it tortured me that all of those things on the surface and just underneath it would now remain a mystery to me forever.

" _I never truly had her",_ Adrian had said, but the truth was, neither did I.

* * *

 **So first of, if you didn't recognize it, the flashback scene is actually the one from the book, just before Adrian and Rose nearly had sex. I changed it naturally, since I didn't want to copy R.M. work. It's "bad" enough I'm already stealing or well borrowing her characters.**

 **Second, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and let you know that (and this sadly excludes Guests) I answer your reviews via PM's so check your inboxes aka I'm not ignoring the fact that you are reviewing, I appreciate it very, very much and I do my best to show it in any way I can.**

 **Third mini announcement, while reading VA for the first time I noticed that blini's where described as ultra-thin pancakes stacked with butter and jam. Russians, however, are not the only ones who eat this meal, so since I grew up devouring the aforementioned deliciousness, I can tell you it's not necessarily filled with jam, at least not where I come from, so I made a little alteration here.**

 **And lastly before I get buried with questions like "Are Viktoria and Adrian going to end up together?" and similar, I'll repeat again, despite not mentioning it yet in the story itself, they are all cousins and I'm not planning to make this awkward. They, however, don't know that yet so I'm still playing around with the character relationship development.**

 **Sorry for the long AN, but I'm sure people who've been following my other stories so far are used to it. Thank you for reading, please review and I'll see you next time (soon hopefully).**

 **T!**


	9. CH8 - Unhinged

**POV: Dimitri**

 _She was leaning against the window looking out. Her back was turned to me, her dark curls preventing me from seeing her face. I felt like my heart might burst out of my chest. I wanted so desperately to make her feel better, to chase her worries away, to hold her in my arms. I clenched my fists trying to stay in place and not allow myself to do what I wanted more than anything. But unlike my body, I couldn't restrain my mind, worse I couldn't restrain my words._

" _She was right about something else as well", I admitted, my voice surprisingly steady._

 _She swiftly turned back towards me, her hair flying in a wave around her, framing her face in a perfect manner. Her beautiful eyes studied me as she carefully asked: "What do you mean?_

 _There was no going back now. I took a deep breath and as my heart danced in my chest, I replied: "That I still love you."_

 _Her face lit up, despite her attempt to keep it relaxed. I knew, I knew it was what she craved to hear for a long time. I knew because I craved the same thing._

" _Since, since when?", she stammered out, blinking a few times like she was checking if I was a hallucination that will go away once she closes her eyes._

" _Since forever", I exclaimed, feeling relief flow through me now that I finally said it out loud, "I denied it for so long for so many reasons, but I can't, I won't anymore. You are the most amazing, most beautiful woman I have ever met and I was somehow graced with the opportunity to know you, to love you. My biggest regret is and forever will be that I've lost you. I would give ANYTHING in the world to go back and change history. To run into your arms the minute Lissa brought me back. But I can't and it's too late now."_

" _Why, why is it too late?", she almost cried in alarm, taking a few steps towards me like being closer to might help her understand my words better._

 _It was torturous seeing her like this, witnessing desperation of sorts in her eyes. It killed me to know that she wanted this, wanted me, like I wanted her, but I knew I couldn't have her, it wasn't right._

" _Because of Adrian."_

 _Adrian. The man whose love for Rose I couldn't deny no matter how much I wanted to. I saw it with my own eyes, the same look I'd been trying to hide for so long. A look of a man completely lost on her. The man who played the "fight" fair and won. He didn't steal her, he didn't manipulate her. He waited. He patiently waited for me to make a wrong move, a mistake big enough to push Rose away. I pushed her away and he welcomed her with open arms._

 _Rose looked like she might protest so I cut in, finishing my thoughts out loud: "You said he makes you happy and that you love him, and I want that for you, I do. And I don't want to pursue another man's girlfriend, no matter what my feelings are."_

 _As soon as those words were out of my mouth her eyes sparked with determination and even a dose of anger. She crossed the room in a few swift steps, stopping when she was inches away from me. My breath caught when she placed her hands on my chest and fixed her eyes on mine. I instinctively wrapped my hands around her wrists. I tried to force myself to push her away, but I couldn't. Not again. Not when I was craving her touch so much._

" _You should have said something before, so I could tell you what I'm going to tell you now without fearing the outcome. I love you, I never stopped loving you and I will always love you."_

 _My mind exploded. She loves me, she does. I didn't deserve it. I shouldn't ask for it. I shouldn't dream of it. But it was real. So how can I let her go?_

" _I won't be that guy, I can't be. I can't take someone else's woman. Now, please, let go."_

 _Please let go, cause I can't was what I wanted to say, but I knew better. She did to. She knew I was struggling, she knew she could win this time and every time that followed if she wanted to. So I wasn't surprised when she pushed herself even closer to me, her fingers relaxing over my chest._

" _I don't belong to him. I get to choose."_

" _You are with Adrian", I repeated, like that might convince the both of us to stop all of this, but I felt my restrain fading._

" _But I as meant for you."_

A crashing sound pulled me harshly out of my thoughts. I got so lost replaying my bittersweet memories that I hadn't even noticed when the room around me filled noise was obviously caused by a vase Viktoria knocked over from the cupboard near the window. From her position I realized she was trying to peek out the window when the misfortunate run in with the glass bowl filled with flowers happened. She blushed fiercely even before Karolina took up the roll of our second mother and began scolding her for being so clumsy.

"What were you doing there anyway?", Karolina asked, trying to surpass Viktoria and glance outside as well.

"Nothing", she mumbled, blushing even more while she tried to stop Karolina from moving by blocking her with her body. She failed. And soon Karolina had her eyes fixed on something outside that made her cheeks a bit red as well. That piqued my interest so I curiously stood up to join them. I almost tripped over my own feet when I realized what the thing that had my sisters attention snatched was. Or rather who they both glued their eyes to.

Adrian was chopping wood while chatting with Sonya. His shirt was clinging to his body showing his muscles flex with each swing he took. He was laughing at something Sonya was saying and she too was looking at him like he was a piece of art or something. I wanted to puke at the scene that looked like it came from a terrible, cliché, adult movie, which apparently most of the females in my house wanted to be a part of.

Without a word I stormed outside and as soon as I approached them exclaimed: "What exactly do you think you are doing?"

Sonya jumped up from where she was sitting and fixed her eyes on the grass flustered. Adrian, unlike her, seemed to be very relaxed as he put the axe down and turned to wave at me.

"Hello to you too Captain", he responded casually, " _I_ am being helpful. Sonya told me that they needed to stack up more wood for the winter now that they have two extra members in the house, so _we_ decided to use the nice weather today to get the job done."

"You want to help?", Sonya prompted, her voice a bit louder than needed as she looked back up at me.

"Sure", I mumbled, still feeling a bit unsettled because of the inappropriate attention Adrian was getting.

On the bright side, his bad mood from yesterday evening seemed to be in the wind, so I decided against any lectures, especially since he didn't exactly do anything wrong. As I was about to pick up the other axe I finally noticed something. _The bright side. Bright. Warm. Sun._

I'd gotten used to travelling with Adrian during the day, but never thought much about the fact that the only reason why he wasn't complaining too much was that he was never really under the direct rays of sun for too long. He was usually shielded in the car, or chasing shadows when we were going by foot. But now he was bathed in the strong rays and one look at his arms was enough to see them - red blotches covering his skin.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?", I cried out, crossing the distance between the two of us in a few swift steps.

I snatched his arm before he could even consider reacting and stared at the redness that seemed even worse up-close. He tugged his hand away and flashed me a smile.

"It's no big deal. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh my God", Sonya breathed out when she finally noticed what I was fuming about, "Adrian, I didn't even... you should go inside, NOW."

"Guys, I'm fine, jeez", he reassured us, but I gave him a sharp look so he began walking towards the porch, "The redness will disappear in five minutes."

 **POV: Adrian**

Two weeks. I'd spent two perfectly calm and ordinary weeks at the Belikov house. I was beginning to wonder what kind of a disaster awaited me after this blissful period was over. It was just way too good to be true. Dimitri's family kept acting like us being in their house was completely normal. Karolina went to work every morning, she was a waitress in a diner in town and Sonya worked in the pharmacy. Olena was mostly taking care of the kids and cooking endless amounts of food for us. Yeva kept to herself, doing God knows what. Viktoria and Paul went to school, spending only the weekends at home. Dimitri spent most of his time brooding and me, well, I moved from one room to the other feeling out of place most of the time despite their hospitality.

This morning I got up and decided it was past time I started doing something useful, anything useful, before I lost my mind because of the countless hours I had on my hands to only torture myself with my dark thoughts. I was ready to even take some physical pain in order to escape the mental one.

The redness didn't disappear in five minutes which is why Dimitri kept staring at me with a furious look on his face as we set up the table for breakfast. Nobody asked any questions about my weird looks, but I wasn't surprised because if there was something I'd learned about this family, it was that they tended not to push their noses into other's business. Speaking of questions they hadn't asked a single one about our escape or the accusations standing against us. I was glad. I had no idea what we were going to tell them when they _thought it was past time to hear the truth_ as Dimitri put it.

In this third weekend since our arrival we had another "family" breakfast with my so far favorite Russian meal - blini. Like the last two times I devoured a countless number of them trying not to think about Rose sitting at this very table and enjoying the same food. Right around the time Olena placed a pot full of fresh and hot coffee Karolina cleared her throat loudly and said: "I have an announcement to make."

We all looked up at her in surprise waiting for the big news and she graciously hurried up with the delivery.

"I'm pregnant."

The women went ecstatic, jumping up to hug her. Dimitri looked like he was shocked, confused and happy at the same time. He rose from his seat and hugged his sister as well, while I feared his grip might break a bone or two. I followed him, offering her my hand as I mumbled: "Congratulations."

She smiled at me and that was when my sight suddenly became foggy. I blinked, feeling like my eyelids were rather heavy. She noticed it, I could see it in her eyes, her happiness dimming a bit as she realized something was wrong.

"Adrian?", she asked tugging my hand slightly.

I blinked again even harder this time, taking an unsteady step back. Despite her steady grip I managed to rip out of her hold, backing away further. I felt like I might faint and I did _not_ want to knock over a pregnant woman if I did.

Maybe it _was_ stupid of me to spend so much time in the sun after all. It couldn't kill me, but it could certainly make me less than okay. Though my state reminded me more of a drunken haze rather than exhaustion, I felt sick so much I thought I might puke. I became so dizzy that I could barely see anything. I felt awful, more than I ever had after exposing myself to a bright and shiny day.

"Dimitri, something is wrong with him", Karolina exclaimed dragging everyone's attention as she tried to reach for me again.

But before anyone could react I took one more step back and lost my balance. I tried holding on to something, but I ended up grabbing the table cloth pulling it and all the dishes on it to the ground with me. Once my head made an impact with the floor my mind sunk into an ocean of blackness that seemed to spread endlessly. _Like I said, a disaster after bliss._

* * *

 **Okay, so I ended this chapter way before I originally planned which is why I can already promise you that you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. I changed my mind about the ending, because, well for those of you who haven't figured it out already I'm the queen of drama and cliffhanger endings. I think it's because I always loved the kind of books that leave you starving for more after each chapter, that have so much suspense in them that you just can't possibly put them down. So I was probably affected by the authors of such books when it comes to my writing.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you guy liked this chapter and thank you so much for the constant support you've been giving for this story. You guys are the reason I dropped my other story for a while so that I can attack this one with full strength, cause I get that you love it (you do right?)!**

 **Also, I'm warning you, I'm planning on playing against the rules a bit, since I'll be adding small twist of my own in the world R.M. has created. I hope they don't disappoint. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.**

 **That's it for today. Thank you for reading. Please review (it means a lotttttt)! Until next time,**

 **T!**


	10. CH9 - Unchangeable

**WARNING: The italic part of this chapter makes this story rated M for a reason. If you are not into lemons, I suggest you skip it!**

* * *

 **POV: Adrian**

 _I was dreaming. It was a good dream. It wasn't a memory, not exactly. It was more like a few of my memories intertwined with my old wishes and desires. I was in a hotel in Vegas, the one where Rose took Victor Dashkov with the rest of the gang. Only my current room was much fancier than the one they were staying in back then and there was no one there but me. I was sprawled on the bed, staring at the dimmed lights on the ceiling when someone knocked on my door. I felt like my body acted on its own accord, getting up, walking and pulling the door open._

" _Hello, Little Dhampir", I heard myself say, but it still felt like I was there and not there at the same time._

 _She smiled her signature smile, the one that could melt the coldest of hearts. Her hair was picked up in a stylish bun, so untypical for Rose. She wore a knee-high, elegant, black trench coat and her legs were strapped in fishnets and black high heels. Her makeup wasn't heavy, but there was something alluring about the blood red lipstick and the dark strokes of eyeliner that decorated her face. She had the perfume I bought for her, I could smell its scent lacing with her natural smell from where I was standing._

" _May I come in?", she purred, not bothering to waste time with pointless greetings._

 _Without a word I stepped aside, checking her out lustfully from head to toe as she purposefully swayed her hips while she strolled inside. I closed the door and followed her towards the liquor cabinet that somehow magically appeared in the right corner of the room. She stopped in front of it and grabbed a bottle of Bourbon before turning to the bed and gentle sitting on its edge. I took the bottle from her and poured us each a drink. She smiled raising her glass in the air before downing its content in a single gulp. She placed the glass on the table near her and stood up again taking my glass as well so she could dispose of it. I reached out to hug her, but she pushed my hands away. Using my shirt as leverage she switched our positions, pushing me until my calves pressed against the bedframe._

" _I thought you might need somebody to cheer you up after the hard day you've had", she spoke as she slowly unbuttoned my shirt, letting it slide down and crumple next to my legs._

" _You thought right", I replied, playing cocky even though my heart was in my throat by now._

 _She looked up at me again and, with a devilish smile playing on her lips, pushed me so that I toppled over the bed. I pulled my head up so I'd have a clear view, because I had a feeling I was in for a show. With the smile remaining on her face she grabbed the belt of her coat and used it to pull it open. My breath caught as the material slipped away._

 _Her bra and panties were all black lace and silk, along with the garter belt and suspenders that were attached to her fishnet stockings. The entire lingerie was a tight fit, making her already unearthly hot body a hypnotizing display. She reached into her hair pulling out a clip that held her bun and shook her head so that her dazzling dark locks fell in waves around her face and over her shoulders._

 _I swallowed hard, biting on my cheek in order to control myself instead of grabbing her and rushing things along. It was a sweet torture, but I wanted her for so long that it would be wasteful not fully enjoy this moment._

 _She slowly climbed on top of me and I used the opportunity to sit up and come face to face with her. She rolled her hips seductively while I laced my fingers into her hair and gripped her silky locks hard, fixing her face and ever so slowly landing my lips on hers. A fire started between us and soon we melted into each other._

 _At a certain point I pulled her head back and landed hungry kisses on her neck. She softly moaned with each kiss and each flick of my fingers as I unclipped her stockings from their hold. She unbuckled and unzipped my pants, her hand wandering inside and wrapping around me. Finally, I unclasped her bra, lowering my lips to her breast. I pulled each of her nipples into my mouth and earned a rather appreciative murmur. She snatched my hand with her free one and led it towards her panties._

" _I want these off", she mumbled as I hooked my index finger around the lace._

 _So did I, and I didn't waste time on being gentle about it either. Instead, I ripped her panties off and lifted her up so that I could kick my pants off as well. While I did that she pushed my boxer down and slipped out of her heels and already loose socks. We were left completely naked and wrapped up around each other._

 _I looked back up at her, her lipstick smudged and her hair messy and I could barely breathe anymore because of the desire and passion that overflowed me. It was all there in her eyes too. So when she used my shoulders as support to slide on to me both of us gasped in a mix of pleasure and relief._

 _She used the brief pause in our movements to push her hair back and pull her head aside, giving me a clear invitation. She kept her eyes on mine and nodded when I raised my eyebrow._

" _Now, while you are inside of me", she instructed boldly._

 _I didn't need to be told twice. I kissed my way up to her neck and let my fangs slowly pierce her skin. She cried out and began rocking her hips as I felt her blood pour into my mouth. I was hungry for her - her body, blood, love, everything._

" _Adrian", she breathed out, gripping my shoulders tightly._

 _Her heart raced along with mine as we both got intoxicated by one another._

" _Adrian", her voice came out sharper and almost like it had an accent in it._

"ADRIAN", a deafening shout ripped through my subconscious.

My eyes snapped open, but for a few moments everything was blurry. I reached up as I tried to assess my surroundings though the haze, but I hit something firm almost immediately. The firm thing rhythmically swayed up and down, as if a person's chest heavying. The next thing I knew was that there were a confusingly large number of chocolate eyes swimming above me. Dimitri was obviously the closest to me since I could hear him more clearly than the others. _I guess he was the firm thing._

"Adrian, can you hear me?", he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Why am I wet?", I mumbled out, wondering if they could understand a word of what I'd just said.

"What did he say?", Sonya questioned. _I guess that answered my unspoken question._

"How many fingers am I holding up?", Dimitri pushed, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Captain, I can barely see you, let alone your fingers", I mumbled, trying to blink away my dizziness. Every blink made my sight sharper, but was still all messed up.

"Do you feel sick, like you might throw up?", Olena questioned, pushing Dimitri aside to approach me.

"He is pale", Viktoria's voice came from the back of the crowd.

"He is a Moroi, of course he is pale dummy", Sonya retorted while Olena studied me.

"He is paler than he should be", Olena voiced, kneeling in front of me, "Adrian, how do you feel?"

"Great. I just really like randomly fainting", I pushed out, doing my best to crack a smile.

"If he is making jokes, he is fine", Dimitri argued as Olena checked my pulse and kept questioning me, ignoring her son's dismissal.

"When was the last time he've had blood?"

"Two day ago I think."

"But you haven't left the house", Sonya pointed out in confusion to which Dimitri elaborated: "I got him some blood bags before we arrived. He had them stashed upstairs."

"And when was the last time he drank fresh blood?", Olena asked flashing something into my eyes.

"Weeks ago."

She exhaled in the way that made me think she wanted to say "figures". I could see them all almost clearly now and I realized I wasn't on the floor anymore. Dimitri must have moved me to the couch while I was unconscious.

"He needs it and fast. Moroi weren't designed to survive on blood bags alone. Sure it can get them by for a while, but without fresh blood their organism starts slowing down, even deteriorating after a while."

"There's no way we can get him a feeder now. Most of them work after the sun goes down", Karolina pointed out.

Silence filled the room as everyone pondered on what to do with me. I tried prompting myself up, but the dizziness made a fast return so I had to grab onto Dimitri's arm for support. His earlier comment about me being fine was obviously just his attempt to try to calm the situation since now I could clearly see panic dancing through his eyes. When it seemed like no bright ideas were popping into anyone's head anytime soon, Sonya spoke up: "I'll do it. I'll feed him."

"No", Dimitri and I said in unison, only my voice came out as a weak murmur and his strong and determined.

"Do you want him to suffer?", she challenged him, completely ignoring the fact that I was protesting as well.

"I'd hardly call it suffering. I'll take him to the town tonight. There is a place-."

"He deserves more than that terrible place. Besides he is no condition to go anywhere."

"Are you going to allow this?", Dimitri fumed, losing his patience as he turned to Olena who was still busy examining God knows what on me.

"She is a grown woman, it's not up to me", she calmly answered, but I could see the thought of her daughter doing something like that was just as uncomfortable for her as it was for Dimitri.

"Then I'll do it", Dimitri announced, already pulling up his sleeve.

"Nobody is doing it", I exclaimed, finally managing to fully sit up, "You are right, I can wait until the sun goes down if I've waited this long."

I bravely decided to standing up, thinking that might prove that I was feeling better than I looked, but it turned out to be a bad idea since soon I tumbled back down not being able to feel or control my legs.

"See. He is no condition to even stand. It's not a big deal. I can do it. Beside you are the one who needs to be sharp and ready now that Adrian is not feeling well and endorphins are not going to let you do that", Sonya argued before she turned to be and added, "And you should stop playing the invincible guy and let me help. It's just blood."

"It's a lot more than just blood", Dimitri protested before Yeva, who had been almost invisible until now, moved in closer and spoke up.

"Not with him. He is not your enemy and not a wicked stranger. He will not take what isn't his."

"It's settled then", Sonya voiced, clinging onto whatever nonsense her grandmother just said and settling on the couch next to me.

I looked at Dimitri for back up, but despite the angry look in his eyes he said nothing more. I wanted to keep protesting, but I was starving and Sonya's firm look told me she wasn't planning on leaving me any choices. So, finally, I gently took her hand and pressed my lips against her wrist. I didn't bite her straight away. I gave her a moment to change her mind. When that didn't happen I brought my teeth down on her skin, thinking about how this was way, way, way more awkward than it was in my dreams.

 **POV: Dimitri**

Before Adrian began feeding everyone left the room to give him some privacy. That wasn't the only reason they'd left though. No one really wanted to see Sonya in such an inappropriate state. But I stayed right there. Yeah, it made me sick to my stomach to do so, but I'd be damned if I left my sister alone with Adrian. Not so much because I doubted him, but because I doubted her. After all of the looks my sisters had been giving Adrian since we'd arrived, I feared one of them might actually try to get involved with him. And I didn't want another Moroi in our house in that way ever again. Not after my father.

When he bit her she gasped and closed her eyes as an endorphin induced smile spread over her face. I knew she couldn't help it, especially because I was fairly certain she had never done this before. He fed slowly, his face gaining color so noticeably it seemed like an invisible pen was painting it. After a while he pulled away slowly, like he was trying not to frighten her. Her eyes lazily opened as he covered her wrist with his palm. She looked at him in surprise for some reason unknown to me, but as he moved his hand away I realized he'd healed her wound. The only evidence of what had happened just seconds ago was the unnatural shine in her eyes.

"Lie down", Adrian gently ordered and she was quick to obey.

He arranged the pillows behind her head to support her and shifted so she could pull her legs up to the couch as well. He stood up and in a hushed voice added: "You should rest a bit and hydrate. I'll get you some water."

I wordlessly followed him out of the room as Sonya sleepily mumbled something. When we entered the kitchen everybody looked up and I could actually see Adrian blush for the first time ever. He kept his eyes glued to the ground as he got a glass and filled it with water. When he headed back to the living room I stayed behind leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm glad to see him back on his feet", Olena said watching Adrian's back disappear from her sight, "Is Sonya alright?"

"She is fine", I stressed, my voice a bit too strained to be all that reassuring.

"She did the right thing", Karolina concluded with confidence, surpassing me and walking back to the table to pick up the rest of the shards from the dishes Adrian knocked down when he fell.

She didn't even manage to lift the first shard when Adrian hurried towards her and waved at her to stop. He kneeled beside her and took over, carefully picking up the sharp pieces and placing them in gingerly in his palm.

"Leave it, I'll pick it up. I'm the one who did the damage anyway."

"You didn't do it on purpose."

"Still, I don't want you to cut yourself."

She caught his hand as he reached for another piece, fixing him with a gaze I knew all too well, the one that meant _listen carefully, because I'm not going to repeat myself_.

"Don't feel guilty for something that's out of your hands. You are what you are, you need what you need to survive and there is nothing wrong about that. It's a natural process. And feeding someone does NOT have to be a shameful thing, especially if you do it for somebody-", her voice trailed off for a second, like she was trying to find the right words and she eventually ended with, "Somebody like you."

I had an odd feeling that there was something she omitted to say in her lecture, though I was pretty sure neither Adrian nor I wanted to know exactly what it was.

"How long did you work on that killer speech?", Adrian suddenly chuckled, shifting the mood of everyone in the room as quickly and as elegantly as he always did.

"Long enough."

"Blood is thicker than water", Yeva mumbled in Russian, nodding to Karolina before heading to her room. Apparently, Adrian couldn't influence everyone.

"What did she say?", Adrian questioned as Karolina's cheeks gained color.

"Something that makes no sense", I replied wondering about what she was aiming at with those words.

"It will eventually", Karolina whispered before she too walked away.

* * *

 **Soooo, the twist I'd mentioned in the previous AN was the part about Adrian needing fresh blood to stay healthy. I don't think that was a condition in the original story, more like a thing of choice, but it was fun to play around with that.**

 **I'm going to go ahead and guess you can guess where I'm going with this last part. If not, well you'll find out soon.**

 **And now, without further ado, thank you for reading, I hope you like this one, REVIEW and I'll "see" you next time,**

 **T!**


	11. CH10 - Inconceivable

**POV: Adrian**

Things between Dimitri and me were a bit awkward after the whole feeding fiasco. We avoided each other as much as we could and our conversations were summed up to a minimum. We did however agree that I needed to establish a feeding schedule and, despite Sonya's arguments that I _'shouldn't go to the hellhole they call a blood den'_ , decided that Dimitri would take me to town two times a week so I could fulfil my biological needs. I tried convincing him that I could go alone, but the guardian in him was completely against my exposure to any risky situations and he apparently considered anything that involved me taking a step outside the house gates risky.

After my unfortunate interruption of Karolina's big news yesterday, this late afternoon was spent in her sisters going all giggly and talking clothes, toys and names. Dimitri was as quiet as always, but there was a small smile on his lips as he carefully listened to them. Olena was doing something in the kitchen and Yeva surprisingly decided to join us, but she too was a quiet observer as she rocked in her chair.

I took a sit at the dining table next to Paul and Zoya. They were doodling stuff on a stack of papers sprawled over the table and, at a certain point, I found myself picking up a black crayon and absentmindedly drawing lines over the sheet in front of me. It wasn't until Karolina stood up to check on Zoya that I'd realized the lines took up a form without me even controlling my hand. I probably wouldn't have noticed it for a while if it wasn't for Karolina's gasp when she glanced at my drawing.

"My God, Adrian, that's beautiful", she exclaimed loud enough to stop Sonya's and Viktoria's bickering and to draw Dimitri's attention, "And they actually look familiar."

Her words made me stop and pay attention, made me face a pair of deep, dark eyes that found their way onto this piece of paper. I swallowed hard and opened my mouth in an attempt to say something, but I came up flat. My heart was beating out of my chest as Dimitri stood up and joined us. He froze when his eyes landed on a pair that haunted the both of us.

"Roza", he whispered, not being able to stop himself.

It was like the temperature in the room dropped several degrees in an instant. Everybody's face fell as he mentioned the name we'd all been avoiding. It was surprising how sad they all seemed to be thinking about Rose. Not sad like poor young girl or sad for the lose Dimitri and I felt. It was like they'd lost her too, though they barely knew her.

"Speaking of names, Natasha is a very popular name this year", Sonya prompted with fake casualness, but we all knew very well what she was trying to achieve.

She broke the silence in the most uncomfortable way possible, but I knew this was a perfect opportunity for her to ask for the truth.

"Sonya, don't", Karolina warned her just as Olena walked into the room with Katya in her arms.

"Why not?", Sonya challenged, standing up to take her daughter, "I think it's past time we talk about this. You can't tell me it hasn't been an itch you could't scratch ever since they'd arrived. I'm not judging, I just want the truth."

Admittedly, it was a valid reason and an unbeatable argument, so when all eyes fell on us I knew we couldn't run from it any longer than we'd already have. Finally, Viktoria was the one brave enough to put what they were all thinking into words: "Dimka, did you do it? Did you really kill her?"

 **POV: Dimitri**

" _What am I supposed to do? I can't bring her back", I whispered in defense, but I knew he was right about me needing to get a grip._

" _No, you can't, but you can revenge her", he prompted, a strange glimmer flashing through his eyes._

" _Revenge is not a solution", I argued, though I myself felt a spark like the one I was sure he was feeling._

" _Yeah, but it's the only thing we have left."_

 _I was quiet for a few seconds, thinking his words over. Finally, I stood up, threw a stack of bills on the bar enough to cover the drinks we had and then some before I snapped at Adrian: "Outside."_

 _I took off, not waiting to see if he'd follow, but he did. As soon as the fresh air hit my face he caught up, walking next to me and somehow managing to match my pace to perfection._

" _Was that just an idea or do you actually have a plan?", I asked, looking down the path ahead of us to see if there might be someone close enough to hear our conversation._

" _Oh, I have a plan alright, but you are not going to like it", he responded, a mix of bitterness and smugness in his voice, "We get rid of the bitch that killed her before she Houdini's her way out of here."_

" _I'm listening."_

" _Tasha will remain in the Court cell for the time being since that little fiasco with Dashkov's prison break proved that the so called "top security" isn't so secure after all. Her trial was postponed since nobody really wants to get into it until a new ruler is elected. That gives us the perfect opportunity to get to her before anyone can even notice or think of it. We don't need to create a distraction like the last time we had to get to those cells, everyone is already distracted enough."_

" _How do we kill her?", I questioned as he plopped yet another cigarette into his mouth and lit it up._

" _You don't waste any time, do you?", he chuckled, but his expression remained gloomy, "There is a lot of money left on the bank accounts I opened for R-."_

 _His voice trailed off as he tried, but failed to say her name. After a moment he composed himself and added: "We can pay off the guys guarding Natasha's cell and have enough money left to get ourselves far away from this place before they even realize she is dead."_

 _I had no intention of going anywhere, but I stayed quiet. The truth was, if I was going to do this that was going to be the last thing I do. I was tired. I just wanted it all to end._

 _When I didn't say anything Adrian continued, but his voice suddenly became different. It was cold, ominous and scary. It reminded me of a Strigoi. It reminded me of evil._

" _As for the exact_ _ **way**_ _... well, I think we should get creative when it comes to that. She doesn't deserve a bullet. It's too easy, too quick. No, she deserves to suffer. I want her to know that she is going to die, I want her to be scared, I want her to have time to think about the two lives she has taken without a right."_

 _Two lives. Tatiana and Rose. Two people Adrian loved the most. One person that I loved the most. His voice, his rage, woke a fire in me. A hatred, the kind of fury I hadn't felt since I was turned back. The kind of animal thirst that I only had when my eyes were red and my soul black. I used to call this woman my friend and now I wanted to destroy her. I wanted to make her pay._

" _I agree", I spat through greeted teeth._

" _So it's settled then", Adrian suddenly exclaimed cheerfully, like we just agreed to go to a party not commit murder._

" _I guess it is", I confirmed, knowing in my heart that this was wrong, but also how much I needed it._

I stayed silent for a few moments after Viktoria spoke. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I got up and took a deep breath before answering: "No."

"Of course not! I told you he would never do such a thing", Karolina exclaimed to no one in particular.

"I would. I wanted too. We both did", I stressed while I glanced at Adrian, "We planned everything, but when push came to shove neither of us could finish the job. Despite everything she'd done and the hatred we had for her, it just didn't feel right."

"But who killed her then?", Sonya wondered as Adrian cleared his throat, obviously regaining his ability to speak after some initial shock.

"We don't know. We didn't stick around long enough to find out."

"I don't get it", Viktoria mumbled frowning at Adrian, "If you didn't kill her, then why the fuck did you run?"

"Language", Olena scolded her more out of habit than because she actually cared about curse words at a moment like this.

"Let me put it this way: It would have been rather impossible to convince everyone that the two people who had the strongest motive and no alibi were not actually her killers", Adrian elaborated, "And with our history, especially Dimitri's, no offense, I don't think they would bother investigating."

"Fair point", Sonya concluded, satisfied with the explanation she was given.

"So what will you do now?", Olena asked, turning towards me with concern written over her face.

"We don't know yet."

"We'll you are more than welcomed to stay here as long as you want... both of you."

"Thanks, Miss B", Adrian said smiling at my mother.

"Miss B? I like that", she chuckled, patting him on his shoulder.

 _I guess we fed the monster enough for now_. Nobody asked any more questions after that and soon went back to their business. After a while Adrian wordlessly stood up and signalized me to follow him outside. Once we were far out of anyone's range he turned around giving me a serious look.

"You think they believed us?"

"Yes, I think they did."

"Good", he mumbled before the door of the house opened and Karolina stepped outside.

"There you are. Come on gentleman, we are going for a walk. I need to go pick up groceries and you two are going to carry the bags because I'm already _carrying_ a little bit of an extra weight."

"Isn't it a bit early to talk about extra weight?", I teased her.

"Oh, I'm not talking about the baby. I'm talking about the fat I didn't get rid of since Zoya", she joked, hooking her arms around both Adrian's and mine. 

All three of us laughed as we headed towards the gate, but after a few seconds I tuned out, letting Adrian lead the conversation that mostly consisted of teasing Karolina. I was too busy thinking about the bullet we'd just managed to dodge and wondering how many times would the boomerang of guilt come flying back at us until it finally managed to hit.

 **POV: Adrian**

With our hands full Dimitri and I walked with Karolina between us. He'd been quiet ever since we left the house, so I did my very best to keep her entertained. We switched between various topics until I noticed that she was absently rubbing her belly. It must have been a habit from her past pregnancies, but it got me thinking about her current one.

"I'm sorry we kept interrupting the baby talk with dramatic moments."

"It's okay", Karolina chuckled, kicking a few tiny stones under her feet, "More important things first."

"Well, a baby on the way is of outmost importance", I exclaimed, earning a smile from her, "You must be excited."

"I am. My boyfriend is really excited about it too."

"Your boyfriend is a Moroi", I concluded more than questioned.

"No. He is a Dhampir."

"Oh, well, it's very nice of him to be ah so, so-", I mumbled, trying to find words that wouldn't insult her.

"The baby is his", she cut in calmly which made me glance at Dimitri to check if maybe I'd heard her wrong, but he too was staring at her dumbstruck.

"Wait, what? Rewind", I almost shouted, trying to keep my mind from exploding.

She chuckled uncomfortably, staring of into the distance for a few moments. Finally she peeked at me and exhaled in frustration: "It's a bit complicated, but he, well he had the same thing happen to him like Dimitri. Only after Dimitri was saved Rose called Oksana, she is a spirit user that lives around here, and told her that restoration is possible. So when Caleb, well long story short, he was a Dhampir again and after a little while I found out I was pregnant and, don't get me wrong, it was confusing as hell, but Oksana said she thinks it might have to do something with the Spirit. It wouldn't be the first miracle caused by it."

"So what you are basically saying is that Spirit made him fertile?", I asked in shock. It seemed impossible, but then again so did bringing people back from the dead or restoring their souls. Perhaps it really was just one more of Spirit's mysteries.

"I guess. I mean, as weird as it sounds, it's the only reasonable explanation. I haven't been with anyone else, so unless I'm mother Mary-."

"Ha", was all I could say.

"Ha?", Dimitri exclaimed, clearly not satisfied by my reaction, "That's it? No more comments on something so monumental."

"I don't know what else to say Captain. It's not like there is a guidebook on Spirit. Anything is possible. All there is left for me to say is that I definitely want to meet that Oksana chick."

"Can she be thrusted?", Dimitri asked, the panicked guardian in him awakening.

"You've known Oksana since you were a kid Dimka. Not everyone is against you and after you", Karolina cried out, rolling her eyes at him.

"God, I wish I could tell Lissa this", I muttered to myself, but Dimitri paid attention all too well.

"You know you can't", he underlined, but I could see his face softening up.

"Yeah, I know. But this is huge. Sorry", I added looking at Karolina, "I know that to you it's just your child and I don't want to make it sound like I want to run experiments on you but-."

"But you want to run experiments on me", she finished my sentence with a soft laugh, "It's ok. I have to admit, I myself am curious about it. It's kind of cool to think that my baby is a miracle."

"It is", I confirmed smiling.

We've reached the house and stood in the garden when Karolina finally added: "I'll see if I can arrange for you to meat Oksana then and you can run 'experiments' on me together. She's been asking for the same thing anyway. And it's fine as long as you don't hurt the baby."

"Of course."

"I'll go give her a call", she said, walking back into the house and leaving Dimitri and me behind.

We stood there a bit dazed, our hands still occupied by bags of groceries. That was when realization finally hit me and I looked at Dimitri wide-eyed, blurting out: "Hold up. That means you could... you could have kids."

It seemed like he didn't really think the whole thing through either since his expression became comical once he processed my words. He breathed out something in Russian looking at me like he'd seen a ghost. After a brief moment, he sobered up from his emotions and took up the stoic look again.

"We'll that doesn't really matter, since I won't be having any even if I live long enough to get a chance."

"Why not?", I challenged him, though I already knew the answer.

"Because I'll never love a woman again, not after-", he cut himself off before hastily turning around and walking away.

He didn't need to say anything else. I knew perfectly well how he felt. He was done with love. So was I. That was how much we loved her.


	12. CH11 - Irrepressible

**POV: Tasha**

 _I knew something was wrong the minute the two men guarding my cell disappeared. Since I was incarcerated they haven't left their posts until the other two came for their shifts. I haven't spent a minute alone. Keeping me in the Court cells was apparently the most secure way of detaining me, since a bunch of teenagers managed to break Viktor Dashkov out of a top security prison._

 _I got up and approached the bars trying to see if there was anyone in the hallway. It was dark despite the sun slowly rising outside. At first I thought it was empty, but then I saw a movement._ _I took a step back and waited until a figure finally appeared on the other side of the bars._

" _I was expecting you", I said calmly looking at my "visitor"._

 _His dark eyes were filled with hate, an ominous look on his face that seemed even deadlier because of his dark hair that melted with the darkness behind him._

" _Were you now?", he spat out taking a few steps towards me._

 _I stood my ground, though inside I felt my heart skip a bit._

" _Are you here to kill me?", I asked already knowing the answer to my question._

 _He didn't respond. Instead he produced a key that I knew was the one to the door of my cell even before he slipped it into the keyhole. I heard a loud click as the door opened and that's when another figure joined him. It's safe to say I was surprised._

" _I wasn't expecting you though", I said finally surrendering to my fear and backing away._

" _Sure you were", was the only thing I heard before they towered over me pushing me into a corner._

 _The look in their eyes told me I was about to die bloody, so I closed mine and waited for the inevitable punishment for what I've done._

 **POV: Dimitri**

My heart was beating fast, my lungs stretching to fill my rib cage as my feet pounded on the dry mud and crunchy leafs beneath them. My muscles were exhausted and I was socked in sweat, but I loved it. The feeling of exhilaration, the way my body cut through the cold air, the way my mind emptied as I put all of my energy into my legs rather than my thoughts, how alive and awake I felt. I've been running for two solid hours in peace and quiet only the whizzing of wind and the song of birds following me around, the thumping of my heart and deep breaths traveling through my body filling my ears.

Finally, when I felt my whole body burning up I slowed down and headed home my pace slowly becoming steady so that I was almost strolling when I reached the front door. Coming inside I was greeted by a tasty smell of the apple pie baking in the oven. Olena was lying on the couch reading a book and the rest of the household was nowhere to be seen. As soon as I closed the door behind me she turned around giving me a warm smile.

"Did you have a nice run dear?"

"Quite nice, thank you", I responded kicking my sneakers off and throwing them outside.

"If you are hungry, there are leftovers from breakfast in the fridge and the pie will be done soon."

"Mama I had breakfast remember", I chuckled.

"Oh I know", she answered smiling, "it's just, well, it's hard to break the habit of feeding you sixteen times a day like when you were a teenager. I still can't quite believe you are a grown man already."

"Well, I am", I said approaching her and bowing down to place a kiss on her forehead, "but thank you for worrying about me."

"Of course I worry. You'll always be my little boy no matter how old you are and I'll always want to take care of you even when I become the one who needs to be cared for", she said gently stroking my cheek, "now go and get cleaned up and throw those clothes in the washing machine before they melt off of your body."

"Yes mama", I teased her before heading to my room.

I took my time showering as my body relaxed under the warm stream. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt smiling to myself because of the spark of joy I felt now that I finally got to be in casual clothes instead of the usual guardian attire.

Sparks. It was all about the sparks, the little things. After all the pain and misery, I tried to allow myself to take pleasure in those little moments of calmness, moments when I was relaxed. Spending time with my family, being back home, doing normal things like taking a run or reading a book. I wasn't entirely sure whether I was doing that, because I knew Rose would get on my last nerve if she could see me mopping around or because I really needed those moments to keep me going.

Coming back to the living room I picked up a book too ready to get comfortable in the armchair and get lost in another world, before I remembered that something was missing. Or rather someone was missing to constantly interrupt my rest.

"Is Adrian still in bed? It's past noon", I asked turning around.

"No, he is up. I think he might be in his room, or maybe he is outside with Sonya."

"Wait, isn't Sonya supposed to be at work?"

"She has a day off", Olena answered calmly before returning to her reading.

I placed the book I've chosen on the coffee table and went outside to check if there was anyone there. No luck. I headed upstairs to the attic, but before I could reach it something else dragged my attention. The door to Sonya's room was closed, but I could clearly hear giggles erupting from the other side. I didn't think much of them until I heard a voice saying: "You need to stand still."

It was Adrian's voice. The only question left in my mind was: " _What the hell is he doing in my sister's room?"_ As soon as those words flashed through my mind I stormed towards the door, barging in without a knock or a second to think only to find her with her shirt lifted so that her lower back and stomach were exposed and Adrian kneeling in front of her one of his hands gripping her side and the other lifted, but out of my site. It was safe to say I was enraged.

"Dimka", Sonya squealed jumping up a little, "haven't you learned to knock?"

Adrian wiped his head around a cap of a sharpie stuck in the corner of his lips and the marker still wrapped under his fingers. He was smiling, but his smile soon faded as his eyes landed on my face. His movement allowed me to see what I just interrupted and it was safe to say it was something I never would have thought or guessed in a million years. There was a drawing of a flower spreading across Sonya's left hip and down to the edge of her jeans. It was very artistic and I realized that Adrian was in the process of drawing it before I stormed in.

Sonya's face was a picture of pure innocence as she asked: "Do you like it? I want to get a tattoo and Adrian did me a favor by sketching it so I can see if I actually like what I envisioned."

It was a normal reason, or at least it would have been if I didn't know my mother would scrub Sonya's skin off if she ever found a tattoo on it. And things aren't easy to hide in our house. I don't know what it was exactly that got me so furious in that moment, was it the culmination of all the things that bothered me so far or the fact that I felt like somebody was trying to make an idiot out of me? Maybe it was the fact that I wanted to protect my sisters or that I didn't want to allow them to get so wrapped in Adrian's charm. All I know is that my head began pulsing and I instinctively crunched my hands into fists.

"Outside, now", I fumed through gritted teeth fixing my eyes on Adrian.

I was used to him disagreeing with me and protesting on every turn, so he surprised me when he swiftly stood up and disposed of the marker before following me out.

"Dimitri do you have to make a scene about everything?", Sonya exclaimed trying to follow us out as well.

I turned around on my heel coming face to face with her as Adrian surpassed us.

"Stay in your room and wash that thing of right now before I-"

"Before you what?", she challenged me.

"Sonya stay in your room or we are going to have a problem", I almost whispered, but the warning in my voice was clear.

Her eyes met mine and she suddenly became a bit pale. It was like she got scared. _I_ scared her and she took a step back staying paralyzed as I grabbed the knob and slammed the door shut. Turning around I found Adrian leaning against the wall his hands casually crossed in front of him, but his body tensed. Without a word he walked up to his room as I followed him and sat on the edge of his bed giving me "go ahead" kind of look.

"I don't know what do you think you're going to accomplish with my sister, but if you think that you can just fool around with her and discard her afterwards you are very wrong."

"I'm not trying to accomplish anything and she is right, is it really necessary for you to make a scene about everything? You are acting like a teenage girl. Okay, we get it, you are an overprotective brother, but ease up for Christ's sake."

"Don't you tell me what to do in my own house", I fumed my voice blowing into a shout louder then intended.

"What the fuck is your problem with me?", he shouted back jumping from the bed.

"What is my problem with you? You are just like any other Moroi, just like my father was as well, thinking that he can have whatever he wants without any consequences, well guess what, I'm your consequence. I'm not going to allow you to come here and-"

"And what? What is it exactly that I'm going that qualifies me for the "like any other Moroi" category? Just admit it that you don't like me plain and simple so we can get on with it. It's not about what I do, it's my very existence that bothers you, isn't it?"

"Yes, you are completely right. It is your existence that's bothering me."

"Ha", he exclaimed in triumph, "there it is, you finally admit it."

"If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened", I yelled finally breaking and letting out everything I've held inside for so long, "if it wasn't for you and your flattery, Rose would have never been associated with you, her reputation would have stayed unmarked by her fights with the queen over her favorite freaking nephew, Natasha wouldn't have framed Rose because it wouldn't have made sense and killed her when she tried to clear her name cause Rose wouldn't been on the run in the first place."

The color in Adrian's face was completely drained by the time my rant was finished. He stared at me emotionless, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open, his face frozen in awe. As those hateful words left my mouth I suddenly felt all the rage in me dialing down the same way it magically appeared. I was still angry, sure, but as my mind cleared up I realized the fight has escalated way out of proportion. And the things I've said where vicious, unfair and untrue. I knew Adrian couldn't, in any way, be blamed for Rose's death, I knew we both played a part in the big game of fate that led to this moment and moments before it, but neither of us was responsible for what happened to her. Sure maybe if we made different choices she would have been the one to pay the ultimate price. And if I blamed him for helping with the creation of a perfect escape goat for Tasha then I should be blaming myself as well since I'm the one she got turned down by because of Rose. But, before I could even begging righting all the wrongs I've just done, Adrian's mind returned to his body and he was beside himself.

"You know what, FUCK YOU", he shouted picking up his jacket.

"Where do you think you are going?", I asked my voice still rough, but no longer a shout.

"I'm going to the town to get a drink DAD. Alone!", he responded stuffing his wallet and phone into his pocket.

"It's a sunny day", I warned him.

"So I'll bring a fucking umbrella", he fumed before marching away.

I made no attempts to follow him, but I did descend down the stair by the time I heard the house door slam shut. The deafening sound was followed by Sonya's door flying open and her head popping out of it. I turned around to look at her trying to think of anything to say when she spoke up: "You know, for somebody who hates his father so much, you tend to act like him an awful lot."

With that she slammed the door too leaving me in the hallway alone to think about what the hell was wrong with me.

 **POV: Adrian**

The bar was spinning around me. It was spinning like crazy. But I refused to leave my seat before I get to the state where they'd need to carry me out. The bartender was already eyeing me suspiciously, but wordlessly refilled my glass every time I waved my fingers in the air. I completely lost the track of time at some point and I probably would have passed out on the counter if my phone didn't beeped just as I ordered what was likely to be my last drink before oblivion struck.

 _Great, he can't leave me alone for one bloody afternoon,_ I thought fetching it so I can see what the angry Russian wants. But the message wasn't from him. I blinked a few times trying to sharpen my vision enough to make out the letters in the message. As soon as I did, it was like a cold shower that cut through my drunken mind like a knife.

 _They are doubling their efforts to find you. Be extra careful._

I downed my drink, flipping my wallet upside-down until I figured enough money fell out of it and hurried out trying to walk in a straight line. Sure the shock sobered me up enough for my mind to function, but not enough to chase away the effects of an entire bottle of whiskey.

My trip back was hazy, but when I finally managed to reach the house I found Dimitri sitting in the yard his eyes set on the woods bellow him.

"Be-livko", I stammered out my tongue suddenly very numb.

His eyes traveled to me his face reflecting surprise and amusement.

"Adrian, are you drunk?", he asked though his question was pointless because of the obvious signs.

"Irrrrrrrelevant", I mumbled grabbing his arm just as he stood up.

I fought to rip my phone out of my jacket, but when I finally managed to do so I pushed the phone into his face. He jerked his head back taking the phone from my hands before I drop it and concentrated on the screen. His eyes quickly shoot up to me again just as I finally managed to say the only normal sentence so far: "They found my number again."

* * *

 **I know, I know. Just as I've slightly thrown the suspicion off of Adrian and Dimitri, I push it back in. But come on, seriously, did you really think I was going to make it that easy guys? I think the story is much better if you have to keep guessing, isn't it?**

 **Speaking of guessing, after the lovely and interesting review I've got from AlexRoseRusso (thank you) I decided to let you all see my answer to the review or well the most important part of the answer which is that most of your frequent questions will be answered until the end of the story. However, I can't promise you guys that you'll like all of those answers.  
** **I'm not coming up with the events of the story as I go along, I actually already know (and have in writing) the end of this story as I usually do with most of my stories. I've also already written all of the important turning points and dramatic moments. I'm only coming up with the what I'd like to call "filler" parts of the chapters on the day to day bases shaping them so that they fit into what I've planned, so that's the only thing that varies depending on my mood and inspiration.  
** **BUT NO SPOILERS! I'm not going to ruin this story for you guys so the only way I'm answering any of your questions is through the chapters themselves.**

 **Now before this AN gets too big, I'll just add that I know Dimitri went a little OOC in this one, I'm sorry in advanced if you guys don't like it (let me know)! That's it for today, thanks a lot for reading and review please. Until next time,**

 **T!**


	13. CH12 - Unforeseen

**POV: Adrian**

 _They were about to break the door down. I was pretty sure of it. But I didn't bother to move or give them any sign of life from where I was curled up. Even when the door flew open, splinters of wood following the blast that one of the guardians made with his foot in the whole movie like manner, I still remained in my position without even blinking._

" _Get out of the way", I heard somebody shout before a figure kneeled next to me._

" _Adrian?", I gentle voice came as a whisper._

 _A touch of a warm hand on mine made me turn my head and gaze into the bright green eyes of somebody who seemed rather familiar._

" _Are you here with me?", she asked gliding her hand over my arm in the way that made me think she was trying to warm me up._

" _I'm not sure", I mumbled moving my leg and knocking over the empty bottles next to me. I cast an angry look towards them because of the noise they made. I was mad at inanimate objects. I guess my mind has really gone to shit._

 _I felt a wave of energy flow through me and suddenly I knew, I knew it was Lissa right there next to me, even though my mind refused to recognize her face._

" _I was so worried. Your father said that you-, that you were shouting and breaking things and he thought you might have hurt yourself", she elaborated as she shifted so that she could be closer to me._

 _My father. Well look who decided to care. It's probably because he just didn't want a big financial damage to the place or to be embarrassed in front of the neighbors._

" _Did you just seriously have them break down my door?", I asked becoming more and more aware of what was happening around me._

" _I told you, I was worried", she exclaimed as a justification._

" _Why? Why were you worried? Don't you have more important thing to do? Funerals to organize, elections to attend", I mutter feeling my way around me with my hand until my fingers ran into a half empty bottle._

" _I worry, because you are my friend. The elections are postponed. And as for the funeral I need, I need your help", she stammered out her voice becoming tin at the end._

" _Haven't you heard? I can't help with anything. I'm useless", I exclaimed taking a sip from the bottle not even being able to recognize the drink in question. Everything pretty much tasted the same after an amount big enough to dull your senses._

" _Adrian, don't say that", she whispered her voice filled with sorrow as she fought to take the bottle from me and put it away._

" _It's the truth. If I was of any use we wouldn't need a funeral right now."_

" _It had nothing to do with you. Rose, we just couldn't help her. She was beyond saving. But I'm in pain Adrian, a lot of pain and I can't do this alone. I need your help. I need you. Christian is trying to support me, but I just, he doesn't understand, but you do. Please do this, for me."_

 _My eyes travelled to her again and my heart softened up as I saw the pleading look on her face. She was in pain. I was too. Unimaginable pain. I had to help her. I owed her at least that much._

" _Okay, cousin, count me in. Whatever you need", I said catching her hand in mine._

" _You can go", she threw over her shoulder to whomever was outside and then she added, "It's what we do, right? We help each other no matter what. That's what friends do."_

" _It is. I just don't know if I can handle, well, all of it", I admitted readying myself to stand up._

" _You can't. But neither can I. Losing somebody is not meant to be handled. It's meant to crush you. But we'll help one another up afterwards", she wisely said fixing her eyes on mine again._

 _I smiled at her with a faint twitch of my lips, but she knew it was the best either one of us could do currently._

" _You might need to help me get up now, like literally, physically help me. I think I'm a still quite drunk", I chuckled._

"Are you still drunk?", Dimitri asked me as he handed me another cup of coffee.

"Mildly", I answered clutching to the mug in my hands like my life depended on it.

I was getting the feeling that there has been an increase in the moments spent sobering me up for the people around me. It wasn't just a feeling, it was a fact that I was sad to admit to myself, ever since Rose was killed. Sure, me being wasted wasn't something unknown to my friends before, but lately it has become a natural state of things apparently. At least Dimitri didn't have to break down a door for me like Lissa did.

"Drink more of that and then we'll talk", he instructed and I obliged.

There wasn't a trace left of his earlier anger. Actually he seemed to be acting like nothing even happen. I was glad. I did _not_ have the energy to fight with him again.

"So what do we do?", I mumbled placing the mug down ones I felt like I might get a caffeine shock.

"We should try calling the number, see what happens", Dimitri suddenly said.

I stared at him a bit shocked. It was so easy and neither of us thought about it until now. How stupid.

"Have you tried dialing?", he asked since he realized I was too dumbstruck and too fuzzy to process much.

"No", I answered bluntly.

He pressed the call button and switched on the speaker leaning in towards me as he rested his elbows on his knees. It rang a few times the walls around us echoing the sound and then the voicemail turned on making both of us freeze over upon hearing a hauntingly familiar voice.

 _You've reached Rose, or well, actually you haven't reached me, but this is my number. If you are Adrian, don't panic, I'm fine, just busy at the moment. If you are somebody else, wait patiently and I might call you back. Oh, right, leave the message after the beep and NO ADRIAN MY VOICEMAIL IS NOT DESIGNED FOR YOUR DIRTY SUGGESTIONS GET LOST. Beep._

We stared at each other speechless for a few moments. The only thing going through my mind was how much I actually missed Rose's voice. And then something strange and surprising happened. Dimitri started laughing. And I'm not talking a chuckle or an ironic ha-ha. It was a full-fledged laughter, the kind that brings tears to your eyes eventually. It was intoxicating. It just made my face pull into a smile even though I couldn't find anything funny in any of this.

When he calmed down a bit he managed to blurt out: "So typical, Roza's voicemail being longer than the Odyssey."

"Yeah, you should have heard the messages she leaves on other people's voicemails. I had to listen to them three times in a row to decipher the whole bloody things", I chuckled.

But soon our laughter was gone and the feeling of gloom settled down as Dimitri said: "I wish I could have."

After a brief pause I announced: "We'll its safe to say this didn't help us figure out who our secret pan pall is, unless there is a world beyond and Rose is messing with us from over there."

He just nodded looking away and getting lost in his thoughts.

"Whoever it is though, they seemed to be on our side", he commented turning towards the window.

"Mhm", I muttered.

I pondered on my next words for a moment and then finally concluded: "I can pretty much think of only one person in the world who'd want to help us."

"Who?", Dimitri asked though I noticed a glimmer of realization in his eyes.

"Lissa, but if it was her, why would she be so secretive? You think she's trying to cover her tracks in case we actually get caught", I asked and answered my own question.

"Definitely, she is the queen now, constantly under a close eye of the people around her. If anyone even suspected for a second that she was in any way involved in our escape she'd be in a lot of trouble", he confirmed.

"Right. So you think we should just leave it at that?"

"Frankly, I don't see any other options. If it is her helping us we can only silently be grateful."

"And if it isn't her?", I questioned though the chances of it being anyone else were slim.

"We should still be just grateful", he chuckled, "not much else can be done about it."

"And if it's a trap?"

"Then somebody would already be at our door", he concluded standing up and taking my mug to the kitchen.

I stared at the fireplace waiting for him to come back and once he did I heard him let out a breath in frustration. Looking at him I saw he was conflicted about something as he sat down and fixed his eyes on me.

"What's up with you Captain?", I asked nudging him to speak his mind.

"Adrian, I, I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. I didn't mean them, not a single word. I hope you know that", he confessed with a saddened look.

I knew he probably felt like crap. I did too a bit. Fighting him was never fun and I hated to admit it, but having the big Russian mad at me became oddly uncomfortable somewhere along the way. I guess it was inevitable for me to start sort of caring about him, though I'd rather die than tell him that.

"Don't worry about it", I assured him, "I never take seriously the things people say in rage. Ninety percent of it is usually bullshit and the other ten is just the words you use in order to hurt someone."

He opened his mouth to add something just as Karolina came tumbling in through the front door.

"Good God I thought this day will never end", she fumed taking her jacket off.

Dimitri flashed me an apologetic smile as a way to finish our conversation before speaking to his sister: "Busy day at work?"

"The busiest", she exclaimed coming to join us in the living room, "How are the kids?"

"Sleeping, the last time I checked", Dimitri answered moving slightly so Karolina could sit next to him.

As her eyes landed on me she frowned probably because of my questionable looks.

"Are you okay? You seem-"

"Like I got ran over by a train", I cut in with a chuckle, "I sure as hell feel like it. It's been a rough day."

"Well then I might have something to cheer you up", she said kindly avoiding any other questions, "I ran into Oksana today and she's asked us to come to her place tonight."

"That's good news", I exclaimed though I was already regretting the amount of alcohol I've consumed since it was going to ruin our visit.

"I thought you might like that, but first I need to stuff as much food as possible into my system because I'm starving."

"So do I", I muttered to myself, but Dimitri's eyes flashed with alarm so I swiftly added, "upstairs in my room."

Two hours later we were freezing our buts of waiting for the door to open and for us to be greeted. We still had time before the winter, but it was already getting bloody cold, despite Dimitri's claims that "not all of Russia is arctic". All of my previous fogginess has disappeared, but I still felt less than, my usual, "splendid". I focused on the glorious blue shutters with a white design over them that made the windows off the house seem more luxurious then I'd expect from this town, trying to keep my mind intact and ready for the spirit to barge into it. I was guessing our visit wasn't going to be just a social one. Meeting a spirit user was still surprising to me though I've meet three of them already, but for somebody living in a small town like this one it must be extraordinary. Finally, the door flew open and we were greeted by a pretty, thirtyish woman with a warm smile and strawberry-blond hair that complemented her pale Moroi complexion.

"Hello", she said taking a few steps back to make us some room, "I'm glad you're here. Karolina, Dimitri, it's always good to see you."

We stepped inside as she closed the door behind us. Karolina gave her a hug and Dimitri offered his hand formally. Then she turned to me and offered me her hand as well saying: "I'm Oksana, welcome to my humble home. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I took her hand with a smile and as soon as I did I felt a wave of energy burst through me. It was warm and familiar. My smile widened and hers did too.

"Well, you are quiet something Adrian Ivashkov. I've never felt an energy like yours. Though, admittedly, I've only just met one other spirit user."

"You are the one to talk", I chuckled, "you almost blew me away right now. And I've meet a few of them."

"Oh, no, that was all you."

I looked at her confused. I was pretty sure my earlier endeavors have rubbed off on me enough to make me less than mediocre at expressing my capabilities despite the blood bag I've gulped down on. Perhaps my body and the spirit were becoming resistant to alcohol after what I've been putting them both through.

"Let's agree to disagree", I teased moving further into the house to catch up with Dimitri and Karolina.

Oksana moved along with me looking at me with a dose of fascination. It felt weird to be admired. It was certainly not something I was used to. We entered the living room and she urged us to take a seat and make ourselves comfortable just as we were joined by another person.

"This is Mark, my husband", she said gesturing towards a tall Dhampir that emerged from the kitchen.

He was buff which combined with his height made him seem just as scary as Dimitri. Though his graying hair reassured me he probably wasn't as big as a treat as my Russian fellow. I realized I've begun constantly analyzing people in the way that the first thing I did was ponder on whether they can endanger me. I guess that's what happens when you spend too much time with a guardian who's on the constant lookout for treats. Brushing aside my thoughts I extended my hand to greet him and used the opportunity to take a look at his aura. I raised my eyebrow as I noticed the glimpses of black at its edge.

Oksana followed my gaze and smiled before asking: "You see it, don't you?"

"Yes", I responded, "you two are not my first spirit bound couple."

"You must be the dream walker", Mark said squeezing my hand before letting it go to cross his on his chest.

"I'm sorry?", I asked completely confused.

"We've heard about the guy who can walk through people's dreams from our last American guest", he supplied, kindly avoiding any names, but making it clear Rose was the one who told him about me. _As if there could have been anyone else_ , a gloomy thought ran through my mind.

"I guess that'd be me, yeah", I chuckled mimicking his defensive position by crossing my own arms.

"Well than it's an honor to meet you", Mark said in a friendly tone letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Let's sit", Oksana announced nudging us towards the table, "Karolina, how are the kids?"

After almost an hour of chitchat Oksana turned to me with a concentrated expression and I felt a wave of warmth wash over me. Not the usual spirit warmth. More like an aftermath of the whiskey I drank kind of warmth.

"Your magic is on a quite surprising level despite the drinking", she absentmindedly mumbled.

"What?", I asked loudly surprised by her words.

I guessed maybe my aura was a bit fussy, but I knew the reason for it wasn't that obvious. As a cold wave followed the warm one and I felt a chill running through my body that made me shake a little.

"I'm sorry, I know it's rude, but I couldn't help it. I've never tried reading a mind of a spirit user before. I was just wondering if it works."

"Did you just-, you can read minds?", I exclaimed staring at her wide eyed.

"Oh, yes, I though you knew that. Ro-, she didn't tell you about that?"

"No", I responded and suddenly a strong feeling of anger washed over me.

Oksana must have noticed since her next words were gentle and careful: "Perhaps it slipped her mind. If I recall correctly, she had a lot of things to deal with at the time."

"Didn't she always", I fumed dragging everyone's attention with the sharpness of my voice.

 _How could she not tell me something that important?_ , I wondered. Oh, right she was too busy thinking about Dimitri.

"I didn't mean to upset you", Oksana whispered apologetically, but it wasn't her fault.

I've been angry for a while now. Angry at Rose for lying and cheating, for keeping things from me, for not caring enough, for leaving and dying. Isn't anger one of the stages of grief? Or was it just that I was sick of missing a person who did dishonorable things to me and I didn't get a chance to tell her how much she hurt me. Maybe I was angry because despite everything I still loved her.

"I'm not upset", I spat out and then lighting up my tone added, "I'm just not in a really good mood today, which is a shame since I thought we might look into Karolina's miracle pregnancy, but perhaps we should leave it for another time."

Everyone's eyes were on me and I just felt like I had to get out. I was especially unnerved by Dimitri's worried gaze. I stood up instinctively feeling my way around my pocket.

"Is there somewhere I could go and use these?", I asked fetching out my cigarettes.

"There is a garden right through that door", Mark supplied pointing behind me.

"Thanks", I said turning on my heel and heading out.

Just before I reached the door I heard Oksana whisper: "He'll be fine. He just needs some fresh air and rest."

If she was looking at my aura I knew she was lying. I needed a lot more than a wiz of air and good night's sleep, so I was grateful she avoided sharing my thoughts with the rest of them. I stepped outside pushing the cigarette unsteadily into my mouth. _Damn it was cold_. I wondered how winter was going to feel like, if we even make it to winter.

The garden was big, surrounded by a thick fence and with lots of trees and bushes that were all almost dried up displaying the end of this season was near. I strolled over to a stone bench and slumped on it looking up to the sky. I felt the anger slowly sip out of me as my breathing calmed. Despite the cold it was a cloudless night. The starts were dazzling, covering every inch of the dark blue almost black canvas above me. I've forgotten how beautiful it can get being away from the strong city lights.

"It's quite something, isn't?", Oksana spoke up from the door making me snap back to reality.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you", she added looking apologetically at my alarmed expression.

"That's okay. I've just been a little jumpy lately", I said smiling.

"I don't blame you", she responded joining me on the bench, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes", I simply responded looking back up.

We stayed quiet for a while, both absentmindedly staring into the stars. Finally, I said: "So you can read minds? That's pretty cool."

"I guess it kind of is", she chuckled casting a look towards me, "dream walking is kind of cool too, don't you think."

"Yeah, but pretty useless", I commented blowing out a puff of smoke that twirled in the air above us.

"Not necessarily. You can use it to communicate with someone when there are no other options", she casually said, but her words made my world turn upside-down.

"Communicate", I breathed out.

I jumped to my feet startling Oksana. She looked at me confused, not following my crazy line of thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I just, I need to talk to Dimitri."

"Sure", she blurted out rising to her feet as well.

I smiled at her before I raced back inside. My brain needs to start working and soon. How is it possible that I didn't think about this before? It was so easy. So obvious.

Dimitri and Karolina were laughing over something Mark was telling them when I tumbled into the room. Dimitri immediately tensed barely staying in his seat.

"What is it?", he asked in alarm.

"I'm an idiot. We need to go. There is something I have to do."

* * *

 **I know, I know, dramatic cliffhanger ending again. What can I say? I was feeling wicked. But I'll update the next chapter soon I promise. You won't have to wait for too long!**

 **This is the first chapter I've written from just one POV and I bet all you Dimitri lovers miss your handsome Russian's thoughts. But don't worry. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, since it's probably going to be Dimitri's POV for the most of it, except for the beginning since it sort of requires Adrian's POV (you'll see).**

 **My update took a bit longer since I was busy with life, so I decided to make it up to you with a longer chapter! I hope you guy enjoyed it! If you did, or if you didn't, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Until next time,**

 **T!**

 **P.S. I watched "Before I fall" and got this crazy idea of making a crossover with VA so maybeeee that will be one of my future stories after I'm done with the current ones. I have the whole idea developed in my head it'll just take time to write, but yeah, there is something to look forward to! :)**


	14. CH13 - Incredulous

**POV: Adrian**

 _I closed my eyes and focused. I wanted to go somewhere I felt safe, relaxed. I had no idea where my mind would take me so I was surprised to see I found myself on the porch where I met Rose in Aspen. It was ironic, that the place that apparently gave me peace was the exact same place where I met the person I was furious at only an hour ago and also the person whose lose was still a gaping wound in my heart._

 _The sun was shining giving me an opportunity to once again admire the look in front of me. I breathed in the fresh air and actually felt a smile spread over my face. That's when I heard reluctant footsteps behind me._

" _Adrian?", a confused voice asked._

" _Hey cousin", I said turning around to see Lissa's awestruck face._

" _Oh my God, it is you", she exclaimed running into my arms._

 _I hugged her tightly lifting her off of the ground and spinning her around. We both giggled before I finally set her down and she took a step back._

" _I'm so glad to see you", she chuckled._

" _I know. I missed you Lis."_

" _How are you? Is everything okay? Is Dimitri okay?", she began babbling instantly._

" _Whoa, easy Lissa, deep breaths", I chuckled patting her shoulder, "We are both fine, thanks to you I guess."_

" _Me?"_

 _She looked sincerely confused so I decided to cut straight to the case since I was already pulling all of the strength I had within me to pull this dream off._

" _The warnings you sent us through Rose's phone", I elaborated impatiently waiting for her to realize what I'm referring to._

" _Rose's phone? I don't have it. She doesn't own a phone", she mumbled looking at me like I've gone crazy._

" _You are not the one sending us messages about the guardian's progress in our chase?"_

" _No", she responded dumbstruck a little, "I don't have the means to send you messages and I didn't even know you have a phone. Plus, I don't have that kind of intel. I know, surprising, I'm the queen I should know everything, but sadly I don't."_

 _My heart sank and panic began settling in. I've convinced myself there were no other options and, admittedly, I was scared of being wrong. My mind was racing, trying to come up with a logical conclusion._

" _But if it's not you, then who?", I muttered turning around to stare into the distance._

" _Can you please explain to me what exactly are we talking about?", she exclaimed pulling me back to reality._

 _So I proceeded in telling her about the phone, the messages and everything else that happened. Finally, when I was done, she frowned and began pacing around the porch._

" _Any ideas on whom it might be?"_

 _She pondered on her answer a bit before supplying: "Someone who's your friend."_

" _I don't have friends, present party excluded. I have acquaintances, people I party with, but friends were never a big category when it comes to me."_

" _Maybe its Dimitri's friend", she offered._

" _I don't think he's big on friends either."_

" _Well whoever they are, they seem to have your best interest in mind", she concluded nodding to herself._

" _Or they are trying to lure us in, make us thrust them, so that they can eventually trap us."_

" _That's an option. But I think it's a less likely one. But who would Rose give the phone to?"_

" _I have no idea. Maybe she didn't give it to anyone. Maybe it stayed behind in her stuff and the guardians are using it. Or maybe she gave it to that Alchemist chick she was travelling with."_

" _I'll tell you this, I'll dig around a little, as much as I can and see if the guardians are the ones that have it. If so, I'll find a way to warn you. In the meantime be careful."_

" _Careful is my middle name", I teased her earning a small smile._

" _As much as I hate to say it, you should go, I can tell you are exhausted", she observed._

" _You are probably right", I admitted stepping towards her to give her another hug._

" _I'll see you around cousin", I added before the dream began dissolving around us._

" _See you", she whispered._

I opened my eyes slowly only to find Dimitri's face inches away from mine studying me.

"Somebody should really explain the concept of personal space to you", I mumbled blinking a few times to chase away the remains of the spirit haze.

"And? What did she say?", he asked ignoring my teasing.

"Something you won't be happy to hear."

 **POV: Dimitri**

The next couple of days my mind tortured me with all the possible solutions to our mystery person. But we were nowhere near figuring it out. The weekend came as a blessing since a full house meant I would have enough distractions from my worries.

We sat around the living room before lunch, me playing with the kids and Adrian entertaining my sisters. Karolina pulled out some old stuff from the basement and made a show out of showing Adrian our baby pictures. He sat on the floor covered in albums with some ridiculous hat Sonya produced from one of the boxes stuck on his head. I had no idea where the hat came from, but apparently it was an interesting accessory to all of them since they were basically battling over it. When the hat finally ended up on the table Adrian got up and strolled over to the radio. He turned it on and Viktoria looked up at him with a wide smile on her face.

"I love that song. It makes me want to dance every time I hear it."

"Dance? You wish to dance my lady?", Adrian exclaimed in a formal tone, "Well your wish is my command!"

He turned the volume up and grabbed the hat sliding it on his head dramatically. He made a turn, bowing theatrically before offering a hand to Viktoria. She giggled taking his hand shyly and letting him pull her off the couch. He spun her around and pulled her into his arms moving like he's been dancing his entire life. He twirled her around the room, until Sonya jumped up and squealed: "My turn."

Viktoria looked displeased when Adrian spun her around one more time gently landing her back into her seat before he pulled Sonya towards him without missing a beat. Karolina was next. And finally he even managed to get my mother to dance as well. They all giggled and I could see joy in their eyes clearly. It brought a smile to my face. Four songs later, Adrian finally bowed to all of them again earning a strong applause before taking his seat next to me.

"I'm glad to see you are getting along with them."

"More than I am with you", he teased taking a breath to calm himself.

Once lunch was done we settled around the table and I couldn't help but to smile when Zoya crawled into Adrian's lap and Paul draped himself around his shoulder. _Adrian was slowly, but surely becoming a part of the family._ And as surprising as it was I didn't mind. I was actually glad he truly was fitting in here, though I'd rather die than admit that to anyone.

I tuned into the conversation just as Adrian finished some story about his crazy relative who had "the biggest collection of hats ever known to mankind" apparently.

"You have a big family?", Viktoria asked nudging him to continue talking about his background as Karolina finally managed to take Zoya out of his lap without her bursting into tears.

"Sort of. I mean, compared to you guys, it's kind of hard to call them family. The only two people I ever considered my family were my mom and my aunt. Aside from them I have tones of cousins that I hardly even know and my father doesn't exactly deserve the parent of the year reward."

"You dislike your father?", she prompted finding a topic to relate on.

He chuckled while moving his chair so my mother could approach the table: "Anyone who's ever met Nathan Ivashkov dislikes him."

In that moment my mother looked up at him and froze, her face stuck in an expression of horror, her hands letting go of the tray she just carried in from the kitchen. It landed on the floor with a loud crash all the plates on it smashing to pieces. We all turned around and Adrian jumped to his feet surprised by the sudden noise behind him.

"Nathan is your father?", Olena stammered out in disbelief eyeing Adrian like he might attack her.

"Yes", he answered dumbfounded.

"He has a brother", she stated numbly.

"Yeah, uncle Randall."

Olena instantly recoiled at the sound of the name we all hated to hear. Adrian looked around the room probably confused by the expressions on our faces.

"Am I missing something here?", he asked his eyes landing on me.

"And then some", I muttered walking around the table, "let's go get some air while Viktoria cleans this up."

"Why do I have to-?", she argued, but her wining died on her lips as soon as I gave her a sharp look letting her know it's not up for discussion.

Adrian followed me out still at a lost to what he just witnessed and caused. I was quiet up until we reached the edge of the yard. As I turned to Adrian I saw his gaze fixed somewhere just above my head.

"Spirit isn't going to clear things up for you this time", I told him calmly, "this is a lot more complicated than that."

His eyes made their way to mine allowing me to see the million questions swimming around them. Instead of answering him directly I looked around muttering to myself: "So he is an Ivashkov."

"How do you know him? My uncle?", Adrian asked impatiently.

There wasn't a nice or an easy way of saying it so I just breathed out: "He is my father."

"WHAT?"

"I think I knew, though. When I first saw you, your eyes, they are very similar to his. And other features, some of them, not all of them. And I always knew he was a Royal, he always acted like he was way above us", I mumbled rummaging through my own head.

"Okay, hold up", Adrian cut in ignoring my monologue, "Randall Ivashkov is your father and it never crossed your mind to ask me if I was related to him? Actually it's pretty obvious we are related since we have the same bloody last name!"

"I didn't -", I began saying before Karolina burst through the front door and jogged towards us.

"I'm sorry", she stressed guilt written all over her face, "I'm so sorry. I knew I should have said something. I should have warned you."

"Wait, you knew about this?", I asked in disbelief.

"Yes", she admitted blushing, "Yeva suggested that we might be joined by two family members just before the two of you arrived. And I, well, I was curious about what she was claiming and that's when I accidentally found this."

She took out a piece of paper that seemed to be ripped out of a book or a magazine. It was a photo I knew Adrian instantly recognized by the look in his eyes.

"I remember the time when this was taken like it was yesterday", he said a bit melancholic taking the paper from Karolina's hands, "it was some family thing, just before I took off to go to college."

In the picture I saw the former queen, what I figured were Adrian's parents, _him_ and Adrian stuck between all of them with what I've learned to recognize as his fake smile.

"I hated those family gatherings. My aunt knew that, which is the reason we snuck out the back for a drink and a smoke minutes after this picture was taken. I think this is the last time I saw uncle Randall", Adrian continued giving the paper back to Karolina, "where did you get this?"

"After the queen was, well, there was like a tribute article in a paper they made in Viktoria's school. She brought it home, but nobody read it. We had so many things on our plate at the moment that it just got lost somewhere in the house and we've forgotten about it. And one day when I was cleaning up it popped up. I went through it and when I saw the picture of _him_ I wanted to throw it the trash immediately. But just before I did I saw your name under the picture, "she said looking at Adrian, "it was a familiar name. Rose mentioned it when she was here. So I read the article, but it didn't say much about you, but it didn't take a genius to figure out we were related."

"Well fuck", Adrian exclaimed throwing his hand up in the air. I guess he was just as shocked by this as we all were.

"So why didn't you tell me your father was an Ivashkov?", he added turning to me.

"I didn't know. I didn't bother to learn his surname. He was-", I let my voice trail off and frowned.

"An asshole?", he guessed what I was aiming at, though used what was definitely a mild insult compared to what I had in mind.

I just looked at him, a firm look on my face and slightly nodded.

"Yeah, well, it's a family trait", he chuckled.

"It's his trait, perhaps your fathers", Karolina said, "but you are nothing like them."

"I'll take that as a huge compliment", he exclaimed.

"Blood is thicker than water", I muttered, "That's what Yeva meant. She was referring to the fact that we are blood."

"We are cousins", Adrian exclaimed, "That's awesome!"

"It is?", Karolina and I said in unison.

"Hell yeah it is. Now I have no reasons to feel like the black sheep and an intruder around here."

"Is that how you felt?", I asked surprised.

"A little bit", he admitted with a sheepish smile, "I mean, don't get me wrong, you've done everything to make feel like I belong, but I just, well, I guess I felt like I was just a guest in the house of somebody else's family. Not that I'm insisting on us being a family now-"

"We are", Karolina stressed.

Adrian smiled at her warmly before sneaking a look at the space above my head again. Whatever he saw seemed to please him since his smiled widened.

"At least one good thing came out of that man", Karolina commented bitterly smiling.

"Sonya is going to be disappointed. She seemed to like you a bit too much", I teased patting Adrian on the shoulder.

"She did not", Karolina exclaimed, but blushed because she knew I wasn't far from the truth.

"I'm afraid she would have been disappointed regardless. I'm not planning on making anything more than friends around here", Adrian said giving me a determined look.

"Nobody said you were trying to-", I began saying, but he cut me off with a chuckle.

"Well, you did say that I was just like any other Moroi!"

"I thought we agreed I was wrong and that what people say in rage doesn't count?", I exclaimed throwing my hands up.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Captain", he chuckled winking at me playfully.

"You two bicker like an old married couple", Karolina giggled interrupting us, "let's go back inside, it's freezing. Plus I'm pretty sure everyone is in the need of some info about all of this."

Adrian nodded following her back to the house, but then turned to see why I wasn't following.

"Go ahead", I said, "I'll be right there."

He listened, catching up to Karolina and draping his arm around her shoulders. Once alone I took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. It seems like a storm is coming.

I thought about everything that just happened. Among all the crazy moments I've had lately, this was indeed one of the craziest. And for some twisted reason it made me think about Rose. She probably would have freaked out if she could witness this. Thinking about her letter made me realize something. A wish I almost completed, but in a much different way than she thought. She wanted us to be friends. I guess we are a lot more than that. Who could have guessed?

* * *

 **Okay, so it always struck me as a bit strange that nobody knew anything about Randall in the books. I mean at least Olena ought to know with whom she's made four kids. So I decided to write this chapter in the way that made it seem like Yeva and Olena knew more than they were letting on. I hope that was okay for you guys.**

 **Oh, and I know I seriously have to cut down on the dishes breaking in the Belikov house. If I continue at this rate they'll have to eat straight from the table.**

 **With two longer chapters behind me and fast updates I have to warn you I'm not sure when my next update will come since I have a lot things I have to do that, sadly, don't involve my favorite (writing). I'll try to make it happen as soon as possible though.**

 **So that's it for today, thanks for reading, review and I'll see you next time,**

 **T!**


	15. CH14 - Undeniable

**WARNING: The italic part of this chapter makes this story rated M for a reason. If you are not into lemons, I suggest you skip it!**

 **POV: Dimitri**

 _I was right. A storm was coming. As much as inside of my head as it was outside in the real world. After so many nightmares I had to battle with in the waking world, it wasn't surprising for me that I had a minefield in my mind every time I closed my eyes. Though I have to admit I thought my dreaming terrors would be fueled by more recent events rather than this. This exact dream wasn't new for me. And if somebody could see it, almost the entire thing would actually look like a really good dream. Sadly, I knew the ending of it and it made my insides turn._

 _I walked into the room only to find Rose sprawled on the bed, her legs dangling from the side and her hands pressed against her body. Her dark curls twisted and turned over the bedsheet above her head and her dark eyes were fixed on the chandelier that sent dazzling rays through the room. The sun coming from the window bathed her face making her seem even more beautiful, if that was even possible._

" _Comrade, how many crystals do you think they used to make this thing?", she asked not taking her eyes of the chandelier, "I counted at least thirty so far."_

" _I wouldn't know Roza", I chuckled gently lying next to her so I wouldn't disturb anything. She was just perfect like this, relaxed and carless._

" _You want to tell me how you managed to pull this off? This room, this vacation?", she asked casting a look towards me._

" _It's a secret", I whispered smiling._

" _I'm great at keeping secrets", she responded rolling over to her side and prompting her head on her palm._

" _Actually, you are terrible at it", I corrected her brushing away one of the lose strands that feel on her face._

" _Am not", she exclaimed pushing me playfully which gave me an opportunity to take her hand._

 _I pressed my lips against her fingers leaving a gentle kiss on them while looking into her mesmerizing eyes. She smiled, so I kept kissing my way up her hand and to her lips. As my lips covered hers she exhaled like she felt relief. She melted into my body slowly pushing me back and climbing into my lap. I sat up wrapping my arms around her back as she put hers around my neck. Our kiss deepened and soon I felt a familiar hunger waking up in me. Hunger for her that I felt since the moment I saw her. I knew I wasn't alone in my desires when she impatiently tugged my shirt up. I let her pull it off and she made a low murmur in appreciation as her fingers travelled down my bare chest and over my stomach to my jeans. As she began unbuttoning them I pulled away to look at her._

" _Roza", I breathed out._

" _Dimitri, just this ones, try not to question everything and be a gentleman", she stressed still persistently unbuckling and unbuttoning me, "Tonight I just want us both to stop thinking and give into the things we are feeling. Okay?"_

 _I didn't bother answering. Instead I grabbed her hips and rolled us over so that I was on top of her returning to the task of conquering her mouth. Our clothes flue in every direction possible and neither of us bothered to stop when there was no material left between us. I kissed every inch of her skin that I could reach and her gasps became louder with each kiss. She grinded herself against me impatiently and I could already feel how wet she was._

 _As I pushed into her our cries got muffled by our lips melting together again. This wasn't like the last time I was with her. I didn't need to be careful, I didn't even have to be too gentle, though I couldn't stop myself from trying to do just that. That's why I wasn't surprised when she buckled her hips up meeting my thrusts and urging me to move faster. I obliged and as soon as my lips left hers to go back to kissing her neck she breathed out: "Faster."_

 _I picked up the pass letting my fingers play with all the sensitive and needing part of her body. She moaned throwing her head back and closing her eyes. Mine stayed open and I lustfully eyed her neck in front of me._

 _That's when I knew things would go really wrong like they always did in this dream. I knew there was a mirror hanging on the wall opposite of the bed even before I looked up. I knew what I was going to see was a sickening redness swimming in my eyes, the terrifying pale reflection and the ominous grin that showed my long fangs._

 _And like always in that exact moment she looked up at me her blissful smile switching to confusion and then utter and undeniable terror. My grin didn't fade as my eyes fell on hers and my strong arms pinned her to the bed._

 _She tried backing away, mumbling incoherently as shock began kicking in. She tried pushing me away, fighting me, but it was in wain. And she screamed at the top of her lungs as I surged towards her sinking my fangs into her neck without missing a beat in my thrusts._

" _Dimitri", she cried out the only thing I knew she'll be able to say._

 _In my name she placed a prayer, she used it as a way to beg me to stop, to search for the reason why one of the best moments of her life so quickly turned into torment._

 _After that she just kept screaming as her blood flowed into my mouth in all its intoxicating sweetness. Her screams ripped through my subconscious tumbling into my now very aware and awake self._

I sat up in my bed covered in sweat as a loud thunder cracked through the night. Rain was mercilessly pounding on the window as the wind bent the three outside making its branches scrape against the wall of the house.

I tumbled out of the bed waking poor Paul who disorientedly looked after me as I raced towards the bathroom. Slamming the light on and shutting the door behind me I gripped the sink tightly staring at the mirror for a few agonizing seconds trying to convince myself that my eyes were real brown and that my face was just pale because of the panic and exhaustion. My heart was pounding so loudly I thought it would wake up everyone in the house.

A soft knock on the door pushed me to motion again. I approached it and slowly cracked it open. As the light spilled into the hallway a confused pair of emerald eyes met mine.

"Are you alright?", Adrian asked a worried frown crossing his face.

"I'm fine", I mumbled pulling the door more open.

"Are you sure?", he stressed as he eyed me carefully.

"Yes", I firmly responded though I was pretty sure he could tell I was lying without even trying to check my aura, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I went to get this", he pointed out rising his hand more to display a glass of water he held in it, "but when I saw you running down the hall like the house was on fire I thought I should check if you are-"

"I said I'm fine", I fumed, not wanting to discuss my state any longer.

"Alright, alright, jeez, got it", he said turning to leave.

Suddenly, I felt bad for just blowing him off when it was clear he had more than good intentions.

"Adrian", I called after him in a hushed voice.

He turned on his heel and his eyebrows flashed up.

"Thank you for checking though. I'm glad to know I can count on you to, to be concerned."

"Sure thing Captain cousin", he said smiling.

"Captain cousin?"

"Yeah, I still can't decide which _nickname_ I like more", he chuckled before waking back to the stairs.

I shut the lights of and snuck back into my room since Paul evidently didn't have a hard time falling back to sleep faster than he was woken up. I envied his childish innocence.

Getting back under the covers I realized I had a little smile playing on my lips. It was what remained from the smile that spread over my face when Adrian joked about the nicknames. That's when it finally hit me that his interruption was what actually managed to get my mind off my nightmare. The carless, rich, flamboyant playboy that spends his time partying and indulging in everything his money can buy is who I thought I met the first time I saw him. That is the person who turned out to care about me more than many others. I had no idea how far from the truth I was. He was nothing like the person everyone including me thought him to be. Karolina said he was nothing like our father. And she was right. He was the exact opposite. I worried I would bring another nightmare to our house when we set out from the Court. Turns out I might have actually brought someone who chases the nightmares away.

 **POV: Adrian**

"Tell me again, why are we doing this exactly?" I wined as I stacked up another box on the pile.

This morning I was woken up by Dimitri's crazy ass grandma who basically dragged me out of bed, made me skip breakfast and got on my last nerve until I joined Dimitri in the basement to clean it up. And I have to say it was one hell of a job. We've been at it for hours now and for the first time Dimitri seemed to be just as exhausted as I was. He put another box on top of the one I just placed on what was becoming a worryingly big tower of boxes exhaling, cracking his head and pulling his shoulders back.

"Because if there is something I've learned it is to not question my grandmother. If she says we need to clear this space up for some reason known only to her, then that's what will do", he responded heading back towards the door.

"Awesome", I mumbled following him.

Just as we were about to get rid of a bed frame, that used to be hidden under all of the things we took outside, Yeva appeared again mumbling something in Russian to Dimitri. He answered her, his face showing me he was perplexed about something, but after one more sentence from her he just shook his head and added to me: "Leave the frame. She said we need to put a mattress on the bed and leave it here."

"Does she plan to sleep in the basement from now on?", I questioned eyeing her, "Cause that would just make her even creepier."

"Just because I speak Russian most of the time, doesn't mean I don't know English boy", she shouted from the foot of the stairs, "And if you don't watch your tongue you might end up being the one sleeping in the basement."

I looked at her wide eyed, not because her threat actually sacred me, but because I couldn't believe she actually heard me. I swear to old lady had better hearing then I did. Dimitri just laughed and whispered to me: "I wouldn't mess with her if I was in your place."

"You don't say?", I muttered watching her go.

She stopped making demands and congratulated us on job well done just before lunch was done. Dimitri and I hurried upstairs to get cleaned up as fast as possible, so we can devour everything eatable in the house since we were both starving. Like always he was faster, so by the time I came downstairs Olena was already washing the plate I assumed was his. I approached Olena to help her, but she just waved me off and pushed me to towards the dining table.

"Dimitri fell asleep. He's in the living room", Olena said landing a dish full of food in front of me as I sat down.

I cast a look towards to couch only to see him sprawled over it with a blanket cast over him that did a poor job at keeping him warm since his feet were dangling far from the blankets reach. That's what happens when you are that tall.

"He is taking an afternoon nap?", I exclaimed quietly so I wouldn't wake him up, "That's got to be a first."

"Well, it's been a long morning and from what I gathered he didn't get much sleep last night", she said sitting next to me.

I nodded and began eating not bothering to lead a conversation. She just sat there watching me, until I fixed my eyes on her and smiled.

"You have beautiful eyes", she commented smiling back.

"I would have thought you'd hate my eyes, you know, since they remind you of a certain family member of mine", I responded confused and then swiftly added: "But thank you though. You have quite beautiful eyes yourself."

"No. It's not about the color, or shape, or any resemblance", she said surprisingly calm at the mention of my uncle, "It's about the soul. Yours is pure."

"Pure?", I chuckled, "I wouldn't call anything that has any connection to me pure."

"Well we are all entitled to our opinions", she commented looking back at my plate, "Do you want more?"

"No, thanks, I'm full", I said casting a look towards Dimitri again, "I actually think I'm going to go for a walk now. I could use some fresh air while I digest. The lunch was awesome by the way."

"Are you sure you should go alone?", she asked the mother in her instantly waking up.

"I'll be fine Miss B. I'm a big boy. Just tell Dimitri where I am when he wakes up", I reassured her pushing my arms into my jacket and zipping it up, "Are you sure you don't need any help cleaning up?"

"No, no. Go ahead. You should head out while you still have the sun on your side."

I swiftly took off slowly walking towards the town. I walked around for quite some time, checking out the tiny shops in the town and even managing to explain my way in half Russian half English to a coffee to go.

As the light began dimming I considered going back. I was merely at the end of the street I was strolling through, but before I could decide to turn around something caught my attention. It was an old man sitting on a small wooden stool surrounded by a few paintings he seemed to be selling. His face was wrinkled, his hair grey and his light brown eyes almost shut as he seemed to be half asleep. He looked tired, not just in a way that made me think he could use a good night's rest, but in a way that made him seem like he had a hard and tiring life. You know the kind of people you can tell have been through a lot just by looking at them. There was an almost empty bottle of some liquor next to him and a smoked up cigarette still hanging at the edge of his mouth.

I cast a look towards the pictures he was selling. From the paint stains on his fingers it was evident he was the one that painted them. Even if it wasn't for that clue, I still would have known. There was pain in every stroke of the brush on that canvas. Deep, unbearable pain, despite the bright colors of the lively landscapes painted on them. But there was just one picture that made my heart skip a bit. A picture that could have easily came out of my personal collection if I had one. A picture of a dark red, mesmerizing rose in bloom. It was hypnotizing. I got so lost, my eyes diving into its large petals that I nearly had a heart attack when I felt a touch on my shoulder.

I swung around ready to throw a punch if needed, but was surprised to come face to face with someone familiar.

"Oksana", I breathed out.

"Hello Adrian. I'm sorry I keep startling you. I'll have to learn to approach you differently I guess", she chuckled shifting the bag with the groceries she was carrying in her hands, "What are you doing out in the town all by yourself?"

"I went for a walk", I responded reaching for her bag, "Here let me take that."

"Such a gentleman", she said smiling at me, "I believe you should head back home before you get people worried. We could walk back together."

"Sounds good", I said casting a look towards the old man and his pictures one more time. He woke up in the meantime and he was looking at me with a strange look, the one that made me feel like he knew me from somewhere and like he was trying to remember where from. There was no way he did though, but I still hurried along to get away from him as fast as possible.

Oksana walked next to me quiet for a few moments before she asked: "So did you see it?"

"See what?"

"The gold specks in Karolina's aura."

"Gold specks?", I exclaimed surprised.

"Yes. They are the ones that made me believe her pregnancy had to be tied to the spirit somehow. I mean, she seems to be unchanged and from what I gathered the child growing in her is as normal as they get, but the spirit must have affected the process of conception which caused the changes in her aura. Though, the more time passes, the less visible the specks are."

"That's quite interesting. I'm no expert, but your claims sound solid to me. Karolina is pregnant and I thrust her to be telling the truth about the child's parentage. So if you ask me that seems to be the only reasonable explanation. I'm just wondering how it happened."

"A girl likes a boy, he likes her back, they get together and-", Oksana teased.

"Hah, I didn't mean the conception. I'm pretty clear on things there. I meant the fact that he became fertile. I thought the body was restored to its former properties, not enhanced once."

"But it does make sense. A Strigoi's body changes, its chemistry, physical appearance, biology. Honestly, to me it would make no sense if all of that progress would just disappear after the restoration."

"Progress?", I exclaimed looking at her with surprise.

"In a biological sense only it is progress", she stressed, "I'm not talking about the heart, soul and mind of the matter. I'm strictly looking at this through the properties you mentioned. Strigoi have better properties then we do. It's a fact. They heal faster, they have heightened senses, they are faster, it's just facts."

"Hm, I never looked at it from that perspective", I admitted as we came to a stop in front of her house.

She took the bag from me looking at the sky that was filled with the dying rays of sun.

"It's getting late. We should part ways. But I'd love to talk with you more on the matter. Why don't you stop by one of these days when you get a chance."

"Sure thing", I agreed waving her goodbye.

"Adrian", she called after me.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for carrying my bag. That was very nice of you."

"Any time", I added giving her one last smile.

By the time I entered the house the sun was completely gone. At first I thought that everyone has gone to bed, but then Dimitri half ran down the stairs grabbing me by the collar of my jacket and slamming me against the wall.

"Where the hell have you been?", he shouted pushing his angry face close to mine.

"Out for a walk. Didn't Olena tell you?", I answered calmly, but I felt a pang of pain shoot through me because of the impact my shoulders made with the wall.

"She told me. She told me that you went out four hours ago", he fumed as I inched away from him, "I thought you were dead."

"Whoa, no need to be so dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic. After the message I received it was the only possible conclusion."

"Wait what message?"

He turned around and marched towards the living room, snatching my phone which I apparently forgot on the coffee table and pushing it into my hands. The message was from our pan pall and it put the fear of God in me as soon as my eyes landed on the first sentence.

 _Somebody is on to you._

The rest of the messages contained an address. I looked up at Dimitri who stood before me arms crossed on his chest, still furious, but with a dose of, relief? He was relieved I wasn't dead? That was promising.

"I got the message an hour ago. I was about to leave and go look for you when Oksana called to tell me you dropped her off at her place and were heading home."

"I'm glad to see you care", I mumbled putting the phone down.

"Of course I do", he said matter-of-factly his anger dialing down.

I felt oddly uncomfortable so I swiftly added in the reference to the address: "Do you have any idea where this might be?"

"I know exactly where it is. It's an abandoned house on the other side of the town."

"What do we do now?", I asked nervously.

"We go there and eliminate the threat."

* * *

 **Tam, tam, tam, taaaam. Things are now beginning to get tenser and they will continue to stay tense from now on. I've given the boys some time to adjust to their safe house and now it's time for the drama to start building up. So hold on to your seats folks, things will get messy.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for reading. Review. And I'll see you next time,**

 **T!**


	16. CH15 - Unpredictable

**POV: Dimitri**

" _You go in."_

" _No, you go in."_

" _Don't be a coward", Ivan whispered nudging me to move._

 _I eyed the front door suspiciously, waiting for it to magically open like in a horror movie. The old grey house ominously stood in the field surrounded by nothing but dying trees and crunched up bushes. It scared the living crap out of me, which was strange since there were a lot scarier things in my life then some inanimate stack of bricks and wood. I bravely took a few steps towards it before I tossed a look over my shoulder to see Ivan giving me a supportive smile and thumbs up from behind the fallen tree trunk where he was hiding._

 _I can do this, a house can't hurt me, I thought taking a few more unsteady steps towards it. Step by step I wind up on the porch of the house and took a deep breath. I'm supposed to fight Strigois someday and I'll be damned if some legend about a haunted house defeats me. So I pushed the cracking door wide open and let the stale air hit my face. Walking inside I felt my feet go a little wobbly, but I kept going, encouraging myself more with each movement of my body._

 _Soon, I realized it was just an ordinary house, just like any other, only with no one living in it. The legend was obviously just a scary story made for kids so they wouldn't sneak around it at night and risk actually running into a real threat. My guardian mind in training told me this would be a perfect spot for Strigois to hide and lure their pray in. They were the real threat, not some made up ghosts we heard about._

 _As agreed, I walked into the living room and switched the light one before turning to leave the house. Just as I was about to head to the hallway something caught my attention. It was a broken frame with an old black and white picture with yellowish edges in it. In the picture was a beautiful woman. Her hair was dark, long and curly. Her cheeks where high and round and I was pretty sure they were blushed at the time the picture was taken. She was obviously a Dhampir since her wide, dazzling smile didn't revile Moroi fangs. Her dark, round eyes were rounded by a row of thick eyelashes and they seemed to be smiling too. I carefully took the photo out of the frame and flipped it over. On the back I saw elegantly curved and neat letters forming just one short sentence._

" _My love, Annabella", I read out loud._

" _Dimitri", I heard a panicked shout from outside._

 _I placed the picture back in its place and hurried out to join Ivan before he dies out of anticipation. The picture stayed in my mind. I just thought how, some day, I would be the happiest man alive if I get to have a girl as pretty as this one._

"Should we go straight in?", Adrian asked behind me.

We were crouching behind a fallen trunk of the tree looking at the house in front of us, waiting to see if there'll be any signs of life and movements inside. But so far we've got nothing. All of the lights where turned off and nothing seemed to be out of place from what I could remember.

"No. We don't know how many of them are in there. There could be two or twenty."

"Or none", Adrian observed, "Maybe our pan pall was wrong. This place seems empty to me."

"That's because you weren't trained to observe", I said confidently, but the truth was he could be right.

"So what's the plan then?", he asked impatiently.

I cast another look towards the house. Whether it was filled with guardians or empty we needed to know for sure. We couldn't just ignore the warning we got. It wasn't just the two of us any more, we couldn't just take off. My family would be in danger and I was not about to let that happen. If I had to, I would eliminate every guardian, every last one if it meant my family will remain safe.

"You go around the back and I'll go up front. Take this", I said producing the stolen gun we had, "use it only if you are out of any other options."

He took the gun and nodded.

"Do you know how to use it?", I added.

"I'm not that clueless", he chuckled.

"Okay. Once you get to the back, you'll see a door, but you won't approach it until you get my signal."

He nodded again as I moved away getting ready to head up the hill towards the house.

"Dimitri", he called after me, "What's the signal?"

"You'll know it when you hear it", I swiftly responded before taking off.

I wasn't really planning to evolve Adrian unless absolutely necessary. I was hoping that whatever awaited me inside was not going to end up with blood being spilled. There has been enough killing going around.

Lucky, my memory was still as good as new, so once I climbed up the porch I avoided all of the planks that I knew would crack underneath my feet. I thanked the all mighty that Ivan and I couldn't stay away from this house when we were kids until we memorized every corner of it by heart. I glance through the living room window, but yet again saw nothing out of the ordinary. I moved carefully to the other window that was looking into the kitchen. At first I thought all was the same here as well, but then I saw it. It was barely visible, but it was there on the floor, right behind the table that lay turned over from when we used to play war. A little strand of hair.

My breath caught in anticipation as I moved away heading back towards the door. I knew it was going to produce a sound loud enough to wake anyone up as soon as I pushed it open so I took a moment to prepare myself for an upcoming fight. _One, two, three._

I flew into the house at the speed of light, storming into the kitchen just as the girl, who the strand belong to, jumped to her feet. I was more prepared then she was knocking into her with all my strength which made her fly back into the counters behind her. She surprised me though, since she bounce back pretty fast taking a swing at me. I avoided her by a millimeter, but she was persistent. Another swing and she managed to scratch my chest.

Her size was equivalent to Rose's and her moves were straight out of the training I've put Rose through. In other words - she was good! But I was better. I knew that when my fist collided with her face making her fall down.

Nobody else showed up as we fought, but I was still tense, waiting for more attackers. As she scrambled to her feet I cornered her and grabbed the first thing I could reach. It turned out to be her stake. She backed away as I swung my hand towards her, but instead of hitting her I threw the stake towards the window, making it blow to pieces. The crashing sound distracted her long enough so that I managed to kick at her feet landing her on the ground again. She returned the kick as soon as she was down, almost making me trip over as well. While I steadied myself she got up breathing heavily, but holding her ground. _She really doesn't give up, does she?_

I heard the back door fly open which notified me that my backup was here. The girl launched herself towards me landing a knock on my chin before I grabbed her and threw her off of me. She hit a wall behind her and tumbled down with a cry. That's when I heard a click of a gun behind me and Adrian's voice saying: "I suggest you stay down."

She looked up from the ground at us and for a second I thought she might actually ignore his warning, but after a few seconds she pulled herself up to a sitting pose leaning her back against the wall and slightly raising her hands up in defeat.

Adrian took a few quick steps so that he stood next to me and that's when I heard him let out a breath in surprise. He lowered his gun a bit and exclaimed: "Freckles?"

His sight was far better than mine in the dark, but as he spoke I finally noticed that the girl seemed rather familiar. She stayed silent, but her stance told me she too just realized who she was up against.

"Go check the rest of the house", I ordered glancing at him, "I got this."

I was pretty sure there was no one else there since our fighting was loud enough to alert anyone even remotely close to the house, but I wanted to be certain. The look Adrian gave me showed me he thought the same, but he obliged regardless.

Once he was out of the room the girl shifted up more. I looked at her with the scariest look I could pull off and spat though gritted teeth: "Stay where you are! Thrust me when I tell you that I don't need a gun to keep you at bay."

My eyes have adjusted to the darkness by know which is why I could see that she flashed me an angry look, but decided against any risks and stayed put. I moved toward the cupboards not taking my eyes off of her. _Was it the second or the third drawer?_ I opened the third one and found two long pieces of rope I knew we left there back when we tried to climb the roof of the house like we were mountain climbers. Ivan broke his arm in the process, so we hid the ropes and never used them again. Surprisingly, they weren't damaged or rotten from all of the time they've spent here.

Adrian came back into the room saying: "Clear."

"Keep the gun on her", I said as I approached her.

"You are not going to shoot me", she said to Adrian applying the same logic as he did when she was the one holding him at gunpoint.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you Evangeline", he responded calmly, "you are the one that came after me and I have no problem killing you in self-defense."

"Yeah, you have no problem killing at all, right? It's not like it would be the first time", she babbled before it finally hit her that her words could actually be true.

"Getting scared yet Eva?", he asked in a strange cold voice before we towered over her.

 **POV: Adrian**

"What are we going to do with her?", Dimitri asked pointing at Eva who was sitting on the floor her arms and legs tied watching us intensely, "We can't just let her go. We would have an army of guardians on our heads in a day."

"I know", I said watching her concentrate on us though I knew she was out of earshot, "We are not going to kill her though, right?"

"Of course not", he said giving me a firm look though there was a strange glimmer in his eyes like he was actually considering it. I knew him though. Whatever was going through his head it was just fueled by fear nothing more. He had a lot more at stake now. It wasn't just our lives he had to worry about.

"We could take her with us", I suggested.

"And then what? Keep her with us indefinitely?"

"No, keep her with us until we figure out our next move."

"I'm not bringing her anywhere near my family", he fumed crossing his hands on his chest.

"What other choice do we have? She obviously already knows that we are staying with your family. It's too late for us to try to keep them out of it", I analyzed earning an even more displeased look from Dimitri.

He stayed silent though, considering my statement before he cast a look towards her once more.

"I guess your grandma was right", I added, "We might end up needing that basement space after all."

He glanced at me in surprise before he finally said: "I didn't think of that, but you might be right. Okay, let's take her with us, until we can figure out what to do next. Agreed?"

"Yup", I said walking back to Evangeline.

"Whatever you are planning you won't get away with it. I can guarantee it", she exclaimed backing away in fear.

"Right. Let's go Freckles", I said ducking down to pick her up.

"Hey what are you-?", she started saying but was cut off when I jerked her up suddenly and threw her over my shoulder circling her legs with my arm.

"What the f-?"

"You better get comfy princess. We are in for a long walk", I broke in smiling to myself.

Dimitri followed us clearly amused by the situation, but still tensed and ready for anything with the gun safely tucked behind his belt.

"Ivashkov if you don't put me down right now, I'll rip your fucking head off", she fumed and wiggled in my arms while banging on my back with her fists, but had no luck.

She was strong since she was a guardian, but I've got stronger too. If there is something this running around has done for me it's making me learn how to take a few blows and hits and still stay on my feet.

"She is too loud, she'll draw too much attention. Wait", Dimitri said running back to the kitchen and getting a piece of some cloth.

"Don't you dare", Eva screamed from behind me and I completely understood her. I wouldn't want some dirty rag in my mouth either. But Dimitri was never the one to worry much about comfort. He stuffed the thing into her mouth so her shouts became nothing but stifled mumbling and he took the lead.

She kept kicking and screaming most of the way, but the fight she had with Dimitri clearly tiered her down enough to make her hits mediocre and almost painless. Ones we walked into the house we were greeted by shocked looks from Olena, Karolina and Sonya.

"Don't mind us", I exclaimed smiling widely as Dimitri opened the basement door wordlessly.

I headed down the stairs as Dimitri stopped to bark out a few things in Russian to his very confused family members. As I reached the bottom I heard strong footsteps above my head that notified me Dimitri took the stairs to the upper level of the house.

I eased Eva off of my shoulder and to the ground, but her fighting almost made me drop her altogether. She backed away as far as she could hitting the wall behind her and then began struggling to get on her feet which was pretty much impossible since the rope was to secure around them.

The basement door opened again and Dimitri ran down the stairs throwing a pair of handcuffs from our "survival against attackers pack" taking the gun out again and clicking the safety off before pointing it straight towards Eva's face. She became very still, her eyes wide and scared.

"Okay than, let's get ride off this ugly thing", I exclaimed pointing towards Eva's mouth and the cloth hanging in it, "No biting!"

She flashed me an angry glare, but made no attempts to attack me as I kneeled next to her and ripped the material out of her mouth. I caught her hands and lifted them up while pushing the handcuffs around the pipe that hung above her head.

"You two are done. You are busted. Don't you think for a second you can keep me here", she fumed, but kept her voice down as Dimitri eyed her with an unspoken warning, "The rest of the guardians will come for me any minute now and once they do, they are going to haul your asses back to Court and you are going to answer for your crimes. Or maybe they'll just shoot you on site."

"She talks too much", Dimitri said now clearly annoyed, "I think we should gag her again."

"Oh, come on Captain, don't be rude", I teased securing the handcuffs around her hands. I took off the rope from her hands and reached for her legs.

"Be a good girl", I warned her before pulling the one from her legs as well.

"They'll find me!", she kept yelling, "And when they do you two are finished."

"Sure they will Sweetheart", I responded calmly with a smile, but the truth was I was freaking out. _Big time_.

* * *

 **The picture Dimitri found in his flashback was just a small detail I decided to put in and make it seem like he wanted a girl that looks just like Rose since he was a kid, like his type or something. The idea just popped into my head and I had to add it.**

 **Anyhow, I know this one was tense, but hey I'm halfway into the story so I guess you can say it was expected!**

 **Now, guys, I need help about something. I realized I was not sure anymore whether Sonya is older than Dimitri or not in the books. He is supposed to be the third child, but I had it stuck inside my head that she is around 22. Anyone has any info on this? Regardless I will keep her as a third child in this story because it was just a good fit, but I'd like to finally figure out for sure for future references what's the real state of things. I'd appreciate the help!**

 **Thank you for reading, review pls! Until next time,**

 **T!**


	17. CH16 - Untrustworthy

**POV: Adrian**

 _The knocking on the door was just unbearably loud. I rolled over groaning into my pillow like that might get the person in front of my room to leave. They didn't. And the knocking continued. I stumbled out of the bed, rubbing my sleepy eyes and muttering very impolite words under my breath. I swung the door open ready to rain hell down on whoever had the nerve to wake me up until I saw a bush of curls and crystal blue eyes._

" _Freckles?" Don't you think it's a bit too early for a social call?"_

" _Not really since you slept through the morning classes dumb-ass", she chuckled pushing me aside so she could came in._

 _She strolled over to the window and jerked it open pushing the shutters away as well. That earned her a displeased glare from me and a moan as the cold air filled the room. She turned around eyeing me with her brow raised._

" _Wanna put some clothes on and, um, take care of that while you are at it?", she asked looking at my stomach with amusement. No, not my stomach._

 _Glancing down I realized I was wearing nothing but my trunks and the way they budged up left things pretty clear as to my state of mind. I was having rather good dreams before she mercilessly decided to interrupt. I blushed slightly making her giggle._

" _Oh Lord, did I just make Adrian Ivashkov go all red cheeks on me? This is promising to be a good day", she exclaimed smiling widely._

" _Shut up", I mumbled hurrying of towards the bathroom with my eyes glued to the floor._

 _I took my sweet time under the shower, but once I walked back into the room I found Evangeline just where I expected, patiently sitting on the window seal looking out on to the clear night sky. She didn't look at me until I was fully clothed and only then did she steal a glance towards me to give me a warm smile. I joined her, like always, sitting on the opposite side and pulling my legs up around hers._

" _So I guess going to classes is out of the window now?", I commented finding a comfortable position._

" _There are still going to continue those after lunch", she observed but made no attempts to move even though we both knew lunch was just about to finish._

" _We are going to get in so much trouble."_

" _No, actually, you are the one that's going to get in trouble, I excused myself because of girl problems", she admitted._

" _That's so not fair", I exclaimed dramatically, but I wasn't really upset._

 _What's another call from the principle to my parents? It's already becoming a routine. I'm lucky nobody has the balls to kick me out of school because of my aunt._

" _Sooo, what's up?", I naively prompted, though the look on Eva's face was a good tell something was making her restless._

" _Nothing", she mumbled looking down to the ground like the grass underneath my window has suddenly become very interesting._

" _Oh come on Freckles don't make me beat it out of you."_

" _A, you wouldn't be able to beat anything out of me since I'm two times stronger then you despite my size and B, I thought we agreed you weren't going to call me that."_

" _A, I'll have you know I can hold my own despite your bad-ass Novice skills and B I thought we agreed it's a thing", I chuckled._

" _A thing?", she asked fixing her eyes on mine._

" _Our thing. You know the stupid nicknames best friends give each other."_

" _So we_ _ **are**_ _best friends? You admit it at last?"_

" _No we are perfect strangers", I responded in a mocking serious tone, "I don't know what you are doing in my room woman, but you need to leave now before I call the security."_

 _She laughed softly reaching out to squeeze my palm. Before she could pull away I caught her hand in mine and pulled her closer._

" _Talk", I ordered pinning her with my gaze._

" _Graduation is a year away", she breathed out jamming her legs into mine to fix me in place. She couldn't help it. She was just programmed to make sure I was completely safe all the time, even from a possible fall from the window._

" _I'm painfully aware of that, thank you", I said grinning._

 _She was silent for a few seconds before she continued: "I don't know what's going to happen when we get there."_

" _What do you mean? What's going to happen is that we are going to celebrate high school is finally over, get wasted and than, sadly, face the fact that it's time to be grownups and do something useful with our lives."_

" _Like what?"_

" _I don't know like go to college", I prompted._

" _That's the thing", she babbled, "You are going to go. And I'm going to become a guardian. And then we'll get separated and I'm probably never going to see you or Felix because I'm going to be too busy keeping somebody alive and you'll be too busy living and I'll lose my two best friends and I don't want that to happen."_

 _She took a big, loud breath and then looked at me with tears in her eyes._

" _Why in the name of everything would you think that?", I exclaimed straightening up._

" _What exactly? I said a lot of things", she chuckled, but her laugh was bitter._

" _That you'll lose either me or Felix, because it's not going to happen."_

" _And how do you know that?", she stressed._

" _Because, Felix and I agreed we are going to apply for the same schools so we can go together and as my guardian you'll come with us and you can even apply yourself if that's what you want."_

" _Your guardian?", she whispered her face lightening up though she was desperately trying to hide her excitement._

" _Well somebody needs to keep this dumb-ass alive", I said pointing towards myself._

" _You want me to be your guardian?", she repeated smiling so wide I thought her cheeks would burst._

" _Hell yeah", I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air._

 _In a blink of an eye she surged forward pushing me against the wall and giving me a bear hug. I hugged her back and we both softly laughed into each other's shoulders._

" _It's so game over for you now", she teased pulling back slightly, "You'll never be able to get ride off me after this."_

 _I picked up one of the copper strands of hair that fell out of her bun and tucked it behind her ear. She was only a few months younger than me, but it always felt like she was a younger sister I never had and always wanted. I loved her and had this unexplainable desire to protect her even though she was the one who was supposed to protect me. I couldn't imagine a life without her or Felix by my side. They were my best friends, but I considered them family._

 _With a warm smile on my face I pinched her freckled nose and whispered: "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

One more sip of coffee and I felt way better. I gently placed the mug into the sink and strolled back out of the kitchen. I didn't get much sleep and the couch was rather uncomfortable since it couldn't fit my size either, but it was enough to help me reset a bit. Approaching the hallway I almost tripped over the big sleepy Russian. Dimitri sat on top of the basement stairs, his legs crunched up in front of him awkwardly and his hands dangling between them loosely as he rested his elbows on his knees. Despite being half-asleep he still had a firm grip on the gun in his hand. He looked more than exhausted and I felt really bad for the guy. I approached him carefully so I wouldn't startle him and nudged his shoulder. He tensed, but slowly moved so that he can look up at me. He blinked a few times and frowned questioningly.

"Why don't you go and get some proper rest? I can take it from here", I whispered.

"Are you sure?", he asked through a yawn.

"Yeah, go ahead", I reassured him.

He rose to his feet like it took him the last ounce of energy he had to do it. He handed me the gun and turned towards the living room.

"When I said proper rest I meant the bed", I voiced as he aimed for the couch.

"I'm good here", he mumbled toppling over the pillows I stacked up and falling asleep in an instant. He even began snoring in like seconds.

Snoring was his telltale, I knew he was totaled when that started. I softly chuckled before tucking the gun under my shirt and descending down to the basement. Evangeline was curled up right where we left her. She was sleeping on the floor although I purposefully angled the bed so that she could climb on top of it and rest in a relatively comfortable position.

Surprisingly, she didn't wake up straight away. It gave me an opportunity to approach her and look at her more carefully. Her copper hair was sticking out in every direction possible from her almost nonexistent ponytail. Her right cheek was a bit swollen and bruised and she had a few more bruises and scratches on her arms and legs undoubtedly caused by her fight with Dimitri. The freckles underneath her eyes were overlaid by a light shade of purple an obvious sign of lack of sleep lately. But the rest of her was just like I remembered. And I knew looking at her now, just how much I missed my best friend.

I grabbed the bottle of water we left for her and placed even closer so she could reach it with no trouble. That's when her eyelids suddenly fleshed open in alarm and the blue eyes met mine.

"Morning sunshine", I said flashing her a smile.

She just frowned and pulled herself up wincing a little. Dimitri must have done more damage than I could see.

"Oh, so we are going for the silent treatment now?"

"I have nothing to say to you", she spat angrily.

"Sure you do. Here is a few suggestions", I said grabbing a chair and flipping it over so I can straddle it and lean my arms against the top rail, "How are you Adrian? What have you been up to for the past four years? Did you miss me?"

"I don't care how you are, I know what you've been up to and I know you didn't miss me, cause if you did you wouldn't have spent the past four years avoiding me", she responded as her eyebrows flashed up.

"Touché", I chuckled before turning to a more serious tone, "What were you thinking coming after us?"

"I was thinking I was doing my job."

"And what would that be exactly? Going after two wanted criminals, with no idea what you're up against, no weapons and no back up. That's dumb Eva, even you have to admit that."

"What makes you think I have no back up?", she asked cockily.

"Fair. Where is your back up then?", I challenged her.

"Why would I tell you that? So you can run away again."

"Do you see me running?", I asked looking around the basement it's very walls were proving I had no intention of going anywhere.

"Then you're even dumber than me", she stressed kicking at the ground to prompt herself up against the wall more.

I was quite for a while, studying her aura. What it showed me was confusing. It was all a big fat mess of fear, anger, confusion, stress, but also longing and _love?_ It was clear that she didn't despise me like I thought she might. That must have been the only reason I was still breathing. She could have easily put a bullet in my brain way back when we ran into her in that alley. I pondered on what to say next and finally opted for honesty. The two of us were always big on it.

"Tell me this, did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't do it? That I'm not a murderer. I mean you always claimed to know me so well, so do you really think I'm capable of such monstrosity?"

And there it was. Just a flash of it in her aura. A dark blue streak. Doubt, fear of facing the fact that I might be right. Just for a split of a second. And then it was gone. Replaced by a blaze of muddy red, anger and rebellion.

"I don't know you, I knew you. There is a big difference. We are not kids anymore Adrian. For all I know you could be a psychopath now", she spoke with strong determination not to give into her doubt.

"I-", I began saying, but the door squeaked open and Sonya's voice called my name.

I exhaled before standing up and putting the chair back into its place in the corner near the stairs. I headed towards Sonya and added over my shoulder: "Be right back."

I didn't get an answer. A soon as I climbed up Sonya wordless turned around and I followed her to the kitchen. Olena was there, an early riser like always, elbows deep in flour as she prepared a pie.

"Adrian", she greeted, "I thought your friend might be hungry so I made her some food. The plate is next to the sink."

"That's very nice of you miss B", I observed picking up the plate.

But before I could even consider going back to Eva, Dimitri suddenly appeared on the doorway and grabbed the plate out of my hands before slamming loudly back on the counter. Sonya jumped up and Olena just gave him a curious look.

"She is not a friend. She is somebody who is trying to lock us up or get us killed. We are not going to feed her like she is a guest. She is a prisoner", he fumed pulling his shoulder back which made him look even bigger and a hell of a lot scarier.

"What do you suggest we do then? Starve her to death?", Olena calmly asked, "Because if that is your plan why not just kill her now and get it over with? Put her out of her misery."

I was shocked that this kind and loving woman suddenly began talking about coldhearted murder like it was nothing. And then I remembered. She might look nice and naively good, but she is far from it. This woman has been through hell because of my uncle. That was a fact. I knew it, despite not being told the entire story. And Dimitri may be able to put the fear of God in most of us, but she's seen worse and she wasn't afraid of him. I was certain she would never allow blood to be spilled in her house, so she had to be taunting him.

"Mother-", Dimitri began in a sharp voice, but she raised her hand to cut him off.

"Don't you mother me. You will take this food to that poor girl or you will pack her up and take her somewhere else. I will not take part in any violence or torture, whether it's physical or mental. Is that clear?"

She gave him a hard look, the one that meant there will be no more discussion on the topic. Dimtri seemed to have a lot more to say, but he kept his mouth shut just staring at his mother in surprise. After a few deafeningly quite seconds he moved slowly, taking the plate and wordless walking out. Olena watched him go, before returning to the pie like nothing happened. I gazed at Sonya, but she seemed to be just as awestruck as I was. One things was sure, things were about to get crazy around here.

 **POV: Dimitri**

She hasn't touched the food I brought her. Hasn't said a word. She just fixed her eyes on me following my every move, stubbornly refusing to do anything else. It happened again around launch time and I'm pretty sure the same rules applied for diner though I wasn't there to see it. She was strong-willed, I'll give her that, but she was also unbearably irritating.

Like we assumed, nobody came for her, no back up, no guardian's busting through the front door. Still I could hardly sleep, or eat, or do anything rather than worry and wait for the other shoe to drop.

Adrian seemed to be more at ease and less worried, or maybe he was just hiding it well. It was clear that he considered the girl to be less of a threat than I did. His past friendship was obviously clouding his judgement, but I had no problem with it.

On the second day since we captured her a message came. I don't know why, but I was expecting it. Though, its content was a surprise to me. To Adrian as well.

 _There is no going back now. You're stuck with her. Don't let her out of your sight. And don't trust her._

Nothing else. But the instructions were clear. Maybe I didn't want her anywhere near my family. Maybe I had million other ways in mind to deal with the current situation. But our secret helper hasn't been wrong so far. So I knew Evangeline Jackson wasn't going anywhere. And neither were we.

* * *

 **Bam, I'm all about the drama lately, but what can I say, when inspiration hits it usually doesn't stop for a while. Plus I was already craving my OC since her being in the story will add a lot more action and flare. Thrust me. Oh, and the Felix dude will be mentioned again in the story. Just another OC, but not an important one, so don't worry about that.**

 **I have to thank all of the people who answered my question in the previous chapter. Though I'm admittedly still trying to figure out their age, my doubts were confirmed and I made a mistake in this story by making Sonya younger then Dimitri. But since I don't consider it to be too much of a disaster I will not change it for now. I might consider it later if I ever decide to rewrite this story, but hell, I hope you guys don't mind it now.**

 **And I hope you liked this chapter. I know I really, really, really enjoyed writing it (and past few and following few chapters). Thank you for reading and make sure to review! Until next time,**

 **T!**


	18. CH17 - Divertible

**POV: Adrian**

 _"Moreee shoots", Felix screamed theatrically as he waved his hand in the air to no one in particular._

 _But we were as good as locals around here so minutes later a scary amount of shoots filled our table. I glanced around through a drunken haze only to see Eva close by on an improvised dance floor swaying her hips to the rhythm all by her lonesome. Like on cue she looked up at me and flashed me a drunken smile. With my index finger I mentioned her to join us and she happily hopped back towards the table throwing her arms around my neck and settling in my lap the best she could since I was half sitting and half leaning against the bar-stool. She leaned down and picked up the tiny glass with the colorful liquor with her lips before swinging her head back and earning a round of cheers and applause._

 _"You go girl", Felix mumbled out tapping her on her shoulder._

 _She eyed him with extraordinary craving, but obviously he was for some reason the only one who didn't notice how much she was into him. I made a mental note to talk about it with him if I even remember my drunken resolution in the morning._

 _A few more shoots and some girls pushed their way towards our table flirtatiously circling Felix, but giving me a few lustful looks too. None of them came near me though, probably because of the furious looks Eva gave them. The looks that got misinterpreted since they were aimed at them because of Felix, not me._

 _It wasn't until the boobs of a petite blond winded up in Felix's nose that Evangeline began downing all of the shoots by herself, up until the point she was having trouble staying on her feet. The blond grabbed Felix's hand pulling him away from the table and he winked at us flashing us his usual "I'm about to get lucky" smile. I barely managed to wrap my arms around Eva to keep her in place as she tried to follow them probably with the aim of beating the crap out of the girl._

 _"Let's go Firecracker before you burn a hole through that girls head", I mumbled out standing up with my arms still around her._

 _"Why? I'm having fun, aren't youuu?", she stammered out as she tried to find her balance._

 _"Yeah, you're having a bit too much fun", I said ironically as I slipped my arm around her waist to support her up._

 _Suddenly her face went from a fake smile to a confused expression. She tightened the hold on my neck as much as she could since our height difference was making it rather difficult._

 _"Adrian, the room is spinning", she announced with a dose of panic._

 _"And don't I know it", I exclaimed pulling her towards the exit._

 _It took us triple the time to get back to school and sneak back into my dorm than usual. I considered taking Eva to her room, but by that point she could no longer stand without my support and she had trouble getting the words out of her mouth, so I decided against leaving her on her own. As we managed to stumble into my room I kicked the door shut with my leg and helped her to the bed. She sat at the edge burying her head in her hands and moaning._

 _"I hate it when this happens", she mumbled as I took off her shoes._

 _"We all do", I comforted her._

 _"Showreee", she moaned again._

 _"What?"_

 _"Shower, I need a shower", she repeated more understandably._

 _"On it", I responded tugging her jeans off too._

 _After a little maneuvering I managed to get her undressed leaving her only in her underwear and stir her to the bathroom. Ones there I turned her around and eyed her suspiciously._

 _"You think you can handle it from here?"_

 _She frowned like she was pondering on her capabilities to attempt the hard task of showering. Finally she shook her head and whispered: "I don't think so."_

 _"Okay Freckles let's get you sobered up", I said helping her lean against the sink so I can free my hands._

 _I grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Disposing of my jeans too I looked back at her only to find her fighting her way out of her bra. I considered stopping her, but soaking her underwear was probably a bad idea since she had none here except for the ones she was wearing now. I approached her as her frustrated eyes met mine and reached behind her back. I unclipped her bra earning a grateful smile, but a slight jerk too when my hand brushed up against her skin. Doing my best not to look at her I kneeled so I can strip her panties as well. I stood up taking her hand and only then I saw the situation slowly sinking into her brain. She was naked, completely, and I wore nothing but my boxer briefs. She blushed fiercely and looked away._

 _"Don't worry Freckles, I won't look", I reassured her before pushing her towards the shower._

 _I turned the water on and nudged her under the stream. She took a sharp breath as her hair got instantly soaked. I stepped under the shower as well so I can keep her more steady. She took a step towards me so she could lean her forehead against my chest. She slipped her hands around my waist and relaxed into my arms. I rubbed her back gently getting a grateful murmur from her. We stood like that until the water temperature began declining._

 _"Feeling better?" I asked leaning my lips against her soaked hair._

 _"A little", she muttered slowly lifting her head up._

 _I reached behind us to shut the stream off and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around her I helped her step out of the shower and on to the tiles. I swiftly got a hold of a tissue and pushed her hair back before I began rubbing her smudged makeup off of her face. She wrapped the towel more tightly around her body and watched me tentatively with her crystal eyes. At a certain point her expression became so strange I asked: "What is it?"_

 _"Why are you so nice to me?", she whispered._

 _"What kind of a question is that?", I exclaimed, "I'm your best friend, it's my duty to give you showers when you are too drunk to do it yourself. Thrust me, you'll get your chance to make it up to me the next time I get hammered."_

 _She stayed quite for a few seconds before whispering: "Thank you Adrian."_

 _"Don't worry about it."_

 _"No, I mean it", she underlined reaching out to clumsily put her palms on my shoulders._

 _Her actions made me look at her eyes again. Their usual fire was back and the fogginess all gone. She was still rather tipsy, but the shower obviously helped. As I searched for something to say she suddenly prompted herself up to her tiptoes and came inches away from my face._

 _"Freckles?", I breathed out in surprise._

 _But before I could think of anything else she closed the remaining space between our lips. I became paralyzed as her soft and sweet lips parted mine letting her tongue trace my bottom lip. I've been the more sober one, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit drunk myself still. And I was always up for drunken make out sessions. But this was Evangeline. This was wrong. As she melted into me and gripped my shoulders tight my paralyses faded and I jerked back so suddenly and hard that I almost made us both fall. She stumbled and I reached out wrapping my fingers around her arm to steady her. We looked at each other in shock, uncertain about what the hell just happened._

 _Eva was the first to regain her ability to speak and she stammered out: "Wh-, what's wrong?"_

 _"Everything. What the fuck were you thinking?", I breathed out harshly._

 _She gazed at me and I could see she was hurt by my words, so I dialed down my excitement and added: "Eva, why did you do that?"_

 _"I thought", she mumbled, "I thought you liked, I-, Adrian I'm sorry."_

 _"I thought you were into Felix?", I asked bluntly not knowing how to approach this anymore._

 _"I, I am", she said fixing her eyes on the floor._

 _"Oh, well, that's just great. So I'm the consolation price?"_

 _"No, NO!", she exclaimed looking back up at me and taking a few wobbly steps towards me, "I just thought it's what you wanted."_

 _"What to be second best? No Evangeline that's not what I want", I fumed walking out of the bathroom._

 _"Adrian", she called after me stumbling into the room as well: "I thought you would like to, that you did this because-"_

 _"Because I wanted to fuck you?", I cut in raising my voice, "Well you thought wrong!"_

 _"I'm sorry", she cried out._

 _"Yeah you said that already. Is that what you think of me? That my only goal is to get some girl into my bed?"_

 _"No, no, I-"_

 _"Because you are wrong", I exclaimed at the verge of shouting as I paced the room aimlessly._

 _"ADRIAN", she screamed out making me stop in my tracks, "I made a mistake, okay? I'm sorry. I'm just not used to kindness. Not without a solid price. Growing up, we'll let's just say it wasn't a pleasant experience. I just wanted to repay you while I had the guts to do it, before I chickened out. I didn't think low of you, I thought low of myself. I thought I didn't deserve a friend as good as you. So I convinced myself that sex is the only thing I'm worth for."_

 _She stopped herself and took a deep, unsteady breath before slumping down to the bed in dejection. I looked at her grim expression and suddenly I felt really guilty. I was giving her a hard time and she was just lost and hurt. I exhaled letting go of my anger and slumped to the bed next to her._

 _"That's just fucked up", I mumbled fixing my eyes on her._

 _"I know", she breathed out sadly, "I'm fucked up."_

 _"We are all fucked up Freckles, but that's not an excuse to do stupid shit."_

 _"Isn't it though?", she questioned glancing towards me._

 _I was no stranger to doing stupid shit for stupid reasons and she knew it. I slid across the bed so I was closer to her and took her hand._

 _"Evangeline you are way more worth then you give yourself credit. Don't you ever think you don't deserve to be cared for again. Do you hear me?"_

 _She squeezed my fingers giving me a small smile._

 _"I hear you."_

 _We just sat there for a while eyes fixed onto each other before I finally cleared my throat and announced: "We should probably put some clothes on."_

 _"Yeah that's a good idea."_

 _Ones we were all dressed, me in my pajama bottom and a shirt and Eva in the biggest shirt I owned we snuck under the covers and she glued herself to my side placing her head on my shoulder and throwing her arm over my chest. I hugged her tangling my fingers into her half dry locks and placing my other hand over the one she rested on my chest. I was always comfortable around her in a way that close contact was no big deal and I was determined to keep it that way despite our fallout. As our breathing calmed and silence filled the room she finally mumbled: "Hey, Adrian?"_

 _"Mhm", I mused with my eyes still shut._

 _"You did get me into your bed after all", she chuckled._

 _I looked down to her smiling face before bursting to laughter. She laughed along with me and when I finally calmed I chuckled: "You are crazy. You know that right?"_

 _"Yeah, but that's why you love me", she jested with a lot more confidence than before._

 _I guess I managed to put her on the right path after all. Who would have thought I could be a good influence?_

 _"That I do Freckles, that I do."_

She was curled up on the bed like she always was. Her curls painting the pillow in red stripes, her face was calm and relaxed, while her arms hugged the pillow in the absence of something better. I didn't want to wake her up, destroy her peace, but Dimitri nervously tapped his fingers on the staircase railing behind me. So I approached her carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. I traced an imaginary hearth shaped line over her cheek mimicking the way we used to wake each other up so we wouldn't get startled. She slowly opened her eyes smiling at me like so many times before, but as soon as her mind woke up, the smile was gone and she jerked back like my touch electrocuted her.

"Get away from me", she fumed backing into the headboard.

"Whoa, take it easy Eva", I said raising my hand up in air.

"Can we hurry this along?", Dimitri asked in a strained voice.

"Hurry what along?", she asked in panic looking back and forth between us.

I dangled the keys from the handcuffs in front of her face giving her the most cheerful smile I could pull off.

"It time for you to take a walk."

 **POV: Dimitri**

"Is this necessary?", the girl asked as she eyed us with uncertainty.

"I'd say yeah", Adrian chuckled, "I can smell you from the door and not in a good way."

"If you are going to kill me I don't think a shower is going to help much with anything", she mumbled into her chin glancing around the bathroom. "If we were going to kill you, you would already be dead", I commented annoyed at her defiance.

"Captain, you wanna dial that down a bit?", Adrian whispered to me before glancing at the girl and adding in a louder tone, "I'd tell you to take your time, but sadly we don't have a lot of it. We are busy people Freckles. We've got more murders to plan."

Her eyes flashed in horror and she took a few steps back.

"Fine", she mumbled grabbing the hem of her shirt.

When neither of us moved she let go of it and said to Adrian since she was obviously too scared to even look at me: "Do you mind?"

"Not at all", Adrian responded in a cheerful voice.

I just leaned against the door-frame and made sure the gun in my hand was very visible in case she decided to try something stupid.

"Seriously?", she exclaimed being way more cocky then she should in this kind of a situation. It reminded me of Rose.

"If I see something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it", Adrian said losing his patience and taking a few steps in order to get her to back away towards the shower.

She glared at him but continued where she stopped stripping her shirt and jeans. I looked away embarrassed to outright stare at the girl, but kept her in my side vision just to be safe. Adrian however had no problem fixing his eyes on her as she took off her clothes and nervously stepped into the shower. She finished the task fast and Karolina appeared like on cue with a stack of clothes in her hands.

"For the love of everything, what are you two doing?", she asked taking in the scene before her, "Couldn't you give the poor girl some privacy?"

"Privacy is a luxury she doesn't get to have", I stated extending my free hand to take to clothes.

Karolina ignored me and pushed her way past me to stand in the doorway.

"Here", she gently said to the girl who stood wrapped in a towel completely at a loss to what she should do next, "I hope these fit."

As she took a step towards Karolina I cocked the gun making everyone's head turn. The girl froze in place her eyes flashing towards me.

"Dimitri", Adrian warned trying to keep the situation under control.

"Give it a rest Dimka", Karolina said calmly, "I'm sure she is not going to attack a pregnant woman who is offering her fresh clothes. Right?"

The girl just nodded doing her best to give Karolina a small and grateful smile. She even slipped in a silent "thank you" as she took the pile her moves slow and careful. She was obviously doing her best to reassure me she wasn't going to make any sudden and wrong moves. So I took a step back, still remaining on alert, but giving her more space.

Karolina turned to leave as I whispered to her: "Since when are you so nice and gentle?"

"Call it a maternal instinct", she threw over her shoulder disappearing around the corner.

"What now?", the girl voiced quietly.

Adrian gave me a quizzical look not knowing my plan either. Before, I was dead set on returning the girl back to the basement as soon as she cleaned up, but now I wasn't certain either. I was far from thrusting her, but she was unarmed and outnumbered by a long shot. Karolina might be acting nice, but all of the females in my household were trained as guardians as well and I was fairly certain they wouldn't blink before jumping into a fight if need be. So, finally, I decide we could keep an eye on her for a while out of the basement as well. She could return there when it's time to go to bed.

"You can join is in the living room", I finally spoke directly to her, "but one wrong move and-"

"You'll put a bullet in my brain, got it", she cut in bravely, but still with a dose of fear in her voice.

I burned through her eyes with mine to make sure I was more than clear before adding: "Get dressed."

Adrian stepped out into the hallway and gave me a hard look. He didn't say anything, but it was rather clear what was on his mind. The same thing that was on mine. _We are in way over our heads now._

* * *

 **I know that was a really long flashback, but I was so inspired while writing, the words just kept spilling out of me like crazy and I couldn't force myself to stop them. And the previous, this and probably the following chapter have a shorter Dimitri's POV, but Adrian's POV currently fits the storyline better, sorry folks!**

 **I'm keeping this AN short (I know, shocker!), so thanks for reading, review and I'll "see" you next time,**

 **T!**


	19. CH18 - Justifiable

**POV: Dimitri**

A whole week went by and nobody came looking for us. Adrian considered it a good thing and I was just stuck dreading the inevitable and expecting the worst.

I went through a lot of explaining once Viktoria and Paul came home for the weekend, warning them to stay away from the new arrival in our home despite the irritated looks my mother gave me. Though Sonya and Karolina immensely tried to act like everything was under control and normal, I still noticed they did their best to keep the kids away from everything and Karolina even took a small vacation so she could stay home and help out in case it was needed. Yeva seemed to be the calmest member of my household, too calm actually, since she has barely said a word since the night we brought the girl with us.

The girl stayed under close supervision, mostly sleeping and lingering around the basement along with spending some of the time in the living room, cooped up in the corner like a wounded animal, being as inanimate as possible and speaking only when spoken to. Adrian did most of the talking with her, though usually she would just give him a short response or simply roll her eyes at him. Most of the conversations they had consisted of him trying to get her to eat something and trying to convince her we are innocent. He had little luck with both.

She has stubbornly refused to eat any of the meals my mother prepared for her, but she told us to give her our thanks every time putting up the act of the nicest and politest person out there. Though, I was pretty sure there was a crumb here and a chunk there missing from a few meals.

She hasn't made any attempts to run or fight us, which I found even more alarming. For somebody so obviously obstinate and headstrong she was bound to make a break for it as soon as the opportunity presented itself. She was clearly smart enough to lull us into a false sense of security before she decides to make a move.

Saturday lunch seemed to be ordinary enough that for a split of a second I felt like I could just close my eyes and pretend that everything was okay and that our lives weren't under a constant threat. _Pretend_ , that was the key word here. And that little second was gone as soon as Adrian appeared with the girl next to him, escorting her to the living room as she nodded to everyone in a silent greeting and Adrian loudly said: "Hi!"

He seated her in her usual place and I heard them exchanging a few words before Adrian threw his hand in the air and turned around walking towards the dining table with a frustrated frown on his face. He helped out while we set the table despite the fact that Zoya found her way to his back and around his neck like most of the time, smiling while her little cheeks turned pinkish. Seriously, the kid loved him more than me.

As we were almost done my mother looked towards the living room fixing her eyes on the girl who was dead set on staring at the coffee table in front of her with barely even a blink.

"Would you like to join us?", Olena asked like she would any other guest in our house. She still refused to view this girl as a prisoner.

"No. But thank you", the girl answered with a tight-lipped smile only rising her gaze for a moment before returning it to the same imaginary spot.

My mother's face became a bit worried, but she wordlessly set down only letting a little sigh escape her.

 _That's it,_ I thought getting furious over the stubbornness she persistently upheld. This was starting to be a problem and I was going to solve it one way or the other. I placed my palms on the table ready to push myself out of my chair and that's when Adrian stood up.

 **POV: Adrian**

I took an empty plate and overfilled it with food. Dimitri eyed me probably confused for he knew I'm not much of an eater. When I was done I turned around and walked towards the living room placing the plate in front of Eva on the coffee table.

"I'm so over fighting with you anymore. Eat. Unless you are planning to starve yourself to death?"

She looked up at me giving me a wordless look, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Come on Freckles, I know how much you love food", I tried teasing her to put her at ease.

"I told you to stop calling me that", she fumed.

"If I stop calling you that will you please eat something?"

"What do you care if I eat or not?", she argued.

"Because, despite what you might think, I don't want you to die out of starvation or any other cause."

She stayed silent for a few seconds eyeing the food. I could see clearly just how much she wanted to dig in. The meal looked as amazing as every meal Olena prepared and her stomach was already growling loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So what, you're saying this isn't poisoned?"

I ducked down grabbing the fork I brought for her and took a big chunk of the meal stuffing it into my mouth and making the show out of it by mumbling a loud "mmm" while at it. That actually made her giggle quietly.

"See, not poisoned", I confirmed handing her the fork.

Her brief moment of smiling passed, but she took the fork from my hand and leaned in to pick the plate up. Satisfied by my success I turned on my heal and went back to the dining table. When I sat down Dimitri's gaze returned from Eva to me and he silently asked me: "You didn't give her a knife did you?"

"I might find her a lot more harmless then you do, but I'm not dumb", I responded taking my own plate.

He just nodded and continued eating.

After a while Eva got up reluctantly waking up to the table her plate clean. We all looked at her making her blush slightly.

"Um, thank you. This was delicious", she said to Olena with a shy smile.

"You are welcome dear", Olena responded with a dazzling smile, "Would you like more?"

"No, thank you, that was quiet enough", she reassured her though I knew she could eat another plate like that without blinking, "I would just like to go and wash this up if that's okay?"

"No, that's alright honey-", Olena began, but I cut in jumping to my feet.

"It's past time we start doing something around here too Miss B."

I picked up the empty dishes from the table and signalized Eva to start walking towards the kitchen. She obliged walking like she was passing over eggshells, probably not wanting to anger anyone by any sudden movements. Once we were in the kitchen she gingerly placed her plate on the counter and waited for me to give her instructions.

"You can relax Evangeline. As long as you don't try anything stupid no one is going to harm you around here", I said picking up the sponge.

"I'll wash, you dry, okay?", I added.

She simply nodded and picked up a rag. We cleaned the dishes in silence only being interrupted when Viktoria brought in the rest of the dishes. Once we were done she leaned against the counter and gazed at me obviously pondering on something. I kept myself busy waiting for her to decide to ask me what's on her mind. Finally, just as I was about run out of things to do, she spoke up: "Why run?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you really didn't do it as you claim, why run?"

I thought her question over before responding with a question of my own: "Why do you think I did it?"

"Don't answer a question with a question. That trick won't work on me."

"I'm not trying to trick you. I'm trying to explain it. So just please, humor me."

"Alright, fine. She killed your girlfriend, you were furious and devastated thus had a strong motive and as soon as she was found dead, people started cracking one after another under the pressure they were put through, until all the clues winded up leading to you."

"Exactly", I confirmed, "you see the thing is, I've never told you I didn't want to kill her, that I didn't plan to do it, because I did. But, I couldn't. And I hate the fact that I acted like a coward and gave up, but I did, which didn't matter of course since somebody else killed her and the blame easily came back to me because of the previously mentioned desire and plans. Try explaining that to a jury."

She stayed silent studying me probably in an attempt to determine whether I'm being truthful.

"You are not", she said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"A coward. You are the opposite. It takes a lot of courage to let go of something like that. It takes even more to admit it."

"So you believe me?", I asked in shock not knowing what else to say.

She exhaled in dejection and approached me placing her palm on my shoulder.

"I've known you since we were kids Adrian. You may be a lot of things, but I'm pretty sure killer isn't one of them. And yes, people change and do stupid things when they feel like they have nothing left to lose, but you are a good person and good people always wind up making the right choice", she blurted out.

I stared at her a bit dumbstruck until finally I decided to take a risk and use the hand she rested on me to pull her into a hug. I half expected her to beat the living crap out of me, but after a brief moment of hesitation her hands encircled me hugging me back.

"Thanks Freckles", I mumbled into her hair.

She pulled away and punched me lightly in the chest.

"Damn it Adrian you said-"

"I know, I know, sorry Eva old habits die hard."

"Well kill them, before I kill you."

I chuckled and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Adrian", she called after me, "and Dimitri?"

"If you think I'm a good person, than he is a saint. He didn't do it either. Honestly, we have no idea who did."

"Who did what?", Dimitri's voice came from the doorway.

Eva froze staring at him wide-eyed. I have to admit, he could look a little scary in moments like this, towering over people with a deadly expression on his face.

"Who's eaten this much?", I swiftly answered, "It's like your mother is feeding and army not little old us."

He raised his eyebrow seeing right through my bad lie, but said nothing on the subject.

"Are you done with the dishes?", he asked giving me the we'll talk about this later look.

"Yup, all done", I responded flashing him smile.

"Good. Get dressed. We are going out", he instructed and looking at Eva added: "You too."

 **POV: Dimitri**

"Are you sure taking her with us is a good idea?", Adrian questioned as he secured his bootlaces.

"It's not. But it beats leaving her here. At the rate my mother is going she'll wind up lending her money to buy a train ticket out of here."

Adrian chuckled and stood up just as the girl appeared on the doorway dressed in a mix of my sisters clothes. She stood awkwardly looking at Adrian like she was waiting for his approval.

"Well aren't you charming", he exclaimed like he understood the look she gave him perfectly. And he probably did.

It was hard not to notice how synchronized they were. They could tell what was on each other's mind without ushering a single word and sometimes they would even move like a reflection in a mirror. It proved what Adrian told me, about them being close once. Apparently, despite the current situation they seemed to be close still. It also reminded me of how Ivan and I used to work. It's how guardians and their charges always move.

"Where are we going?", she asked her voice trembling a bit.

"To kill you and bury your ass in the woods somewhere", Adrian jested before adding in a slightly more serious tone, "We are going to get me some refreshments. A man's got to eat."

She simply nodded. No objections, not even a dose of disgust that I would expect from a Dhampir who probably knew exactly to what kind of a place we were going to and not even a trace of doubt, fear or distress. It was like this came completely natural to her, like she's done the routine of following a Moroi to feedings a million times, like she trusted Adrian completely. Maybe she did.

"Let's get going", I finally said moving aside so they can head out.

Adrian strolled out wincing a bit as the sun hit his eyes. She followed him, staying close by, like a magnet and her face lit up a little, a satisfied gasp escaping her as the sun bathed her as well. I stayed behind them keeping a close distance, but giving myself and them enough personal space.

"Are there any of your guardian friends in the town that we should be worried about?", Adrian asked looking at her.

"No", she admitted blushing a little.

"So no back up after all", Adrian underlined in a half question half statement.

"I thought that has become pretty clear by now", she mumbled.

"That's not like you", Adrian said fixing her with his eyes, "Going head first into a wall."

"We all make mistakes. Mine _just_ cost me my freedom. It could have been worse."

"It didn't cost you your freedom", Adrian said, but after a challenging look she gave him he added, "Well it did, but only temporarily. Besides it's not like we are holding you in shackles or anything."

"You have shackles? Kinky", she giggled.

Adrian laughed patting her on her shoulder and responding: "You are too big of a smart-ass for your own good."

The rest of the walk to the town was relatively quiet with a few comments the two of them exchanged while I kept my mouth shut and observed. I felt comfortable with that. I wouldn't know what to say to her anyway and Adrian and I have done plenty of talking so far.

When we reached the den, Adrian gave us a slightly insecure grin and said "be right back" before disappearing behind the door. I nudged my head to signalize we should move aside into the alley between the establishment and some old shop and the girl followed me wordlessly leaning against a wall and crossing her arms on her chest.

We stood like that for a while. She kept her eyes fixed on the street next to us, watching people and cars pass us by and I kept my eyes on her. Suddenly she jerked her head in my direction and mumbled: "Are you trying to mentally will me into snapping my own neck?"

"No", I answered bluntly.

"Oh, so you just like burning a hole with your eyes through peoples head for no good reason?"

I didn't answer her. So after a while she added: "Glad to see you are big on talking."

"I see no reason to talk to you", I spat out angrily.

"It's called being polite or friendly", she retorted her gaze traveling to my eyes.

"Unlike Adrian, I don't have any feelings towards you whatsoever. If you do something stupid I'll put a bullet in your brain without blinking", I warned her though I felt my insides turn at the thought of killing this girl.

"What's with you and the bullets in the brain?", she muttered probably thinking that I wouldn't hear her.

"They are very effective", I flat out responded in a harsh tone, "And you may be fooling Adrian, but you are not fooling me. You refuse food, you look at us like we are cats and you are a mouse and you hardly talk and then you suddenly have a change of heart and believe us. I don't think so."

She eyed me like she was trying to determine just how much she can push the boundaries here before she said: "Think what you want. I don't have to prove anything to you."

That's when the door squeaked open and Adrian reappeared around the corner. He had a small, satisfied smile on his face and he looked refreshed.

"Alright, let's vamoose the hell out of here. There were some questionably looking fellas in there who did not like the fact that I skipped the line because one of the girls is into me", he exclaimed pointing towards the den.

"So typical of you", she chuckled before quickly adding, "Leaving sounds good to me."

I pushed myself off of the wall just as she jerked her head back and came to a sudden stop.

"Oh and I never said I believed you. I believe Adrian", she added before prolonging her step to catch up to him.

I blinked a few times watching her marsh away taken aback a bit. Compared to Adrian, my attitude or actions were never really questioned. Everyone was already used to the image of an irrecoverable troublemaker that he upheld and they knew hardly anything about me, but the fact that I was good at my job and that I kept to myself. This was the first scandal involving me and Adrian has been through a hundred which is why I can't say I didn't expect to be judged more than him. Still, for some reason I felt offended somehow that Adrian would be trusted and I wouldn't.

The strangest part was that her words nudged me to think about something else, or rather someone else. Rose. _He's a good person and he might surprise you, as he surprised me, showing you that he is actually a lot more like you then you might think._ I thought she was the only one who believed in him that much. And then I came to the same conclusions. And if this girl was telling the truth about believing him, then maybe, just maybe, he actually had a chance of clearing his name and going back to his normal life. Maybe more people would believe in him if he gets a chance to prove himself. _Maybe I can give him that._

* * *

 **Sudden ending, I know, but I made it like that for a reason! I wanted to leave some space for you guys so you can think about what Dimitri had in mind when he thought he could give Adrian a way to clear his name and some space for me to build up the tension. More than half of this story is done (if I don't decide to prolong it) so things need to get heated.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Until next time,**

 **T!**


	20. CH19 - Memorable

**POV: Evangeline**

" _My feet are killing me", I exclaimed glaring at Adrian._

" _Hey don't give me that look. I'm not the one who decided to buy a round for half of the club", Adrian said swinging his jacket over his shoulder as it hung on his index finger._

" _It wasn't half of the club, it was just a few ladies", Felix stressed turning his head around to wink at us, "Besides I was just trying to get you laid mate."_

" _I can get laid on my own, thank you very much", Adrian argued his pride nudging him to be all manly._

 _I just chuckled into my chin. Boys. They'll never change._

I rolled over to my side as I woke letting a frustrated gasp. Not again. I refuse to submit to my nightmares. Not now when I need as much rest as I can get. I kicked at the blanket and flipped to my back the cuffs around my hand dangling on the pipes. I pushed my crazy hair out of my face and glued my eyes shut again, hopping my strong determination to not give into my fears and horrific memories will work. No luck.

" _This was a bad idea", I whispered as the fallen leaves and small branches splintered underneath my shoes._

" _Don't be a chicken", Felix yelled his voice echoing through the deadly quite forest, "it's just a few trees. Besides, this is the fastest way and you were complaining about your feet hurting didn't you?"_

 _I felt Adrian's fingers graze mine before he slowly tangled our hands and squeezed reassuringly. I looked up at his emerald eyes and suddenly felt less tense and scared. He smiled before turning his head forward and shouting to Felix: "Buddy, this is the last time you get to spend our taxi money on anything."_

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever", he chuckled ducking down to pick up a few leaves and throwing them our way._

 _As the leaves fell down so did his gaze right to Adrian's and mine still entangled fingers. His eyebrow shot up and his lips pulled to a strange grin._

" _Am I interrupting love birds?"_

 _I blushed from head to toe tugging my hand out of the reassuring grasp in a flash and gluing my eyes to the ground. Adrian unlike me just laughed the comment off casually pushing his now free hand into the pocket of his jeans before asking: "Jealous much?"_

" _Of you? Ha, funny", he retorted._

 _Adrian ran forward grabbing a hold of Felix and wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him down like he was about to tackle him. They both laughed loudly before straightening up and giving each other a few playful punches while exchanging a few fake insults._

 _I used the opportunity to look around and check our surroundings, but I didn't miss Adrian whispering to Felix: "If you used your brain a bit, perhaps I'd be the one with a reason to be jealous and pissed off that I'm a third wheel."_

 _Felix glanced at him completely at a loss and Adrian just shook his head muttering: "You are a blind man my friend."_

 _I rushed to catch up to them before Adrian had a chance to do any more damaged then he has already._

The floor above me cracked notifying me that somebody was up. When I heard the door of the basement open I turned my head around pretending to sleep. Somebody was probably checking on me. And by the smell of his perfume or aftershave or whatever he was using, that spread around the room in an instant, I figured it was the Russian dude. After he left it didn't take long for the dream world to take me again.

" _ADRIAN, NOOO", I screamed at the top of my lungs as I desperately tried to reach him._

 _The red eyed bitch that grabbed him threw him across the clearing and into the tree line. He hit one of the trunks hard falling to the ground like a rag-doll. I thought he would get knocked out flat so I was surprised to see his head rise as he looked up to the approaching threat._

" _Eva", Felix called behind me and one glance told me he was in big trouble too._

 _I trained for this. I prepared for this. So why couldn't I move? Why was I paralyzed?_

No, I don't want to dream of this. I don't want to relive it yet again.

" _Help, please help me", he begged._

 _I felt tears roll down my cheeks. It was too late. I made my choice and now I have to live with it. I turned around and pushed myself to start running. Just before I took off I heard one last cry and it was like a dagger to my heart. It hurt. Unbearably. And all I wanted to do was to let it all out. So I opened my mouth._

And I screamed.

 **POV: Dimitri**

It was one of those nights for me. A restless one. I've been tossing and turning for hours so finally I gave up and decided to go downstairs and stop waking up Paul with the nose I've been making while I tried and failed to fall asleep.

I twirled around the kitchen for a while, cleaning up what little mess was left in it before I decided to check on the girl. I snuck up to the basement door, silently cracking it open and took a few steps, enough to be able to duck down and see her. She seemed to be asleep, her legs wrapped around a blanket that she crumbled up underneath her and her hair sprawled in every direction possible. She looked innocent and younger somehow. But then again we all do when we are lost in the other world in our heads. A better world.

I backed up leaving the door slightly open since the air around me felt a little stale and I figured it could use some refreshing since the basement had no windows and poor ventilation. I flipped the lamp in the living room on and positioned myself underneath it, grabbing a book and leaning into the cushions behind me. I knew this book by heart, just like any other in my house, but I enjoyed it every time like it was the first time. I read it for a while and just as I was about to get to one of my favorite parts I heard a bloodcurdling scream erupt from downstairs. I jumped to my feet and hurled towards the sound, grabbing the first thing I got my hands on along the way which turned out to be scissors, but I figured any weapon is more useful than no weapon at all.

I expected an army, Strigois, anything really except for the thing I actually found. I just saw the girl, her body twitching on the bed in agony as sweat dripped down from her forehead, her lips trembling and her eyes rolling around insanely fast underneath her eyelids.

There was no one else there. And when she cried out again I made out the thing I couldn't understand from upstairs, the things she said and screamed.

"ADRIAN, NOOO!"

I stood there uncertain about what I should do until another heartbreaking scream escaped her lips. I surged towards her sizing her shoulders and tried shaking her awake. With one last scream her eyes snapped open and she looked at me in shear agony and fear. She jerked back trying to get away as her brain slowly began kicking in, but I held her tight trying to force her to calm down.

"I'm, I, what-", she stammered out her eyes frantically scanning the room.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare", I calmly explained still holding her as still as I could.

"But, but", she muttered and then her eyes filled with tears.

"You are alright. You are safe. Adrian is safe", I whispered not sure how else to reassure her.

"I know", she blubbered as sobs began forming in her throat.

I sat there in confusion as the tears travelled down her cheeks. I thought maybe she was still affected by the fear she's felt only minutes ago, but then I saw her reaching with her free hand for the neckless that hung around her neck. I haven't noticed it before, probably because it was always hidden under her shirt and her messy hair. That's when I knew her tears weren't the result of plain nightmares. But pain, from the memories that the nightmares included. She lost someone. I was certain of it. There were two small pendants on it. Letters. A and F.

"Felix", she whispered, eyes glued to nowhere in particular, as she tried to use her other hand to wipe her tears, but the cuffs prevented it.

I decided to take a risk and I produced a key to her cuffs from the chain that hung around my neck and unlocked them releasing her hand. She looked up at me her sobbing quieting down as she looked at her free hand with a mix of relief, gratefulness and doubtfulness.

"Why are you nice to me?", she suddenly breathed out her eyes flashing in panic.

"I don't know", I answered truthfully.

Helping her right now just felt like a right thing to do. Maybe it was my undying need to help the helpless or the ones that are weaker than me, maybe it was because she was young or because I couldn't stand to watch someone suffer. I didn't really think before I acted.

"Well you don't have to be", she responded trying to keep her voice steady, "I'm good. Thank you."

I backed away a little deciding to give her a few more moments before I lifted the cuffs in my hand. She eyed them, but made no attempts to argue. She just extended her hand and waited. Instead of putting the cuffs around her wrist I placed them in her palm. As the cold metal touched her warm skin again she glanced at me frowning.

"You can sleep without them, but if you take one step on the stairs you are going to be in a world of trouble."

She nodded slowly, placing the cuffs on the chair next to her that was used as an improvised cupboard and contained a surprisingly empty plate and half empty bottle of water.

"Don't make me regret this", I warned her as I stood up.

She nodded again and then softly added: "Dimitri?"

I just glanced at her registering a pained expression on her face. She was having a hard time producing her last words and I couldn't really blame her. The distrust and awkwardness was two-sided.

"Thank you."

Now it was my turn to node and finally walk away. This time I shut the door of the basement making damn sure it clicked in before I headed towards the living room again. As I turned around I came face to face with Adrian. He was leaning against the wall his hands crossed on his chest and an amused look on his face. He kept his voice low when he spoke, but underlined his words by pronouncing each and every one very clearly.

"Never figured you'd go all soft on me!"

 **POV: Adrian**

The pen I gripped tightly in my hand made soft scratching sounds as I drew dark and sharp lines on the paper in front of me. The dim light of the lamp gave the walls of the room around me a gentle goldish glimmer that reminded me of the spirit and how it wrapped around an aura in the same gingerly manner.

I've been drawing for hours now. Insomnia was a bitch. I guess it had something to do with the worrying lack of alcohol in my life lately since the Belikov's had none in their house.

If I couldn't see for myself what was going on inside my head I would have still known my thoughts were dark and twisted just by taking a glance at the drawings I've finished.

"This is ridiculous", I murmured to myself as yet another yawn passed.

I was so freaking tired and yet as soon as I shut the lights off and closed my eyes I felt wide awake. Or worse, I'd fall asleep and then the crazy mumbo-jumbo would begin filling my subconscious.

One more drawing down and I grabbed the pile of papers stacked up next to me crumbling them into a ball along with my latest work. An exhausted gasp escaped me as I pushed myself to my feet and headed towards the stairs. I tried to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake anyone up as I went downstairs to throw the papers in the bin in the kitchen.

Halfway down as the stairs softly cracked under my feet I heard a muffled cry. It was loud enough to make my blood freeze in my veins, but not to wake up the rest of the household. Regardless, I ran down the rest of the stairs trying to reach its source as fast as I could.

 _Somethings wrong with Evangeline._ My own thoughts almost made my heart stop. I was legitimately scared. As I closed the remaining space between the basement door and me I heard a calm Russian accented voice say: "It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

I stopped in my tracks as my pulse slowed the fear of something disastrous happening dialing down instantly. I reached for the door and for some reason lingered with my hand on the knob.

"But, but", I heard Eva mumbling with a voice that told me she was about to cry.

I wanted to go down and comfort her, give her a strong hug, make her laugh her worries away. But I figured Dimitri would disapprove and I wasn't up for a fight with him.

"You are alright. You are safe", I heard him whisper in a strained voice before I took off going to the kitchen.

I gulped down two glasses of water before I decided to head back. I resumed my previous position just in time to here Dimitri say: "You can sleep without them, but if you take one step on the stairs you are going to be in a world of trouble."

His words were followed by the dangling of metal on the hard wood. _He took off the cuffs,_ I realized.

I leaned against the doorway of the living room and waited.

"Don't make me regret this", he warned and I rolled my eyes at his gloomy tone.

"Dimitri?", Eva called after him, "Thank you."

Moments later he appeared on the door, wordlessly shutting it behind him. As he turned around I eyed him and exclaimed: "Never figured you'd go all soft on me!"

He put his finger against his lips and motioned me to move to the living room with him. I followed him expecting to hear an explanation about the things I missed while I was in the kitchen once we were there, but instead he turned around and asked: "Who is Felix?"

Suddenly I felt like somebody sucked out all the air that was in the room. It spun around me like crazy and my legs became awfully wobbly.

 _Felix._ That's a name I haven't heard in a while.

"An-, an old friend", I stammered out trying to remember how to breathe again, "Why?"

"She was dreaming about him. And you. I think", he casually commented, but by the look in his eyes I could tell his mind was racing, trying to connect the dots.

I swallowed hard, averting my eyes from Dimitri's so he wouldn't have a chance to notice just how much one single word in a form of a name could instantly send me off the rails.

"She is not the only one", I mumbled.

"What?", Dimitri asked since my voice was too low for him to hear despite how observant he was.

"Nothing", I responded more loudly before clearing my throat, "What of it anyway?"

"Nothing of it", he calmly said leaning against an armrest and crossing his arms on his chest, "She was just really upset about it."

"Since when do you care whether she is upset or not?", I harshly voiced as I pierced him with my gaze.

He watched me in confusion before asking: "Adrian, are you okay?"

"I'm fucking fantastic!", I exclaimed sticking my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"I didn't mean to upset you", he whispered carefully.

"I'm not upset."

"Adrian-"

"I'm not upset. Look, I'm tired. I should go back to bed", I swiftly cut in turning to leave.

"Since when do you sleep in your jeans?", Dimitri challenged me standing back up.

"Since none of your business."

"Alright, if you don't want to talk about it you can just say so. There is no need for you to get snappy."

"Snappy? Since when is that word in your vocabulary?", I bitterly chuckled.

"Since none of your business", he threw my words back at me.

I opened my mouth to retort to his comment, but I bit down on my tongue before I could. I didn't go down to the basement so I would avoid fighting with Dimitri, yet somehow, it ended up to be the thing I was doing after all. And despite everything, I knew he meant nothing bad by it. Plus, he seemed to be on extra good behavior with Evangeline so he was getting credit for that. Finally, I pushed myself to do the thing I was rebelling against throughout the entire conversation.

"Felix used to be my best friend", I breathed out facing Dimitri, "Eva's too. He died. And I really don't want to talk about it, since-"

"You don't have to", Dimitri cut in a saddened look on his face.

Dimitri being him probably meant he was feeling bad right now for pushing me to talk about it in the first place. Which made me feel even worse.

"I'm sorry I went all _snappy_ on you. It's just, well it's still sort of a painful subject."

"It happened-?"

"A few years back", I elaborated, "but I never really got past it. The things revolving around his death were - complicated. And that's an understatement."

"I understand. I'm sorry about your friend."

"Yeah, me too."

With no more words being exchanged I left. I didn't even bother to ask Dimitri why he suddenly decided to get all touchy-feely with Evangeline, cause I didn't really want to give him any more reasons to talk to me. I was in no shape to lead a conversation. I was currently in no shape to do pretty much anything. Thinking of Felix started an eruption in my mind and I knew all of my worst memories were about to flood me. It's usually what happens when you avoid problems. They catch up to you. And mine were about to throw me a welcoming party. _Shit._

* * *

 **So it took me a bit longer to update then I've planned, but there you go folks. I hope you liked the chapter. Give me your thoughts aka review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time,**

 **T!**


	21. CH20 - Bewildering

**POV: Dimitri**

"It's going to start snowing soon", Karolina commented as we sat in the living room cuddled near the fire place.

She cast a look towards the window, into the dark night and sighed.

"Adrian is going to love that", I chuckled rolling my eyes before setting them back on the slow burning flames.

Adrian was handling the weather a lot better than I initially expected. He complained about the cold, despite being exposed to pretty much the same climate conditions back in America, since the minute the temperatures dropped. Though a few days ago he finally admitted that Russia isn't at all what he expected.

" _I though it be worse than Antarctica",_ he said in his usual over-dramatic voice.

Thinking back to that, another memory flashed into my mind. One that I haven't thought about in a while, but certainly one of my favorites.

 _The bell on the door rang as I walked inside. I was instantly hit by a warm wave of air that contrasted the one outside very much. I shook out the rest of the chill that ran through my body since the moment my boots hit the snow outside of the car. I swiftly searched the store, picking up some supplies I thought we could use and rushing towards the front to the cashier who seemed to be bored out of his mind._

 _As he typed out my bill I glanced outside to see Rose leaning against the car and staring at the mountains that surrounded us. She seemed to be very focused on the snow covered peaks, frowning slightly as she observed them and I found myself smiling at her expression with that familiar warm feeling I would get when around her._

" _Here you go", the cashier mumbled pushing the bag and two sandwiches across the counter._

 _I paid him and walked out as slowly and quietly as I could, not wanting to disrupt the rare moment of peace Rose was having. She has been through a lot lately and my heart ached whenever I thought about how hurt she was and how I couldn't do anything about it._ _She turned to me when I got close, smiling with a small smile as she snatched the sandwich I offered her. I went to the back door the drop the rest of the things I bought and when I turned around she was nowhere to be seen._

 _Panic struck me hard, my chest tightening instantly as I searched for her my eyes traveling up and down the gas station. I tried telling myself that she has probably gone to the bathroom or to stretch her legs more, it was daytime, this place was remote and there was no way anything bad could happen to her in the two minutes I wasn't paying attention. Still my feet felt wobbly as I rushed to the side of the station to check if she was there. I rounded the corner and my breath caught as I saw the door of the bathroom wide open and the room empty._

 _I opened my mouth ready to call out for her when something caught my attention. The snow around me was perfect and unbroken everywhere, except for a little part of it close to where I was standing. On the second glance I realized the color that caught my attention was Rose's painstakingly recognizable hat sticking out from the snow. It was like a neon sign, the brightest red color you could imagine. I had no idea why she liked it, but in that moment I was grateful she wore it. It made her easy to spot. Though she was engulfed in the white pile I could still see her chest rising and falling calmly and with the panic and uneasiness leaving me I approached her, stopping when I was standing right next to her feet._

" _What exactly are you doing aside from getting your sandwich cold?", I asked her as I frowned._

 _She looked up at me smiling wide, her eyes sparkling like the snow around her and simply answered: "I'm making a snow angel. Please tell me you know what that is?"_

" _Yes, of course I know", I chuckled, "But why? You must be freezing."_

 _She seemed to be completely unconcerned about the potential harm that could come to her when she giggled: "My face is freezing a little I guess. But the rest of me is covered."_

 _I shook my head, finding her childish behavior amusing, but still feeling slightly worried about her catching a cold._

" _You'll be cold when you're in the car and all that snow starts melting", I commented._

" _I think you're more worried about the car than about me Comrade", she teased._

 _Oh if you only knew Roza, I thought, but instead I simply said: "I'm more worried about you getting hypothermia."_

" _In this?", she laughed pointing towards her coat, "Don't think so."_

 _She patted the snow next to her and added: "Come on. You make one too."_

" _So I can freeze as well?"_

" _So you can have fun", she exclaimed, "Besides, it shouldn't bother you at all, right? Don't you have some sort of super cold resistance from Siberia?"_

 _I sighed, but couldn't help but to smile at her remark: "There you go again, convinced Siberia is like Antarctica."_

 _I thought lying in the snow was a bad idea for the both of us, but eventually I knew there was no way I could resist it. That I could resist her. Deny her something she wants. No matter how hard I try._

 _I winded up making the snow angel. And then I just laid there next to her, staring up at the clear blue sky. I remember how peaceful it felt. Being able to simply take a moment, a moment of being next to her and forgetting everything else. I relished it. I knew it will pass. It will go away like it never happened. So I tried, I tried with everything I had within me, to carve it into my mind. To always keep it stored in somewhere. To always have something good to go back to._

I hadn't even noticed when Adrian appeared next to Karolina. I got too lost in my thoughts, but now that I became more aware of my surroundings I could see his green eyes looking at me, but something was a little off about him. His eyes seemed blurry and his gaze unfocused. I realized he was checking my aura since in the next minute he blinked, the green becoming clear and sharp again and his gaze falling a little, right to my eye level.

"You okay there Captain?", he asked with a small smile.

"I should be asking you that", I retorted, but made my best effort to smile back.

I still felt a bit uneasy when he used his magic around me. Not because I had any problems with Moroi magic, but because his studious looks and advanced insight sometimes made me feel like I was naked. Like there was nothing I could truly hide from him. I just wasn't used to people reading me so well.

"Where is Evangeline?", I added glancing around.

"Oh, so you are on the first name bases with her now?", he teased before answering, "She went downstairs. She was sleepy."

"Good", I said ignoring his comment about me using her name.

"Well it's safe to say I'm beat too. I'm gonna go crash", Adrian announced standing up, "Wake me up in time for breakfast?"

"Sure", I responded watching him drag his feet as he headed to his room.

He really did seem exhausted, which was strange since he seemed to be sleeping all the time. Between worrying about getting caught and worrying about Evangeline escaping, I realized I haven't been paying a lot of attention to how Adrian was doing. It was so easy to forget that he was going through the same horror show as I was, because of his devil-may-care smile and "whatever" attitude. But I've learned to distinguish some tells about his actual mood and thinking back to his behavior today I realized his been a bit on the edge. I couldn't really figure out why. Truthfully, with so many reasons to pick between it was getting more difficult to catch up with his current problem.

I pushed myself to think of something that might cheer him up, but came up flat. In all honesty, it felt like I knew him so well, but just like that time we talked about Rose, I found myself missing those little things. I could figure out his moods, I could tell what he was thinking sometimes without even looking at him, but I didn't actually know him. I didn't know his story, what he liked, what made him happy. So I finally I got to the conclusion, maybe it's past time I get to know the real Adrian Ivashkov, since it seems like he isn't leaving my side anytime soon.

 **POV: Adrian**

 _I was finally having good dreams. More than good. I was reliving my greatest hits. I just got to my favorite one. Lizzy Stewart. Now that's what I call a blast from the past._

" _You are making me late again", she chuckled as she brushed her silky, dark, honey colored hair hastily in front of the mirror._

" _Me? My Lady you are mistaken", I chuckled approaching her so I can wrap my arms around her waist and land I soft kiss on the side of her neck._

" _I told you we had to do it quick", she exclaimed fixing my eyes in the mirror and smiling._

" _I don't do quick sugar and you know it", I teased her letting my fingers ghost over the sensitive skin right above her very low hanging panties._

" _Well quicker. But then you just had to do that thing-"_

" _You mean that thing that drives you wild?", I asked kissing my way down her shoulder to the strap of her bra._

" _Yes", she giggled turning in my embrace, "And now you are trying to lure me in again and it's not going to work."_

" _Are you sure about that?", I challenged her brushing my lips against hers._

" _Yes, Adrian I have classes._ _You_ _have classes. I swear sometimes I think you came to college just to drink and screw around all day."_

" _That's exactly why I came here", I exclaimed giving her a wide grin._

" _You are shameless", she breathed out pushing me away gently and picking up her clothes._

 _I sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back and prompting myself on my elbows as I watched her get dressed in a hurry. She ran into the bathroom and yelled: "Hey, have you seen my-?"_

" _Seen your what?", I asked leaning over to peek through the door._

 _That's when something strange happened. I caught a glimpse of her expression in the mirror and her eyes seemed to change color. When she moved again I saw a strand of her hair and it was lighter than it should be. Finally when she walked back into the room my breath caught. Wait this is off. What is she doing in my dreams? She is not supposed to be here._

 _She just looked at me wide-eyed her face stuck in a grimace like she was in agony before whispering: "Adrian help!"_

I sat up straight in my bed in an instant. Lissa. I was out of it in a flash throwing on the first piece of clothing I could find. Lissa. I ran down the stairs passing by everyone without as much as a hello. Lissa. Dimitri was in the living room starting a fire since the weather has already become very cold with the winter almost here and he turned around startled by my sudden approach.

"Lissa", I exclaimed like a lunatic expecting him to follow my crazy line of thoughts straight away.

"Yes?", he asked in confusion looking up at me.

"She needs me", I said grabbing him by his sleeve in an attempt to tug him up.

"How do you know?", he questioned, but he was already on his feet legitimately freaked out and alarmed.

"Hard to explain, I heard her inside of my head, spirit thing, let's go", I answered walking.

"Wait Adrian", Dimitri called after me pulling me back by my arm, "Can we just stop for a second and talk this over? Why does she need you, where is she?"

"I don't know. I just know she needs my help so can we please just go?"

"Go where?"

"To get her", I exclaimed irritated because he wasn't excepting what felt to me like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Adrian, the last time I checked we are wanted criminals. And Lissa is probably in Court miles away from here. Even if we can somehow get there, we can't just waltz in and hope they don't notice us."

"Dimitri, its Lissa", I underlined.

Frankly, right about now I couldn't care less about getting caught. If she needed our help, our protection, we were going to give it to her no matter the cost. I knew he would feel the same way since the next thing he did was slip the chain with the key from his neck and threw it on the table in front of a very confused Karolina.

"Make sure Evangeline stays put", he barked out an order before turning to me and adding, "We'll go to the town, get a car and drive until we can find a telephone booth. You can call her and then we'll take it from there."

"Thank you", I mumbled not being able to think of anything else to say.

From that moment until the moment Dimitri pulled up next to the first booth we found I felt like I was drowning. What if she was hurt? If she got busted because of us? If something terrible happened and I wasn't there to stop it? My mind was racing and my hands shaking as I barely managed to push a coin into the phone. My fingers flew over the numbers and when the line made a long beep my heart skipped a beat. It rang a few times before somebody picked up.

"Lissa?", my voice cracked as I struggled to maintain some resemblance of calmness.

"Try again", a cold male voice came from the other side.

My blood froze in my veins upon hearing this rather familiar voice that was the last thing I expected to hear. Dimitri stared at me waiting for me to continue talking, but words escaped me completely. The line was quite since Dimitri was obviously not the only one who was waiting for me to speak so finally I gathered enough guts to spit through my teeth: "Nathan."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun, dunnn! I know, I know this is a wicked cliff hanger. Sorry guys. But the next update will come soon. I promise. And I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long for this update too. But you know. Life.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

 **And now, a special little dedication! This one is for** **katnipsc - my dedicated reviewer, an awesome person and the only writer so far who's got me reading one-shots non stop (her collection of stories is great so go check it out!)! Thanks for sticking with me, you are the best!**

 **That's it folks! See you soon,**

 **T!**


	22. CH21 - Tempestuous

**POV: Adrian**

It was safe to say Dimitri was just as shocked and disturbed as I was. His mouth literally fell as he stared at me in disbelief his eyes wide with panic and surprise.

"Hello Adrian", my father answered with a recognizable gloating in his voice.

He was probably trilled he caught me off guard. _How did he catch me off guard anyway?_

"Is there any particular reason why you are using Lissa's phone?", I asked my voice rough from the anger building up in me.

"Of course", he said with a fake chuckle, "I knew you'd be calling."

"And how exactly did you know that?", I questioned while Dimitri pushed himself closer to me in order to try to hear what was happening on the other end of the line.

"Who do you think made you believe that your dear friend was in trouble?", he asked calmly.

"How?", was the only thing I was capable of saying at this point.

"You ask all the wrong questions Adrian. But alright, I'll indulge your curiosity. You are not the only person in the world with that strange spirit magic. It took a little time and more than a little money, but you'd be surprised what you can accomplish when you are persistent enough. Not that you would know, since you were never persistent at anything."

He paused for a moment before continuing: "I managed to find this wonderful little lady who was more than glad to help me out with my problem and trick you by putting a false alarm into your head. It's fascinating really, she said she could get inside of your head and plant the idea with little effort. She obviously wasn't wrong."

My mind now went into overdrive. The idea of a spirit user getting into people's heads wasn't unknown to me, especially after discovering Oksana's abilities. But this was a whole new level of mind control. I had no idea who would have this kind of power. Before I could even begin to wonder who that person might be, it was like Nathan read my mind and swiftly filled in the missing piece of the puzzle: "It's your old friend Avery Lazar."

"I thought she was locked up", I breathed out before I could stop myself.

"Like I said, money can get you to lots of places", he responded nonchalantly, "Perhaps you could've learned how to benefit from your family's wealth if you didn't spend yours on indulgence only."

"I strongly believe indulgence is very beneficial", I jested as my constant need to rebel against my father took over, "That still doesn't explain how you knew I'd call."

"It wouldn't be the first time you've contacted the Queen since this whole farce began. Her phone, like everything else in her life is under constant surveillance. And when you know the right people you can easily get the right information."

"You are tapping the Queen's phone? That's low, even for you."

"Oh, no. I'm just using the situation to my advantage. That protocol was invented even when your aunt was the queen for safety reasons. It's not my fault people can be paid off so easily. They should really reconsider changing the staff."

Dimitri let out an annoyed grunt and signalized me to hurry the conversation along. I was fast, jumping to my next and hopefully the last question I'll need to know the whole story.

"Why go through all that trouble?"

"And finally, you've asked the right question", Nathan exclaimed like he was relieved, "As much as it might surprise you I just want to bring you back home."

Dimitri and I exchanged confused looks before I burst into a full-fledged laughter.

"You are joking, right?", I cried out still laughing.

"I'm more then serious Adrian and you should be too. This is your life we are talking about", he responded with a strained voice.

"I didn't know you cared so much Nathan", I said ironically.

"Of course I do. You are my son", he said matter-of-factly, but I could see right through his bad lie.

"Save the bullshit _I care for my son_ line for somebody who actually believes it", I retorted, "What's this really about?"

He exhaled like this conversation was tiring him. After a moment of relative silence he finally said: "Well if you don't want to take your parents concern for your well-being into account, consider this, what you are doing right now, it's bad for all your family members. As if it's not enough that your mother is in prison, now you are dragging the Ivashkov name through the mud by your actions."

"Ah, so there it is", I shouted making Dimitri flinch a bit, "I'm embarrassing you. Well, don't worry father it's not like it's a very clean and honorable name anyway."

"How dare you?", he exploded, as much as Nathan Ivashkov could explode, slightly raising his voice.

"I'm done having this conversation", I huffed getting ready to hang up.

"Adrian, wait."

"What?"

"You could get away with it. Your girlfriend died, a member of your family was killed. You were confused, grieving-"

"I don't think something like that will mater to any jury and I'm sorry to inform you, but I do not plan to die or spend my best years in prison", I cut in with as much anger as I could put in my voice.

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking you to help me fix this", he responded in what almost sounded like a sincere and pleading tone.

"So arresting me is going to fix it?"

"No. Not arresting you. Clearing your name."

Dimitri's eyes flashed as I looked at him dumbfounded. He nodded his head like he was giving me permission to continue taking. It was too late anyway. If they were tracking this call they already had our location pined downed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Easy. You could claim that Belikov tricked you into coming with him. That he forced you to run away from Court. And that you had no idea what was happening. That he is behind all of it."

"You want me to frame Dimitri?", I asked in disbelief.

"Not frame him. Just shake the blame off of yourself and let him take the fall. Evidence showed that there were two killers, but it could have easily been one strong and skilled killer."

"Right. And how does uncle Randall feel about you trying to stick it to his son?"

Dimitri seemed to be lost in his thoughts before he heard his father's name. He glanced towards me frowning and shaking his head, but I ignored him as I waited for a response.

"How do you-?"

"Does it matter? Let's just say I've brushed up my knowledge on our family tree."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind", he said calmly.

"Of course. You know what Nathan? You can take your plans and plots and shove them up your ass. I'm not coming home, because Court isn't my home anymore. And I'm not betraying Dimitri cause he, unlike you, actually knows what being family means."

"Don't be stupid Adrian."

I ignored his words and continued: "And you know what? The very fact that it never even crossed your mind to give me the benefit of the doubt and reconsider whether I'm _actually_ a killer, just proves how self-centered and selfish you are. Goodbye Nathan."

I slammed the phone back into its place almost breaking the whole set because of the intensity of my movement. Dimitri stepped back running his hand through his hair and glancing around us like he was already expecting an army to descend on us. I stepped out of the booth and fixed my gaze on him until he turned to meet my eyes.

"Let's go home."

 **POV: Dimitri**

We drew the car in the opposite direction from the one we were supposed to go in, up until the point it ran out of gas. We pushed it off to the side of the road and circled back around to head home. It was getting dark already and it was cold outside so we took a cab to the nearest town where I hot-wired a car to drive us back. We drove for a long time without ushering a single word. Finally, when I thought I might go insane if I didn't speak I glanced at Adrian who was staring out the window and clearing my throat said: "I think we should leave behind this car too. Walk the rest of the way."

"Sure", he mumbled his gaze still set on something far away from here.

After a few more silent minutes I finally managed to say the thing that was on my mind: "He is right Adrian. You could get away with it."

"What?", he asked twitching his head towards me.

"You could get-"

"I heard you the first time. I'm just trying to figure out where the sudden strange sense of humor came from. Because you are joking, right?"

"Sadly, no."

"And what, let you take all the blame?", he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

I just nodded keeping my eyes fastened to the road ahead of us. I saw a good spot where we could hide the car the first time we drew through here. I was concentrating on spotting it since the night's fast approaching darkness wasn't doing me any favors.

"No, no way! I'm not doing that", he stressed as I took a sudden turn on to a little dusty road.

"Adrian-", I tried pleading as I pulled the car to a stop behind some old shed.

"I said no!", he yelled as he demonstratively got out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

I let out a frustrated gasp before I got outside myself and circled the car so I would join him. I glance at Adrian's furious face and decided to swiftly change the topic by asking: "You think he traced the call?"

"I highly doubt it", he responded in a calmer, but still agitated tone, "He is not that high-tech. Besides, he has no use of my location unless he plans on coming here himself to drag me back to Court. If they have to come and arrest me, his whole plan about keeping the family name away from more shame falls apart."

I simply nodded before I began walking down the road in front of us. Adrian followed with a frown on his face and his hands casually tucked into the pockets of his jacket, but with his tense shoulders giving away just how much he wasn't relaxed and causal. He was quiet for more than twenty minutes, which was probably a first for him and very disturbing, before he finally turned his head to me and asked: "Do you really think I would, I could do that to you?"

"Do what?", I asked innocently despite knowing that we were back on the previous topic.

"Abandon you and let you take the blame?"

"No", I admitted.

I've learned that Adrian was ten times the men anyone gave him credit for, which is why I knew he would never even consider doing something like that. Of course he wouldn't. I wouldn't either.

"Then why even suggest it?", he stressed.

"I don't know Adrian", I breathed out pushing my hands in my jacket as well, "I just want you to go back to a normal life I guess."

"My life is never going to be normal and frankly I don't think it ever was. But, what, you don't think you deserve a normal life too?"

"No", I mumbled in hopes he might not hear me, but his feet coming to a stop notified me I was out of luck.

"Why the hell not?", he exclaimed staring at me with a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Doesn't really matter", I whispered turning to leave, praying he'll just let it go and start walking again.

He didn't.

"What does that supposed to mean? Of course it matters", he shouted catching up to me and grabbing me by the sleeve of my jacket to swing me around.

Forced to face him I frowned and responded in dejection: "I don't think I deserve to live at all."

"Why?", he cried out in a hushed voice his face grave.

"Because, because I failed her", I stammered out fixing my eyes on the ground as I felt something tightening in my chest.

"Rose? You think you failed Rose?", he prompted.

"I don't think", I simply said not bothering to finish my sentence.

"Well that's complete and utter bullshit", he growled dragging my attention back to his now enraged expression.

"Adrian-"

"No! You don't get to do that! You don't get to blame yourself for any of this. If somebody failed her, it's me, not you", he ranted throwing his hands up in the air.

"No you didn't", I said raising my voice slightly as well.

"Then you didn't either", he stressed.

"Are we really going to do this now?", I asked trying to cut the conversation short.

"Yes we are fucking going to do this NOW", he shouted, his voice echoing through the night, "You listen to me and you listen carefully. You have done everything, EVERYTHING in your power to protect Rose. What happened to her is _not_ your fault. Hell, if you want to hear me say it, I will. It wasn't my fault either. I tried, I did all that I could to keep her here, but I couldn't. Now I'm fucked up in the head, there is nothing new about that, but I'm trying. I'm trying to forgive myself, to let it go, to get over the fact that sometimes we are just helpless. Sometimes bad things happen and they are not our fault and we can't do anything about them. But you, YOU are the most righteous, bravest, selfless person I've ever met and I will not let you feel guilty, I'm not going to allow you to think low of yourself and I'll be fucking damned if I let you give up. So you are going to suck it up and you are going to start forgiving yourself for whatever you think you've done wrong and you are going to do it right the fuck now!"

I watched him finally catch a breath and listened to the silence that fell around us after the echoes of his voice disappeared. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were blazing as he waited for me to say something. I swallowed hard and, despite knowing I'll probably regret it later, took a few steps forwards and hugged him. I caught him by surprise, his whole body stiffening and it took him a moment before he awkwardly put his hands around me. I patted him on his back and let go of him putting my palm on his shoulder to steady him before letting go completely.

"What was that for?", Adrian mumbled eyeing me in confusion.

"To thank you", I responded smiling slightly.

"Hm, okay, you could have just said thank you not crush me in a bear hug", he chuckled pushing his hands back into his pockets.

"Your speech made me uncomfortable, so I figured I should return the favor."

"Nice", he said with a smirk, "I pour my heart and soul out and all you have to say about it is that it was uncomfortable."

"It was also very cathartic, nicely put and I appreciate it very much", I added, "Thank you Adrian."

"Don't sweat it."

"No, I mean it. Thank you. I needed to hear it", I stressed and I truly meant what I said to him.

"Well, then, you are welcome", he said smiling in satisfaction.

We stayed silent for a few moments before he finally spoke up again: "Are we done with this chick flick moment? Cause I'd like to get home before my butt freezes and falls off."

I laughed and nodded gesturing down the road to let him know it's time for us to get going. We walked for a while, keeping the conversation light and down to a minimum. Finally, when we reached the house the sky was already pitch black. We hurried inside both relieved to be back within warm walls. But our relief didn't last for too long.

"Oh, thank God you are back", Sonya exclaimed rushing towards us.

"What is it?", I asked as panic began rising in me.

"Just don't freak out", she mumbled moving aside to reveal Karolina's worried face.

"What is it?", I repeated swallowing my anger down, since I already knew what they were going to tell me.

"It's Evangeline. She is gone."

* * *

 **Another cliffy, I know, I suck. But hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner rather than later, so yeah, hold on!**

 **I realized that I've used Avery as a villain in this story as well** , **but what can I say? To me she is sort of villain material. Isn't she?**

 **Anyhow, thanks for reading, review! Kisses for you all, until the next time,**

 **T!**


	23. CH22 - Plausible

**POV: Evangeline**

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming shut. I figured it was the front door judging by the distance of the noise. I glanced up, registering that my hand winded up pushed against the headboard, probably due to the whole tossing and turning exercise I've been doing every night. I also noticed something else. No cuffs. Great.

I stretched my arms as I sat up swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. Upstairs seemed relatively quiet, which I found strange since it was usually very noisy with so many people there.

I slowly got up and walked to the stairs pausing once to listen for any sign that Adrian or Dimitri were there before I headed up. I opened the door quietly and glanced around the empty hallway. Few more steps later I finally heard Karolina's voice: "Well I just hope everything is going to be okay."

I held my breath in trying to keep my location hidden for a little while longer so I could hear what was going on before everyone goes all hush and mysterious. They were all constantly keeping things from me, whispering so I couldn't catch something they didn't want me to know. And I couldn't really blame them. I'd probably do the same thing if I was in their shoes.

"We just have to wait for them to come back and see", Sonya said in a calm voice, but it still seemed like she was tense.

"God knows when that will be", Viktoria added, "I've never seen Dimitri or Adrian that scared, never. I just hope they don't crash the car into a poll."

"Viktoria", Karolina and Sonya exclaimed in the same time.

"What?"

 _So, Dimitri and Adrian where the ones that closed the front door on their way out_ , I realized. They left. Shit. This is it. This was my chance. The break I've been waiting for. Viktoria's words were enough to make me realize I probably had plenty of time before they came back. I just need to play this smart. Slip out while nobody is paying attention. The women thrust me a lot more then Dimitri does. Today is the day I get the hell out of this place.

A part of me wondered why Adrian was so scared. A part of me felt really bad I was probably never going to find out since I planned to be long gone by the time he comes back.

The floor cracked near me so I swiftly shut the basement door behind me, doing it as loudly as possible and then I headed to the living room running into Olena.

"Oh, I didn't see you there", she said jumping a little.

"I just got up", I responded with a small smile trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

"Well breakfast is ready", she commented surpassing me, "Help yourself to it."

"I will, thank you."

I greeted everyone and went straight to the kitchen to get food. I played it cool, pretended I didn't even notice Dimitri and Adrian where MIA, I was trying to maintain the mask of somebody who was just doing their usual, normal, morning routine like nothing's changed. I knew I had to wait for the right moment. I was not going to mess this up.

I took my sweet time chewing though my breakfast. Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria seemed to be aiming for the same "everything's fine" attitude that I was. They busied themselves with countless little tasks keeping an eye on me, but desperately trying to do it covertly.

"Where is Adrian? Still sleeping?", I finally casually asked as I poured some coffee into a mug Sonya handed me.

Sonya and Karolina exchanged looks before Karolina answered: "He went to pick up a few things from the shop. He'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay", I casually said pretending to be more interested in the foam that formed over my coffee then Adrian's whereabouts, "Could you please call him and ask him to get me some allergies meds while his in town? I think I'm having problems because of the feathers in the pillow. I swear I'm the only Dhampir on the planet that has allergies."

"Thrust me you're not", Viktoria chuckled, "I'm allergic to like everything. So much for superhuman resistance."

"I know, right?", I giggled and glanced at Karolina to let her know I'm still waiting for her response.

"I don't think he brought his phone", she uneasily mumbled.

"He didn't. I saw it on the coffee table", Viktoria blurted out completely unaware I was just fishing for info.

Karolina gave her a sharp look, like a warning, so I swiftly cut in to cut all doubts about my questions in their root: "Never mind then. We are supposed to go out for his feeding later today, so we can just get them then."

No phone meant they were cut off from everyone here. Coordinating a "search party" will be difficult for them, which gave me extra time. I felt a jolt of excitement run through me. I wasn't used to being patient, so these past few weeks have been torturous. Waiting for them to let their guard down took a lot more effort then I thought, lot of restraining, smiling and playing nice. Adrian wasn't a problem. I didn't have to pretend to thrust him all the way, cause I actually did thrust him more or less. Dimitri, however, well that was a challenge.

I could finally go home. It's all I wanted to do. Go back home. I didn't care about anything else. So I pushed myself to be patient for just a few more hours. I had to make it count. I kept my head down, I did ordinary things and I stayed the hell away from Yeva. I didn't want the old lady to read my mind, cause I was convinced she was a witch or something.

Finally, ones it was evident I've put everyone at ease I got up from the table where I've positioned myself to watch TV and looked back to Karolina who was making a snack.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom", I told her when she looked back at me.

She just nodded turning around to finish preparing her meal. As soon as I was out of the living room I glanced back making sure nobody followed me. I turned to the cupboard next to the basement door and quickly opened the drawer where I knew Dimitri placed the ropes he used to tie me up back in the house where they caught me. As soon as I snatched them I climbed to the first floor and headed towards the bathroom, but before I reached the door, I took a sharp turn and slipped into Viktoria's room instead.

I could hear Paul and Zoya giggling in the room next to the one I was in so I tiptoed my way around going straight to the closet. I grabbed the first pair of boots I could find and a sweater hopping they would both fit. I slowly moved towards the window and slid it open holding my breath while doing it.

I didn't waste any time. I got dressed and tied the ropes together as tight as I could before wrapping them around the leg of the bed near the window. They were shorter than I thought since they were folded twice before they winded up around my hands and feet, so it was harder for me to tell how much material I'll have at my disposal.

I pushed my leg through the window and sat on the ledge looking back towards the hallway through the little space I left between the door and the wall when I entered the room. Nobody was there. I tossed the rope done and I pulled out the rest of my body shaking as the cold air hit me. Glancing down I realized I was a lot higher than I thought I'd be.

 _That's fine. I can still do this,_ I reassured myself finding a stronger foothold on the uneven bricks bellow the window. I grabbed the rope and after squeezing my eyes shut for a second pushed myself away from the window and down the rope. I had to let go at a certain point, since I ran out of rope to hold on to and I fell hitting the ground hard.

It took me a few seconds to move again and I was relieved nothing was broken. I got up and glanced around trying to determine where I should go. I ran up the hill away from the house half crouching until I reached some bushes that I used as a cover. I made sure no one could see me while I quickly found my way around the house and onto the road that led to the town. I stayed on the side of the road, close to the three line or the fences of the nearby houses as I ran as fast as my legs could go, my heart thumping loud and strong.

I had no time to stop. They'll figure out I'm gone soon enough and one of them might actually go after me. Also it was a late afternoon already so Adrian and Dimitri might be heading back and they'll certainly go after me. On top of all of that I didn't want to be caught out here, in the middle of nowhere when the sun sets without my stake. Strigoi were just as big of a threat as any right about now.

To me it felt like a minor eternity passed until the outskirts of the town center came into site. Despite the fact that I was barely able to take in a breath from all the running, I pushed myself to run even faster, desperately trying to reach some help as soon as possible. The streets were surprisingly empty. From the few feeding runs we've made with Adrian I could tell there were quite a lot of people around most of the time. Guess that's just my damn "luck".

I slowed down my pace, but still remained on alert and walked faster than normal, wandering the streets, until finally I saw a man walk out of a bar. I raced towards him, slowing down again when I reached him so I wouldn't startle him. He seemed to be in his early fifties and in a bad mood apparently since he lifted his gaze upon my approach and frowned.

"Excuse me sir", I breathed out waving at him, "Could you please help me?"

He didn't respond. He frowned even more and turned around to walk in the opposite direction.

"Please I need help", I exclaimed trying to catch up to him.

He glanced at me with a sort of disgust and mumbled something in Russian. I reached out to grab his sleeve in order to stop him, but he backed away like I might transfer some kind of a disease and yelled something before rushing away.

 _Great, that's just great! There goes my chance to get help._

I exhaled in frustration and threw my hands up. I guess it was time for a new plan.

"Are you okay?", came a voice behind me.

I swung around in panic only to find a woman standing behind me. A Moroi woman. She was pretty and had a warm and slightly worried smile on her face.

"Yes. No, I mean no. I need help", I mumbled out taking a few wobbly steps towards her.

"I sort of got that from your previous conversation. How can I help you?", she gently said.

"I need to get out of here. This town. So if you could please let me borrow your phone so I can call my friends, so they can pick me up or something", I babbled.

"What's your name?", she said all of a sudden.

"Ev-", I began saying before changing my mind and switching swiftly to: "Evelyn."

It was similar to my name, but different enough not to raise any red flags if she by any chance knew any of the Belikov's. Thinking of the family I've just escaped from I felt a surge of panic. There were more than fare chances she knew them. This place wasn't so big which probably meant people from our community stuck together.

"Evelyn, let's just get you out of the cold since you've obviously forgotten which season it is", she pointed out looking down my under-dressed body, "My husband has a car. He can take you to the bus or a train station."

This was a stupid plan. I don't know anyone here. I could easily fall into a trap. I need to get further away before I ask for help.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I don't have any money", I muttered trying to think of my next move and how to escape this unnaturally nice woman.

"That's alright honey. We'll pay your ticket and ones you get wherever you are going you can just wire the money back to us."

I looked into her eyes and just like that the panic that shook my whole body seconds ago started slipping out of me. Suddenly I felt relaxed in the presence of this woman. She was so nice. People can be nice. And her plan made a whole lot more sense than my aimless running around.

"I don't want to trouble you", I babbled out smiling.

"It's no trouble", she reassured me smiling back, "Come on, my home is this way."

She pointed to the direction opposite from the one I came from which made me relax even more. If she wanted to trap me she probably would have led me back to the Belikov's. She probably doesn't know them. I followed her still working on my breathing and she asked me if I'm alright a few times looking me straight in the eyes like she was trying to pry the truth from them. I didn't pay attention much to my surroundings, I just glanced around a few times making sure that Adrian and Dimitri weren't anywhere near me, but the further we got away from the town the more at ease I felt.

We reached her house and I went in without a second thought. She made me tee and a handed me some cookies she has baked. She told me her husband was out, but he'll be back any minute now. I just nodded and eat thinking about what I should do first when I get home. At a certain point I realized she was talking to me so I bobbed my head up and asked: "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Do you need anything for the road?", she cut in standing up.

"Um, no thank you. You've done more than enough for me already."

"Alright then."

"I didn't catch your name", I said suddenly remembering she didn't even introduce herself.

"Oksana", she responded smiling as her eyes pierced mine.

 _Oksana. Why does that name sound so familiar?,_ I thought _._ But before I could ponder on it any longer the doorbell rang and she got up slowly glancing at me.

"Must be my husband. Finish up that tee. He'll take you to the station straight away since you seem to be in a hurry."

I nodded and downed the rest of my drink standing up. I heard her whisper in the hallway and I frowned moving around the table to see what was going on. In that moment she stepped back towards me disrupting my view of the space behind her. She still had that same warm smile on her face as she moved and the figure behind her stepped forward. His green eyes fixed on me and my blood froze in my veins.

"Somebody is in trouble", he said angry.

I felt every muscle in my body twitch, but I couldn't bring myself to move. My lungs closed up and my heart threatened to burst out of my chest as he walked towards me followed by a big shadow that I knew was Dimitri even before I could see his face.

"Thank you Oksana. You saved our asses", Adrian added glancing at the woman, "Go lie down, you must be exhausted from all the spirit you had to pull. We'll take it from here."

I swallowed hard, blinking rapidly as Adrian came to a stop right in front of me his eyes blazing as he stared me down. He lifted his hand and let the handcuffs he held in them dangle before my face.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way", he stated through gritted teeth, "your choice."

I glanced behind him and saw Dimitri leaning against the door-frame watching me intensely. I couldn't fight them off, I had nowhere to run. They got me. I extended my hands, wincing as the cold metal clicked around them.

Ones my hands were secured he wrapped his palm around my upper arm and tugged me forward. He and Dimitri exchanged a few words with Oksana before they pushed me to walk back outside. I couldn't make out half of the things they were saying because of how loud my pulse was echoing through my ears.

"Nice try though Evangeline, you almost had us both fooled", was the first thing I've registered Adrian saying.

Dimitri was on the right, a grim look on his face, wordlessly walking next to us with a firm grip on the gun in his hand. I turned my head to Adrian looking up at him and finally found my words again.

"Adrian just please let me go. I won't tell anyone where you are, not a living soul. I just want to go home", I pleaded.

And I meant it. This wasn't about delivering justice anymore. If justice was bringing them in anyway. It was just about being free again. Going back to a normal life. Not being their prisoner forever.

"Not happening", he retorted tugging me even harder.

"Adrian-"

"Evangeline you need to shut your mouth and keep it shut", he warned pulling me towards him and towering over me, "I am beyond pissed. You are lucky I'm not the one holding the gun, cause I'm seriously tempted to use it."

I stared at him wide-eyed not able to come up with any kind of response.

"I've had a very long and shitty day", he continued, "So do yourself a favor, don't get on my nerves any more then you already have."

With that he pushed me down the road back towards the place I've so desperately tried to get away from and failed. I was scared. Scared that Adrian might actually be serious. Scared that what I've just done might be the last straw that leads me to winding up with that bullet Dimitri promised to put into my brain. Scared that I'm never getting out of here alive.

* * *

 **Okay so this is, what, like the first chapter since the prologue that didn't have A's and D's** **POV? Thoughts, feeling, preferences? Please let me know via reviews.**

 **I realized now that this story is obviously going to turn out to be longer then I initially planned. It was supposed to be a 30 chapter long one, but since I've already reached chapter 22 and I still have a few things I want to fit into the story before it comes to an end it will probably pass the 30 chapters marker. I just hope you guys are willing to keep reading it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time,**

 **T!**


	24. CH23 - Tantamount

**POV: Dimitri**

He hasn't said a single word to her. He hasn't even looked at her. For a whole week now. I didn't know whether I should be happy or worried. After Evangeline's attempt to escape, Adrian's been very quiet and withdrawn which was becoming alarming to me in a way. I knew he was angry at her. He trusted her and she betrayed him. I couldn't really blame her. I would have done the same thing she has if I was in her shoes. Her only alternative was to stay at our mercy for God knows how long and it wasn't exactly a choice.

My attitude towards her hasn't changed, which surprised even me a little. I kept my guard like always, paid extra attention to where she was and what she was doing, but I didn't treat her any worse than I did before. Adrian, however, gave her hell for the both of us.

She has retaken her spot in the basement and the only time she would set a foot outside of it was when she needed to go to the bathroom or eat. Adrian said something in the lines of "I don't thrust her enough to leave her with a fork alone down there", like she could turn a piece of cutlery into a nuclear weapon.

The first time she came up for a meal I reached for her cuffs to unlock them while she eat, but Adrian warned me to keep them on without even looking at her. I obliged. I didn't have any desire to fight him on this, especially since I used to be the one giving him a hard time about being nice to her.

But the thing that worried me even more is that Adrian wasn't in a talking mood with the rest of us as well. It made it more difficult to figure out what was on his mind lately. He avoided the trip to the town we were supposed to make for his feeding. He claimed not to be hungry, but I knew he was just reluctant to leave Evangeline without our supervision and even more reluctant to take her with us. Finally, I managed to convince him to let Sonya keep him company while he goes to fulfill his needs. They came back home so fast I thought he grew a pair of wings while he was busy sulking.

It was a late Saturday afternoon when a new disaster struck. It seemed like it was going to be just another day in our lives like any other lately, but then Karolina ran back into our home like she was being chased by Satan himself. She dropped the bags she has carried from the shop as Viktoria caught up barely managing to inhale while sweat dripped off of her forehead and the rest of the bags slipped from her hands.

"Turn the TV on", Karolina shouted running into the living room.

Adrian, whose been staring at a single spot somewhere outside the window for hours, blinked and glanced at her before picking up the remote control and obeying. The screen came to life just in time to serve us a steamy pile of "it gets worse".

" _These men are highly dangerous, so please report any sighting of them so that they can be caught and brought to justice before they can hurt anyone else"_ , the spokesman announced on the little screen minutes before two pictures appeared.

Adrian and I were on them.

"You've been all over the news the entire day. Russian news too. Human news. I don't understand-", Karolina babbled panicked.

"Alchemists", I muttered.

"They really want us found, don't they?", Adrian commented giving me a gloomy glare.

"Obviously, or they wouldn't have risked exposure like this."

"Awesome", Adrian mumbled standing up and clicking the TV off.

"Why Russian news?", Olena voiced frowning.

Adrian froze, slowly turning to me with a face that told me he pieced the puzzle in the exact same moment I did and he hated the picture it formed.

"They know we are here", he whispered.

"Here as in-?", Karolina carefully said looking back and forth between us.

"Here as in Russia", I responded trying to stay as calm as possible, "If they knew where in Russia exactly, they wouldn't have bothered putting it in the news."

"Does anyone know where you live?", Adrian asked and I could tell he was trying very hard to contain his anger.

"No. The closest anyone knows is Russia. You might have noticed, but I'm not exactly an extrovert."

"So when you were applying for a job at the academy you didn't state anywhere-"

"I wasn't exactly applying in the strict way of filling up papers. I was recruited fast for the urging matter of finding the Dragomir princes. Regardless, they don't really care about that sort of things. I'm just a guardian", I cut in putting my mind into an overdrive trying to think of any occasion and any person I'd have a reason to tell where exactly I was from. Luckily I came up with nothing.

"So what, you think they just assumed you were in Russia of all places?", Sonya added crossing her hands on her chest.

"I'd assume that", I pointed out, "I'm a fugitive, it makes sense that I would go somewhere I'm certain I'd have shelter and Adrian along with me."

"Or somebody tipped them off", Adrian suddenly spoke in a low and furious voice.

It happened like on cue. The second he said those words Evangeline appeared on the threshold wordlessly pointing towards the stairs like she was trying to notify anyone who'd look her way that she need to go to the bathroom. He looked at her and in that moment I couldn't do anything but stare at him in shock. He wasn't angry. He was animalistic. And he was walking straight to his prey.

 **POV: Adrian**

I reached her in a few swift steps. She didn't even have time to react before I came to a stop inches away from her face.

"Who did you tell Evangeline?", I yelled grabbing her by her shoulders.

"T-, tell what?", she stammered as her eyes traveled to mine.

"Where we are. Who did you tell?", I repeated impatiently tightening my hold on her.

"No-, no one", she mumbled staring at me wide-eyed.

"WHO DID YOU TELL?", I roared shaking her roughly.

"No one, no one, I swear", she cried out, "I didn't have a phone. Nobody spoke English. And then I ran into your friend. I didn't tell anyone."

"If you are lying to me, so help me God-!", I exclaimed waving one of my hands up curled in a fist.

"I'm not, please, Adrian, please don't hurt me", she breathed out.

That's when I realized there was actual, legitimate fear in her eyes. In fact everyone was staring at me, Dimitri included, with a dose of panic. Like I was a bomb that was about to explode. An animal, a beast.

I loosened my grip on her and took a step back taking in a deep, steady breath so I would calm down. She didn't move when I did. She just stayed paralyzed in the same spot, staring at me like she was waiting for another outburst.

"I need air", I mumbled to no one in particular before I hastily ran outside leaving them all to wander about what the hell just came over me.

I was on my third cigarette when I heard the front door open in the distance, followed by heavy footsteps as somebody slowly approached me.

"What was that about?", Dimitri asked when he reached me.

"Nothing", I mumbled blowing the smoke out of my mouth, "I don't know."

"Look, Adrian, I understand that you are angry, but you can't just-"

"Look, Dimitri, I'm not in a mood for a lesson on good behavior", I cut in glancing at him, "I just need a break from all the crap. So could you please just leave me alone?"

I heard his feet shuffling like he was turning to leave, but then the movement stopped and he added: "You know you can't leave the house now that everyone is on the lookout for us."

"Sure I can", I exclaimed, "I just need a piece of silver and I'm good to go."

"Piece of silver?"

"Yup", I confirmed turning to face him, "I charm it with spirit and I get a new face for everyone that's looking my way. Which is exactly what I plan to do now, since the prohibition in your house is killing me."

"You really think drinking is going to do you any good now?", he questioned frowning.

"It's going to do me plenty good", was the last thing I said to him before pushing my way past him and back to the house.

An hour and a few heart stopping stares my way later I was huddled on the porch a bottle of cheap whiskey in my hand. It was freezing so the burning sensation of alcohol slipping down my throat was something I welcomed. The buzz that came surprisingly fast was also something I welcomed. The time spent with Dimitri was turning my well-practiced organism into a lightweight mess, but right now that sort of suited me.

Dimitri came outside after a while, zipping up his jacket and wordlessly sitting next to me. A few seconds later he extended his hand and reached for the bottle. I thought he was going to try to stop me from drinking, but instead he just grabbed it, bringing it to his lips and took one hell of a swing from it. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow and asked: "Since when do you drink?"

"Since now", he calmly said taking another pull before handing the bottle back to me.

I lit up a cigarette and pushed the pack towards him smiling.

"Don't push it Ivashkov", he chuckled returning the pack to my side of the table.

"Suit yourself."

We sat like that, together in silence, passing the bottle back and forth until we ran out and I opened another one. The night was deadly quiet and I was pretty sure we were about to die from hypothermia, but I didn't want to move. After a long time, I felt sort of peaceful.

"Are you feeling better?", Dimitri broke the silence at some point glancing at me.

"Better than what?"

"Better than before."

"No, not really", I admitted letting one big gulp slip down without feeling the burn anymore.

"You want to tell me what happened today?", he prompted.

"I-, I don't know", I breathed out rubbing the bridge of my nose, "I just felt angry."

"At Evangeline?"

"At the world", I simply said glancing at him, "I just wish things were different. I wish we could just for ones catch a freaking break."

"You and me both", he laughed bitterly.

"I have to admit though", he added after a brief pause, "You were quite scary."

"Scary? To a big guy like you? Don't worry, I'm sure you can hold your own", I jested though his words brought me back to my thoughts from this day.

He waited patiently, since he could probably see I was struggling to get the next words out of my mouth.

"I was scared too."

"Of whom?", he asked fixing my eyes.

"Myself", I whispered, "I reminded myself of someone and it made me sick."

He nodded knowingly, so I continued pouring my heart and soul out.

"I don't know what you know about my father, but I'm pretty sure my uncle has painted a pretty good picture himself about our family ways. Sure Nathan was always calmer and a lot less violent, but when I was a kid he scared the living crap out of me. I guess nobody ever knows what's happening behind closed doors. He didn't beat us, but sometimes I think I would rather have him hit me then humiliate me, scream at me or threaten me. He never delivered on his threats, but the way he said them, that cold, low voice of his, it froze the blood in my veins ever time. Growing up, I kept telling myself that I can be anything, but I never, EVER wanted to be anything like my father. I think it might be my worst fear, to turn out like him."

"Mine too", he whispered looking away.

"And today", I said my breath catching, "Today I saw it in Evangeline's eyes, that fear I use to feel and I just-"

When Dimitri didn't say anything, I glanced back to find him watching me intensely.

"You are not", he spoke in a strong and confident voice, "You are not like him. What happened today, I'm not saying it was good, but you stopped. It's what I always do. I stop. It's what my father never did and I guess yours didn't either."

He took another gulp and fought to say his name: "Randall, he was, he is a bad man. He did things, far worse than you can imagine. I hated him for it. I hated myself every time I got angry, every time I threw a punch for a long time. But I forced myself to believe that I won't turn out like him, ever."

"You won't", I said giving him a small smile, "You are too good to ever come close to that."

He smiled and a few more minutes of silence followed.

"Well now that we've established we are not our fathers, how about you get some rest?", he said standing up.

I guess he wasn't in a sharing mood anymore. He was probably just taking precautions. Spilling your guts out seems very tempting under the influence of alcohol and he was right earlier today, he wasn't exactly an extrovert. I respected that. So I simply answered: "Sounds good."

"And Adrian?"

"Yeah?", I asked standing up as well.

"I won't let you", he stressed, "I won't let you become like either of them, no matter how bad things get from here on now. You do the same for me?"

"Gladly", I confirmed extending my hand.

With a smile he shook it and went inside. I cast a look down the hill focusing on the dark outlines of the woods below. When all of this started neither of us knew what was going to happen next. I guess we still don't. But the more time passed the more certain I became that whatever hits us next we'll fight it together. I didn't even notice when we switched from not being able to stand one another to not being able to function without each other. It was a bit unnerving and it was also reassuring somehow. Because, it was almost like a promise. A promise that despite the pain, despite what both of us have lost, we'll have something to hold on to. We gained what neither of us expected. We became friends. And all I could think about was what I'd like to say to Rose if she could hear me.

" _Well done little Dhampir, you made us beat the odds. That's how much we loved you."_

* * *

 **Andddd cut! Okay so finally no dramatic cliffhangers in the end of the chapter. But you should be glad when I put those, they usually mean the next chapter will be up soon. These ordinary endings mean you'll have to wait for an update. I know, I'm a monster. But hopefully you won't have to wait for too long since I've already written most of the following chapter.**

 **I'd like to take a second and say special thanks to katnipsc, stardreamer2608,** **impala67 and the Guest reviewer for being so good to me and rewarding me with so many reviews (every chapter)! Thank you, I really appreciate the fact that you take the time to write down something and let me know your thoughts!**

 **That's it for today! Thanks for reading, until the next time,**

 **T!**


	25. CH24 - Faded

**POV: Dimitri**

Every nightmare I ever had was about Rose. It always ended with me losing her. I knew that, once I woke up, I'd feel pain, emptiness, longing. I got used to it. I learned how to handle it. That's why I wasn't prepared for what came for me this time. Rose was there, but everything was different.

" _I thought you loved me", she whispered with tears in her eyes._

" _I do, Roza, of course I do", I said reaching for her._

" _No you don't. How could you? How can you claim to love me and betray me like this?"_

" _Roza what are you talking about?"_

" _My letter. Did it mean anything to you? My dying wishes that you just cast away and forgot about", she sobbed struggling to free herself from my arms._

" _No, I didn't, I tried", I whispered feeling my heart ache at her disappointment and her pain._

" _You didn't try hard enough", she exclaimed wiping her head around to stare me down._

" _Lissa, I can't be next to her Roza, you need to understand. Your parents they didn't want to speak to me before and now I don't know where they are-"_

" _Lissa? My parents?", she ranted her eyes blazing, "That's not what I'm talking about!"_

" _What then?", I asked completely at a lost._

" _That-", she whispered moving aside so I can see behind her._

 _My eyes traveled to a figure that was slumped on the armchair, head handing low, hands dangling over the armrests. I recognized him instantly and before I knew I was moving I was already halfway across the room. I grabbed his chin to pull his head up._

" _Adrian?", I asked my voice shaking._

 _He didn't react, didn't move, I don't think he was even breathing._

" _Adrian?", I tried again shaking him roughly._

 _Few more moments passed, then finally his eyelashes fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at me and smiled, but his smile was twisted somehow, like he was in pain and suffering._

" _Adrian are you alright?", I asked letting my eyes travel over his body so I could make sure he wasn't injured._

" _No", he coughed out attempting to pull himself up, but failing._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _I trusted you", he whispered, "I thought you would keep me safe. You said you would."_

" _I did. I am", I stressed searching his face for clues as to what he was talking about._

" _You said you would keep me safe", he repeated like he couldn't hear me._

" _Adr-", I began saying but my words died on my lips as I noticed something change._

 _I saw a small smudge on his neck, a red dot. It was barely visible because of how insignificantly small it looked, but in the same time it was like all colors in the room dimmed to let that one color shine brighter than anything else. The tiny red dot began spreading, turning into a line across his neck, like his throat was cut through. He coughed out blood, gurgling and chocking on it in an instant. His eyes glued to my and fear radiated off of them._

" _Look at what you did", Rose voiced somewhere behind me._

" _Adrian, no", I exclaimed frantically pushing my palm against his neck like that might stop the bleeding._

" _You promised", I heard his voice in my head along with Rose's voice that was nearer now._

 _He was still chocking, gripping my arm tightly, staring at me so much it was like he was burning a hole through my head._

" _It's your fault. You should have protected him. I begged you to help him through this", Rose screamed grabbing me by my shoulder to turn me around so I was facing her._

" _I, I-"_

" _You are a liar Dimitri, a liar", she yelled even louder as I turned to Adrian who suddenly became very still, his eyes remaining open, but empty, staring into nothingness._

 _I couldn't breathe, the pain was so overwhelming._

" _A LIAR", she cried out pushing me down so I fell on my back._

" _No, no, no", I mumbled as tears formed in my eyes._

" _I hate you", she whispered in a deadly tone before pointing at Adrian's lifeless body, "He did too."_

" _This is what happens to the people around you, this is what you cause, destruction and pain", she continued her voice changing slightly._

 _It was still her voice, but there was something different, something unfamiliar or rather too familiar._

" _You ruin everything you touch."_

 _As soon as I heard those words I felt a chill run through my body. I blinked and as soon as I did another face appeared next to her. One that bore some similarities to Adrian. One that I was staring at the last time I heard those words._

" _You are poison", Rose said, or rather she moved her lips, but my father spoke for her._

" _You are just like me."_

"Wake up!"

I jumped swinging my fist upwards and hitting something hard. I heard a gasp and a shuffling of feet like somebody stumbled, followed by a few curse words. I blinked rapidly my eyes travelling up to crystal blue ones. Evangeline was standing above me her hands in cuffs covering her nose as tears formed in her eyes.

"Wha-?"

"I think you broke my nose", she mumbled moving her hand enough for me to see a small red stream dripping over her lips and chin.

"Shit", I exclaimed jumping to my feet.

I reached out and she jerked back probably a little surprised by my sudden movement, probably more than a little scared too.

"Let me see", I said in a low voice and gently put my hand over hers to lead them away from her face. I examined her nose without touching it so I wouldn't hurt her more then I already have.

"Come with me", I said walking towards the kitchen.

She followed me wordlessly, leaning against a cupboard for support ones we were there. I got a bag of frozen peas and handed them to her. She awkwardly reached out trying to catch them in the best possible way since the cuffs were preventing her from any harsh movements. I took the key ones the bag was out of my hands and unlocked the cuffs. She gave me a small smile in gratitude wincing as her nose moved slightly.

"What the hell were you thinking sneaking up on me?"

"I didn't sneak up. I yelled from the doorway for solid five minutes before I decided to shake you awake. You were having a pretty bad nightmare I think", she mumbled from underneath the bag.

"I was", I confirmed, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"That's okay. I probably had it coming", she chuckled, but there was a dose of sorrow in her eyes.

"What makes you say that?", I questioned leaning away.

"Doesn't matter", she mumbled glancing away.

"So this is becoming a thing", she added letting her eyes travel back to mine.

"What is?"

"Waking each other up from nightmares", she chuckled, "Nice to know we are bonding."

I laughed. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't really help it. I realized know why she and Adrian were friends. They were very much alike.

"Let's take a look at that nose again", I said prompting myself up.

She removed the bag and I was glad to see the bleeding has stopped. I tried touching her as gently as I could. She stood surprisingly still waiting for the final diagnosis.

"I don't think there is anything broken", I announced feeling relief flow through me.

"Yeah", she said crunching her nose up slightly, "But it's going to get swollen."

"You are not wrong there", I admitted, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

She followed me out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom. The house was almost empty. Older kids were at school, Zoya was with Yeva and Olena taking a walk, my sisters were at work. That left Adrian who was probably comatose in his bed and the two of us. Still I moved around quietly and she did an incredible job at mimicking my movements. From what I've seen so far she was a rather good guardian, she's been trained well.

I found a cloth in one of the drawers and pushed it under the tap to get it wet. I turned around and reached for her, but she took a step back and pierced me with her gaze.

"I can do it", she protested.

"I made this mess, I'll clean it up", I stressed reaching for her chin with the cloth again.

She looked like she might protest again, but then instead she just exhaled heavily before positioning her head so I could get a better angle. I rubbed the blood gingerly off of her skin focusing on the task at hand. I could feel her eyes on me, observing me and it made me feel strange. I couldn't remember the last time I was within this proximity to someone other than Adrian who sometimes had no respect for any personal space whatsoever. I had no idea what she was thinking about, but at some point I noticed her lips twitching a little, like she was trying to suppress a smile. I looked up at her and her eyes suddenly seemed brighter than usual. Maybe it was because this was the first time I actually paid attention, but the blue of her eyes looked quite astonishing paired with her flame like hair. She was a very attractive woman which is why my next words accidentally just tumbled out of my mouth before I could do anything to stop them: "Adrian and you were really only friends?"

"Yeah", she chuckled, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason", I swiftly mumbled trying to back out of a conversation I just started.

"Righttt", she exclaimed smiling wider.

"I just, well you two are really close", I pointed out.

"I guess we are", she admitted before frowning slightly and adding, "Or at least we were. I don't think he is up for being close to me ever again after what I've tried to pull. Or being my friend at all for that matter."

"He'll get over it", I chuckled.

 _Why the hell was I still talking about this? Why was I being so friendly all of a sudden?_

"I'm not sure he will. But I don't blame him. He already forgave me ones for screwing up, two times is too much", she said cutting my pondering short.

"Screwing up?", words kept tumbling out of my mouth as curiosity struck.

"Long story", she breathed out her face showing that now she was the one who was trying to back out.

I let it slide, finishing what I was doing and throwing the cloth away.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it", I said crossing my arms on my chest.

"No really", she prompted fixing her eyes on mine, "Thank you."

"Alight, you are welcome", I chuckled glancing towards the door.

"Back to the basement I recon?", she offered shifting a bit.

After a brief pause I asked: "Are you going to try to run away again?"

"No. I'm not suicidal my friend", she laughed though there was a dose of seriousness in her tone.

"If so, I guess you can join me for a meal", I said deciding to go out on the limb with her.

Maybe it was because my dreams still haunted me, maybe I was just tired of playing the bad cop, or it was because I felt for her, she was in a very dire situation that wasn't showing signs of getting any better, but I just wanted to do something nice and simple for a change, like having a normal meal without having to worry about every move she made. I hoped I wasn't making a mistake, but the truth was right now I didn't even care if I did. I was just exhausted.

"Sounds good", she simply responded.

We sat in silence for a long time, just simply eating and sipping coffee. After a while she cleared her throat and said: "So what's your story?"

"What do you mean?", I asked leaning back into my chair.

"I've been in your house for a while now and I don't know the first thing about you aside from the things I was told."

"What were you told?"

"Basically, that you were marvelous at your job, very withdrawn though, that you had a charge, then worked in the academy, then became a Strigoi, then returned to being a Dhampir, after which you winded up being a fugitive with one of your students only to be a fugitive again with Adrian."

"That's pretty much all there is", I chuckled setting my eyes on the table.

"Bull", she exclaimed dragging my attention to her.

"Fair! I'll tell you what, I'll tell you something about myself and you tell me something about yourself. Deal?"

"Deal. So you were born here?", she asked prompting her head on her hands while she rested her elbows on the table.

"Born and raised. I went to school here and lived here until I moved to start working for the academy. What about you?"

"Born and raised in Ohio where I went to Alder. I moved to California after I graduated, worked for the Conta's and then came to Court to join the team that-", she cut herself of.

"The team that's hunting us", I finished.

She shifted uncomfortably, so I quickly added: "Conta's? So you had a charge?"

"No", she chuckled bitterly, "I was more like a security personal. I wasn't guarding one person in particular. It was more like protecting the plants in their huge garden from stray animals."

"Seriously?", I asked in disbelief.

"You sound surprised."

"I am", I admitted, "You seemed to be rather skilled. It's strange to me that you didn't get recruited straight away."

"Yeah, well, I messed up my finals so all the hard work I've done before that sort of just went down the drain."

"Why did you mess up your finals?"

"I-", she started saying her eyes traveling away from the table and over my shoulder, "I was going through some stuff."

I nodded knowingly, glancing down to her neck where the neckless with two letters lay. She followed my gaze and smiled, but the pain she was feeling was evident in her eyes.

"I lost someone around that time", she confirmed suddenly looking much older then she really was.

"Losing a friend is never easy", I mumbled, "Rose was-, she was a good friend."

Evangeline fixed her eyes on mine challenging me with them: "You weren't just friends."

"What makes you say that?", I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Because I can see your pain and I know that kind of pain. I've seen it before, for a while I thought I felt it too. It's not the kind of pain you feel when you lose a good friend, or even a boyfriend or girlfriend. It's the kind of pain you feel when you lose the love of your life. The person you can't live without."

Her words surprised me. Not because she could see right through me, but because I didn't really expect such serious and wise words from someone her age. I'd expect them from someone with a long lifetime of experience.

"Well, I'm still breathing", I pointed out leaning on the table as well.

"That doesn't make you alive."

I was speechless for a few moments before finally managing to produce a light chuckle: "Strong words."

"The strongest", she joked her freckled nose jumping slightly as a grin spread over her face.

We were doing it again. Being too close to each other. Close enough so I could count every freckle she had. And like back upstairs it made me feel strange, not pleasant, but not entirely uncomfortable either.

"So much for light chitchat", she mumbled to herself, without moving an inch.

"Right", I responded not moving either.

We were paralyzed like that, until a third voice came from the door.

"Aren't you two cozy?"

 **POV: Adrian**

I was still rubbing my eyes and yawning when I strolled into the kitchen. My sleepiness slipped away upon registering the scene I walked into. Evangeline and Dimitri were sitting opposite from one another, but they were leaning over the table leaving too little space between them. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were two people flirting their asses of, but I knew Dimitri was too tense to even consider something like that. Regardless, their proximity confused me and the fact that neither of them registered that I've joined them was even stranger.

"Aren't you two cozy?", I exclaimed announcing my presence.

They both jumped up like I just poured a bucket of cold water over their heads, their eyes fixing on me. For a minute I could have sworn I saw Dimitri even blushing slightly. It's also when I noticed Evangeline's nose was swollen and a bit purplish.

"What happened to you?", I asked frowning.

She looked at me in surprise, probably because it's the first time I talked directly to her in days, but she quickly recovered and simply answered: "Dimitri punched me."

I glanced at Dimitri raising my eyebrow questioningly so he added: "It was an accident."

"Right, uh, I'm not sure it's a good idea to live you two kids unsupervised", I joked grabbing some coffee and joining them.

I noticed Eva's hands were free of cuffs, but I decided to avoid commenting it. I didn't really have the energy to act like an asshole today, since last night's drinking has left me a bit hangover and feeling slightly different after the things Dimitri and I talked about. Obviously, both of them decided to just roll with it and continued whatever they were talking about earlier.

"Any siblings?", Dimitri said glancing at Eva.

"None. Must be nice though, having plenty", she responded sipping her coffee.

"No, not really", he chuckled.

"What are we doing?", I interrupted.

"Chitchatting, lightly", she responded underlining her last word.

At that Dimitri laughed and I got a feeling I missed something. I was guessing I didn't really want to know. Maybe Dimitri was brooding and growing his hero hair most of the time, but he was still a guy. A guy that was talking to a very hot chick all alone before I came in. It was safe to say my insides made a back-flips at the thought of them "chitchatting". I was certain Dimitri wasn't going anywhere with it, but I still couldn't help, but to stare him down with an unspoken warning that I wasn't liking this at all. He obviously didn't get the message since he frowned upon my expression.

I got up snatching the cigarettes from my pocket and used the opportunity while I was passing Dimitri by to murmur through a laugh: "What is it with you and younger women?"

Even though I turned around and I couldn't see his face anymore I could feel him staring after me. I also heard him muttering a couple of nasty words in Russian, words I now understood since I managed to pick up a few things about the language so far.

"What did he mean by that?", I heard Eva asking in confusion.

I didn't hear his answer, but I knew he would brush my words off one way or the other. I just grinned to myself knowing I got him good this time.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it. This turned out to be a longer chapter then initially planned, but well I just tried to make it into a whole thing rather than stop at the part where Adrian walks in.**

 **I get that you guys might start panicking about Evangeline and Dimitri, so I'll just say, Adrian was exaggerating in his head (or not?) when it comes to the current situation. Anyhow, the point was to show that Dimitri is easing up around Eva and easing up about everything else overall. I think I might have overplayed the "being tense all the time" card so I figured I could give the guy a break.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter and that you are not going to burn me alive for insinuating there might be some chemistry between those two! Review if you want, let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time, T!**

 **P.S. Since Adrian mentioned his school only ones and I had no real info from the books to go on, I've decided to place it in Ohio since it was close to Pennsylvania (Court), plus I've done some research on the name Alder and winded up with Jonathan Alder (first white settler in Ohio according to Wikipedia) so I IMPROVISED!**


	26. CH25 - Amendable

**POV: Adrian**

 _It was always funny to me how ice and snow burned upon the touch. It was somehow so illogical. Something cold feeling like fire against my skin. Now, along with the burning sensation, my feet were also beginning to feel numb from all the freaking crouching. But I had to wait for the right opportunity. And ones I heard the sound of boots shuffling through the snow I knew the right moment has presented itself. I jerked my body up from behind the stone fence and launched the snowball I formed to a perfect shape right at the person in front of me._

 _She screamed as the snow collided with her body and growled playfully as she tried to "return the favor" and hit me. I ducked down, but she still managed to scrape the top of my head._

 _Unlike hers, the other snowball that came flying my way was on point, hitting the back of my neck, pieces of it slipping inside the collar of my jacket. I cried out at the impact, trying desperately to shake off the remaining parts, but only making them fall further down my back. I swung around meting Felix's devilish grin and gave him a death stare while smiling regardless of how pissed off I was that he got the better of me._

" _This means war_ _Szelsky", I exclaimed gathering up snow from the ground bellow me._

" _Bring it on", he yelled, but he fled instantly._

 _Evangeline took off in the other direction laughing loudly as she did. I scrambled to my feet and began running down the yard trying to catch up to Felix. It took me a lot of time to get him, but when I did it was epic._

 _I pushed him into a corner, eyeing him mischievously as he tried to maneuver his way away from me. I raised my hand gripping the snowball tightly, but when I threw it I didn't aim for him. Instead, I deliberately hit a branch right above him, which sent a pile of snow tumbling down on his head._

" _Come on man", he exclaimed as he tried to get the snow out of his hair, "How do you always win?"_

" _Natural talent", I joked winking at him._

 _He looked up and suddenly there was a strange glimmer in his eyes accompanied by a satisfied grin._

" _You are going down Ivashkov", he screamed victoriously, but didn't move an inch._

 _In the same moment I realized he was pointing out that the threat was coming from the opposite direction I got hit by a determined 5.6 feet of pure energy. I tumbled down ingloriously, the blanket of snow engulfing me momentarily. I rolled over, blinking up at the piercing blue gaze and a sheepish smile. The snowflakes that got caught in her hair gently glistened melting into the late afternoon sky above her head. There wasn't any sun around, but she made up for it, brightening everything around herself._

" _And the winner is", Felix exclaimed approaching us, "The freckled monster."_

 _Eva rolled her eyes and offered me her hand before asking a bit worried: "You okay?"_

" _Well my pride is a bit wounded, but I'll live", I chuckled reaching for her hand._

 _She tugged me up lightly which gave me an opportunity to take advantage of the situation. I pulled at her hand with all the force I could gather, surprising her enough to send her flying down right on top of me. I engulfed her in a hug shifting so she tumbled into the snow right next to me. I let go of her, laughing like a lunatic as she tried shaking the snow off of her face. Felix stood above us more than amused._

 _After the initial shock she accepted the new game in town grabbing the snow next to her head and dumping it on top off me. I slid away pushing some snow back her way._

" _What are you laughing at?", Eva asked through a chuckle looking up at Felix who was eyeing us with a wide grin, before glancing at me and winking._

 _Like on cue we both reached up grabbing him by his hand and tugging him down right between us. He fell face first mumbling incoherently into the snow. When he managed to wiggle around he sprawled over his back inhaling before bursting into another fit of laughter. Ones we all calmed down the slowly descending night around us became quiet. Everyone is going to start getting up soon to get ready for classes, but we were still the only ones making any noises around here. We lay like that, three idiots stuck in the snow, but I was happy. I was so happy and I didn't even know why._

I miss that. That calmness. That childish innocence. I miss it a lot.

I watched the snowflakes twirl in the air outside before melting into the slowly growing layer on the ground. As I breathed out the window fogged before my face blurring my view.

"Adrian, would you like some tee?", Karolina's voice came from behind me.

I glanced outside one more time, before turning to face her. I smiled and said: "Sure thing."

I dragged myself to the table to join the family that has grouped around it. Even Evangeline was there, lurking in the corner, too shy to actually join in since they were all a lot more alert about her potential escape now that she has almost managed to pull one off. I rounded the table in an attempt to sit next to Dimitri, but he swiftly moved so that the only remaining free space was right between him and Eva.

I smirked at him, but he just flashed me a fake innocent smile. I knew what he was doing. He's been doing it for days now. Trying to make me patch things up with Eva. It was a working progress, but I was still rather reluctant to forgive her just yet.

I sat down with a huff before glancing sideways at Eva who was pretending to be rather interested by one strand of her hair that she twirled into endless circles around her finger. I turned to her a bit more, my movements catching her attention. She looked up, blushing instantly while giving me a strange grimaced attempt of a smile. I opened my mouth, closed it and opened it again as she observed me patently.

"Are you cold in the basement?", I asked the first thing that popped into my brain.

"Now, it's very warm actually", she responded glancing towards the door that led to it.

"Good", I mumbled grateful turning towards Karolina who handed me my tea and gave me an excuse to cut down on talking.

"You are supposed to go to your feeding later today?", Eva voiced next to me while keeping her tone light and low.

I hummed and nodded twirling the spoon with honey around my cup in an attempt to melt it as fast as possible.

"I'd like to come with you", she almost whispered fixing me with her eyes.

I looked up at her raising my eyebrow and exclaimed: "Why? So you can try to escape again?"

Dimitri who has been talking to Olena about something until now, jerked his head back slightly which I knew meant he was listening in on our conversation. Evangeline looked at me with an expression that almost seemed to be offended, before answering: "No, so I can help Dimitri in keeping you safe."

"Keeping me safe from what?", I asked now a bit dumbfounded.

"Well everything I guess. You'll probably have to take remote roads, side streets, hide better now that everyone is looking for you. A lot of things could go wrong", she elaborated thoughtfully.

"And why do you care?"

"About you?"

I made a face like I was challenging her and she frowned angrily before retorting: "Well you might hate me, but I still lo-."

She stopped instantly, realizing what she was about to say. I knew it was an old habit, it dies hard. In fact she was the first person to say those words to me aside from my mom and my aunt. She was the first person to hear those words back from me too. But it's been a long time, a lot of things changed and those words became somehow dangerous and very heavy.

"I still care about you", she mumbled in a futile attempt to finish her line of thoughts.

I stayed silent for a few moments while I felt two set of eyes on me. Both Dimitri and Eva where drilling into my skull with their intense gazes. Finally I simply muttered: "Okay."

"Okay?", Eva repeated completely confused.

"Okay, you can go, if Dimitri agrees", I said setting my eyes on my cup, "It's his neck on the line too."

"Okay", she whispered to herself her gaze falling down to the table.

It was followed by Dimitri's quiet mumble of the same word before he excused himself and disappeared from the room. He came back when the time came for us to leave with a backpack hanging on one of his shoulders and something shiny tucked into his fist. He approached me and opened his hand to present two thick bracelets.

"Silver", he simply said offering me the jewelry.

He turned to Eva who jumped to her feet to stand next to me and added: "Take off your neckless."

She gave him a questioning look, but obliged adding the neckless onto the pile that rested on my palm. I glanced down and saw two pendants that made me realize what I was holding.

"You still have this?", I asked before I could stop myself.

"Of course", she said matter-of-factly frowning slightly.

I locked my gaze with hers and in that moments I knew, I knew I was past everything. I was able to let go of the things that happened in the past, the way she disappeared from my life, the fact that she left without a goodbye, all the time I spent wondering where she was, if she was ever going to come around or at least call me. I forgave her for coming after us, for trying to escape, for everything. It seemed funny, that one small piece of chain with two letters on it could accomplish so much. But we both knew what that chain meant. It was a promise. A promise that our friendship will never die no matter what obstacles it reaches. That she'll always be there, like she always has been even when I can't see her or talk to her. She promised me that. She promised me that my life will always come first, before anyone and anything. Because that neckless represented her vow to guard me. At the time we both thought that meant being my guardian. But now, after everything that happened in our life's I realized that's what she was always trying to do despite not being my guardian. That's what she was still doing.

When I first learned how bad spirit can get she was there to save me. The night with Felix, I would have died without her. When she found me and Dimitri in the alley she could have shot me, she had every chance to attack me since she's been here, she could have told anyone where we were when she tried taking off. But she didn't. Because despite everything she was still trying to protect me.

"Adrian are you alright?", Dimitri's voice dragged me back to reality.

I blinked a few times, noticing they were both staring at me. I looked back and forth between them, before deciding now wasn't the time for me to get emotional and tell Eva all those things. Maybe there will never come a time when I'll have enough guts to spill. So I just nodded and said: "Give me a few minutes."

I charmed the silver putting as much spirit in it as I could conjure up. We all put our piece on and headed to the town. It took us double the time it usually does since Dimitri was reluctant to leave everything hanging on my ability do deceive people. I don't think it was because he didn't trust me, I think it was because he had this unexplainable desire to keep as many things under his control as possible. I was beginning to think he might be even a worse control freak than I initially assumed he was.

Like the last time, Eva and Dimitri waited for me outside. I slipped into the den this time waiting my turn patiently since I couldn't exactly flirt my way in without dragging too much attention. Ones I was done I hurried outside only to find Eva and Dimitri sitting in an unfamiliar car.

"We are stealing again?", I asked as I slipped into the back seat.

"Actually, this one is mine", Eva responded glancing in the rear-view mirror, "I rented it when I came to Russia. Parked it a few streets away from here. We figured we should move it before it draws more attention than it already has."

"Smart", I commented, "Who's idea was that?"

"Evangeline's", Dimitri said starting the car.

"Isn't that only going to make things harder for you? Harder for your friends out there to find you?", I questioned.

"I don't have friends out there", she said calmly, "So I guess the answer is no."

I stayed silent, though I couldn't help but to think she might have thought about the same things I did when she gave me her neckless. Maybe she was really coming around this time. I just knew I was fighting myself not to trust so damn fast this time, despite wanting too.

We drove in relative silence, going down the roads I've never seen before. At a certain point I realized that we were actually passing by a rather familiar patch of woods. It was the same forest I saw from the yard of our house, only the other side of it. Dimitri took a sharp turn which I was certain led further away from the house, but I kept my mouth shut since I was certain he knew exactly where we were heading.

One more turn and the car made a strange noise. I glanced up to see Dimitri's confused expression reflecting in the rear-view mirror. That's when the car just stopped.

 **POV: Dimitri**

I managed to turn the wheel while the car still had some acceleration left in it. We slowly slipped off of the road and into the grass next to it before the car stopped altogether.

"What just happened?", Adrian asked in a panicked voice from the back seat.

I sniffed and felt a smell that meant nothing but trouble. I stared at the dashboard, before wordlessly opening the door and walking upfront. I opened the hood and was instantly hit by a small cloud of smoke erupting from the engine. The engine that has overheated was refusing to work any longer emitting the smoke as a clear signal of it.

Evangeline and Adrian quickly joined me. He looked back and forth between the inside of the car and my worried expression and Evangeline just whispered under her breath: "Shit."

"Where did you rent this car?", Adrian asked Evangeline over my shoulder.

"Moscow", she responded frowning.

"Well you should totally ask for a refund ones you go back there", he joked, but there was no sign of laughter in his voice.

"So what now?", he added looking up at me.

I glanced towards the horizon noticing the remaining rays of sun were dying fast. That worried me. I didn't want to be caught out here during nighttime, especially in the winter. But we couldn't go back to the town either since Adrian was all out of his powers and I didn't thrust the charmed silver to hold its power for so long. Besides it would take us less time to get home then circle back.

"We push the car further into the woods and we walk", I announced.

"Don't you think somebody might find it strange that the three of us are walking down the road for no good reason?", Adrian asked glancing around like he was already expecting somebody to drive by us.

"We won't go down the road", I stressed turning back towards the woods next to us.

I didn't like this. I didn't like it all. But this was the only thing left to do. We had no other choice.

* * *

 **Andddd cut! Okay so I decided to stop here, but don't worry the next chapter is already mostly written so it will be coming soon (as soon as I get rejoined with my computer since we'll be separated for a few days). This one though, well it was a rollercoaster for me. I don't know if you guys will like it, but if you don't, I won't blame you. The truth is, I wanted to mention so many things here, but when I finished it, it was like three times the usually size and it was just too much, so I cut down on some things and well, let's just say this one is not exactly one of my best works.**

 **Anyhow, I hope it's not a complete disaster. Let me know what you think. And thanks for reading! Until next time,**

 **T!**

 **P.S. I'm so loving the latest overload of reviews! You guys rock! Give yourselves a round of applause for being so awesome!**


	27. CH26 - Rectifiable

**POV: Adrian**

"We won't go down the road", Dimitri mumbled looking away and towards the thick patch of woods next to us.

I understood perfectly what he was suggesting, so I just nodded and rounded the car signalizing Eva to join me. She wordlessly walked up to me and placed her palms on the back of the car, digging her feet into the ground below for support. Dimitri ducked down grabbing the wheel in one hand and the roof of the car with the other. It took as a few minutes to get the car to the right angle before we pushed it off of the edge of the road and it loudly tumbled down into the trees disappearing from our view.

"Where will we go if not the road?", Eva asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"Through the woods", Dimitri responded turning around probably trying to orient.

"What? Why?", she questioned in alarm swallowing her panic down loudly.

"Now that even humans are on the lookout for us we can't afford to go anywhere where we'll be noticed as you pointed out earlier. So the woods it is", I explained following Dimitri who has already started walking.

"It's a bad idea", Eva protested, but she wasn't far behind.

"Well, if you have a better one, be my guest", I exclaimed.

No answer came.

The truth is, she wasn't the only one freaking out. We had the same memories, the same fears and I was just as reluctant to go down that road again. But I trusted Dimitri to know best, so I avoided questioning his decision.

As soon as we lost the road from our view Dimitri stopped and reached into the bag draped over his shoulder to pull out two stakes handing one to Eva: "Here, have this. Just in case anything-, pops out."

"Pops out?", I asked a bit worried by the idea of something being out there and waiting for us.

"I'm sure we'll be fine", Dimitri brushed it off nudging me forward, "I'll keep you safe."

"It's not just me I'm worried about", I whispered as we both glanced back at Eva who was tucking the stake underneath her shirt.

"I'll keep her safe too."

"And who's going to keep you safe?", I asked raising my eyebrow.

He looked at me like he was expecting my words to be a joke, before chuckling: "I'll keep myself safe as well. Don't worry Adrian."

I did worry. I worried a lot. I jumped at every sound, every movement, anything that seemed to be even remotely threatening. The daylight was almost gone by the time Dimitri said we were halfway through the woods. He probably noticed I was too tense, so all of a sudden he started chitchatting like none of this was unusual.

"I was thinking we could have blini for dinner."

"Hmm?", I hummed trying to peel my eyes away from the growing darkness around us.

"Blini", he repeated with a smile, "I could show you how to make them. Or Karolina can, she is way better at it."

"Me?", I exclaimed finally looking over to him, "You don't want that."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll probably burn your house down to the ground if he attempts to cook something", Eva voiced catching up to me.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad", I exclaimed rolling my eyes.

"So you didn't almost set my room on fire when you were trying to make popcorn? Maybe I was imagining things and the smell that lingered for like five days after it", she joked winking at me.

"Is she serious?", Dimitri asked in a mix of panicking and laughing.

"Deadly", I chuckled enjoying the horror spreading on his face.

"Scared yet?", Eva asked as a wider grin appeared on hers.

Dimitri didn't comment, but he glanced at her and managed to pull off a small smile. I felt my lips move to mimic theirs and I was glad they set me at ease even for a little while. That was until Eva looked up and past me into the woods ahead. It happened in the same moment I registered rustling of leaves coming from the same direction. Her smile fell, her face twisting into a grimace that screamed fear at me.

"Adrian STOP", Eva cried out, but before her words were out of her mouth I already took a step forward and turned my head around.

I bumped into something. Something tall and hard. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. And when my eyes traveled up, my heart stopped when I faced the blazing red eyes staring me down.

 **POV: Dimitri**

"Scared yet?", Evangeline chuckled as her lips pulled into a bright smile.

I wasn't. Right now I had much bigger worries than Adrian's potential mishap in my kitchen. But I played along, wanting to keep Adrian occupied by this topic for as long as possible rather than have him thinking about all the things that could go wrong. So I smiled back and kept smiling as Evangeline averted her gaze blushing slightly. I watched her peek at Adrian, her lips twitching before the smile disappeared, her eyes filling with something I didn't want to see.

As I followed her gaze she screamed: "Adrian STOP!"

But it was too late. And of all those things that could have gone wrong the worse one happened. Adrian came face to face with a Strigoi. Everything after that happened in a flash.

Evangeline and I started running towards him as he tried and failed to back away from the threat. The Strigoi didn't waste any time, snatching him up and aiming for his neck with he's fangs. I knocked into them seconds before he could have ripped out his artery. Adrian fell down and Evangeline jumped up tackling the Strigoi. We were both more than ready to fight him. That was until two more appeared behind him.

They hurled towards us at full speed not giving me nearly enough time to prepare myself. I evaded the other guy, but the woman flung herself at me hard enough to make me lose my balance. I dug my feet into the ground swinging up so that I managed to scratch her with my stake.

I registered Evangeline fighting with the first one a few feet away from me, but I couldn't see where Adrian was. I tried scanning my surroundings, but that only gave the right opportunity for the other guy to jump from behind me. I circled my hand around his neck and pulled him trying to shake him off of me. I felt a sharp pain pierce through my arm before I managed to throw him off. One look and I could see where he bit me.

He launched at me a few times as I battled the woman who was apparently a way batter fighter than him, though her distractions allowed him to get his shot. He bit me two times and I finally realized he was trying to weaken me down with the endorphins. At some point his attacks stopped and I feared he might have focused on Adrian.

I only had a second to look away from the woman in front of me and see that I was right. Only Adrian was behind Evangeline who was fending of every attack that came her way viciously, not letting either of them come any closer. I shifted so I was closer to them and locked my eyes with Adrian for a brief moment.

"Adrian run!"

"No-", he tried stammering out.

"Adrian run NOW", I growled as I knocked my fist into her chin gripping my stake more tightly.

He reluctantly took a few steps back still gaping at us like he was trying to decide whether he should listen to me or not.

"Go, get help", I yelled, though I didn't really think him getting help was going to do much good. I just wanted him away from here, somewhere safe.

"Adrian start running", Eva cried out slipping underneath the arm of one of her attackers and tripping him so he fell right towards me in a perfect angle.

I pierced him with my stake and he growled as he twitched a few times before dropping to the ground. There was a slight pause in their attacks as they register that I just managed to kill one of them. A pause that gave me enough time to grip Adrian's arm and push him forward.

Finally he took off as we continued fighting. After that everything became a mix of cries, kicks and punches. I realized at some point that Evangeline's back pressed against mine so I moved in sync with her shifting and switching from one attacker to the other. We made a pretty good team for a while. That was until she made one wrong move and left an open invitation for the guy to get the upper hand. I barely managed to block him in time, but that only led to me losing my foothold.

I was on the ground kicking at the dirt underneath me to pull myself up. I peeped over my shoulder in the exact moment Evangeline pulled her stake out of him. I guess my moves weren't in vain. One more down.

Evangeline's eyes hastily met mine and in that moment I knew she was going to take off. She was going to make a run for it. Of course she was. Adrian was far away by now, perhaps already in the safety of my home where my family will protect him. This was her opportunity. By the time I manage to catch up, if I even survive this, she'll be long gone. And I didn't really blame her. It was the logical thing to do. She disappeared from my view and soon I turned to face the only Strigoi left standing.

"Got you all to myself I see", she spat out licking the corner of her mouth where I cut her with a stake her tongue reddening, "This ought to be fun."

I rolled over trying to reach the stake that fell out of my grasp upon my impact with the ground, but she was fast. Her fangs sunk into my neck as she scraped her nails against my back, pulling me by my shirt so she could get a better angle. I shook her off long enough to crawl my way out of the hole she pushed me into, but not long enough to succeed in reaching the cold silver that could save me.

"Where do you think you're going?", she chuckled throwing herself at me again, this time coming face to face with me.

We struggled as she snapped her teeth in front of me and I tried to keep her away for as long as I could. But the bites the other Strigoi left me with and her first bite were starting to take their toll and as endorphins hit me I began getting weaker and disoriented. Just as I was about to lose the battle I heard a crack of fallen leaves just above my head. Naturally, the Strigoi heard the same noise even louder than me since her senses were a lot better, particularly now that I was numb. Before I could even comprehend moving, her head shot up and I heard a low and angry voice coming from whomever interrupted.

"Get your fucking hands off of him you bitch!"

In a flash the weight, the long nails and the fangs where gone. And a few moments after, or at least it felt like moments since my mind was to hazy to register time passing I heard a deafening shriek followed by a loud thump.

I pushed my palms against the ground in an attempt to sit up, but before I could a dazzling red flame fell over me. No, not a flame. Curly hair the color of copper. Followed by crystal like blue eyes.

"Are you okay?", Evangeline asked her small hand reaching for my neck.

"I'm alive", I mumbled relaxing as her cold fingers pressed against my throbbing wound.

"I'm sorry, my hands are freezing, bad circulation", she apologized misinterpreting the tiny gasp that escaped me.

"No, no, that actually feels really good", I elaborated smiling slightly.

"Dude, you are high", she chuckled realizing just how hard the endorphins where kicking in right about now, "you want to try and sit up?"

"That's probably a good idea", I admitted excepting the hand she offered as support.

The trees spun around me a little as I managed to get into a sitting position. I tried focusing my vision on to Evangeline which is why I noticed blood that dripped down her forehead near her hairline.

"You are bleeding", I said numbly.

"So are you", she pointed out with an amused expression.

"You came back", I observed my mind refusing to function enough to make more profound sentences.

"I did", she said smiling in a strange way.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Felt wrong to just leave you behind I guess", she admitted letting her hand fall from my neck before she reached up to pull her scarf off of her neck.

"You saved my life", I stated again dumbfounded.

"I did, didn't I?", she said curling the scarf to a ball and pressing it against my wound, "You make sure you remember it tough guy."

"I will, thank you", I simply answered too confused to think of anything else to say.

"You think you could try to stand up? I highly doubt there is more Strigoi in the area, but I'd like to avoid taking any risks and get the hell out of dodge", she said as she crouched next to me.

"Probably not. But I'll do my best", I breathed out pushing myself up as hard as I could.

She gripped my biceps with her free hand supporting me up as she still pressed the scarf against my neck with the other one. I stumbled down as soon as I straightened my legs, but she moved fast, winding up underneath my arm and using her shoulder to keep me up as she dug her feet further into the mud.

"Why don't you just lean on me and we take things slow?"

"Sounds good", I groaned as a sharp pain that started from my left side traveled though my body cutting through the numbness.

"Okay", she announced shifting so I could wrap my arm around her more tightly, "just take the scarf and keep the pressure on. I don't want you bleeding out on me. The bitch got you good."

I felt ridiculous since she was two times smaller than me, but she was obviously stronger then I initially thought or maybe it was just the adrenaline, but somehow, beyond all reason we managed to work things out so that she kept me standing as I learned how to use my feet again. We made small progress, but progress none the less and she seemed to be rather determined to get us both out of here.

When the tree line began thinning I felt relief wash over me. We were close. I heard voices, familiar voices call out to me and it gave me more strength to keep going. We tumbled out into a clearing and I saw my family accompanied by Oksana and Mark right there in front of me. Somebody started running towards me as Evangeline's legs finally gave out and we crashed into the ground.

I felt someone's fingers slip onto my cheeks pulling my head up. Everything was blurry up to this point, but one thing was very clear. An ocean of green that I sunk into and a whisper: "I got you."

* * *

 **Bam! Is that a killer ending or what? Haha just kidding though this chapter was bound to end on a slight cliffy. It will be followed by an update soon so don't worry!**

 **So I know some of you might think I made Dimitri a bit weak here (he is after all described as a GOD in every way possible), but after all, he** **was** **rather distracted by Adrian's presence for most of the fight and we all know he is not exactly invincible, so I think this was pretty legit. Thoughts? Insults? Attempts of assassination (on me)? Let me know.**

 **That's it for today! Thanks for reading! Until next time,**

 **T!**


	28. CH27 - Redeemable

**POV: Adrian**

" _This was a bad idea", Eva whispered scanning our surroundings us with a frightened look on her face._

" _Don't be a chicken", Felix exclaimed hopping around carelessly in front of us, "It's just a few trees. Besides, this is the fastest way and you were complaining about your feet hurting didn't you?"_

 _I focused on Eva, seeing the way her eyes were illuminated in the moonlight, filled with dread. I knew how every fiber of her fought against rebellion, especially when it meant we were putting ourselves in any kind of danger. She was so good, so pure, stuck with us two idiots who always pushed her to break the rules. Like tonight, sneaking out of the academy, going to a party instead of classes and now these woods. I felt sorry for the discomfort it brought her. I was sorry she had to put up with us._

 _I let my hand fall down to graze her hand before I slipped my fingers between hers and squeezed them lightly in an attempt to reassure her everything is going to be alright. She peered at me and smiled, her eyes brightening up enough to make me realize my intentions were a success more or less. I turned my head around to find Felix with my eyes before shouting:_ _"Buddy, this is the last time you get to spend our taxi money on anything."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever", he chuckled ducking down to pick up a few leaves and throwing them our way._

 _He faced us, taking a glimpse at our entangled fingers his eyebrow shooting up as a flash of an all too familiar doze of jealousy crossed his face._

 _"Am I interrupting love birds?", he asked with a fake smile._

 _Eva blushed, swiftly removing her hand from my hold and fixing her eyes on the ground. I chuckled, pushing my hand into my pocket and giving Felix a challenging look: "Jealous much?"_

 _"Of you? Ha, funny", he retorted._

 _It was a joke, I knew that, but sometimes he let his anger get the better of him, so his words came off bitter. Felix was one of my two best friends, I loved him like a brother, but he could really be a self-centered ass sometimes._

 _I ran forward grabbing a hold of him and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down like I was about to tackle him. I never did though. It was my way of showing him that I would never hurt him even if I could. He knew that well. So he laughed and I laughed along with him, before straightening up and exchanging a few playful punches and fake insults. I placed my palm on his shoulder and started him down to show him I wasn't joking anymore despite the grin on my face: "If you used your brain a bit, perhaps I'd be the one with a reason to be jealous and pissed off that I'm a third wheel."_

 _His eyes flashed in understanding, but his face was set in a dumbfound look. He was playing stupid and I knew it all too well._

 _"You are a blind man my friend", I mumbled eyeing Eva as she rushed to join us._

" _What are you guys talking about?", she asked looking back and forth between us._

" _Nothing", we mumbled in unison before I intentionally prolonged my steps so I would get ahead of them._

 _Luckily they didn't try to catch up. I kept a safe distance, hearing them giggle in the background before they suddenly went quiet. I stopped and turned around only to see them in an embrace their lips glued together._

 _FINALLY._

 _I smiled to myself continuing forward until I saw something move left of me. I focused on the bushes and leaves, but they barely withered on the gentle breeze. Must be my imagination. A few more steps and I saw it again, only this time it was accompanied by slight rustling. I froze in my tracks twirling around in an attempt to catch a glimpse of whatever was making the noise. Maybe it was an animal or something. I opened my mouth to reluctantly call out to Eva and Felix, since I didn't want to interrupt them, but before I could say anything I heard a bloodcurdling scream echo behind me: "ADRIAN NOOO!"_

 _Cold fingers touched my neck as a hand wrapped around the collar of my shirt tugging me up and flinging me into the nearby tree. I hit the trunk so hard air left my lungs completely before I tumbled to the ground with a desperate gasp. I tried to inhale as I looked up to a girl standing above me. She was maybe a few years older than me, tall and slim, dark haired and pale faced. Most importantly her eyes where the color of blood. She was a Strigoi, I realized all too late as she walked up to me and picked me back up effortlessly, pushing me against the hard wood behind me._

" _Pretty. I like pretty boys", she hissed as she neared my face._

" _Eva", I heard Felix's cry out in the distance, but I couldn't move or produce any sounds._

 _I was completely and utterly paralyzed in fear. I've heard about Strigoi so many times, I've seen videos, pictures, I studied about them, but seeing one in person, right in front of me, about to kill me, nothing could have prepared me for that._

 _Suddenly, she jerked back a little making me realize Eva jumped from behind her encircling her neck with her arms. She tried shaking her off, but I knew Eva, she was a stubborn little thing and she wasn't going to make this easy. The Strigoi girl let go of me and I tumbled down coughing as I fought to regain control over my lungs. Eva kicked and punched her with a force that I envied, but the girl seemed to be unfazed by it._

" _Feisty", she chuckled pushing Eva hard enough to lend her right on her ass, "Young guardian, thinks she can handle me. ME? Oh you are going to die painfully little girl. Your friends will too."_

" _EVA", Felix screamed again._

 _I squinted in the direction of his voice finding his frightened eyes. He was backing away from someone. Another Strigoi. We were so screwed._

" _I'll even let you chose", the girl continued licking her lips lustfully, "Who do you want me to kill first? Your boyfriend or your-?"_

 _She trailed off looking at me again as I scrambled to my feet grabbing the first thing I could get my hand on. It turned out to be a branch._

" _Well, whatever he is to you, he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed", she laughed, "A branch is not going to help you pretty boy."_

" _Maybe, maybe not", I stammered out swinging at her as hard as I could._

 _As the wood struck her it fell to pieces. It didn't hurt her. It just annoyed the hell out of her._

" _Ouch that really-, didn't hurt", she jested smirking at me._

" _No, but this will", Eva said before she collided a rock with her head._

 _The girl growled stumbling a bit, but Eva gave her no time to regain her foothold. She slammed into her again and again until she fell down crying out in pain. Felix screamed so loud it nearly stopped my heart. The Strigoi has sunk his fangs into his neck gripping him tightly so he couldn't even attempt to fight back. Eva started running towards him before she froze in her tracks and turned around to stop me from following._

" _Adrian run", she cried out pushing me harshly to make me move._

" _No, I can't leave you two, I-."_

" _Go. We'll catch up. I'll pull us out, I promise", she begged pushing me again before turning around to face the other Strigoi._

 _My legs were numb. I didn't think I could even remember how to move them. But as Eva peeked over her shoulder one last time, I saw her blue eyes shiny in the dark, her lips mouthing "go" and I felt myself move, my body doing all the work as my mind stayed behind with my best friends._

 _I stumbled through the woods, falling and getting up in a haze, ignoring the branches and bushes that scarped my skin. I need to get help. I need to help them. I couldn't breathe, I could hardly see anything, but I kept going._

 _Finally, the academy appeared in front of me._

Finally, the house appeared in front of me.

"HELP!", I cried out my voice coming out cracked from my soar throat.

I kept running, I never stopped. I could never stop.

The front door opened. _The gates opened._ Sonya ran out. _The guardian's ran out._

" _Help", I wailed not being able to keep myself composed anymore._

" _It's alright boy", one guardian stressed reaching me, "You are safe now."_

" _No, you don't understand", I mumbled grabbing his arms and shaking him, "Evangeline. Felix."_

"Evangeline. Dimitri. They need help", I begged as Sonya tried to get me steady on my feet.

"Mama", she screamed as the rest of the household joined us, "Call Mark now! Get stakes!"

 _I waited. All I could do is wait. I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was go after them, get my friends back. Help them._

I was helpless.

The trees moved, branches and leaves shaking. Somebody appeared on the brink of the forest. My heart stopped.

 _Guardian's blocked my view, their flashlights blinding me. As they moved so did I, my feet carried me forward, one last act of a desperate man. I squinted through the lights finding the crystal blue eyes filled with tears. They were safe. They got out. I peered past her trying to find Felix, but he wasn't there. There was no one there. No one but her._

" _Where is he?", I stammered out as I reached her._

 _She grabbed my hands as hers shook, tears rolling down her cheeks, lips quivering, whispering: "I'm sorry."_

" _WHERE IS HE?", I wailed trying to move her, push her away, find him._

" _I'm sorry", she kept repeating like a mantra._

" _We need to get them out of here", somebody yelled._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Why are you saying that? What do you mean? Evangeline where is Felix?", I ranted tears filling my eyes._

" _It's over Adrian. He is gone", she wept holding on to me._

" _No. No, you promised. You promised you'll both get out. You pro-", I mumbled losing my energy and falling to my knees, "You promised."_

Everyone moved to clear the path and I saw her, blood dripping down her cheek from her forehead mixing with sweat. She looked exhausted from fighting, but also from carrying someone. Dimitri. He was slugged over her barely moving his feet as she led him towards us.

I ran, I ran faster than I've ever had. They are alive. They are both alive. They are safe. They tumbled down, Dimitri folding over as she no longer held him up. My boots slid across the snow and mud bringing me to my knees in front of Dimitri. I pushed my hands on his cheeks lifting his head up to meet his eyes. He barely held them open.

"I got you", I whispered to him even though he probably couldn't hear me.

I gathered up all of the energy I had within me and let it slip out. He gasped as the spirit flowed from me to him, his wounds slowly closing as his eyes pried open.

"Adrian", he mumbled out placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I got you", I repeated numbly ignoring the commotion around me.

He leaned his head on me, replacing his own hand on my shoulder. I reached out feeling Eva's hand slip into mine, since she knew I was seeking her out. I released the spirit again feeling the warmth leave me and transfer to her.

"I promised", she whispered fixing her eyes on mine.

"You kept your promise", I responded before I felt myself falling back, exhaustion takings its toll.

 **POV: Dimitri**

All three of us slept for solid twelve hours before my still worried family decided to wake us up. Adrian healed all of my wounds, but I still felt like I went through a wall of cement head first. Despite not having almost any injuries to begin with he felt even worse and it showed. Evangeline seemed to be doing better than us, but she was strangely quiet and distant, like she was trapped inside of her head.

We did talk much. Honestly, there was nothing to say. We survived, we were okay, safe, well as safe as we could be. We were also tired of everything. It was becoming a thing I guess.

The following morning I sat with Evangeline in the kitchen for two hours without ushering a single word. We were both lost in our own heads, sipping our coffees and avoiding each other's gazes. The funny thing was that it actually didn't feel uncomfortable for a change, sitting in silence with someone, but we couldn't stay like that forever I guess. She was the first one to break the silence: "Do you think Adrian will be okay?"

I kept staring at my mug, but I mumbled silently: "I think so. He just needs to rest."

It was as if he heard us since, minutes after, he stumbled into the kitchen not evening registering our presence. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and opened the fridge with a yawn grabbing some leftovers and stuffing them absently into his mouth.

"Could you two please stop drilling holes into the back of my head with your eyes for like five seconds?", he voiced not even bothering to turn around.

I peeked at Evangeline who blushed and glued her eyes back to the table.

"How are you feeling?", I asked ignoring his bad mood.

"Great", he huffed leaning on the counter and crossing his arms on his chest.

"Adrian-"

"Dimitri, I'm serious. I'm good, for real. Tired, sure. In a need of a drink even surer. But I'm okay", he underlined giving me a happyish smile.

"Alright. But if-"

"If anything changes I'll let you know", he cut in pushing himself up and patting me on my shoulder on his way out.

A bit more silence and rest brought us all back on track, more or less. Adrian apparently more since he suddenly gained a new kind of energy and motivation. It showed when he walked into my room the following day a look of determination on his face. I eyed him as he approached me and extended his hand. He held a stake in it. The one I gave him as a parting gift way back when. He laid it out in front of me before he stated firmly: "I want you to teach me how you use it."

 **POV: Adrian**

"I want you to teach me how to use it", I said placing the stake beneath his bowed legs on the bed.

He looked up at me raising his eyebrow and then back down towards the shiny surface of the silver.

"What brought this on?", he questioned standing up.

"I don't want to be helpless. I don't want to ever be in a situation to see you struggling, fighting for both of our lives without being able to do anything."

"Silver is harmful even for Moroi, if you cut yourself-"

"So teach me not to", I cut in determined.

He exhaled and took a few steps coming to a stand in front of me pinning me down with his gaze.

"It's a lot of work", he stated probably doubting my capability to actually stick with something that takes an effort.

But he had no idea how much I changed. He had no clue how much he rubbed off on me. And how much the latest events hit me.

"I can handle it", I responded standing my ground.

"Alright", he said nodding and gesturing me to go outside.

I straightened up trying to seem as confident as I could while I walked next to him.

"It'll take time until you'll be able to even think about wielding the stake. You need strength, endurance, stamina, you need to be able to fight without the stake first."

I nodded listening carefully.

"And you'll need to quit smoking. You are going to need your lungs."

I nodded again, swallowing hard, knowing that's probably going to be the hardest part for me, but pushing myself to stay strong. I wanted to do this. I needed to do it. Standing on the sidelines was not something I could do anymore. I never wanted to feel that kind of fear. I was never going to be helpless again.

* * *

 **So I hope the whole mess of half italic half non italic letters wasn't hard to follow. The point was that I intertwined the flashback (Adrian's memory of the night when Felix died) with the current events. I thought it would make a good parallel. The italic parts as always where the flashback and the rest of the events that happened after Adrian left Evangeline and Felix will be explained in the following chapter, when I'll finally finish that part of the story.**

 **This update took longer than I wanted since I was away from home for a few days, so sorry guys. I'll try to make the next one come a lot faster! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this one. Until next time,**

 **T!**


	29. CH28 - Obliging

**POV: Dimitri**

"Don't you think someone might notice we are breaking and entering?", Adrian voiced over my shoulder as I managed to finally finish picking the lock.

"Probably not. There are no houses around and the owner of this place hasn't been back in Russia for years if he is even alive", I responded pushing the door open and motioning Adrian to follow me.

We stomped inside shaking the snow off of us. The space we entered obviously had no heating, but it felt warmer compared to the harsh cold wind outside. I looked around seeing the dirty walls and dust settled on every surface. This place used to look so dazzling back when I was a kid. It was used for indoors ice skating and I would spend hours here along with Ivan the entire Christmas break. But it closed down years ago and now all there was left were some dear memories I had.

"So why are we here exactly?", Adrian asked glancing around as well.

"We are here to start your training", I responded smiling upon his excited face, "Take your jacket off."

His eyebrow shot up and he chuckled: "I'm paying you up front?"

"No you idiot", I laughed, "You are going to get warmed up soon so you won't be needing it."

"And you've just officially made it worse", he teased, but stripped his jacket, scarf and gloves putting them in a neat pile on a nearby bench.

I sat next to his things and leaned back crossing my arms on my chest.

"Aren't you going to get warm too?"

"No", I simply said enjoying a bit too much the fact that he was obviously dying to know what I'm going to teach him first, "Cause I'm not going to do anything. You are."

An hour later I finally looked up from the book I was reading when Adrian came to a stop in front of me. I eyed him as he tried and failed to form a sentence for almost two minutes. It felt odd that he's been so quiet. All I've heard from him since he started my first task was a few whiny cries and curses.

"Can I please just stop running now?", he breathed out at last wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand.

"No, but you can stop complaining", I responded with a grin.

"I'm going to have a heart attack", he mumbled into his chin before taking off to round another circle.

I stifled a laugh folding my book and placing it next to me. I watched him speed away from me, a dose of determination painted in his frown despite the obvious exhaustion. It reminded me of the time I trained Rose. She was a complainer too. But just like her, Adrian did everything I asked despite probably not seeing the point and he did it with energy and will that proved he was up to the task.

After two solid hours I stood up and motioned him to join me handing him a water bottle as he tumbled to the bench and threw his head back trying to breathe in as much air as possible.

"You did good", I said leaning on the railing behind me.

"Could anyone honestly be _bad_ at running?", he mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose before leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"You'd be surprised."

"So what exactly was this about?", he asked turning to me, "Building up strength and resistance?"

"That and something else."

He just made a questioning expression so I added: "If you can't fight you need to run."

"I though the point of this was to teach me what to do so I don't have to run", he exclaimed standing up.

"We'll get to that. Be patient Adrian. Just remember, even I have to run sometimes. When I'm outnumbered and know I'm going to lose. I'll teach you everything you want to know, I promise."

"Okay then", he said, "More running?"

"I think you've had enough for today. Let's head back home and we'll pick this up again tomorrow."

We took our sweet time to get back, strolling around the empty roads in silence. It was still nighttime when I made Adrian get out of bed. He looked miserable when I woke him, but he sucked it up as soon as I told him the reason for it. By the time we got back the morning was already bright and all residents of my house on their feet. Adrian headed straight to the bathroom and I went to the kitchen to prepare us something to eat.

Evangeline was there with Karolina giggling about something. Since the night we got attacked, the night she as Adrian so profoundly put it "saved our freaking bacon", we've all been much more at ease around her. She's been spending a lot of time with us and she has even begun fitting in a little. Even Yeva talked to her which was as surprising as anything.

"Morning", I said nodding to them.

"Hey", they responses collided as they both glanced towards me.

"So what are you hoping for?", Eva added smiling warmly at my sister.

"Gosh I don't know", she exclaimed leaning back and patting the little bump that was starting to show, "I guess I don't really care as long as it's healthy."

"True", Eva confirmed nodding knowingly.

"I'm going for an ultrasound soon, just to check if everything's okay", Karolina continued, "But I was also thinking about asking Adrian and Oksana if they want to sort of take a look too. You know in case there is something magical involving the baby."

"Sounds like a good idea", I butted in joining them on the table.

"I'm full of those", Karolina joked before standing up and adding, "Got to go check on the kids."

She reached the door just as Adrian entered surpassing her and giving her a bright smile accompanied by a wink. She smiled back blushing slightly. _How the hell does he have such a strong effect on a female gender even when they are in no way interested in him?_

"Hey there", he said to Eva patting her on her shoulder as he passed her by.

"Hey back", she responded squeezing his hand lightly before he removed it.

He walked up to the counter grabbing a mug out of a cabinet and in a split of a second it was like somebody flipped a switch in his brain turning his bright smile and good mood into a frown and obvious agitation. Eva watched him her face mimicking his frown, since she obviously noticed the same changes as I did.

"He seems nervous", she commented studying Adrian who has begun fighting with the cattle pot.

"He quit smoking", I explained realizing he was probably itching for a cigarette to go with his coffee.

"Seriously?", she exclaimed looking at me wide-eyed.

"Mhm", I mumbled smiling awkwardly.

"Wow", she whispered casting one more look towards Adrian who's finally managed to win his battle and pour water into his mug.

He stumbled back towards the door lost in his thoughts so I called after him: "Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"Not hungry", he mumbled rushing away.

"Well that's going well", Eva mumbled as he disappeared behind the door, "It's almost like the last time."

"The last time?"

"When he stopped smoking", she underlined with a smile that almost seemed sad, "It lasted for about a month."

"What made him start again?", I asked though I could already guess.

"Certain events", she breathed out leaning back.

"Events that nether of you wants to talk about", I concluded.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it, but-", she trailed off looking towards the door like she was expecting Adrian to come back, "Has Adrian ever told you why we stopped talking to each other?"

"No. But I'll take a wild guess and say it's got something to do with a certain friend you both mentioned", I responded carefully not wanting to upset her.

She took a deep breath lifting her eyes to meet mine. After a pause words began spilling out of her like a damp broke lose: "Felix was a Moroi, a royal like Adrian, Szelsky family. He was a crazier version of Adrian, I know it sounds impossible, but he truly was. They met on the first day of school and they've been inseparable ever since. They sat together in class, they went to each other's homes during holidays, they did everything together. They even decided to let me in to their "special awesome guys club" together.

She chuckled slightly before continuing: "They were like brothers. Sharing, fighting, helping one another, but also competing. The two of them used to compete all the time, in everything, including whose guardian I was going to be when we graduate. It was an ongoing battle, but they always said that no matter what the three of us will always be together. I thought I'll always protect them and love them equally, despite the fact that I-, well I always looked at Felix a bit differently than I looked at Adrian."

"You were in love with him?", I asked nodding knowingly.

She just smiled before biting her lover lip nervously. I leaned in, in an attempt to urge her to carry on. She did, though her tone became darker.

"Felix and Adrian were always troublemakers. They've gotten themselves into detention more times than I can count, they thought rules existed just so they could break them and I just-, well I followed them through it all because that's what friends do. This one night Felix decided to sneak out of Alder for the millionth time, skip classes and go partying somewhere. Naturally, if one of us wanted to go we all went so Adrian and I snuck out with him. It was a great night, really, until it wasn't. On our way back we walked down the highway, cause we've spent all our money in the club so we couldn't pay a taxi. That part of the road was surrounded by woods and the two of them suggested we cut the trip back to the academy short and take a shortcut through the forest. I didn't want to do it, it was still dark and I just felt safer on the road, but they took off and I followed. Half way through the forest I was already freaking out, because of the leaves ruffling and shadows popping out of everywhere, but it was too late to go back. We were so close to Alder, so freaking close and then my fears turned into a nightmare when I saw two pairs of red eyes behind a tree."

I felt a chill run through my body as I finally realized how things ended for Felix. It was more than obvious, but Eva seemed to be determined to finish the story despite the tears that formed in her eyes, the ones she was trying to hide by looking away.

"Strigoi jumped out and attacked us. I honestly didn't think we'll run into them that close to the academy, but there they were. I was still a Novice, totally unprepared to face them like that, with no back up and no weapons. They each attacked one, the older guy went for Felix and the girl for Adrian. I couldn't take down two Strigoi, I couldn't even reach both of them in time so I had to choose. I had to choose between my two best friends. I had to choose which one gets to live."

One tear escaped, tumbling down her cheek before she swiftly wiped it off and cleared her throat to continue talking as steady as she could: "I believe you can already guess who my choice was. A ran up to Adrian tackled down the Strigoi that was trying to rip into his neck. I still don't know how I managed it, probably because they underestimated me and I was riding on the adrenaline. I grabbed Adrian and pushed him towards the academy. I forced him to run. I promised him we'll catch up. That I just need to save Felix. That him and I will both be fine without Adrian. He believed me, he trusted me. But as soon as he was out of sight the Strigoi already both transferred their focuses on to Felix. They already had their fangs in his throat. No matter what I did he would still die. So I did the most cowardly thing. I ran."

Silence followed as her words lingered in the air slowly settling in. I shifted dragging her attention towards me and gave her the most sympathetic look I could conjure up.

"You can't blame yourself. Two Strigoi are hard to handle even for a guardian with years of experience. Let alone a Novice. You and Adrian are lucky to be alive."

"Yeah, that's what our principle said as well. It didn't matter to me. And more importantly it mattered even less to Adrian", she said in a grim voice.

"But I don't understand. Adrian blames you for backing down from a lost fight?"

"He blames me for making promises I couldn't keep. He blames me for the fact that I decided he was more important to me when push came to show. He thought I made a mistake for settling the ultimate score between them, for ending their rivalry with Adrian as a victor. He blames me for choosing him. He thought Felix's life was more worthy than his."

"Why?"

"Because that's what Adrian's like. He always thinks highly of other people, but the worst of himself."

"Yeah I noticed that."

"And above all he blamed me for tuning out. For running away. Leaving him to fight his demons alone", she sighed setting her arms on the table.

I stayed silent pondering on what to say when something flashed into my mind.

"You kept your promise", I whispered.

She peeked up at me in confusion.

"You kept your promise. That's what Adrian said to you when you pulled me out of the forest. I didn't understand his words, not until now. That's why you came back for me?"

"Yes", she admitted blushing, "I didn't want to, I couldn't make the same mistakes again. Let him down again. Also I didn't want you to die. You are-, well I guess you are sort of a good guy."

"A good murders guy", I jested rising my eyebrow.

"I think we've already established you are not a murdered", she retorted frowning.

"Have we? I mean are you sure?", I teased grinning.

"Don't push it Dimitri."

I raised my hands in surrender chuckling. I decided to ask her one more question that's been eating at me ever since I first saw her.

"That first night, when you ran into us, how come you had no backup?"

"I was supposed to wait in the car. It was my first real day on the field", she admitted shyly.

"How come?", I asked slightly surprised.

She has mentioned that she hasn't done much work as a guardian, but I never that she's done none at all. She seemed to be rather skilled.

"After the thing with Felix, well it's safe to say there was no way I was going to keep up with my studies and graduate with good grades. I was so lost and by the time I figured out how to move on with my life, high school was over and I was stuck with a desk job if you count out the Conta's. But everything changed and having guardians on protection duty, any kind of duty rather than doing papers really, became a number one priority and with the whole mess about the age law and a new queen it was finally decided to push the older guardians to be reeducated and trained to protect instead of kids who just got out of school."

"I know. It was a smart decision on Vasilisa's part. Still I'm sure your repeated training is not what thought you all those techniques. It takes years to teach Novice how to do them properly."

"Like I said, I didn't graduate with good grades, which doesn't mean they weren't more than good before that."

"Touché. But afterwards they gave you orders to hunt us down. You must have done something to get such a big task."

"Orders no. More like my own stupid ideas."

"They didn't' send you", I concluded more then asked.

"No", she confirmed, "I went on my own accord."

"That explains a lot", I mumbled.

"So basically, nobody really knows where I am. I mean like not even close", she admitted shyly, "That's why I knew they didn't figure out which country you were in because of me."

"That actually worries me even more."

"Because you don't know how they did? Figure it out I mean", she prompted.

"Precisely", I confirmed, "But it doesn't really matter. As long as we keep our heads down and be careful they won't find us."

"For how long?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long do you plan to hide?", she asked with a frown.

"I don't know", I muttered slumping back on in dejection.

It was still very alarming to me, not knowing what tomorrow brings, not having a plan, not knowing what will happen to us.

"Shouldn't you try to find them?", she suggested taking me by surprise.

"Find who?"

"Whoever did actually kill Natasha. I mean isn't that the best way to clear your name?"

 _It was._ I stared at her dumbfounded. Her words seemed so logical, but I never actually considered them. I guess I didn't really care who killed her, I was just glad she was gone and she couldn't hurt anyone else. That's why it actually never crossed my mind to figure the puzzle out. I was so consumed by keeping us safe and free, running and surviving, I never stopped to look at the big picture. I wanted to exonerate Adrian with any means possible as soon as the right opportunity presented itself. I didn't take into account that we could maybe both clear our names. Maybe because I had no desire to live after Rose died. _So when did that desire appear again?_

"I wouldn't know where to start", I finally said since the silence dragged out for too long.

"Easy. Start with the motive and means. Try to think of someone who wanted her dead, who could have accessed her cell without being noticed and have enough leverage to get away with it completely."

"I can think of many people", I mumbled as my mind raced.

"Well how many of them had a grudge against you or Adrian or both?"

"It wasn't about a grudge. I'm pretty certain whoever did this had no idea Adrian and I planned the same thing. It was probably just a coincidental luck for them. They got perfect scapegoats without even putting an effort into it. Anyway, I still have nothing to go on other than the growing list of people who had it out for Natasha. I've never seen the evidence collected from the crime scene, I have no access to anything concrete."

"Yeah, but I do. Perks of desk duty and lots of favors owned to me", she announced crossing her arms on her chest, "I can help you, but you'll have to do something you don't want to."

"What's that?"

"Trust me."

* * *

 **A bit of an abrupt (and dramatic) ending I know, but it just felt right to leave it like this. Plus it's a long enough chapter already and I didn't want to overstuff it.**

 **What do you guys think? Good, bad, mysterious, obvious? Let me know! Thanks for reading! Until the next time,**

 **T!**


	30. CH29 - Peculiar

**POV: Dimitri**

"No, hell no, absolutely not", Adrian rambled pacing around the room.

"Adrian it's our best chance", I tried reasoning with him leaning against the doorway.

"No Dimitri. It's the worst idea you've ever had", Adrian exclaimed jerking around, "It's suicide."

"It's a way to save-"

"Who? Us? Or are you still just selflessly thinking about me?", he cut in enraged, "Cause if you are bullshit and no thanks. You are not going to risk your life because of me. I won't let you."

"Don't you think that's my choice to make?", I challenged him.

"NO!", he yelled before storming out.

"Adrian", I called after him following him downstairs, "Try to think of this rationally for just one second. We can't hide forever. We need to do something."

"And we will. But we won't do this", he kept yelling as we entered the living room startling everyone there.

"It's a good plan", I stressed as he looked at me like he might strangle me, "Sure it's risky, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"What are you guys talking about?", Sonya cut in.

"Nothing", I mumbled trying to avoid a family fight I knew was bound to happen.

"He wants to go back to Court. Play the big fucking hero!", Adrian exclaimed not bothering to even attempt to restrain himself.

"WHAT?", Karolina said gluing her eyes to me in disbelief.

"I need to see the evidence the guardians collected. It could show us who really killed Natasha", I explained with a sigh.

"And what makes you think you can figure it out genius? You are smart, but you are not smarter than all of the guardians who have been working that case together", Sonya argued.

"They didn't know what they were looking for", I retorted, "Only Adrian and I know what evidence leads to us and what the things we have nothing to do with are."

"How exactly do you plan to get to that evidence?", Sonya continued crossing her arms angrily on her chest, "Just waltz in and ask nicely?"

"No. I'd have help", I spoke before I could stop myself.

"From whom?", Adrian jumped on my words immediately.

I swallowed hard glancing towards Adrian, trying to decide what to say next, but before I could come up with any excuse, the truth came out from a different source.

"Me", Evangeline said from the back of the room.

Adrian twitched, his head jerking towards her as his face flushed red with anger.

"So you are the one who helped him make this idiotic plan. Fan-fucking-tastic, well done!", he growled, "How wonderful of you to help him thigh a nose around his neck."

"Adrian you can't just idly stand by and wait for the problem to magically disappear. It won't", she responded surprisingly calmly, "I can get you the evidence, but I can't get it all the way to here. If Dimitri comes with me, we can be in and out in no time. You could finally get some answers."

"Who says we want answers?"

"I do", I responded giving him a hard look, "I want to get to the bottom of this and stop hiding like a coward while I endanger my family."

Adrian ignored me, still focusing on Eva: "So you think that they'll just give you the evidence because you are a guardian? The last time I checked you are not exactly a hotshot with influence and credibility."

"No, but I know the right people", she stood her ground with a strong and confident voice.

"Great. Now you sound just like my father", Adrian spat out, "Maybe the three of you can join forces, you'd make wonderful Powerpuff girls."

"Adrian this isn't a time for jokes", I cut in finally gaining his attention.

"Exactly, so maybe you should put away your joke of a plan and pull your shit together. If you want to solve the puzzle, we'll solve it, but not now and not like this."

I opened my mouth to argue, but in the end decided against it. I didn't want to do this without his support. Clearing his name meant nothing if he refused to let me clear it. Knowing how stubborn he is I knew he never would have let me finish what I start and that would probably only lead us into more trouble. I needed time. Time to convince him to get on board.

"Fine. I won't go."

He stared at me in disbelief, probably not understanding why I backed down so easily.

"Really?", he asked with a doubtful voice.

"Really", I confirmed.

"Why?"

"Because we are a team Adrian. We wouldn't have made it this far if we weren't. If I wanted to do something against your will I never would have mentioned my plan in the first place. So if you are really that against it then I won't do it."

He blinked a few times before he suddenly moved coming closer to me and fixing me with his eyes: "Promise me you won't go. Promise me you won't do anything stupid!"

"I promise", I firmly said despite knowing I'll probably live to regret my words.

"Good", he said finally calming down.

"It applies to you too", he added peering at Eva.

She simply nodded, but there was a disapproving look on her face still. Silence fell over the room for a few brief moments before Karolina cleared her throat and said: "Now that that's clear we should get dressed and get going."

"Where are we going?", I asked forcing myself to follow her lead and change the topic.

"Oksana's and Mark's house. I'm due for a magical ultrasound", she elaborated peering at Adrian whose face began relaxing a bit.

"Alright", I said before nodding towards Eva, "You want to come?"

"I have nothing better to do", she mumbled still obviously annoyed by how soon our plan failed.

She got up and walked past me and as she did I fixed her with my eyes and gave her a quick wink. I wasn't letting this go and the brightening of her expression showed me she understood that. There was no need to abandon our plan. We just had to make certain changes in order for me to keep the promise I just made without needing to stop searching for answers. Adrian and I were a team, but somebody needed to lead that team. Maybe it was greedy of me to take that roll on my own accord, but it was a necessity. I was determined to give Adrian his life back, determined to solve this big mystery ones and for all and there was no better time than the present. I just hopped that for ones things will go our way.

 **POV: Adrian**

I was stuck between Eva and Dimitri on the tiny couch in the living room. Karolina was sitting opposite of us in an armchair, Oksana was next to her tucked into the matching chair and Mark was lurking in the back preparing some sort of a snack in the kitchen.

"Make something sweet to Love", Oksana voiced to Mark, "We might need some sugar later."

"Already on it my dear", he sang happily.

She looked at me with a smile and I nodded gratefully since I was already thinking about the inevitable craving for pretty much everything in the book after the excessive use of spirit.

"So how is this going to go down?", Karolina asked cheerfully, but the slight shaking of her voice betrayed how nervous she probably was.

"Easy", Oksana reassured her, "You just sit there and we'll just look at you, that's all."

"Sounds a bit creepy, but okay", she chuckled straightening up.

Oksana looked at me expectedly, so I shifted in order to get closer to Karolina winding up on the floor in front of her.

"Just relax", I whispered taking Karolina's hand in mine and rubbing small circles into her soft skin with my thumb.

She breathed out and leaned back closing her eyes. I nodded towards Oksana and added: "Ladies first."

I could see her eyes becoming blurry, before swiftly switching to bright and focused. I followed her lead letting the spirit flow through me as Karolina's aura flared up in front of me. At first I thought there wasn't anything unusual about it. She had the same colors most people had. I pushed myself to concentrate even more as the colors sharpened in front of me forming a distinct line in between them. Still nothing. There was just one normal and typical aura staring me back. Until there wasn't. The colors wavered, melted and then I could see it clearly. I wasn't looking at just one aura anymore, I was looking at two.

"That's weird", Oksana mumbled under her breath.

"What is?", Karolina asked her eyes snapping open in alarm.

"There is nothing unusual about your aura", Oksana responded calmly.

"How is that weird then?"

"Honestly, I was expecting some manifestation that would indicate a miracle pregnancy", Oksana said with a dose of disappointment in her voice.

I stayed quiet, my eyes still glued to the auras. I was about to look away when something flared through both of them, like lightning ripping through the sky, gone as soon as it appeared.

"Wow", I exclaimed rocking forward to get a better look.

"What is it?", Karolina and Oksana asked in unison.

"I don't-", I began saying before I saw it again.

Only this time the lightning didn't disappear. It lingered. A bright little line, a tiny tether of an all too familiar color. Spirit.

"Don't you see it?", I whispered leaning in even closer to focus on the barely visible light, "It's right there."

Oksana leaned in next to me and seconds later I heard a gasp escape her: "My God."

"What? What do you see?", Dimitri voiced behind us in panic.

"Spirit. Your baby has it", I mumbled still lost in my magic.

"It can control spirit?", Evangeline was the one to speak now.

"No, not like that", I whispered before I finally blinked and sat back on my legs, "It's-"

"It's hard to explain really. An aura changes during pregnancy, it starts melting into one with your baby's aura until it separates again when you are in labor", Oksana elaborated picking her words carefully to make herself as understandable as possible, "Your aura has this little light dusting of spirit. I don't know how else to explain it. That's what Adrian and I just saw."

"What does that mean?", Karolina asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue", I responded coming back to reality, "But it's similar to something I've seen before. The spirit lingering in someone after they've been healed or-"

I glanced at Dimitri who has come to stand behind me before I added: "Or restored. It doesn't mean that that person can wield spirit just that they have been touched by it and it's like an aftertaste."

"Will it stay there?"

"I don't know that either. I guess we'll have to wait and see", I said looking at Karolina's disappointed face, "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more, but there are so many things we still don't know about the spirit and I can just take vague guesses-"

"That's okay Adrian", she said her face spreading into a small smile as the worried expression faded, "Thank you for trying anyway."

"If the magic class is over", Mark spoke coming towards us with a plate filled with mini sandwiches and one with cookies, "I've finished with our refreshments."

He handed us each an empty plate as I sat back next to Evangeline, but when he offered Dimitri one he shook his head and said: "Thank you Mark, but I have to leave you all for a little while. I have some business to attend to."

"What business?", I asked looking at him in alarm.

I was still fairly certain Dimitri was going to try to do something stupid despite what he's promised. He wouldn't be the first person to break their promise to me. But he gave me a cheerful look, the one that said "don't worry Adrian" and simply responded: "It's a surprise. I'll be back real soon, just in time to pick you three up."

"Stay safe and be careful", Karolina mumbled her mouth full of the mini sandwiches she's already began stuffing herself with.

I guess being hungry all the time was something she will have to get use to the next couple of months. Dimitri nodded to all of us and excused himself, pulling his jacket on and disappearing into the cold night outside. He did come back as promised by the time we were all ready to go. We thanked Mark for the delicious food and Oksana gave me a strong hug just before we left whispering into my ear: "You surprise me more every day Adrian Ivashkov."

I smiled at her tapping her shoulder and then we were off. I noticed Dimitri was carrying a big bag with something that looked rather heavy stuck inside of it, but since he didn't bother explaining I didn't bother asking about it. He is a grown man, I can't meddle in his business, I was just glad he was there and not running towards the airport.

Ones we were home he approached me nudging me with his shoulder and bending down slightly to whisper into my ear: "Basement, twenty minutes."

I glanced at him frowning in confusion, but he just gave me a mysterious grin before disappearing downstairs the huge bag along with him. By the time I went to the bathroom and came back everyone has gone to sleep apparently so I just gently cracked open the basement door and slipped in shutting it behind me with a soft click. As I took my last step down the stairs I lifted my head up and saw Evangeline and Dimitri digging through the mystery bag and giggling softly.

"So what's this all about?", I voiced behind them.

Eva twirled around pressing a finger to her lips while she let out a quiet: "Shhh!"

"Evangeline, do the honors", Dimitri chuckled softly as he continued rummaging through the bag and taking some things out of it, but doing a splendid job at blocking my view from the contents.

"Okay so you know how you are always moody after you use the spirit?", she babbled cheerfully.

"No I'm not", I argued frowning.

"Save it Ivashkov, I know you too damn well", she contradicted without losing the smile, "Anyhow Dimitri had this splendid idea about something that will definitely cheer you up."

"And what's that?"

Finally Dimitri straightened up and walked towards me with his hands behind his back. As he came to a stop he lifted two bottles of some clear liquor dangling them in the air and grinning happily: "Alcohol!"

 **POV: Dimitri**

"Best fucking idea ever", Adrian exclaimed as he worryingly swayed on his feet, "What the hell is this?"

"It's vodka", I responded smiling as I took a gulp from my glass.

"No, no", he stammered pointing his index finger in my direction in an accusatory manner, "I've had vodka many times, this ain't vodka, this is poison."

"No Adrian you've had some crappy drink they pass as vodka, this", I responded lifting the bottle that was settled next to me in the air, "This is the real deal."

"It burns", Eva caught out as she forced a gulp down her throat.

"Does it? I don't feel it anymore", Adrian mumbled as he came to sit next to me landing on the ground with a loud thud, "I think I might pass out."

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea right now", Eva commented laughing loudly.

"I haven't passed out from drinking in a long time", he muttered to himself thoughtfully as his head fell back to rest against the bed behind us.

"Maybe we should get you to bed", I suggested as he mercilessly downed his glass and grabbed the bottle, not bothering to pour himself another drink, but instead taking a large pull from it.

"Nah", he voiced wiping the alcohol that escaped his lips from his chin with the back of his hand.

"Oh you are a mess my friend", Eva giggled getting up from her place on the floor to come crouch beside Adrian, "Let's go!"

"No, no, I'm fiiiineeeee-", he slurred as his tongue began swallowing.

"Sure champ", Eva joked pulling his arm around her shoulder.

I helped her pick him up as he desperately clung to the bottle trying to take as much from it as he could before we take it away. We carried him to my bedroom since it was now empty as Paul was at the academy. By the time we had him safely tucked into bed he was already snoring so loud I thought he might bring the house down on our heads.

"Do you think he is deep under?", I questioned looking at Eva who was pushing his hair away from his face.

He was in a serious need of a haircut. I was too. I guess we still tended to forget those ordinary life things and chores we needed to do despite our unusual situation.

"I think he is pretty out of it", Eva announced giving Adrian a rough nudge, "So why exactly did we almost give him a blood poisoning?"

"Because we need his blood", I said opening the drawer of my nightstand to produce a syringe that was hidden there.

"Do I even want to know why?", she asked analyzing the syringe as I took out the rest of the material I needed to prep Adrian's arm.

"You said four different blood samples were collected from the crime scene, but only one was matched. That one was Tasha's, two were assumed to belong to her killers and one was unexplained. Correct?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So we'll take a sample from Adrian and I'll give you one too, you can call your friend in Court, send him the samples and have him analyze them and compare them to the ones collected as evidence so we can rule out Adrian and me."

"What's the point? We already know the blood won't be yours", she said as I rubbed Adrian's arm with alcohol.

"We do, but your friend doesn't", I stated as I began taking Adrian's blood.

He stirred a little as the needle pierced his skin, but remained fast asleep. When I finished I put everything back in the drawer and shut it.

"That way we can gain his trust so he'll be more prone to helping us out", I added as Eva studied me.

"Is that really what this is about?", she questioned raising her eyebrow.

"What else would it be about?", I answered with a question giving her an innocent look.

I wasn't exactly lying to her. Part of what I've just told her was true. I did admittedly leave certain things out. Certain things I didn't want anyone to know yet. Things that frightened me very much.

"Okay so how are we going to smuggle vials of blood out of the house without Adrian noticing it? He is very observant if you haven't noticed."

"We'll do it first thing in the morning. He'll probably be too busy battling a very bad hangover", I responded feeling a pang of guilt for causing Adrian's current and upcoming state, but I saw no other way.

"Alright", she huffed, "I should probably get to bed than."

She turned to leave and just as she was about to exit the room I called after her: "Eva."

She twirled around a bit astonished, most likely because it's the first time I haven't used her full name.

"Thank you for helping", I added smiling softly.

"Thank me if we succeed", she chuckled before giving me this strange gentle look that made her seem almost frightened, "I do hope we will."

"Me too", I admitted nodding.

She took a few more steps before tossing over her shoulder: "Goodnight Dimitri."

"Goodnight", I almost whispered before the door shut behind her.

I gazed at Adrian who has rolled over and hugged my pillow. Always so innocent looking when he is asleep. I shut the lights off and tumbled down to Paul's bed with a sigh. I had a bad feeling about all of this, a feeling I just couldn't shake off. I just hoped for ones I wasn't right. Either way, I was still in a world of trouble, but I held on my newly found desire to make it out alive. For my family, Adrian included.

* * *

 **Is it getting hot in here already or what? I hope you are enjoying the growing mysteries revolving around the gang. Don't worry I won't drag it out for too long. We are probably about ten chapters away from the end, so buckle up and try to enjoy the ride as much as possible.**

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to review and let me know what your thoughts are! Until next time,**

 **T!**


	31. CH30 - Dreadful

**WARNING:** A certain topic in this chapter (pregnancy complications) might be sensitive to some of you so proceed with caution!

* * *

 **POV: Adrian**

" _Lord Ivashkov, what a surprise", Natasha sang as I approached the bars._

" _Is it really?", I asked raising my eyebrow._

" _Alright", she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air like she was surrendering, "You caught me. I was actually more surprised not to see you here sooner."_

" _I was grieving", I simply responded coming to a stop in front of the cold metal behind which her face was hidden._

" _And now you are-?", she questioned joining me on the other side inches away from me._

" _Angry", I spat through gritted teeth._

" _Ah, yes of course", she spoke with an amused look on her face._

 _She was playing it cool, pretending she was unfazed by my presence or anything else for that matter. She didn't know she couldn't hide from me no matter how much she wanted to. I was constantly drunk for days after Rose's death and funeral, but not now. No, now I was completely sober. I needed to be. I needed to have the upper hand. As I let the spirit fill me up and take over I felt that old familiar exhilaration that came with it and I let it show as a smile crept over my face, a ghost of a smile actually, something I knew looked rather ominous. The blur of her aura was making it clear she was frightened by my expression, but her face showed none of it._

" _So what can I do for you Lord Ivashkov?"_

" _Nothing. Unless you would like to stop breathing on your own. That would be very helpful", I shrugged tapping my fingers on the bars like I had no worry in the world._

" _I'm sorry to disappoint", she sneered still upholding her carless smile, "Anything else?"_

" _You will stop breathing soon anyway", I continued lifting my eyes to meet hers._

" _You don't know that", she said confidently, but I could hear her voice withering slightly, "I could get various kinds of punishments that don't include death. You don't know what will happen."_

" _Maybe, but I know a lot of other things. I can see right through you, you know. I can see the truth."_

" _The truth? And what do you believe to be true Adrian?", she asked in a cocky voice, but it was as clear as day just how much it scared her that she couldn't run away from me and the spirit along with me._

" _The truth is you are scared shitless. The truth is you never wanted to kill Rose, you wanted her gone, out of the way, but you were never planning to be the one to pull the trigger. In fact you just fired without thinking, you fired towards Lissa and Rose, well Rose was a collateral damage just like she was always supposed to be."_

" _So you know all that", she snapped, "What good does any of it bring you even if it is true?"_

" _None whatsoever", I shrugged, "Honestly, I don't give a rat's ass about the truth. What I won't is retribution."_

" _And let me guess", she scoffed, "my death is the retribution?"_

" _Something like that."_

" _You don't have the balls!", she spat out fixing me with an angry glare._

" _We'll see about that!", I whispered poisonously wrapping my fingers around a bar tightly._

 _I hated her. From the depths of my soul I hated her. She took my aunt from me, she took Rose from me. She was going to pay for it._

" _You are all bark no bite my dear", she snapped as I turned to leave._

 _I ignored her taking a step forward until she grabbed my arm and-_

"Adrian", Viktoria's voice shook through my subconscious.

I cracked my eyes open as she pushed my arm again and opened her mouth to call my name.

"Oh, you are awake", she exclaimed a bit too loud for my taste, "Finally."

"What the f-?", I mumbled glancing around an unfamiliar room.

"Dimitri told me not to wake you up before noon. He thought you could use some rest", she continued.

As I finally fully embraced the reality I found myself in, I realized the reason why Viktoria sounded so loud. I woke up with a killer headache. I felt terrible. Scratch that, I felt worse than terrible. And then I remembered the vodka.

"Jesus Christ I'm never drinking with your brother again", I exclaimed rolling over in an attempt to sit up.

The room spun around me as Viktoria chuckled: "So that's what you were doing last night. Sonya said you were giggling like maniacs in the basement until three in the morning."

"Possibly, probably, I'm hazy on the details", I muttered rubbing my eyes which only made the pulsating pain worse.

"Come on. Let's get you some mean breakfast for that hangover", she suggested straightening up and heading towards the door.

I didn't think anything would help, but I nodded and followed her out. I stopped by the bathroom to puke the small contents of my stomach out and to freshen up after that. When I finally tumbled downstairs Karolina handed me a pill and urged me to take it.

"It's help with the headache."

"If I can keep it down", I mumbled slipping the pill onto my tongue.

"Don't worry. If there is one thing I know, it's how to recover from vodka", she chuckled.

"How do you-?"

She turned to point at the empty and half-full bottles stuck in the trash and I just groaned acknowledging the fact that I drank most of the liquor that used to fill them.

"Help me make breakfast", she said picking up a bowl from the cupboard next to me, "I promised Dimitri I'd teach you how to make blini without burning the house to the ground."

"Probably not the best time for lectures", I pointed out as I came to stand next to her.

"It'll at least keep your mind off of things."

"Speaking of Dimitri, he isn't somewhere around here dying from a hangover, is he?"

"No", she chuckled, "He went out to get some groceries. The weather outside is horrible. We might need to stock up for the next few days. Especially since I literally can't stop eating."

"You are growing a baby, it's a given", I underlined watching her hand instinctively fall onto her belly.

"I guess", she spoke in a low and gentle voice before adding cheerfully, "Let's begin your torture."

"You Belikov's will be the death of me", I chuckled rolling my eyes.

 **POV: Dimitri**

"Thanks Jack, I won't forget this", Eva whispered into the phone before ending the line and stepping towards me.

"He is in", she added wracking a hand through her hair before pulling up the hood of her coat nervously while looking around us, "Let's go ship that thing and get back. The more time we spend here, the bigger the chances of people noticing us."

I simply nodded and pushed my way through the blizzard heading towards the town center. We kept our hoods on at all times and I even had my scarf pulled up over my lips and nose, but I was still jumpy whenever anyone looked my way. I was just itching to get it over with for more than one reason. Finally, when we were close to home I could barely stop myself from running the rest of the way. Adrian was probably up by now and I was guessing my absence was already making him nervous, it was freezing outside and I just felt a lot safer within the walls of my home.

Eva and I tumbled inside immediately stripping our coats off and fighting to get close to the fireplace as soon as possible. That was until Sonya ran out of the kitchen scared out of her mind.

"Dimka, thank God. You need to come here now. I just came back, went to get some more wood and I found Viktoria wiping blood off of the kitchen floor. I kept pressing her to tell me what's going on, but she just kept splashing that bloody rag on the tiles in silence."

My heart climbed up to my throat as I raced towards the kitchen at the speed of light only to find Viktoria on the floor, like Sonya did, her hands griping a bucket of water so hard her knuckles went white. The water had a crimson color that made me sick to my stomach from fear.

"What happened?", I exclaimed making her eyes snap in panic from the floor and towards me.

In that moment mother arrived bursting into the kitchen as well and gasping as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Viktoria, answer me!"

She kept staring at me mute as she began shaking.

"Viktoria?", Olena whispered trying a different approach.

It didn't work so I went for the nuclear one. I flew towards her falling to my knees and gripping her shoulders tight giving her the harshest look I could muster.

"Viktoria Katarina Belikova if you don't start talking right now I swear I'll-"

"Karolina is in the hospital", she blurted out petrified.

"WHAT?", I shouted feeling my heart skip a bit.

"I don't know what happened", she rambled, "she was teaching Adrian how to make blini, we were all talking and having fun and all of a sudden she screamed and gripped the counter bending down. Adrian tried grabbing her, but she fell and then there was blood, it was spreading and Adrian told me to call an ambulance, but with this weather and all, it would have taken them long, so he picked her up and carried her outside. He told me he'll take her to the hospital himself and then he just vanished."

I jumped to my feet and swung around to look at Olena: "Call Mark now. We need his car."

She nodded completely at a loss. I knew from experience the easiest thing to do when you are paralyzed by fear is to follow commands mindlessly. I was scared too, but I was the one who needed to take the lead. So I nudged Olena out of the kitchen and towards a phone.

Turning around I saw Evangeline right behind me. She's been quiet the whole time, paralyzed in the corner of the kitchen. Like a ghost. Her face was as pale as a ghost too. I crossed the distance between us in a split of a second grabbing her strongly and shaking her back to reality.

"You listen to me very carefully", I spit through my teeth fixing her with my eyes, "you set a foot outside this house while I'm gone, I will find you and kill you. Is that clear?"

She nodded looking at me wide eyed in terror.

"IS THAT CLEAR?", I shouted tightening my grip on her arms.

"Ye-, yes", she stammered out.

"Good", I said letting go of her and storming out of the kitchen.

I knew she wouldn't run away. She was helping me clear my name for Christ's sake. But right now, my mind was so overridden with fear, it was too hard to think clear, everything was irrational, everything was difficult to comprehend.

Sonya stayed behind to watch the kids and calm Viktoria down. Despite managing to get Olena out of the house, towards Mark and Oksana and into their car I was surprised when I manage to actually drive the bloody thing without crashing it into a poll. The whole ride my heart raced and everything was hazy.

I sharply came to a stop in the hospital parking lot. I stopped right next to a car that I recognized. It was one of the cars Adrian and I stole and hid behind some old shed not far from our home. He must have taken it so he could get Karolina here. We raced inside as I prayed that my sister will be alright. Olena spoke to a nurse on the front desk and she pointed us in the right direction. I could barely see where I was going when Olena made me stop. She gasped gripping my hand and as I turned around I knew exactly what made her upset. Adrian was sitting on a bench his head bent down, shoulders bunched up, elbows resting on his knees and his hands laced in front of him. His shirt was stained with blood the sleeves pulled up exposing his hands that were tainted as well. His eyes were fixed on the floor and red rimmed, like he's been crying. His hair was disheveled, his entire appearance out of order. I've only seen him look this bad once.

"Adrian", I called out to him as we approached warily.

He looked up, his gaze unfocused, blinking a few times like he was just waking up, before his expression fell even more as his eyes landed on me.

"What happened? Where is she?", I asked almost falling to my knees as I came to crouch beside him.

"I don't-", he mumbled peeking over my shoulder and down the hallway, "The doctors took her. I don't know what's going on."

"Adrian-", I began saying as he suddenly jumped to his feet.

I peered over my shoulder and saw a doctor approach us.

"Caleb Colton?", the doctor asked looking at Adrian.

"Ye-, yes, that's me", he stammered out taking a few steps towards him.

I stood up and turned around to face the doctor as well. I guess Adrian was a lot wiser then me this time, using the name of my sister's boyfriend instead of his true identity, unlike me who just burst in here demanding to see her.

"Your girlfriend is going to be alright. We stabilized her and she should even be awake soon", he elaborated in a calm and cold voice, but there was just something in his expression that told me not all is well.

"Oh thank God", Olena whispered next to me oblivious to what I've noticed.

Adrian didn't look relieved, actually his expression became even gloomier as he pushed his next words out of his mouth: "She lost it, hasn't she?"

The doctor frowned before his face turned into a comforting expression and he gently proceeded: "Yes. I'm afraid so. We tried really hard, but we just couldn't save the both of them. These kind of complications are actually not as rare as we would like them to be and-."

I heard his words, but they still weren't registering in my mind. I tried to understand what they were talking about, but it was as if they were speaking a foreign language.

"-so you'll probably be able to take her home soon, but she'll need rest, lots of it and she'll have to come back for a checkup and to have the stitches from her head removed, she injured it pretty severely when she fell", the doctor continued, "Perhaps you'd like to tell her what happened. I'm very sorry for your loss, but she should have somebody she loves there when she learns she has lost her son."

"Son?", Adrian breathed out his voice breaking up slightly.

"Again, I'm sorry", the doctor said before he left us all to stand there in shock.

My vision became blurry as I continued to stare down the hallway. I didn't cry often, actually I only remember crying maybe two or three times in my life. But I could feel my heart breaking for my sister, for what she has just gone through and for the pain awaiting her.

"You two should go", Olena voiced finally getting a hold of herself.

She was frightened for her daughter's life, but now when all was said and done, she was doing what she always has, she was taking all of the burdens upon herself and taking care of everyone and everything. It was moments like this that proved just how strong of a person my mother truly was.

"I tried", Adrian whispered to no one in particular, "I tried healing her, but after last night, the spirit, I-"

"This isn't your fault dear", Olena stressed putting a hand on Adrian's shoulder, "And as much as I appreciate everything you've done for my daughter it is time for you to go. You are no good to us dead and somebody here must have recognized you."

"She is right", I admitted shaking my head to clear my thoughts, "We need to go, before we get caught."

I took out the keys from the car and handed them to my mother.

"Take it", she said, "Drive the car back to Mark and thank him. We'll find a way home when Karolina is ready."

I nodded, grabbing Adrian, who was as close to catatonic as possible, by his arm and pulling him towards the exit. The drive back was the longest one I've ever had, the silence eating at me, my thoughts drowning me. As soon as we opened the door Adrian was in the kitchen, pulling out a bottle from the trash and pouring its remaining content into the biggest glass he could find. He was mute, so I was left with the task of delivering bad news. There were a lot of tears.

At a certain point I found myself wondering up to Adrian's room. He was sitting on the window sill, one leg dangling over the edge and the other one firmly set on the floor. He held a cigarette in his hand, but he didn't light it up. He just rolled it between his fingers as he stared off into the distance. I found my place on the ledge across from him and reached out to take and put away his empty glass. We didn't exchange any words for quite some time until Adrian finally huffed out: "I'm going to tell you something, something I've never told anyone in 22 years of my existence."

I didn't respond. I just waited for him to continue.

"My parents weren't always in a dysfunctional marriage and my father wasn't always an ass. They used to be in love, happy, they had big plans. The thing they wanted the most was a huge family", he spoke in a low voice, "My mom, she had problems though. Getting pregnant wasn't easy. But once they knew I was on the way, all the waiting seemed to be worth it and they were already planning a fourth and fifth child."

He paused as he eyes followed a snowflake that the wind blew into the room and it gently twirled towards the ground before melting into a little drop of water.

"But being pregnant with me, well, the problems she had, they've just gotten worse. They first tried when I was about 2 years old and then again when I was 7. The last time happened when I was 13. She miscarried all three times and the last time nearly killed her. Their marriage started to fall apart right around the second time and my father hated my guts when they reached the third."

I stared at him in disbelief. I had no idea something so dark was hidden in his life story. It changed my view on certain things about him. It also cleared up for me why he seemed to know exactly what was happening to Karolina when nobody else did.

"My mom called me her miracle and my father blamed everything on me", he whispered his voice filled with so much pain, "I guess that's always easier, blaming others for your failures."

"Adrian I'm sorry", I offered not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, me too", he mumbled before he finally looked up at me, "I keep thinking it's a karma thing. It's really impossible for one single family to have so much bad luck. I'm not taking just about me or my parents. Everyone that has anything to do with the Ivashkov name, relatives, friends, lovers, I don't know, it's like we are cursed or something."

"You are not cursed Adrian", I stressed trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Maybe. Still, welcome to the Ivashkov family my friend or well cousin. Good luck proving we are not cursed."

I was touched by Adrian's openness so I decided against correcting him about me being a part of the Ivashkov family. I never was and never will be an Ivashkov. I'm a Belikov. But I didn't mind having an Ivashkov as a cousin as long as it was just Adrian.

"You saved Karolina's life. I'm forever gratefully", I declared slightly changing the direction of our conversation.

"I don't need your gratitude", he stated frowning.

"What do you need then?"

"I need-", he began saying before he chuckled to himself, "So I was going to say love, but I realized that sounded a bit gayish so I'm going to go for friendship which sounds slightly better."

I laughed, feeling guilty for it since it wasn't really a time for laughs, but not being able to stop myself. Adrian in return gave me a cordial smile as I said: "You have it. My friendship, love, or however you want to call it. You are family."

"Family? That's a pretty big word for you, isn't it?", he questioned slightly amused.

"The biggest", I admitted.

He opened his mouth to say something again when a loud beeping sound traveled through the room. We looked at each other dumbstruck for a few seconds before realization hit the both of us. We jumped to our feet as Adrian basically threw himself across the room reaching for the drawer where I knew he hid his phone. He took it out and I stood beside him so I could look at the screen as well. There was a message on it as expected. It was short, clear and scary. It was made of only one word.

" _RUN!"_

* * *

 **I know, I know, I'm turning into a drama queen. Oh wait, I was already a drama queen. Sorry about that folks. It's just the way I am. And damn, my chapters keep getting sadder and longer, but hey at least they are interesting to read (right, RIGHT?).**

 **As far as Adrian's background story goes, I hope you all do realize I made it all up. I just always tried to find a good reason why Adrian has such a bad relationship with his father while I was reading the books. I came up with a hundred different stories, but this one seemed fitting here. I hope it wasn't too depressing.**

 **Anyhow, thank you so much for reading, please do take a minute and review so I'd know what you think! Until the next time,**

 **Kisses! T!**


	32. CH31- Beholden

**POV: Adrian**

"Run?", Evangeline exclaimed pacing around the room, "Would it kill them to be more specific? Run as in like now or like in general? Like guardians are about to burst through the door any minute, or you should probably move on soon?"

"I don't know Evangeline, perhaps we should give them a call", I cried out getting annoyed by the millionth question she has asked since I told her about the message and the secret helper, "Oh, wait, I did that and all I got is my dead girlfriends voicemail!"

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked, but it's just, well, I'm a bit freaked out by all of this."

"And you think I'm not?"

"But are you sure that it's-?"

"It's true", I breathed out crossing my arms on my chest, "As was everything so far, including the fact that you were on to us and hiding out in that creepy house."

"How did they know that?", she asked in alarm.

"I don't know, I don't know how they, whoever they or well he or she is knows anything. All I know is that listening to those messages so far has gotten us out off a lot of trouble."

"So what now?"

"Now we pack our things and go", a voice came from the door as Dimitri joined us.

"We as in-?", Evangeline started.

"We as in the three of us", Dimitri finished firmly.

"Awesome", I mumbled, "I'll start packing."

"Actually, Adrian, Karolina wants to talk to you", Dimitri added averting his gaze like he was trying to hid something for me, "She was very persistent and inpatient about it."

"I didn't know she was back already. How is she?"

"Healing", he muttered as if he was lost in his thoughts.

"Okay then", I said a bit insecure before I added to Eva, "I'll be right back."

She gave me a weak and uncomfortable smile as she followed Dimitri with her eyes until he sat down on my bed. They seemed to be very tense around each other since yesterday, but I never got the opportunity to ask why. As I left I thought I heard Dimitri whispered: "We need to talk."

But I didn't really have time to worry about that now. I hurried to Karolina's room expecting to find her in bed. Instead she stood near the window hugging herself and observing something outside attentively.

"Hey", I announced my presence quietly.

She turned around pulling her robe tighter around her body as she watched me with a dazed expression. She looked like she just got woken up and was still unaware of what was happening around her.

"How are you feeling?", I asked taking a few steps forward.

"I-", she began saying before she moved and a pained expression appeared on her face her hand twitching towards her stomach.

"Hey take it easy", I urged as I rushed to help her to the bed.

She became very stiff as I touched her, but allowed me to help her sit down. I kneeled next to the bed and gave her a once-over.

"I could heal your wounds", I offered.

"NO", she cried out jerking away from me, "Don't touch me with that strange magic."

"I just want to-."

"I said no", she broke in her voice calming down with what seemed to be a lot of effort, "It's because of the magic that I got pregnant and it's because of it that I've lost my child."

"Karolina, I don't think-."

"No", she cut in furiously, "it's got to be it. It was unnatural, the spirit, that's the reason I've lost it. It has to be it."

"Karolina", I tried again with the gentlest tone I could conjure.

"NO! You are wrong! The doctor, Oksana, you, you are all wrong!"

She sharply stood up and though she winced from the pain her movements probably caused her, she almost knocked me over as she crossed the room. She began pacing it as fast as she could make her body move so I got up and gingerly approached her getting in her way so that she had to stop and look at me.

"Karolina, I'm sorry, I really am, but this had nothing to do with the spirit. The baby, it was all just-"

"Unfortunate?", she cried out angrily, "I refuse to believe it. I have two kids, two perfectly fine and healthy kids. There was no reason for the third one to be any different. I never had any problems, why now?"

"I don't know", I whispered.

"Oksana and you, what did you do to me?", she spat out fixing me with her eyes.

"Nothing. We did nothing."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?", she screamed launching at me and as she did knocking over a vase, sending it to the ground to crash loudly.

She crunched her hands into fists and slammed them against my chest. The impact caused me to stagger a bit, but I stayed firm on my feet.

"What did you do?", she yelled again hitting me repeatedly.

"Karolina", I warned trying to catch her hands.

"What did you do?", she wailed tears rolling down her cheeks.

I caught her hands trying not to squeeze them too much as she struggled to free herself from my grip. She kept screaming at me as I pulled her into a strong embrace. Her screams turned into incoherent cries as she buried her face into my chest gripping my t-shirt tightly. I smoothed her hair down and rubbed my palm against her back trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, it's okay. You are going to be okay", I mumbled leaning my head against her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Karolina."

In that moment Dimitri and Eva burst through the door frantically scanning the room since they probably heard crashing and shouting noises from upstairs. I waved them off since I was certain Karolina wouldn't want to drag even more attention to herself than she already has. Dimitri immediately backed away, but Eva seemed to be more reluctant. I signaled her to follow his lead and she finally did, closing the door behind her. As Karolina wept into my shoulder, all I could think about was what I've told Dimitri last night. If we weren't cursed I had no idea what we were.

 **POV: Evangeline**

As the top of Adrian's head disappeared down the stairs, Dimitri looked at me nervously and said: "We need to talk."

"About?", I asked playing clueless.

"About yesterday", he stressed standing up again and switching from one foot to another nervously.

"What exactly are we supposed to talk about?"

"What I said to you, in the kitchen", he responded in a way that made me think he was ashamed.

"Oh you mean when you threatened to kill me, again?", I snapped, "Don't worry, I'm already used to that!"

"It was wrong of me to say that, I was just so-"

"Angry?"

"Scared", he admitted finally looking at me.

 _Scared?_ I didn't think anything could scare him. But he looked rather sincere so I dialed down my tone and said: "You know, I came back for you in that forest, I didn't have to, I could have just ran. I'm helping you solve this big nasty mystery, I don't have to do that either, so would it kill you to at least try to-."

"I trust you", he blurted out taking a few steps towards me.

"Do you?", I asked standing my ground.

"Yes", he almost whispered coming to stand right in front of me, "And that scares me too."

"Why?", I persisted lifting my head up so that I could meet his eyes.

"Because trust is not something that comes easy to me. There were only a few people in my life that I've trusted and it took me a long time to get to that place with them."

"You really think I'm any different than you in that department?", I questioned, "I mean, I had even less reasons to trust you, but I did anyway, despite the fact that I find it hard to open up to anyone."

"I know", he admitted closing his eyes briefly and exhaling loudly, "That's why I'm trying to apologize."

"Is that what you are doing here?", I teased him.

His eyes snapped open, focusing back on me and as he noticed the small smile that spread on my lips he smiled as well.

"You really suck at apologies then", I added.

"I know. I really am sorry though", he stressed.

"God you are so complicated", I exclaimed before I placed my palm on his shoulder and prompted myself up on my toes.

He froze, looking at me like I might eat him alive as I slowly circled my hands around his neck and did something I knew he never expected. I hugged him.

"You know, this gets really awkward real fast if you don't hug back", I mumbled into his shoulder.

His arms immediately circled me, lifting me slightly off of the ground. For somebody so straight-faced, serious and firm he sure had a surprisingly warm embrace.

"So is this an apology excepted hug?", he whispered his breath tickling my neck.

"Something like that", I chuckled before I started to pull back.

It was a split of a second, a few wrong moves, but suddenly we came face to face, our noses pressed, our eyes so close it was hard to focus and our breaths melting into one. We moved away fast, but for some reason I felt my insides do a back-flip and I blushed, feeling oddly uncomfortable. He blinked a few times in confusion and I swear I could see a little redness on his cheeks as well. He opened his mouth to say something and then there was a loud crash followed by a cry coming from downstairs and we both moved in an instant.

We burst through the door right in time to find Adrian standing in the middle of the room his hands around Karolina who was sobbing and clinging to his shirt. One look at him and I could see devastation written all over his face. He lifted his eyes to us and they were glossy, like they were full of tears. He waved his hand, motioning us to leave. Dimitri backed away, but I got paralyzed, like I was hypnotized by the scene in front of me. Adrian was always so cheerful I still found it shocking seeing him without a smile on his face. He waved at me again as I felt Dimitri's palm press against the small of my back urging me to step back. I let him lead me away, grabbing the knob and shutting the door behind us.

Sonya ran into the hallway just then asking: "Is everything okay, I heard some noise?"

"Everything is fine", Dimitri answered firmly nudging us both away from the door, "Come on, let's go downstairs. I have to talk to you all about something."

I knew he was about to tell them we were leaving. I was guessing it was going to be hard news to hear for his family so I slowed down letting Sonya get ahead of us before I turned to him and said: "I'll let you have some alone time with your family. I'll go pack Adrian's things."

He watched me for a few seconds wordlessly, like he was trying to decide what to say. Finally he responded: "I don't mind you joining us, but if that's what you are comfortable with then okay."

"I'll join you when I finish", I simply said smiling reassuringly.

"Thank you for-."

"Dimitri, you need to stop thanking me", I interrupted him before he could finish, "Not everything I do is a favor to you. I'm actually sort of a nice person, or at least I'd like to think I am. You don't have to thank me for being me."

"I know I don't have to, but I guess if you count out my family, I'm not really used to kindness."

His words shocked me. They were so similar to what I've said to Adrian ones. _He is not so different from me after all._

"You are welcome. From now on, every time you want to say thank you just say _you know_ instead and I'll, well, I'll know. That way we can avoid this whole thank you and welcome conversation over and over", I chuckled.

"Agreed", he said smiling in understanding.

"I'll pack your stuff as well. I'm sure you want to spend some time with them until we leave", I added pointing towards the stairs.

"You don't have to", he argued.

"I know I don't. Now go, before I have to kick your ass."

"You kick-?", he laughed.

"Hey, I'm still waiting for a rematch. I'm a lot tougher then I look."

"I've noticed."

"Anything special I should pack for you, or just the essentials?", I asked turning to leave.

"The later", he said before adding: "Eva-."

"Yeah?"

"You know", he chuckled taking a few steps down the stairs.

"I do."

 **POV: Dimitri**

"I've made you some food for the road", Olena announced nervously packing things up for us.

"Thank you Mama", I said hugging her briefly while planting a kiss on her forehead.

"If you need anything else-."

"Stop worrying", I cut in pushing her chin up to look into her eyes, "We'll be alright."

"Oh Dimka", she breathed out sadly, "When will this be over?"

"Soon Mama, I promise", I responded hugging her ones more before I picked up our bags so I could put them in the car.

When I came back inside I saw Oksana handing Adrian three bracelets while she explained: "I made this charms for the three of you just in case you need some cover."

"Thanks", Adrian said stepping up to hug her, "We could use all the help we could get."

"And I've called up a friend", Mark said handing me a map, "He owns a motel, I've marked it on the map. If my calculations are right you'll reach it tomorrow night. You can rent a room there without getting asked any questions."

"Thank you Mark that's very helpful", I expressed my gratitude shaking his hand.

We took turns saying goodbye. Eva stood next to us as we did nodding or shaking hands with everyone there politely. My mother, the kids, Sonya and Viktoria almost suffocated Adrian with their hugs and kisses. My mother gently pulled him by his chin and whispered: "You are family Adrian. Remember that!"

"I will miss B", he chuckled, "It means the world to me."

When Karolina approached him everyone in the room quieted down. We all knew something bad happened between them this morning and nobody could stop themselves from peeking their way to see what will happen. She approached him in an abashed manner, carefully and slowly hugging him.

"Adrian I-", she stammered, "I'm so sorry about this morning. If you could please try to forgive me-."

"It's already forgotten", he reassured her squeezing her lightly before stepping back and brushing her cheek with his fingers, "You just try to get better as soon as possible, okay?"

"Will do. And you take care!"

"Will do."

"We should get going", I announced bringing a gloomy atmosphere to the room.

A few more hugs and kisses followed. I turned to search for Eva and that's when I saw my grandmother approaching her and leaning in to whisper something to her. Eva's eyes went wide briefly, before she nodded and shook my grandmother's hand. They all waved us goodbye up until the point we couldn't see them anymore from the road. Adrian kicked his shoes off, folding his legs on the passenger's seat and breathed out sadly.

"We'll see them again Adrian", I chuckled trying to cheer him up.

"I know, I know", he mumbled, "I'm just-."

"It's how I feel every time I have to leave home", I broke in smiling to myself.

"It's really unnerving how fast they got under my skin", he laughed glancing towards me.

"It is, isn't it?"

Silence filled the car until I looked into the rear-view mirror only to find Eva staring me back.

"What did my grandmother say to you?", I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm not sure. It actually made no sense", she muttered leaning forward to rest her chin on the edge of Adrian's seat right between us.

"Does anything she ever says make sense to anyone?", Adrian jested peering over his shoulder to Eva before looking back at me.

"Rarely", I admitted, "Still-."

"She said Adrian will help you, but I'll be the one to truly save you."

Adrian and I both allowed the words to sink in before he exclaimed: "That just sounds freaky. Save him from what?"

"I have no freaking clue", Eva huffed.

"You are not planning anything stupid, are you?", Adrian added glaring at me.

"No, I'm not", I responded calmly, "Yeva often speaks in metaphors, there could be a lot different things she was referring to."

Eva and Adrian hummed in unison like a confirmation to my words before they both leaned away and let their minds wonder elsewhere. My mind however stayed on the words of my grandmother. They alarmed me. Her prophesies were only shared when she found them extremely important. And telling Eva of all people something like that wasn't a coincidence. I knew there was no point dwelling over it now. Still it caused this pit in my stomach, this anticipation of the bad things coming my way. God help us.

* * *

 **And we are back on the road. It was bound to happen eventually! This chapter was pretty much an emotional roller-coaster for the gang and it was a challenging to write, especially since I'm constantly in between what** **I** **want to put into this story and what most of you will want to strangle me for putting into the story. I'm doing my best guys so please don't hate!**

 **Anyhow, I hope you liked the chapter, let me know what your thoughts are (always eager to hear those) and I'll "see" you soon!**

 **T!**


	33. CH32 - Secretive

**POV: Evangeline**

The scenery changed fast. It slipped by the window I was leaning against in a blur. The radio was playing. It was the only sound filling the car since Adrian was sleeping and Dimitri was focused on driving, carefully following speed limits. We couldn't afford to get pulled over, cause one check of our documents and we were busted, or well Dimitri and Adrian would be. We traveled for miles, hours, until the sun set down and Dimitri pulled over at some lousy motel. We had to take a detour, because the roads got blocked up from all the snow. Dimitri said this is one of the worst winters he has encountered. That's the reason we couldn't get to the motel Mark marked down for us. We had to take a stop before. I rented our rooms, since I was the only unrecognizable face between the three of us. There wasn't any with three singles, so we were stuck with a double and a single.

"Won't be the first time the two of us share", Adrian told me before he plopped down onto the only single bed going back to oblivion as fast as he woke up from it.

Dimitri and I dumped our things on the first free spot we could find and I grabbed the phone to order some food. I was starving. Dimitri rushed away to take a quick shower as I cracked open the minibar and took out all the tiny bottles of alcohol from it. Adrian would be proud of me for picking my priorities like this if he could stay awake for more than an hour to see it.

I found a glass and poured myself a hefty amount of liquor before I kicked my boots off and lifted my feet onto the chair opposite of me. I propped my elbow on the little round table next to me and leaned my head against my palm. After what seemed like a long time Dimitri reemerged from the bathroom. I glanced up at him and almost fell from my chair in the process. He blushed slightly, before giving me an apologetic look mumbling: "I'm sorry, I forgot my things."

I was barely stopping my jaw from touching the floor. He was naked. Well, alright, he had a towel wrapped around his lower body, but he was as close to naked as possible. I guessed he was well built, it was obvious even with all of his clothes on, plus he was a guardian so it was kind of a given, but God damn he looked amazing. It was like a scene from a movie has just enfolded in front of me. You know one of those irresistible clichés when a guy, who looks like the hottest model in the world, walks out the shower with his hair still slightly wet and little drops of water roll down his perfect chest and abdomen and you go all gooey inside.

"Damn Jackson, I think your eyeballs might pop out and start rolling on the floor", Adrian's laugh shook me out of the embarrassing staring.

"Aren't you sleeping?", I snapped quickly looking away from Dimitri who swiftly moved towards his bag to get his clothes.

"I was, but, you see, this voice in my head begged me to wake up and not miss this", he teased rolling over so his head was on the edge of the bed and closer to me, close enough for me to managed to smack him pretty well.

"Ouch", he exclaimed, but maintained his irritating grin, "What was that for?"

"Oh you know damn well what it was for", I replied giving him and angry frown.

Dimitri joined us again, the towel gone and replaced by jeans and a sweater. Adrian peeked up at him and chuckled: "Dressed so soon? Oh Dimitri you are such a tease."

"And you are so not funny", I mumbled quietly, but Dimitri obviously heard me since he added: "I double that."

"I happen to think I'm hilarious", Adrian boasted finally rolling off his bed and coming to join me on the chair.

He lifted my legs up to sit down and then pulled them into his lap snatching my glass while he was at it.

"Get your own jerk", I complained watching him finish off my drink.

"Don't be selfish", he challenged winking at me as he refilled the glass and offered it to Dimitri who just joined us on the third chair.

He shook his head and Adrian shrugged: "Suit yourself."

"We should get an early start tomorrow so we can reach Mark's friend. We'll be safe there until we decide what to do next", Dimitri announced as he studied the map laid out in front of him.

"Better hurry up with this then", Adrian concluded handing me my glass back, "The sooner we pass out the better."

"How can you even drink after that hangover? I thought you'd feel sick just looking at alcohol", I commented.

"Darling, I would have sworn off alcohol a long time ago if hangovers ever stopped me from continuing the party."

"You are irrevocable."

"I know, thank you", he chuckled.

We cleaned out the minibar and all of the food we ordered before we decided to call it a night. Dimitri was the first one to go to bed, his back turned to us, asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Adrian jumped into the bed next to me snatching the covers away.

"Seriously?", I exclaimed as he grinned at me.

"What? You'll steal them back as soon as you fall asleep anyway. At least this way I'll get warmed up before that."

"Or maybe I'll just suffocate you with them when _you_ fall asleep", I mumbled into my chin.

"If you don't like it you are free to go squeeze in with Dimitri", he whispered, "I'm sure you'd like that more."

"You are an asshole", I whispered back furiously kicking at his feet as I pulled the sheets away from him as hard as I could, "And what does that even mean?"

"What does what even mean?"

"That last bit", I elaborated spreading the sheets to cover us both.

"I should be asking you that. You were the one swooning over him earlier."

"I was not", I fumed glaring at Adrian.

"Righttt?", Adrian drawled winking at me.

"Oh for the love of-", I breathed out, "Never mind. Think and say what you want. I'm not going to indulge you. And I swear if you connect the word indulge with Dimitri in any way I'll really suffocate you."

"Easy Freckles", he chuckled, "No need to let the claws out. I was just messing with you."

With that he wiggling into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. I exhaled, slowly sliding down into place, pulling the covers over my shoulder and turning away from Adrian. I closed my eyes and surprisingly felt my body relaxing fast and slipping away into the dream world with no effort at all.

 **POV: Dimitri**

I woke up to the sound of water running in the shower. I flipped to my back and glanced towards the other bed. Adrian's head was buried between the pillows, his body spread across the bed with one of his hands covering the empty space beside him. Soon, after the water was shut off, Eva snuck out of the bathroom tying her wild hair into a ponytail as she hooped around in her socks trying to reach her boots as quietly as possible. As she sat down she peered up at me meeting my eyes. She smiled and said: "Good morning."

"Good morning", I responded straightening up in my bed, "You know, you don't have to move so quietly. An earthquake wouldn't wake Adrian up."

"I know, but you seem to be a light sleeper", she pointed out tying her shoelaces, "And you are the driver so you need as much rest as you can get."

As she stood back up she glanced at Adrian and smiled. It was a warm smile. There wasn't anything romantic about it, but it still made me oddly uncomfortable to see it. It felt like I was intruding a private moment so I forced my eyes to move to the window like I was checking out the weather.

"I hope Jack calls soon", Eva added, "I'd like to get a move on the whole case. It'd be great to get Adrian back home."

"I'm not sure where home for him is anymore", I responded clinging to the part of the conversation I could talk about without having to hold back.

I still feared her friends call as much as I yearned it. Whatever happens I knew everything would become clear, no more secrets, no more unanswered questions. I felt a knot in my stomach tightening so I got up trying to busy myself with getting ready for the road. Eva seemed oblivious to my inner dilemma as she said: "Well, wherever it is I'm sure he misses it."

"Like you do?", I asked peering at her.

Sorrow filled her eyes as she turned away. She didn't answer. She didn't have to. This was her way out too.

"I should go get us some breakfast and coffee for the road. Wake him up will you?", she voiced as she picked up her coat, "I always hate doing that."

"We all hate doing it", I confirmed.

Adrian was a hard person to wake, but that's not what she was referring to. She too must have noticed how innocent looking and carefree he was when he was asleep. It must be painful to her to remember how he probably used to look like that even when he was awake back when they were kids.

"Don't worry. I'll have him up and ready", I added.

He wasn't ready when she came back. Actually, he wasn't even here when she came back.

"What happened to the whole getting an early start thing?", she asked glancing around.

"Adrian went out for a run", I chuckled as I continued packing what little we have unpacked last night.

"A run? At this hour? In this weather? Who is he and what have you done to my friend?", she laughed setting the supplies down on the table.

"He is very determined to learn how to defend himself. He said something in the lines of _just because we are on the run again doesn't mean I'll slack off_ before he got dressed and headed out. I was just as surprised as you are."

"Jesus", she murmured into her chin as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

When I opened the door for Adrian he gave me a cheerful smile despite looking like he might roll over and die. He waved at Eva before skipping towards the bathroom and stripping his clothes off without bothering to close the door behind him.

"And that's my cue", Eva exclaimed picking her bag up, "I'll go check us out and wait in the car."

I shook my head, stifling a laugh as I opened my mouth to thank for getting breakfast, but as she handed me my cup of coffee I just mumbled: "You know."

For a moment there was a slight confusion in her eyes before they sparked and she chuckled: "Sure."

When Adrian was finally ready we walked outside stuffing the rest of the bags in the trunk and joining Eva who was leaning against the hood, sipping on her coffee and observing our surroundings. Upon our approach she moved to the back grabbing the doorknob before I reached out to stop her.

"You know despite your tiptoeing this morning I actually didn't get enough rest so-."

I lifted my hand up and let the car keys dangle from it. She frowned before she realized what I was offering and looked up at me awestruck.

"Are you fucking kidding me?", Adrian cried out loudly peering over her shoulder, "It's been months, months since we started running and you never let me drive, not ones."

"That's because you are either sleeping or you are drunk", I pointed out shrugging.

"I'm not-, I-, un-fucking-believable", he stammered furiously jerking the door of the passenger seat open and plopping down on it.

Eva was still slightly shocked when she whispered: "Why do you want to let me drive?"

"I told you-."

"And I don't believe you", she broke in, "You'd rather be half asleep and on the brink of death behind the wheel then let somebody else drive according to Adrian and now you're just cool about it."

"Alright", I admitted glancing at Adrian who's prompted his legs on the dashboard and turned the music up sulking like a child, "That night at Mark's and Oksana's I didn't just go out to buy liquor, I had something else arranged. A meeting of sorts. It's happening today."

"A meeting? Where?", she asked frowning.

"Here", I said tapping my head and putting the keys in her hand, pressing them gently into her palm.

She didn't ask any more questions as we got into the car. Adrian was quiet until she elegantly pulled out of the parking lot and on to the road.

"Road trip game", Adrian exclaimed causing Eva to burst into laughter.

"No, not that again", she laughed.

"I recon I missed something?", I commented from the back stripping my jacket off as the car was now heated enough so that I no longer needed it.

"Adrian has this game-."

"This awesome game", he cut in boasting.

"Whatever", she chuckled, "And he always makes us play it whenever we are on the road, no matter how short or long the ride is."

"What's the game?", I asked as I stuffed my jacket into the corner making a pillow out of it.

"Basically you ask a question and other people guess the answer, the funnier and the stupider the better", Eva elaborated briefly glancing at the rear-view mirror.

"And I'll start with a special Russia related one", Adrian exploded in excitement, "What do you call a Lada on a hill?"

"I have no clue", I answered laughing already.

"Yeah me neither", Eva chuckled.

"A bloody miracle."

I burst into laughter before patting Adrian on the shoulder and saying: "Good one."

"You wanna go next?", he asked glancing over to me.

"No, you play. I really am tired", I responded sliding down to a lying position on my improvised pillow.

"Party pooper", Adrian exclaimed, but turned to Eva soon enough continuing the game with her.

It was hard to drift to sleep, no so much because of their constant laughter, but because of how nervous I felt. But when I finally did I found myself in a rather unexpected place. I was home, sitting on the porch in front of my house. It wasn't winter anymore, it was a sunny summer day, bright and mesmerizing.

"It's beautiful", I heard a gentle voice next to me.

I turned to the side and saw her silky blond hair glisten from the gentle rays of sun falling onto it, her bright green eyes set on the horizon.

"How did you know what my house looks like?", I asked a bit confused.

"I didn't", Vasilisa responded turning to face me, "I let you pick the place. Thought you'll feel more at ease if it's some place you feel safe. It was the right call. I really like it here."

"Thank you for coming", I said giving her a small smile.

"Of course, anything for Adrian and you. Well anything I'm capable of."

"What did you find?", I asked switching to the task at hand.

"Honestly, not much", she huffed out sadly, "It can be proved that the cameras in the cells were tampered with, but not who tampered them. The guards won't talk, no matter how much I pressed them and you said no compulsion so-."

"Yes, I understand", I cut in frowning.

"Why can't I compel them again?"

"Because I don't want anyone connecting the dots back to you. Nobody can know you are helping us", I elaborated standing up.

"A lot of Moroi's can use compulsion. It's not exclusive to spirit users", she argued standing with me.

"But no one can do it as strongly as you can and more importantly, no one wants to help us."

"True", she pondered out loud, but upon seeing me cringe at her words added: "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"That's okay", I brushed it off attempting to smile.

"But, I did not come completely empty-handed", she exclaimed her mood brightening up, "I pulled some favors and I got some other camera footage that you might be interested in. The one that can prove you couldn't have possible been in Tasha's cell at the time of the murder. That's big right?"

I turned to her in awe almost shouting: "Yes that's big, that's huge, Lissa why didn't you say so right away?"

"But", she drawled, "It only proves you weren't there, but Adrian-."

"Then it's no use", I broke in my excitement disappearing.

"It might get worse then", she whispered her mood following mine, "The favor I pulled, well, I got a good look at all the footage from every camera in Court that night and one caught Adrian and-."

"And what?", I asked in alarm.

"And he wasn't where he said he was."

"What do you mean?", I asked in alarm.

"Well you told me he was at his parents place the entire night before he came to get you upon hearing that Tasha was dead. But one of the cameras caught him, it caught him very close to the prison cells. He was there-", her voice trailed off as she leaned against the fence looking away.

"When?"

"Two times. About an hour before she died and-."

"And?", I barely muttered.

"Almost exactly when she was killed", she whispered, "I'm sure it's just a coincidence, but it's a coincidence that only makes things harder for us."

When I stayed silent she looked at me again and added: "It's just a coincidence, right?"

I just fixed her with my eyes still remaining mute so she whispered: "You don't really think-?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"Dimitri. It's Adrian. He could never-", she exclaimed before her eyes widened and she whispered, "You don't know what people are capable of until they have nothing left to lose."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't mean anything by it, Adrian does. It's what Adrian said to me a while back. I just, I thought he was just saying that because he was angry or-, please tell me he didn't mean it!"

"I'm afraid I can't", I responded in a strained voice, "I'm hoping he didn't, I'm trying to prove he didn't, but I just, I don't know what we'll find if we keep digging."

"The truth", she voiced, "Whatever the truth turns out to be, we still need to uncover it. We'll deal with the consequences later."

"No. I'll deal with them", I stressed turning to her to grasp her hand, "You've done all you can and more. Thank you for helping. But it's time for you to step aside. I need you to stay safe."

"But-"

"Rose would want you to stay safe", I quickly added knowing she couldn't fight against that.

"That's so not fair", she wined, but she finally nodded in agreement and squeezed my hand back, "But I'll do as you asked. Just, please, make sure Adrian-."

"Whatever happens I swear to you Adrian will be alright", I cut in determined, softening my statement with a small smile.

"Take care", she whispered before the dream around us resolved and I jerked back to reality.

As my eyes opened I met Adrian's studious green eyes. He was frowning when he asked: "And what have you been doing sleeping beauty?"

 **POV: Adrian**

"That is the dumbest answer you ever made up", Eva giggled taking a moment to glance at my victorious expression.

"I saved the best for last", I joked leaning back into my seat.

I glanced into the rear view mirror and towards Dimitri again. The last time I looked towards the back seat he was deep under, lost inside his head, hopefully having nice dreams for a change and for a second I thought nothing has changed since then. That was until I noticed his aura swimming in the gold color of spirit. I twitched my head around prompting myself on the edge of my seat.

"What's wrong?", Eva asked peering at me.

"Nothing", I mumbled squinting to decipher the color better.

All of a sudden Dimitri's eyes flashed open. He looked wildly disoriented until he focused on me and his face couldn't hide a dose of panic that filled it.

"And what have you been doing sleeping beauty?"

"Sleeping", he responded dead flat.

"Well I know somebody else wasn't, your aura lit up like a Christmas tree. You were in a spirit dream", I retorted giving him a puzzled look.

I couldn't understand why he tried to hide something from me that he knew would be more then obvious.

"Oksana stopped by", he blurted out immediately, "She wanted to check in on us."

"I didn't know she could walk dreams. She never mentioned that", I kept pushing waiting for him to spill the truth.

"Perhaps you weren't paying attention", he prompted innocently.

Obviously he won't budge. I frowned, turning back to the front before I added: "Whatever you say Captain."

He didn't say anything else. Not to me at least. He spoke to Eva while I started out the window biting my lips nervously. He was hiding something for me. He was hiding it for a while now. I just couldn't put my finger on it no matter how much I tried. I could think of so many things, but lately a specific one has been eating at me like crazy. I don't know why it began bothering me now after so long, why I never thought about it before. Maybe because Dimitri mentioned he wanted to see the evidence. Because there was something I was hiding from him from the get-go. Something big. What if he does it? What if he sees the evidence? A picture of a set of keys popped into my head and I felt a chill creep up my spine. The set of keys laying in the corner of the bloodstained floor. The cold bloodstained floor of the Court's prison cells. Natasha's blood. _My keys._

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun, dunnnnn! Yep, that's right, I've done it again! But don't worry people, the next chapter is coming soon! And surprise, surprise is this a fast update or what?**

 **I wanted to just take a sec and say that I'm sorry some of you don't like or hate the E &D dynamic. However, despite the fact that I appreciate every opinion, every PM and every review I get, I will not change my story to please Romitri fans. It's my story, the way I envisioned it and I feel like I'd be betraying myself if I didn't follow through and I don't want that. **

**Dimitri and Adrian are the main characters, I never tagged any parring for this story and never promised to make it Romitri, it's your choice to read it the way it is or not read it at all. It makes me very happy that some of you want to read it despite the absence of Romitri, because you enjoy my writing or the idea of the story itself.**

 **The reason I never answered to the comments regarding Rose's presence in the story, the reason I won't address it now either, is because, if I did that, I'd ruin the mystery and the very end that's fast approaching. So if you are willing to stick around great! If not, no hard feelings, I'm glad you were here until now!**

 **Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry for the long ass AN! Kisses and hugs for all of you! Until the next time,**

 **T!**

 **P.S. I approved every guest review I got, good or bad, but it'd be nice if you logged in when you leave reviews since I would really like to discuss you opinions especially when they are constructive! Thank you!**


	34. CH33 - Succumbent

**I've decided to put a tiny "warning" before this chapter, the one that says this is not a Romitri friendly chapter. So brace yourselves Romitri lovers and stay brave!**

* * *

 **POV: Adrian**

" _Dude, you do know you are bleeding right?", the bartender asked handing me a napkin._

" _I've noticed", I mumbled taking the tissue from him while nodding in gratitude._

" _Did you get into a fight or something?", he prompted sticking his nose where it didn't belong._

" _Or something", I responded frowning, "I ran into a pretty wild woman."_

" _Ah she is a scratcher I see", he laughed pointing towards the three red lines on my arm, "Hot as hell while you're at it, stings like a bitch afterwards."_

 _I let out a short laugh before tapping the napkin against my forehead. He watched me move and kept the irritating smile on his face when he added: "She seems to be really into rough sex my friend. You better be careful. Girls like that can be the best you'll ever have or the freakiest."_

" _In my experience", I sneered standing up and taking money out of the pocket of my jeans, "The two don't have to be mutually excluded."_

 _He just laughed shaking his head and then I was off, wondering the grounds of Court slowly, heading to my room. The pit in my stomach felt deeper and darker with every step. Soon the sun will rise and my life will never be the same._

 _I pushed my hand into my pocket searching for the cold metal of the keys ones I was in front of my door, but I came up empty. I frowned digging into the pocket again, the other one too, every pocket I had, still nothing. Shit. I turned around my mind racing as I tried to remember when was the last time I've checked where my keys were. I've lost them so many times, but most of those times I was drunk so it didn't really surprise me. I only had one drink at the bar. I was completely sober which worried me even more since I had no recollection of where I'd put them or dropped them. Unless-_

"Wake up sleepy head", Eva shook my shoulder gently.

I peeked through my eyelashes towards the direction from which her voice came from. She was standing next to me, leaning on the window of the car that was rolled down and letting the freezing air inside.

"Where are we?", I groaned stretching my arms and legs as much as I could within the small space I had.

The sky behind her was dark and gloomy. The last time I looked at it, it was splashed in the dazzling colors of a sunset. It stopped snowing than, but apparently the clear weather didn't stick around for too longs since I could see clearly the countless snowflakes twirling around her head and melting into the flame like strands of her hair that were even curlier than usual.

"The motel Mark picked for us. Dimitri is inside talking to his friend. He's sending us up to his cabin instead, away from people. He thinks it'd be safer since guardians sometimes pass by these parts."

"Awesome", I mumbled gently pushing the door to join her outside.

I closed the door so I could lean against it glancing around the empty parking lot. Eva leaned next to me resting her head on my shoulder and snuggling against me.

"Are you cold?", I asked brushing my lips against her forehead.

"I'm okay", she breathed out, "Just tired."

"Well you've been driving all day."

"Dimitri took over", she said through a yawn, "I got a few hours of sleep."

Speak of the devil, Dimitri walked out of the motel stopping to shake the hand of a men that followed him out. They spoke loudly, or perhaps their voices echoed through the dead night loud enough for us to hear.

"The cabin is an hour away", I announced as Eva straightened up.

"How do you know?", she wondered peering up at me.

"It's what the overly excited and happy man just said", I explained smiling at her puzzled expression.

"They are talking in Russian."

"I know, it's so weird, Russians talking in Russian", I teased her.

"Don't be an ass", she chuckled, "I'm just surprised you understood them."

"Well I've been living with a Russian family for a while and I've been around Dimitri even longer. You pick up a few things."

"Impressive", she said grinning.

"Aren't I always?"

Dimitri reached us waving at us to get back into the car. But before I could open the door he stopped next to me and extended his hand.

"What?", I asked not following.

He grabbed mine putting something cold into it. I glanced down and registered the car keys glistening in my hand.

"Don't crash it", he joked moving around me to sit on my former place.

"What has gotten into you?", I laughed, but hurried to the wheel before he changed his mind.

It took us about an hour, four of Dimitri's half heart attacks accompanied by threats to kick me out of the car and make me walk the rest of the way for going so fast and a stop at a shop to over pack the car with supplies of all sorts, before we finally parked in front of the cabin. It was not at all what I expected. I thought it would be some dump in the middle of nowhere. I was wrong about the dump part. It actually looked quiet charming, all wood and warm lights everywhere. It was small, but big enough to fit the three of us comfortably. Once in, Dimitri was on fire duty and Eva unpacked the food cracking up the stove to make us dinner.

I wondered around not knowing what to do until I finally decided to pick up a book, which was surprisingly in English, and curl up in the corner of the living room under the faint light of the lamp. I felt tired, more tired than usual. I felt like I had to make an effort to breathe let alone do anything productive. So I tuned out, getting lost flipping through the pages until Eva pushed a plate of food under my nose.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?", she asked smiling at my dazzled expression.

"No, not really", I admitted taking the plate from her my hand twitching slightly.

"Are you okay?", she asked the smile fading as it got replaced by worry.

"Yeah, fine", I responded stuffing the food into my mouth to avoid speaking.

"You look a little pale", she continued studying me.

"I'm a Moroi", I mumbled matter-of-factly my mouth full, "This is great by the way."

"Don't change the topic", Dimitri suddenly said joining Eva with an inquisitive look, "You are hungry, aren't you?"

"Starving, thus eating", I retorted pointing towards my plate.

"Not for regular food", he added annoyed, "It's been a while."

It was an understatement. I haven't feed since we were attacked by those Strigoi. It's been more than a week and I've been throwing spirit around too.

"It has", I admitted nodding, "But I ain't snacking on bunnies, so unless a human or a dhampir just happens to stroll through the woods instead-."

"We could go into the town", Eva suggested though she was already frowning upon the idea.

"We can't take any more risks", Dimitri muttered to himself.

"Exactly", I exclaimed, "So anyone up for a movie night. I picked up popcorn when we were at the store."

I stood up in an attempt to escape the conversation. I stood up sharply, too sharp. Eva was the one to catch the plate that slipped through my hand and Dimitri caught me. I blinked slowly, shaking my head to clear my mind.

"I'm fine", I stressed straightening up, but Dimitri kept a firm grip on my arm regardless of my reassurances.

"No you are not Adrian. I know you. The moment you start drinking more and sleeping all the time I know you are beyond starving. We need to get you blood before you collapse like the last time."

"I'll take care of it", Eva voiced confidently.

"You a magician now Jackson?", I chuckled allowing Dimitri to sit me back down.

"No", she answered blankly, "I'm the dhampir that decided to stroll through the woods."

 **POV: Dimitri**

"Are you sure about this?", Adrian asked for the millionth time after we agreed the safest thing to do is for Eva to feed him.

I couldn't believe I actually agreed to something like this again. This time I didn't even put up a fight. I don't know whether it was because Adrian became more important to me or because I was getting used to the idea. His attitude towards the whole ordeal was helping though. He really was a lot different than many Moroi I've met.

"If you ask me that one more time I'm going to slap you", Eva responded tying her hair to get it out of the way.

She pulled her sweater of laying it neatly on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. She chugged down a bottle of water and leaned in closer to Adrian.

"Bon appetite", she added smiling slightly nervous.

"Have you ever done this before?", I blurted out.

"First time for everything", she mumbled as Adrian's fingers brushed her shoulder.

"Thanks for this Freckles", he said closing in, obviously trying to hold onto his self-control and take his time easing into it.

She nodded, not even bothering to scold him for the use of the nickname she didn't like. I was about to look away when her eyes found mine gluing to me like she was trying to find something to focus on. He nuzzled against her neck so I couldn't see what he was doing, but when she gasped and her eyes lit up I knew his fangs have pierced her skin. She blushed obviously embarrassed by the reaction of her body to the endorphin, so I gave her a small smile, just a twitch of my lips, letting her know it's okay. She smiled back, before closing her eyes and relaxing. I grabbed my bag getting the first aid kit Sonya packed for me, taking out a small bandage. I heard Eva inhale loudly behind me, so I knew Adrian was done.

"You alright Sugar?", Adrian chuckled his cheeks flushed red.

"I'm so fucking high right now", Eva exclaimed loudly, "I'm awesome."

"That's the spirit", he laughed patting her on her shoulder.

I approached her, as Adrian wondered off into the kitchen, putting my hand on the back of her neck and she relaxed into my touch looking up. I carefully placed the bandage over the bite-mark and pulled her hair out of her ponytail to cover it.

"As good as new", she whispered yawning.

Adrian pushed a bowl of ice-cream into her hands and said: "Get some sugar into your system. It'll make you feel better."

She obediently stuffed a spoonful into her mouth as Adrian added to me: "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

I nodded making room for him to move. I cleaned up the dishes listening to the clank of Eva's spoon in the background until it went quiet. I turned around to check on her, only to find her still curled in her chair her head falling to the side as she slept. I smiled to myself strolling over to her and taking the empty bowl from her loose grasp. I disposed of it before I tucked my arms underneath Eva's legs and behind her back lifting her up into my embrace. I carefully carried her to the bedroom, gingerly laying her down on the pillows and pulling a blanket over her. She stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. I gazed down on her, still smiling for some reason. Her curly hair fell over her face while I was setting her down so I let my fingers graze her cheek as I pushed the curls back. She hummed lazily her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey", she mumbled as I swiftly moved my hand away.

"Hi", I whispered, "You should get some rest."

"Yeah", she said rolling over to hug her pillow.

I took a few steps back before she added: "Dimitri, you know."

I just laughed lightly as I closed the door saying: "Night."

Adrian and I stayed up late watching TV. We didn't talk much, but then again that wasn't anything new when it came to us. When we finally decided to call it a night, we just turned off the lights and stayed right where we were, to tired and grumpy to move elsewhere. He slept on the couch and I winded up falling asleep in the chair by the fireplace. Morning came and went making room for the noon when we finally woke up. We probably would have slept even longer if my phone didn't wake us up. I barely managed to get to it in time.

"Hello", I groaned into the phone rubbing my eyes.

"Dimka, are you okay?", Karolina asked from the other side.

"Yes, hi, sorry, I just woke up", I responded sobering up.

"Must have been a long night", she chuckled, but her laugh was strained.

"Are you alright?", I asked immediately alarmed.

"I'm fine. But I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Guardians. They came to our home, asked a lot of questions", she breathed into the phone, "We didn't tell them anything useful, though I think they might be closing in on you. They told us they'll be back, said we needed to call them straight away if you try to contact us."

"What?", I spat out.

They were at my house. Interrogating my family. Suddenly I felt angry. I felt so furious. Who gave them the right? My family is not a part of this.

"Don't worry. We are all fine", she babbled probably guessing my inner turmoil, "I just wanted you to know. You need to be carefully. Really careful Dimka. They really want to find you. Especially Adrian. They asked a lot of questions about him."

"What did they ask you?"

"Whether we know him, about your relationship with him, if we've seen him or heard from him. I told them no. I told them we didn't even know you were together and on the run. That we didn't have any contact with you for a long time. They didn't believe me."

"That's alright", I whispered trying to calm her down, "You did great."

"There is something else."

"What is it?"

"They said, God Dimitri, I don't know if they were just trying to trick us, but they said you were innocent and that they can help you if you'd just let them. They said it's only Adrian that they want. That he is the killer who's tricked you into aiding him. With his magic-", she trailed off for a second, "I didn't believe them, or I don't want to, but Dimitri the thing they've told us, they were really convincible."

"That's their job Karo", I retorted before I glanced back at Adrian's sleepy and puzzled face, "Give me a second."

I turned to Adrian and added: "Could you go wake Eva up?"

"Sure", he mumbled frowning and squinting towards me.

He wasn't stupid. He knew I was just trying to get him out of the room. But he obviously respected my wish for privacy since he tumbled out of it soon.

"Listen to me Karolina", I continued whispering into the phone, "Whatever they told you, it isn't true. They are just trying to lure us in. You know Adrian. He is a good person. He is not a killer or a liar."

"I know", she admitted in dejection.

"Good", I said firmly, "So don't tell them anything if they come again. And I promise you things will get better soon."

"Alright Dimka, just please-."

"I'll be careful", I cut in, "I got to go. I love you. Kiss everyone there for me."

I hung up just as Evangeline walked in fully dressed and wide awake.

"What's going on?", she asked glancing over her shoulder before setting her eyes back on me.

"When is your friend going to finish the analyses?"

"Tomorrow", she drawled a bit confused.

"Good", I mumbled into my chin before Adrian reappeared, a towel around his shoulder to prevent his shirt from soaking from his wet hair.

"I'll make breakfast", I added turning to the kitchen.

The day went by torturously slow. The more hours passed the more nervous I felt. About what Karolina told me, about the upcoming call from Evangeline's friend. I just wanted to stop thinking, so when night came I gave into the easiest way out.

"What are we doing?", Adrian asked when he found me rummaging through the pantry.

"We are getting drunk", I mumbled handing him some bottles I managed to dig out.

"We are?", Eva voiced behind us in surprise.

"Jesus, I've ruined him", Adrian dramatically exclaimed looking at her.

When Adrian moved away Eva approached me and whispered: "Are we getting more blood samples?"

"No", I responded flatly, "We are just drinking."

"Okay", she drawled uncertainly, but followed me back to the living room taking an empty glass from Adrian.

"So, let's get hammered then!", Adrian said proudly as he poured us drinks.

The night we got Adrian drunk we stayed sober so we could go through with our plan, every night or day I've been drinking before that, even after Rose's funeral, I was never completely under the influence. But tonight all hell broke loose. I was aware of it in the moment I couldn't get up from my spot on the floor and Adrian was dancing with Eva laughing wildly. I was even more aware of it when Adrian passed out on the couch and Eva and I moved the radio to the bedroom before we sprawled over the floor too hazy to do much else.

"Oh this was fun", Eva exclaimed as she stopped humming to the rhythm of the song playing in the background, wiggling around so her head was next to mine.

"Surprisingly it was", I chuckled blinking slowly in an attempt to chase away the constant spinning in my head.

"I remember this one time, we were vacationing in a cabin a lot like this one, it was Felix's birthday and we got so wasted", she laughed, "Adrian fell asleep in a empty bathtub."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"And Felix", she continued, "Such a happy drunk, he spent the entire night singing to me. It was hilarious. He is a terrible singer."

Her laugh faded as she whispered: "He was."

I let my head fall to the side so I could look at her. I studied her features and I could see the same pain I still felt in waves whenever I thought of Rose splashed all over her face.

"You still-?"

"Yes, I miss him terribly", she breathed out.

"I know how you feel", I mumbled pulling myself up to sit and lean against the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry that you do", she said sitting up herself, "She must have been great."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well to have such a strong impact one people's lives, you have to be someone real special. Plus you don't struck me as a guy who'd fall for just anyone", she elaborated smiling softly.

"You think I have high standards?", I teased.

"I think you're begging to be impressed", she chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir it is."

"You have no idea what you're saying right now, do you?"

"Hell no", she laughed loudly bending over slightly.

When she pulled her head up she winded up closer to me. Too close. Close enough for me to count every freckle on her cheeks. Her eyes were glossy from the tears that sprung into them as she laughed. One of her curls escaped her messy bun falling over her face. Before I even realized what I was about to do yet again, I lifted my hand letting the strand curl around my finger and I tucked it behind her ear. Her smile dropped, replaced by a look full of wonder, like she was seeing me for the first time ever. I knew why.

"I can't", I whispered staring at her crystal blue eyes fighting to move away, but failing.

"I know", she whispered back.

And then she closed the rest of the remaining space between us. Her lips felt so different against mine, new and fresh. For a moment she made it easier to forget the lips that were there before, the ones I missed so much. Not forget them entirely, but push the thoughts of them away for a little while. Kissing Eva was wrong, wrong and unfair, because of my undying love for Rose, but in the same time it felt so right I couldn't make myself stop. Perhaps the drunken haze I was in made it harder for me to fight against my body or I just needed to get lost in this moment, take a break from the pain and misery.

Her hands found their way to my shoulders and then around my neck, her fingers curling into my hair gently. Mine moved on their own accord, traveling to her waist and resting there as she moved closer. She pulled back slightly, letting our lips part, pressing her forehead against mine.

"We really shouldn't do this", she breathed out against my lips.

"We really shouldn't", I repeated.

"Then why do I want to do it so badly?"

I didn't have a response. I was wondering the same thing. My thoughts traveled to that crumpled piece of paper still crammed into my duster. Rose's letter. Her last words. And that little part that was always the hardest to read.

" _And lastly, and most importantly, I need you to forgive yourself for everything that you consider your sins and live. Move on. Find somebody and be happy with them. I truly want you to live your life at the fullest, cause you've more than deserved it."_

I know she really wanted that for me, even though I didn't want it for myself. Or I didn't use to want it. Maybe it wasn't right, or fair, maybe I wasn't supposed to, but I wanted to live. And I wanted to feel alive. And maybe this was wrong, maybe kissing Eva didn't mean moving on, but running away, but I just wanted to let go. Just this once.

My lips found hers again as I closed my eyes. _Roza, I'm sorry._

* * *

 **So as I'm cringing and awaiting comments like "I hate this", I've decided to tell you guys where I'm coming from with all of this. I've written this (and the following) chapter a long time ago, back when I was just starting to write this story (it just got slightly modified in the meantime). I've done a lot of thinking about it and this was my way of expressing how I see the aftermath of certain tragic events (more or less). In other words, life moves on, people move on. You never forget the person you've loved and lost, but the world keeps spinning even when it seems like it won't.** **And honestly, I would feel miserable if I condemned Dimitri to eternal suffering because Rose isn't by his side now. He is conflicted and feels guilty for wanting a normal life back and that's pretty realistic, I think. So yeah, that's pretty much the whole point.**

 **Finally, I'd appreciate it if you'd respect that we all have the right to make our stories the way we want to and if you decide to review, please don't hate! I'm always happy to hear your opinions as long as they are not rude, offensive or mean! Thank you for reading! I hope I'll still "see" you all for the next update (it'll be here in about an hour)!**

 **Kisses! T!**

 **P.S. Special thanks to the guest reviewer who said the following words: "It's genuine and different from others, something that's special." **!** Your words meant a lot to me cause that's what I was aiming at! Something that hasn't been seen already like hundreds of times! So thank you so much who ever you are! **


	35. CH34 - Revealing

**Don't forget this is the second chapter for today! Don't miss the previous one!**

* * *

 **POV: Adrian**

 _I could get used to this_ , I thought as I stretched my legs out prompting them on the armrest of the swing. A porch of a house in the middle of nowhere, a swing, a warm blanket and silence, nothing but the sounds of nature around me, it would have been a nightmare for the version of me that was a few years younger and all about painting the town red every day, all the time. But this, me now, I loved it. I wanted to stay here forever. Away from the fake perfect lives of those stuck-up bastards at Court, away from all the drama, the judgment, the pressure.

I took a sip of my coffee smiling as it flowed through me warming me up and slowly waking me up. I heard a noise coming from behind me and soon Eva climbed up to the porch zipping up her sweatshirt.

"Morning", I sang as she twirled around.

"You are up?", she exclaimed slightly confused.

"So are you", I pointed out swinging my legs over to sit up.

"I went for a run to clear my head", she mumbled uncertainty walking towards me, "How is the hangover?"

I waited for her to sit next to me before I answered: "What hangover?"

"You were wasted last night", she chuckled razing her eyebrow.

"Was I?", I teased her on purpose blowing on my cup with a mischievous smile.

"You played tango with me. You passed out in the living room", she stressed laughing.

"Okay the tango part was a bit embracing, I'll give you that one, but I didn't pass out."

"Adrian-."

"I only pretended to pass out", I cut in grinning.

"Why?", she asked dumbfounded.

"So you and the Casanova in there, who's still sleeping by the way, can have some privacy", I said pointing back towards the house.

"What? You, I-", she blurted looking at me in shock before managing to compose herself and say: "We didn't need any privacy. Why would we need privacy?"

"Oh I don't know, to get hot and heavy."

"You are an idiot", she fumed jumping to her feet, "Nothing happened."

"Is that why you snuck out of the bedroom this morning? Because nothing happened?", I challenged her leaning back carelessly on the swing.

Her face became scarlet. She opened and closed her mouth a few times obviously trying to come up with some kind of a response. Finally, she whispered: "Fine. Something happened. But we were drunk and I'd appreciate it if you don't make it even more awkward then it already is by your smart quips."

"I would never", I gasped faking an insulted tone.

Her eyebrow shot up as she pursed her lips so I added: "I won't, probably, but what did happen?"

"It's none of your business", she retorted.

"Fine", I said standing up, "I'll just ask Dimitri then."

She grabbed my arm and tugged me back before I could take another step.

"You are such a gossip girl, it's unbelievable", she huffed out, "We kissed."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Right", I drawled rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious. Alright, it was, admittedly, more than one kiss. More like making out. But that's it", she babbled out glancing toward the door nervously.

"But you slept in the same room?", I prompted.

"We did. We slept in the same bed too", she admitted blushing, "But we didn't have sex if that's what you are aiming at."

"Why the hell not?", I exclaimed earning a warning look from her for raising my voice.

"Oh I don't know let's see", she retorted angrily, "The girl he was madly in love with was killed a little less than a year ago, he is still suffering, he is running for his life, he barely knows me and oh yeah you were in the room next door."

"Okay, it's less than a year, but after everything we've been through it feels like a lifetime away, he is never going to stop suffering, because that's just his style, he is currently not running anywhere, he does know you, you've been living in his house for weeks and I was passed out remember."

"No you weren't. You said-."

"I know what I said, but I also know I said it just now. You didn't know that last night", I argued, "So the only problem is that you two are clearly not ready to admit that you like each other."

"We don't-, how would you know that?", she questioned.

"Because I know things", I responded winking.

"What things? What do you know?", she asked before the door behind us opened.

"Morning cousin", I said loudly watching Dimitri's frowny face with amusement.

"Mph", he let out rubbing his eyes.

"Welcome to the morning after world of pain", I cheerfully said walking up to him, "Aspirin helps."

I went inside, leaving them alone, smiling to myself as I did.

 **POV: Dimitri**

"Oh God", she breathed out throwing her head back as I trailed kisses down her neck.

I carefully kissed around the still slightly visible bite mark and kept going, conquering every part of her soft skin. She glided her hand over my chest stopping when she placed it over my heart, while she kept the other one firmly just beneath my shoulder blade. One of my hands was roaming freely up and down her body while the other one was buried in her hair. Our legs were tangled up as I leaned over her. My lips traveled over her collarbone, her chest and then back to her mouth. Her skin was hot and flushed, her breaths as short and harsh as mine and her heartbeat just as frantic.

"Dimitri", she gasped her finger ghosting over my skin as she lowered her hand letting it go down my stomach and further.

I stiffed for a second, before I ignored my mind and pushed myself to stop thinking. I thought it was unnoticeable, until she moved away slightly breaking the connection between our lips.

"Are you okay?", she whispered looking up to me.

"Great", I breathed out smiling the best I could.

"Dimitri", she said her voice shaking a bit.

"Eva it's fine."

"No it's not", she mumbled cupping my cheek, "We don't have to do this."

"You don't want-."

"No, I do, I do want to", she quickly cut in, "But I know you-, you love her, you miss her. It doesn't matter that she is gone, you still feel the same way."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding prompting myself up on my elbow to form even more space between us. I was still hazy, but I wasn't drunk anymore. I guess my liquid bravery was gone.

"I get it. You are trying. I know it's hard and it'll take time. So we don't have to", she added stroking my cheek before she let her hand fall down.

"I'm sorry", was all I could think of to say.

"Don't apologize", she stressed, "There is nothing to apologize for. Do you want me to go? I will if you do, it's not a problem."

"No", I whispered and I knew I meant it.

I wasn't ready to move on. Not completely. I didn't want to go any further, despite my bodies desires. But it still felt good not being alone. It felt really good having Eva by my side right now.

"I mean you can go if you want to", I immediately continued before she jerked up leaving a small peck on my lips to shut me up.

"I'd like to stay if that's okay."

I nodded and then she pushed me on my back, curling into my arms and resting her head on my chest. I hugged her breathing in the smell of her hair and kissing her forehead. We didn't say a word after that. We silently cuddled mostly, until we fell asleep. And it was the best sleep I've had in a long time. Until I woke up in the morning.

My head felt like it might burst any minute, I felt sick and I was alone. The bed beside me was empty and cold, the house quiet. I got up after a few efforts and moved around the bathroom like someone has beaten me up. Finally when I emerged from the room I heard hushed voices from outside. When I opened the door I saw Eva, cheeks burning red, glaring at Adrian, who smiled before looking up at me and saying: "Morning cousin."

His voice was loud, my head pulsated from it so I just mumbled "mph" as he passed me by and added: "Welcome to the morning after world of pain. Aspirin helps."

He ducked into the house and closed the door behind him, leaving Eva and me to stand there in silence.

"Hey", she was the first one to speak after a few seconds, "How are you feeling?"

"Good. You?", I responded despite being far from good, crossing my arms on my chest.

"Fine."

More silence followed until she breathed out in frustration and asked: "Can we not do this?"

"Do what?"

"This awkward polite thing where we'd rather talk about the weather today then what happened last night?"

Her candor and directness surprised me, but I also welcomed it. I didn't want to do that either. Especially since we couldn't possibly avoid each other, we were after all living together for the time being.

"Last night-."

"If you say that cliché _last night was a mistake_ , I'll puke", she chuckled nervously, "Or I might just puke because the whiskey seems to be coming back up."

"That's not what I was going to say", I laughed not being able to restrain myself.

Her eyes shot up, her face visibly relaxing when she saw me smiling.

"What were you going to say?"

"Last night was confusing. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like-, well, really like that confusion, but this morning however-."

"I wasn't there", she whispered.

"You weren't there", I repeated dragging a hand through my hair.

"I'm such an asshole."

"You are not an asshole", I argued approaching her.

"I am. I know I am. I just chickened out. I figured you'd wake up and you'd regret everything and-."

"Eva", I said stopping right in front of her.

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking", I chuckled.

She watched me, biting down on her lower lip probably trying to hold her words in. I cupped her face bringing it closer to mine and spoke my voice barely above a whisper: "What you said last night was true. I do still love Rose, I miss her and moving on is going to take a lot of time and a lot of effort. I used to think I wouldn't want to move one, ever. Then I realized she'd hate me for giving up even more then she'd hate me for moving on if she could see me. But, the thing is, I don't want you to feel like you are a rebound and I don't want to kiss you and think about her. It's not fair, it's not right and you deserve more."

"So what happens now?", she whispered her eyes fixed on mine.

"That depends on you", I admitted giving her a small smile, "I can't ask you to wait around until I straighten things out in my head and heal and-."

"I can wait", she cut in her eyes flashing, "I don't mind waiting."

"Eva-", I tried continuing, but she stopped me again by saying: "I want to wait."

"Why?", I chuckled amused by her stubbornness.

"Because I think you might be worth it. The wait that is", she said her cheeks blushing.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. I just do. Besides I'm supposed to save you remember. That's what your grandmother said."

I blinked a few times in awe, before I burst into a full-fledged laughter. She smiled frowning slightly, probably because she had no clue what I was laughing about.

"Listening to my grandmothers visions. You are a bit crazy aren't you?", I chuckled when I could finally form a sentence.

"Maybe a little bit", she giggled before she prompted herself on her tiptoes and gave me a light kiss.

She stepped away and added: "Now that we cleared the air, let's go have breakfast and that aspirin Adrian mentioned."

"Sound good to me."

As soon as we walked in Adrian looked up expectedly at us. We didn't agree on anything when it came to what Adrian should be told, but like on cue we both walked past him acting like nothing was happening at all.

"What no big news?", Adrian yelled after us.

Eva stifled a laugh as I put on the best poker face I could manage and coldly asked: "Whatever the hell are you talking about?"

"Unbelievable", he huffed out, "Nobody here tells me anything."

"Maybe because it's none of your business", Eva voiced from the kitchen.

"Oh bite me Jackson", he laughed.

 **POV: Evangeline**

"Oh give up Jackson. It is what it is. I'm sorry. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth", Jack said slightly irritated already.

"Are you sure?", I whispered into the phone glancing back towards the dark and empty street behind me.

"I'm sure", he confirmed firmly.

"Like absolutely sure?", I asked again trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest.

"If you ask me that one more time I'll hang up."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just, I can't believe this", I mumbled.

"Why? Do you like have feelings for the guy or something?"

"Or something", I responded grimly, "Listen I know it's a big favor to ask, but could you like loose the samples I sent you?"

"Fine. But it's the last favor you'll get from me", he retorted annoyed.

"Sure. Thank you."

"Whatever", he mumbled before the line went dead.

As he hung up I stepped out of the telephone booth my mind as close to exploding as possible. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what this meant and I was still hoping this was some kind of a mistake. I raced back towards the restaurant slipping through the back door and heading to our table. I shook my hand out, the one with the bracelet Oksana made for me and nervously skipped towards Dimitri and Adrian.

We went out to the closes city. I didn't even know which one. We needed some fresh air and Dimitri knew I needed to make a phone call. We had our charms on so we were safe for now. Ones I plopped down back on my chair Adrian stopped mid-sentence to turn around and look at me.

"I was beginning to think you fell asleep on the toilet seat", he laughed.

"I wish", I mumbled, "Girl problems, sorry it took so long."

"Is everything settled?", Dimitri discreetly prompted.

"Yes, everything is done. We should go", I responded trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

"I'll go pay the bill", Adrian announced jumping to his feet.

As soon as he backed away Dimitri leaned towards me and spoke in a hushed voice: "What did your friend tell you?"

"Not now", I quickly responded glancing over my shoulder.

His eyes traveled up to Adrian who was making our waitress blush from head to toe, giggling frantically. Even without his looks, since now they were hidden behind the spirit charm, he was a good enough sweet-talker to win her over, just like pretty much any other woman in the establishment. He was good at flirting, he was actually great at it. And pretending too. Maybe too great.

I swallowed down the panic I was feeling and got up getting dressed. The drive back to the cabin was agonizing. Dimitri looked back at me a few times frowning upon my expression, but saying nothing about it. Ones we arrived Adrian reached out and pulled me by my arm. It wasn't a harsh movement, it wasn't unusual, but it made jump like I got electrocuted by his touch.

"What's up with you?", he whispered as Dimitri locked up the car and headed inside.

"Nothing, nothing is up with me", I stammered out fighting my urge to run away.

"Come on Freckles, I know you, I know when something is wrong. Is it Dimitri? Do I need to have a talk with him?", he offered innocently.

"No, no. It's nothing really. I just-", I trailed off as I frantically searched for an excuse for my strange behavior, "It's just that I'm a bit nervous. Cramps."

"Uh, oh", Adrian huffed, "I'm so glad I'm not a female."

"You have no idea", I chuckled nervously as he finally let go of me.

I tried hard not to just go on and run inside. I felt guilty, guilty for feeling this way towards him, for believing what I've heard. I wanted to just get it out of me, the doubt, the fear. I really just wanted to tell Dimitri everything, so as soon as I was sure Adrian was in the bathroom and under the shower I burst into the bedroom where Dimitri was rummaging through his things and announced: "We need to talk."

 **POV: Dimitri**

"We need to talk,", Eva exclaimed as soon as she came in through the door.

I walked up to her pressing a finger to my lips until I close the door and turned the radio on.

"What is it?", I asked in alarm, "What did Jack tell you?"

"What did _you_ not tell me?", she challenged prompting her arms on her hips.

"What do you-?"

"Don't. Please don't. Don't treat me like an idiot. You had a reason for wanting the blood samples checked. An ulterior motive that you didn't share with me and I didn't press you about it. But you are telling me now", she ranted furiously.

I exhaled slumping down on the bed behind me in dejection. I wanted to get this burden of my chest for a long time. I wanted to tell someone, but it never seemed right, or safe. But as Eva sat beside me taking my hand in hers, the hand I didn't even realize was shaking I finally breathed out: "I think Adrian is hiding something. I think he might somehow be involved in Tasha's death after all. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Why? What made you think that?", she prompted visibly trying to be as patient as possible.

"Some things just didn't add up. Some camera footage placing him close to the crime scene, him lying about where he was that night, misplacing his keys before we took off, an other things, little things. Like the clothes he was wearing when he came to tell me Natasha was dead and how he even knew that already, a cut on his forehead and scratches on his arm."

"My God", Eva breathed out burying her head into her hands.

"Evangeline I need you to tell me what you know", I urged my heart beating out of my chest.

She was silent for a moment before she turned to me and gripped my shoulder like she was trying to keep me in place.

"Dimitri one of the blood samples was a match", she said in a shaky voice.

"No", I whispered shaking my head like denial might make it better.

This was it. My worst fear was coming to life. And I could barely breathe as she whispered in utter shock: "Adrian's blood."

* * *

 **Only a few chapters to go (6+epilogue), hold on, it'll all become clear soon! Hope you guys like the new shift in the story! Thank you for reading! Kisses!**

 **T!**


	36. CH35 - Condemnable

**POV: Dimitri**

 _My eyes jolted open as I realized somebody was pounding on my door. I was surprised that somebody woke me up, more because I thought I wouldn't be able to fall asleep because of the task that awaited me, then because I didn't expect anyone to be up at this hour. I tumbled out of bed and half ran towards the door swinging it open. In front of it I found Adrian, his fist lifted up in the air ready to hit the wood of the door again. He was covered in sweat, his hair sticking out in every direction possible, his eyes alarmed and his whole body tensed. He had a cut on his forehead just below his hairline that looked fresh. His usual fancy clothes were nowhere to be seen, instead he wore a tracksuit that I couldn't believe he even owned and that looked far too big on him._

" _Are hell-hounds chasing after you Ivashkov?", I asked finally realizing a bright afternoon was surrounding us._

" _Something like that", he breathed out looking down the hallway like the devil himself might show up, "We have to go, now."_

" _Go where? What are you talking about?"_

" _Tasha is dead", he announced giving me a panicked look._

" _WHAT?", I exclaimed sobering up immediately._

" _Keep your voice down", he hissed checking his surroundings again._

" _Did you-?"_

" _No", he cut in, "Now will you please stop asking questions I don't have time, will or energy to answer and get your shit, because we need to move, NOW!"_

 _I moved faster then I thought was possible, picking up my bags and joining Adrian who was nervously shifting from one leg to another as he waited._

" _Where are your things?", I asked seeing he wasn't carrying anything with him._

" _Locked up in my room. I dropped my keys while I was coming to get you. So forget my things. I'll buy new ones. We need to leave."_

" _Adrian. Look, I understand you don't have time to answer question, but can you at least give me a moment to think. Tasha is dead. We didn't kill her, so why are we running?_

" _You are joking right?", he exclaimed glaring at me, "We paid the guards to take a little walk today. She was killed. We were planning her murder for a while now, you really think we didn't leave any evidence behind? Everybody knows how much we hate her. We'll be the ones they'll point their fingers at without thinking."_

" _But we didn't do it", I mumbled to myself wondering about the ultimate question of who did._

" _Yeah, good luck explaining that one", Adrian said turning to leave._

 _I reached out grabbing his hand and he winced, folding back around. I frowned looking up at him before I tugged his sleeve up only to see three red lines that marred his skin right underneath my grip. Nail scratches._

" _When did you get these? Where were you?"_

" _When I was sneaking out of my parents place, where I was the entire night. The Court is crawling with guardians."_

" _So you ran into one of them?"_

" _No", he fumed, "I ran into the neighbor's cat jumping through their yard, now come the bloody on."_

"Dimitri. DIMITRI?", Eva almost shouted shaking me out of shock.

"Yes, yes I'm here", I mumbled standing up in a daze.

"It gets worse. There is more", she blurted out worried.

"How can this possibly get any worse?"

"Among the evidence is a set of keys. Keys to his place. They were found shoved into the corner of the space in front of Tasha's cell. And more DNA."

"Stop", I whispered.

"His blood wasn't the only thing there. There were traces of his skin underneath her fingernails, hair follicles-."

"Stop."

"Clothes he was seen in that day disposed of in one of the guardian's storages completely cover in Tasha's blood."

"STOP", I cried out gripping her tightly.

"Dimitri what has he done?", she gasped tears forming in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it matters, he killed someone."

"We don't know that", I argued fighting against myself just as hard as I was fighting against her.

"What more proof do you need?"

"We don't know that", I repeated numbly.

"Oh my God, what are we going to do?", she sobbed, "I can't believe, I just can't-."

She leaned forward burying her face into my chest. Her shoulders shook and I could hear her muffled weeps. I hugged her, completely at a loss. This can't be happening. This can't be true.

"Eva listen", I whispered tried pulling her chin up. She shook her head, but I managed to do what I intended anyway: "Listen. I'm going to take care of this. I'll figure this out. Don't worry."

"How am I supposed to not worry? I just found out my best friend-."

"Evangeline let's not jump the gun on this. Maybe there is an explanation. You know Adrian, I know him, let's give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I-."

"Please", I begged cupping her face.

"I, okay, but what-?"

"Let me worry about it. You just keep an eye on Adrian. There is something I need to do."

"Dimitri for the love of everything don't do anything stupid", she whispered blinking her tears away.

"I won't", I lied through my teeth before adding something truthful, "I'll do something I should have done a long time ago."

 _I'll protect him._

 **POV: Adrian**

 _I need to change my clothes. I glanced down to the_ _edges of my shirt trying not to puke as I noticed the blood that the material has soaked up. I just need to go home, back to my apartment, change my clothes and get Dimitri. That's what I need to do. Go home. Shit._

 _I stopped in my tracks barely resisting the urge to smack myself in the face. Stupid, stupid. I peered over my shoulder in the direction I just ran from. I've forgotten all about the stupid keys._ _I stood there reluctantly for a few brief seconds. The sun was on the verge of coming up. The Court was already deadly quiet, most of its residents in bed, only a few lights shining behind the windows around me. There was a gentle breeze that tickled the skin of my neck, drying the drops of cold sweat there. I felt dizzy, disoriented, out of breath. I thought I might collapse._ _I thought about going back. I needed those bloody keys plus if anybody was to find them-. But I was running out of time. Somebody could come back and find-._

 _I felt my legs move before I even decided on the direction where they were supposed to go. I raced towards the guardian's storage room stopping only to check if there was anyone there before I slipped through the door. Inside I saw a guy. He sat at the front desk, his head ducked down as he stared at some paperwork. He lifted his gaze as I reached him looking bored as he asked: "Are you lost or something?"_

" _Hi", I politely said doing my best to hide behind the, luckily, high counter that stood between the two of us, "What's your name?"_

" _Err, Jack", he responded frowning._

" _Jack. Listen, I'm going to need your help", I sang fixing him with my eyes._

 _His frown faded, replaced by a hypnotized expression. It was working. Thank heavens I stopped after only one drink. He stood up rounding the counter almost falling as his legs stumbled upon seeing my shirt._

" _It's alright Jack. It's all okay", I whispered slowly, "It's just ketchup."_

" _Ketchup."_

" _Yeah, ketchup. Lots of ketchup", I confirmed nodding, "Now Jack I'm going to need you to unlock that door over there for me, the one that leads to the changing rooms and lockers."_

" _Okay", he mumbled moving like he was drugged._

 _As he pushed the door open for me I stared him down one last time slipping into the room and whispered: "So Jack, if anyone asks, you won't remember I stopped by. You just forgot to lock the room and somebody must have went in while you were in the bathroom. Okay?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Good", I confirmed pushing the door closed with my leg and letting out the breath I was holding as I tried to concentrate._

 _I walked up to the bench that was set across from the lockers and slumped onto it. I began lowering my head down as I wanted to bury it in my hands, but then I noticed the blood that was still there. I jumped to my feet immediately, stripping all of my clothes off and rushing towards the showers. I rubbed at my skin frantically, until it was wiped clean and then I tried a few lockers before I found the one that wasn't locked up. I pulled out a tracksuit that was neatly folded on one of the shelves. It looked slightly big for me, but I've been in here more than five minutes already so I stripped it on fast and picked up my previous attire stuffing it into the locker and slamming the door shut._

 _Footstep. Voices. Somebody was coming. I twirled around scanning the room until I registered the window in the back. Bars. Damn it. The voices grew closer._

" _Those idiots are supposed to be guarding Ozera's cell. You know where I saw them instead? Drinking down at the gates."_

 _Ozera. My stomach turned._

" _So what? She ain't going anywhere my friend. She is behind bars."_

" _Yeah, so was Viktor Dashkov, twice."_

" _Oh wait, damn, I forgot to sign us up for the next shift."_

" _Come on man are you serious?"_

" _Just hold up."_

 _One pair of footsteps echoed fading away. But the other one didn't move, until I heard the voice say: "Yo, Jack, hey man what's up?"_

 _He moved. This was my shot. I launched towards the door, jerking it open and racing across the hall towards the back exit._

" _Hey, who the fuck are you?", Jack and the other guy yelled behind me._

 _I didn't stop to see if they'll follow. I ran, my heart thumping in my chest, praying to God I reach Belikov before anyone else does._

"Where did you say Dimitri went again?", I yelled from the kitchen.

"To get the car checked out. He thought there might be something wrong with it", Eva yelled back peering over the couch.

"Why don't we just get a new one?"

"Because stealing a car attracts attention."

"Right", I mumbled into my chin pouring milk over the bowl filled with cereals.

I registered Eva getting up and wondering to the bedroom at some point and as I headed for the table she reappeared holding something in her hand a shocked look on her face. Something that was producing a ringing sound. A phone.

"Adrian, your phone is ringing", she breathed out in panic.

"I can hear that. Who changed the ringing tone?"

"Nobody. It's not a message. It's a call."

"Dimitri?"

"No", she said dumbfounded as she finally handed me my phone.

I took a look at the screen and felt the blood in my veins freeze. I swiped the screen and lifted the phone to my ear with shaky hands.

"He-, hello?", I stammered out.

"Adrian. You need to run. You need to run now. They are coming for you. They are not far away", the voice on the other end said.

I knew who the voice belong to. I would be lying if I didn't say it didn't cross my mind that the person I was talking to was the one that's been helping us all along. I was still speechless. Eva waved in front of my face mouthing "who is it?" as the words came tumbling into my ear again: "Adrian, pull yourself together, I can literally hear you falling apart over there. The guardian's will be there in less than ten minutes. Somebody ratted you out. You need to move NOW."

"And go where?", I breathed out.

"Home."

 **POV: Dimitri**

"Randall Ivashkov, I'm his brother", I said cringing at my own words.

"Alright Lord Ivashkov, I'll put you right through."

I waited for what seemed like forever, until I heard that same cold, dead voice my father has come from the other side of line: "Yes?"

"I'm guessing you know who I am?"

"Of course I know. My brother is probably fangs deep in some blood whore or too drunk to even remember his family", Nathan retorted, "The real question here is what do you want mister Belikov?"

"You told Adrian you could clear his name. What's your plan exactly?", I swiftly spoke not bothering to make any kind of introductions to the topic.

"You've got a lot of nerve, I'll give you that. However my plan is my own. I'm certainly not going to tell you and allow you to ruin it. My son will come around and when he does I'll be ready."

"I want to help", I stressed in a confident voice.

"Help. How could you possibly help?

"Well, I won't know that until you tell me what your plan is", I snapped not being able to restrain myself.

"Why would you of all people want to help?", he challenged ignoring my impoliteness.

"Because you are right. Every day they are getting closer to finding us and if at least one of us can make it out of this alive it should be him. I'll do anything to make it happen."

"Why?", he persisted.

"Adrian is family. I care for him and I want to save him."

"Family? That's an interesting choice of a word-."

"Look if you are going to waste my time, be done with it", I cut in my voice slightly raising, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Will you bring him home?", he huffed out.

"Yes."

"Will you take all the blame for the crime?"

"Yes."

"Will you say you framed him?"

"Why would I need to say that if I take the blame?", I questioned.

"Let me put it this way. If you reached the decision to call me now mister Belikov, me of all people, that means you probably know the same things I do. You know that Adrian killed that God forsaken woman in cold blood and that he left behind a pile of evidence. Now, I'm just as surprised as anyone else that he had the actual backbone to do something like it, but this is what it is and you need to come forth and say you are the one who counterfeited all of that evidence in order for Adrian to get that clean slate you claim you want to give him."

"Fine. How do I bring him home? We can't cross any borders now that everyone is looking for us."

"You can and you will. I'll have an airplane waiting for you in Moscow. You are still in Russia?"

"Yes", I breathed out. I wasn't surprised he knew where we were. Probably the entire world knew by now.

"So you'll get on that plane and you'll come back to America."

"What am I supposed to tell Adrian? He is not just going to board some plane with no explanation of where we got it and where we are heading."

"You'll figure it out Belikov, you are a resourceful man. Now get a pen and a paper and start writing-."

 **POV: Evangeline**

"How the fuck am I supposed to get there?", Adrian fumed as he gripped the phone tightly in his hand.

I moved in closer despite Adrian's attempt to push me away so I could at least hear bits and pieces of the sounds coming from the other line. There was a pause and some ruffling before I could hear a muffled voice speaking to Adrian. It was a female voice.

I couldn't decipher anything she was saying until she yelled: "Now go!"

He moved the phone away from his ear as the call disconnected.

"What is it? Who were you talking to? What's going on?", I showered him with questions.

"Get dresses", he ordered rushing towards the bedroom.

I followed him there persistently asking again: "Who was on the phone? Was it your secret helper? Do you know her?"

Adrian pulled open the drawer of the nightstand and took out the gun that was stashed in there. He swung around at my words and gripped my arm hard enough to stop my circulation.

"Whether I know her or not is not important. What's important is that guardians are going to come crashing through the door any minute now and we need to be gone before that. So get fucking dresses."

I stared at him dumbstruck as he grabbed his coat pulling it on hastily and stashing the gun behind his back.

"You're still not moving", he spat out without even looking at me.

I backed away slightly before turning to grab the first pieces of clothing I could find. It turned out to be Dimitri's sweater, but I didn't bother to look for anything else. I grabbed my stake and our documents, running to catch up to Adrian who was already at the door.

"We need to call Dimitri. Tell him what's going on. Tell him about the phone ca-."

It happened in a flash. Adrian moved so fast I didn't even have time to think about what he was going to do. He pushed me into the wall one of his arms pressing my ribs and the other gripping my chin tightly.

"If you breathe a word to Dimitri about the phone call you and I are going to have a problem. Is that clear?"

I was too shocked to speak. Since the moment I heard about the evidence I've been telling myself that it must have been some kind of a mistake. Adrian could never do something like that. He doesn't have a single evil bone in him. He wouldn't hurt a fly. I was trying to explain to myself that it wasn't possible. But as he pinned me down with his body and his gaze I felt a chill run up my spine. The person in front of me wasn't Adrian, yet he was. He wasn't the man I knew, but in the same time he was like a perfect copy of that man.

I nodded still not being able to find my words. He stepped back let go of me. And then I heard an engine of a car outside. Dimitri was back. Only when Adrian moved to peer through the window and I got a glimpse over his shoulder too, did I realize that the car driving up to the cabin wasn't the one Dimitri left in. And there was another car behind it.

Adrian grabbed me by my elbow and pushed me towards the back of the house. He took out the gun, clicking the safety off and gripping it firmly in his hand. From that moment everything seemed like a series of short actions that I took without even thinking about them. Like a routine, automatically sliding by.

Go to the bedroom. Open the window. Jump out. Start running. Voices. Shuffling of feet. A door breaking down in the background. More voices. Run. Voices. Run. They are getting closer. Run. They are right behind us.

"Stop", somebody yelled.

Adrian pushed me. I'm on the ground. He lifts his hand up. Gun. Fire. Scream.

* * *

 **I'm a monster, I know! But I can't help it! I love cliffys! Though as you all might have noticed my updates are very frequent, so you'll get the rest of the story pretty soon!**

 **I hope you guys liked this one, especially since it had a very Dimitri-ish Dimitri in it (or at least I would like to think it did)! Please do review if you want to, I'm always happy to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

 **Kisses, T!**


	37. CH36 - Breakable

**POV: Dimitri**

I sat in the car gripping the piece of paper in my hand like it might drift away if I don't hold it tight enough. I looked at my handwriting on it again, before I stuffed it into the pocket of my duster right next to Rose's letter and put the keys into ignition. Just as I was about to start the car my cellphone lighted up. I glanced down to it and when I saw the reason it's shining I almost jumped out of my skin. Four missed calls. A gulp of panic rose to my throat as I dialed. Two rings later Adrian picked up his voice breaking up as he inhaled and exhaled loudly: "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm heading back-."

"NO", he cut in, briefly regain control over his lungs, "No, don't head back. Get in the car and drive towards the restaurant we ate at."

"Adrian what's going on?"

"Guardians are chasing after us, that's what's bloody going on", he cried out.

"What? How did this happen? I-."

"Dimitri you need to start moving right now. Meet us at the restaurant in twenty minutes. Don't be late or you'll find corpses."

"They won't shoot on sight. As long they don't consider you to be a threat", I elaborated.

"They will, they have", he countered, "Probably has something to do with the fact that I shot one of them."

"YOU DID WHAT?", I yelled so loud even _my_ ears hurt.

"In the leg, in the leg, Jesus", he blurted out, "It's barely a scratch. He'll live, but I needed to slow him down or we'd be in handcuffs by now. I need to hang up. We are running if you haven't noticed my gasping for air. I'll see you soon."

The line went dead.

 **POV: Evangeline**

We haven't said a word to each other as we waited for Dimitri to arrive. Adrian was constantly checking over his shoulder and glancing at his watch. When the sound of an engine broke through the night Adrian let his hand hover over the gun that was back behind his belt. The car stopped in front of us and Dimitri literally jumped out of it rushing towards us.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?", he asked reaching us.

"We are fine", Adrian responded his voice strained and serious.

Dimitri's eyes fell one me, stopping when they reached my jaw. I knew it was visible even in the dark by the way his eyes widened. A big nasty bruise that formed quickly right on the edge, caused by my fall. The one where Adrian knocked me out of the way and I hit the ground before I could even form the idea of stretching my hands out to soften the blow.

"How did that happen?", Dimitri asked his fingers softly grazing my skin.

"Adrian saved me from the guardian that caught up", I mumbled picking my words carefully.

"The one you shot?", Dimitri asked fixing his eyes on Adrian.

"The one. Let's go", was all he said before he walked to the car.

"Where are we going?", I asked glancing between the two of them.

"As far away from here as possible", Adrian added over his shoulder opening the back door and motioning me in.

"Actually, we won't be going that far", Dimitri announced pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Remember my friend who got us over the boarder?"

"That Misha guy?", Adrian asked frowning.

"Yes. He got us a way out now. He has a friend who owns a plane."

"Of course he does", Adrian sneered rolling his eyes, "You know, you got some pretty shady friends."

Dimitri ignored his comment and added: "I think it'd be best if we got out of the country while we still can."

"Sound like a plan", Adrian concluded as we all got into the car and Dimitri let the engine roar back to life, "Where to?"

"I don't know yet", Dimitri responded, but I saw his eyes flicker as he glanced back driving the car in reverse to get out of the parking lot.

"Well anywhere is better than here", Adrian huffed, "But I have a good idea on where we should go."

I noticed Dimitri's shoulders bunch up a little as he asked: "And where is that?"

"Back to where we came from, America."

"Are you insane?", I exclaimed for the first time addressing him directly.

"Not yet. I'm just smart", he retorted angrily.

"Smart? Try an idiot. They'd catch you before your feet could touch the ground. They found you all the way back here, you really think they won't when you are-?"

"Right under their noses", Dimitri cut in glancing at Adrian, "You are right. Only an idiot would go within their grasp and stand right in front of them-."

"Thank you", I huffed glaring at the back of Adrian's head.

"Which is exactly why they won't notice us and why we should do just that", Dimitri finished.

"Wait what?", I exclaimed.

"Like I said", Adrian boasted, "Smart."

"You are both insane", I mumbled into my chin leaning back and crossing my arms on my chest.

All conversation stopped after that. Dimitri took the remote roads. We knew the guardians were on our tail and we could afford to take any risks. We didn't stop until we finally hit the highway three towns away from the one we were in. Adrian hopped out and headed to the bathroom as I pulled Dimitri back.

"You are not seriously going along with his crazy plan are you?", I whispered looking up at him.

"Actually I am. It turns out it goes along with my plan perfectly."

"And what's your plan?"

He turned around finishing up with the car and slamming the nozzle back into the gas pump.

"Dimitri, what's you plan?", I exclaimed again tugging his hand in an attempt to make him turn around.

"To finish all of this."

 **POV: Adrian**

"I need to take a piss", I announced closing the door behind me and heading towards the back of the station.

Neither of them followed me, luckily, so once they were out of sight I pulled out my cell and typed in a message.

 _Heading to an airport in Moscow. Any instructions?_

Seconds later the screen flashed with a response.

 _Don't get killed. We are on our way. We are bringing along a friend of yours. Send us the info._

I written down the things I've managed to read off of the piece of paper Dimitri showed us before I slipped the phone back into my pocket and headed back. I found Eva and Dimitri back in the car staring out the windows in silence.

"Let's get going, shall we?", I suggested as nobody seemed to notice my presence.

Dimitri wordlessly drew back to the road, while Eva fumbled with something in her hands. One long look and I realized it was the bracelet Oksana gave her.

"I don't think it has any spirit left in it", I voiced meeting her eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"You're probably right, but I still like it", she mumbled wrapping it around her wrist and clicking the clasp shut.

"So does either one of you have any bright ideas on who ratted us out?", I switched the topic glancing around the car.

"What makes you think someone ratted us out?", Dimitri asked frowning.

"I'm pretty sure the guardians didn't just get lucky. We are hard people to find. Don't you think we've proven that so far?", I responded noticing Eva shift uncomfortably in the back.

"Probably. But we can worry about it later", Dimitri breathed out, "Any word from our helper?"

"None", I muttered glancing at Dimitri's aura to see if it'll set off any alarms.

It didn't _. So Eva didn't tell him about the phone call after all_. I was glad. I didn't think she was going to listen. I felt sorry for intimidating her, but it comforted me to know all of this was going to end soon. They'll both be safe and the running, hiding and lying will be over, I thought as a little flash of a memory crossed my mind, a memory of a day that seemed like a lifetime ago. The day Natasha Ozera ceased to exist. I knew this day would come eventually, I knew it even back then, but I've been waiting for it for so long it started to look like a dream. Now, that dream is turning to reality.

 **POV: Dimitri**

Nobody asked us any questions when we arrived. They were obviously expecting us, Nathan worked fast. They let us slip into a little hangar at the end of the airport where only one plane was waiting. A plane waiting to take Adrian to safety and me to imprisonment. As we approached it I notice Adrian stumbling a bit before he came to a stop.

"Hold on. I know that plane", he muttered eyeing the craft in front.

"How could you possibly know a plane owned by some random guy called Misha?", Eva nervously chuckled since she's probably figured out so far that the story I told Adrian and her wasn't the exact truth.

"Because it's not a plane owned by some random guy called Misha, it's a plane owned by my father", Adrian voiced glaring at me, "Dimitri what's going on?"

"Adrian please, we are wasting time with your ridiculous-, it's a plane like any other. It's probably just a lot similar to the one your father owns", I said calmly trying to trick him into false security.

It didn't work. He crossed his arms on his chest and slowly pronounced every word loudly: "You. Are. Lying."

I opened my mouth trying to come up with something to say when Eva finally interrupted saying something I never expected from her: "So are you."

Adrian twirled around to look at her, raising his eyebrow like a challenge. She stood her ground a stern look on her face: "You are lying about the secret helper. You are lying about your intentions now. And you are lying about the past."

"What about the past?", Adrian asked ignoring the previous accusations.

"We know you killed her Adrian", I finally managed to say, "We know you killed Natasha."

"WHAT?", he yelled turning around to face me.

"There is no point in hiding it anymore. I know. I think I've known it from the day you showed up on my door to tell me Natasha is dead. With those injuries, the alleged cat that scratched you, the unexplained cut on your head."

"Are you serious?", he cried out enraged, "That's what this is all about? A tiny fucking cut on my forehead and a scratch on my arm?"

"And your blood in Natasha's cell, the keys from your room on the floor, the camera footage proving you were there before she was found dead, your DNA underneath her fingernails, should I go on?", I yelled throwing my hands up, "I just want to know why Adrian? Why did you lie to me?"

He blinked a few times still in awe before he nodded to himself, biting his lower lip, his eyes glued to the floor and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?", Eva asked as soon as he took his first step.

"As far away from you as possible", he retorted not bothering to turn around.

"I can't let you do that", I voiced following him.

"Oh really", he exclaimed peering over his shoulder, "And what exactly are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"I'll do whatever I have to."

He stopped. I noticed his hand was shaking as he curled it into a fist. Without any warning he jerked back and flew towards me.

"I trusted you", he cried out his voice breaking up slightly, "I followed you across the world quite literally, I never questioned you, never and you-, you can even give me the benefit of the doubt? You saw some evidence and what? That's enough to convict me in your eyes? Then you are no better than anyone else."

"I'm not convicting you Adrian. And you forget, I gave you the benefit of the doubt a long time ago. I gave it you when I picked up my stuff and ran, because you told me to. I just want the truth."

"You want the truth. Here is the truth. I went to see her the day we were supposed to off her. I wanted to look her in the eyes and know that she knew she was going to pay. We had an argument, I turned to leave and she grabbed my hand, digging her nails into my arm and pulled me back. I hit the bars with my forehead, I hit it damn hard. The guards ran in after that, ripped me away from her. I was bleeding, I was furious and I screamed at her promising her she'll die. But I didn't kill her."

"And your keys?"

"I must have dropped them in the midst of all of that. I went for a drink after that, I was in the bar for about an hour. When I reached my room I realized I've lost my keys so I retraced my movements. I winded up back in the cells. When I went there the guards were nowhere to be seen. It was deadly quiet. I walked up to the cells and then I saw her. It's safe to say that picture made me forget all about the keys. I came to get you. I knew we had to run."

"And that's it?"

"That's it."

"What about the bloody clothes? And your tracksuit?"

"What about them?"

"The guardian on duty found your clothes, the ones you were seen in that day, covered in blood in the guardians changing room."

He stopped for a second, just a second, before his eyes flashed and he looked at me with a strange glimmer in his eyes.

"You're all big on questions, aren't you? So let me ask you some. How do you know all of this? The evidence that neither of us saw, the evidence that you wanted to go back to Court for, how come you know what's among that evidence all of a sudden? Oh and how could you possibly know that my DNA was at the crime scene?"

"It doesn't matter", I retorted.

"Oh, but it does. I'm not saying one more word until you tell me."

"Fine", I said throwing my hands up, "A friend of Eva's took a look at the evidence for us. We sent him some blood samples too and he checked them out. Yours matched."

"I never gave you my blood", he mumbled before his eyes widened, "You son of a-, the night you got me wasted, you took my blood didn't you? I was wondering why I had that little red dot on my arm when I woke up, but I just figured something must have bit me."

"So how do you explain the clothes?"

"What's your friend name?", Adrian asked Eva who's been mute the entire time.

"The clothes Adrian?", I urged.

"Name?"

"Jack", Eva muttered.

Adrian looked back and forth between us until he burst to laughter. We looked at him dumbstruck before he finally said: "Tall. Dark hair. Bluish eyes."

"Ye-, yeah", Eva stammered in surprise, "How do you-?"

"Well now I at least know who ratted us out. I have to say my money was on you for a while", Adrian chuckled bitterly.

"What makes you-?"

"I got him into a lot of trouble compelling him to let me into the changing rooms so I can get rid of my clothes", Adrian cut in frowning.

When I opened my mouth, he swiftly cut in adding: "Yes, my bloody clothes. I can actually explain that. I can explain all of it. And I will. I know you don't want to and you think you have no reason to, but I'm going to need you to trust me. Just one last time. I didn't kill her. I swear to you. I know who did though, and I'll tell you that as well, but right now I'm on the clock. We are getting rescued. The chivalry is going to arrive soon."

"Somebody else is going to arrive sooner", Eva said as her eyes peered past me and towards the exit door that in that moment got kicked in and guardians came spilling inside.

 **POV: Adrian**

I really shouldn't have shot that guardian in the leg. I realized that now that they all came here guns blazing. They shouted at us to get down, get our hands in the air, not move, but we didn't exactly stop to listen. Like on cue all three of us launched ourselves into different directions running as the guardians opted for the shoot first ask questions later tactic after all. It became so chaotic at a certain point I felt dizzy from all the lights, shouting and dogging bullets. I registered that Dimitri has taken cover not far from me, but Eva was nowhere to be seen. I heard her voice in the distance, I could make out what she was saying, but it sounded like she was arguing with someone. Dimitri motioned me to move, go towards the door that led God knows where, but was the only exit in sight. He lifted his hand, counting down with his fingers before we raced towards the door. But it became obvious we were surrounded when guardians opened it from the outside before we could from the inside.

"Hands in the air NOW", a woman yelled her gun pointed at Dimitri, "I won't ask again."

"It's not them. They didn't do it. Please stop", Eva screamed trying to fight her way towards us as she was obviously separated by a wall of guardians from us the entire time.

"Alright, alright", Dimitri said his hands flying up, "Nobody has to get shot here. We surrender."

"Somebody already got shot you son of a bitch", a guy shouted furiously stepping up to join the woman.

I glanced down at his leg and noticed it was wrapped up. One look at his face and I was certain he was the guy I shot.

"Wait", I yelled as the guy pointed his gun at my chest, "I've got proof, proof we didn't do it."

It was the worst idea I could have come up with. The most stupid decision I could have made. But I panicked and we need just a bit more time. However, they were all trigger happy now that they finally caught up with us and I moved too fast trying to pull my phone out.

The gun fired and my body went numb. I couldn't move, react or think. I just closed my eyes and waited. I waited for the sound of the trigger clicking and the bullet whizzing out of the barrel with a loud bang to be followed by pain. But the shot never came.

"Nooo", Eva screamed forcing my eyes to snap open.

I looked around confused. Eva was fighting to free herself from one of the guardian's grip and the hangar's massive metal door slid open to let in more of them only they pointed their guns towards our captors rather than us. There was a lot of shouting and hysteria. But my ears went numb, my whole body shut down, when I finally looked down in front of my feet.

I was right, the gun fired, it hit something, but it wasn't me. Dimitri was sprawled on the floor in front of me, a circle of blood slowly spreading on his shirt. I fell to my knees crawling towards him and gripping his hand.

"Dimitri", I whispered knowing it was the only thing I could manage to say.

"Ad-, Adrian", he stammered out his hand twitching towards his chest, "I'm-."

He didn't finish his sentence. I covered his hand with mine and pressed down rambling: "You'll be okay. You'll be just fine. You hear me?"

He looked at me and tried to smile, but he failed since a cough cut him off. As blood laced his lips I had a horrific déjà vu to the last time I witnessed somebody getting shot. Only now everything was happening much faster. Why was the blood spreading so fast, why was he having trouble breathing _so fast_?

"No, no. Come on", I whispered leaning over him, "Come on, you are stronger than that cousin. You are stronger than that."

His eyes fixed mine. There were so many emotions in them, so many things I knew he would like to say. Like Rose. I couldn't help Rose, I couldn't do anything for her, but I'll be damned if I let him slip away like she did.

"No! You are not going to die. I'm not going to let you, you hear me Belikov!", I screamed, "I failed her, but I'm not going to fail you so help me God!"

I focused on his wound, focused with every ounce of strength I had. I pushed myself so hard I thought my mind might explode from the spirit that filled it. He closed his eyes when I let the spirit go, breathing out in what I thought was relief. His wound closed up slowly underneath my fingers, but his eyes didn't open. I moved my hands to make sure the wound was gone before I cupped his face and shook him slightly. He didn't move. He wasn't breathing. He was-.

"He's gone", a voice next to me whispered breaking my heart into million pieces.

* * *

 **Okay I know this has to be like the most torturous way to finish a chapter which is why I can promise you that the next chapter is coming really really soon, like tomorrow or something. That's fast enough right? RIGHT? So don't panic! You'll know what will happen to both Dimitri and Adrian pretty soon!**

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to make me happy by reviewing! "See" ya all soon!**

 **Kisses, T!**


	38. CH37 - Epiphanic

**POV: Dimitri**

 _It was a sunny day, warm and bright. A clear sky and a gentle breeze. I was sprawled over the blanket of grass and flowers, their scent mixing around me in a wonderful and intoxicating way. I felt at peace, rested, I even felt happy. I let my fingers graze the tips of the freshly cut grass and smiled. Finally, it was all over._

" _Are you going to lay around all day?", I heard a voice echo around me._

 _I lifted my head up and glanced around, but there was no one there. That voice. It sounded so familiar. Like a voice I once knew that got twisted enough to not be recognizable straight away. I strained my mind, trying to remember where I heard it before when it called out to me again._

" _Come and join me. We need to talk."_

 _I sat up, looking back and forth down the clearing I was on and towards the little patch of woods right below me. I stood up, slowly, walking forward. I didn't know how I knew it, but I knew that the voice was coming from there. I pushed aside a few branches that stood in my way up until my feet splashed into something. There was a little stream just in front of me. It looked magical, twirling around the rocks that stood up like pillars from it, cutting into the banks around it sharply, yet flowing with such elegance, sparkling from the rays of sun that the trees allowed to shine through._

 _I pushed my boots and socks off, rolling up my jeans and stepped into it, a chill running up my spine as my warm skin submerged into the freezing water. I walked near the edge careful not to make a wrong step on the slippery stones and fall. I watched the stream bubble around my feet as I made my way down it._

 _My eyes were glued to the shiny surface when I noticed the reflection in it change. The picture of the treetops and patches of the sky above me was replaced by contours of a figure. My eyes wondered up meeting the figure that was curled up on a rock big enough so that it was completely above the surface. It was a woman. Her legs where bent and prompted on the edge of the rock, her palms splayed and resting behind her as she arched her back and pulled her head up allowing the sun to bathe her face. She wore an outfit that was a tight fit, all in black and reminded me of a guardian uniform._

 _The closer I came to her, the more details came into my sight. The gentle curls of her dark hair, the slightly tanned smooth skin, the shape of her lips and cheeks, the big, dark and piercing eyes that looked up at me as I stumbled and came to a stop. And her smile. That wonderful smile I could never get out of my mind. Finally, her voice became clear as she almost whispered: "Well aren't you a handsome looking fella."_

" _Roza", I whispered my legs shaking, almost giving out on me._

" _Hey Comrade", she said her loving eyes glistening as she took in the sight of me._

" _It's really you", I breathed out taking a few steps towards her._

" _Yeah, it's me", she responded cheerfully motioning me to move further, "Come, join me."_

" _Is this heaven?", I said as I climbed next to her my eyes never leaving her face._

" _Good God no! I'd kill myself if it was, it's way too boring!", she chuckled before leaning towards me._

 _She wrapped her hands around me and hugged me tightly. I buried my face into her hair and inhaled feeling a smile spread over my face as I did. Maybe she was claiming this wasn't heaven, but it sure felt like it. She pulled back slightly before she placed her lips over mine briefly. I almost gasped as she pulled away, placing my palm right next to hers to keep myself steady._

" _It's good to see you", she mumbled cupping my cheek, "Though I wish it was under different circumstances."_

 _I was speechless, trying desperately to come up with any words, but they all escaped me. She removed her hand and before I even saw it coming curled it up into a fist and punched my arm frowning._

" _Well done on getting shot you idiot."_

" _It's not like I asked to get shot Roza", I exclaimed rubbing my arm absentmindedly, "I was just trying-."_

" _To save Adrian", Rose cut in, "I know. I've been watching you both."_

" _Watching us?"_

" _Yeah, I know, it sound creepy", she chuckled, "But well, there is not much to do around here except worry about you. Plus I've been waiting to move one for a while now. I think I actually might go to heaven. I'm entitled to it after all the crap. When I get there I'm expecting angels to shower me in donuts and pizza."_

" _Why haven't you moved on earlier?"_

" _I guess because I had unfinished business", she whispered looking into the distance over my shoulder, "I needed to know my boys will be alright."_

" _Boys?", I chuckled taking her hand and stroking her fingers with my thumb._

" _Well, you certainly have been acting like it", she teased._

 _Her face suddenly became serious as she pierced me with her gaze._

" _You need to go back Dimitri. It's not your time, not yet. You have a long life ahead of you and I need you to make it a good one, for me. It's what I need, it's what I want for you."_

" _But Roza-."_

" _No buts Comrade. I mean it", she scolded moving so she could sit cross-legged in front of me, "And just give it a rest with the whole evidence crap. He didn't do it."_

" _What?", I breathed out looking at her in confusion._

" _He didn't kill that bitch. Adrian is innocent. Even worse, he's been trying to protect you this whole time."_

" _Protect me? Protect me from what?"_

" _A lot of things. I'm sure he'll explain it when you see him again. Which will be soon", she stressed lacing her fingers through mine and squeezing._

" _You really believe that it's not my time to die", I commented more then asked, but she was quick on her response._

" _I don't think. I know. Call it an afterlife wisdom and knowledge."_

" _Alright I believe you", I chuckled reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear, "Can I just have a few more minutes with you?"_

" _Sure. It's not like I have anywhere to be", she huffed rolling around until her head was in my lap, her curls sprawling over my legs and tumbling onto the rock._

 _I tangled my hand into her hair, while my other one remained laced with her fingers. She looked up at me and whispered: "I missed you so much."_

" _I missed you more", I mumbled smiling down on her, "I missed you more than I can put into words."_

" _I know. I'm sorry", she mumbled a dose of sorrow crossing her face._

" _What for?"_

" _For leaving you. For leaving you both. I knew it brought you a lot of pain. I meant what I said though, when I was dying, I love you, both of you, I'll always love you. And one day I'll see you both again. And you'll tell me about the wonderful lives you've had."_

" _I'm not certain they'll be wonderful", I muttered frowning._

" _They will. I'm sure they will", she voiced thoughtfully reach up to run her fingers over my jaw and my cheek before letting it fall back down, "You'll find some awesome woman that'll make you happy and you'll have kids, maybe grandkids and it'll be great."_

" _I'm not sure I can love somebody again, not after-."_

" _Me?", she exclaimed raising her eyebrow, "Dimitri I was your first love, but I'll be damned if I'm the last one. First love is overrated anyway."_

" _True love isn't", I prompted leaning my head to the side._

" _Sure, but you can truly love more than one person. I know it might seem like your moving too fast too soon, but you should go for it if it feels right. Don't for a second think that I'd feel betrayed."_

 _I didn't know how to respond to her words. She acted so maturely and she seemed to be really honest about her feelings, it was strange to me that she was so supportive of the idea of somebody else coming into my life. But on the other hand I understood it. If I was in her place, I'd want her to be happy too. To have someone by her side to help her through the pain and put her back on the right path. Someone to save her from herself._

 _Adrian will help you, but I'll be the one to truly save you, Eva's words of my grandmother's prophesy poured into my head so suddenly. Was that what it meant? That she can save me from myself. That she'll be the one to help me find my way again. It seemed impossible, yet-._

" _I like her", she exclaimed smiling with a devilish smile as if she could read my mind._

" _Like who?", I asked innocently._

" _Evangeline. With the whole red hair and blue eyes combination. She is hot, like really hot", Rose chuckled, "Speaking of her, I can't believe you actually had a drunk make out session with someone. Adrian truly has ruined you."_

" _You", I breathed out blushing fiercely, "You saw that?"_

" _Free porn", she laughed winking at me, "Can't say I wasn't a bit jealous. Okay, I was a lot jealous, but I'm glad you were having a good time, loosening up a little. And she was very kind and cute, with the whole taking things slow, Rose must have been great blah blah."_

" _You are making jokes about it?", I asked in awe._

" _What else am I supposed to do? Kick your ass?"_

" _For starters", I chuckled._

" _Nah, like I said I'm glad you are working on your happiness and moving on. It's healthy, right and all I could wish for you."_

" _Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm still not sure if anything will come out of it."_

" _You do like her though, don't you? Cause, speaking for the female population, I say you'd deserve a special place downstairs if you were leading her on."_

" _I do like her. I just, I don't know", I mumbled glancing towards the stream._

" _What's there not to know? You like her, she likes you, give it a try. You might be surprised. You thought being with me was wrong too at first", she exclaimed dragging my attention back to her._

" _I can't believe I'm actually discussing this with you", I stressed frowning._

" _Hey we were friend before we were lovers, sort of", she laughed, "Besides, who are you going to tell? Adrian? He'd never give you a break with all the jokes I'm guessing he has in store."_

" _True", I chuckled, "I don't really have a lot of friends, do I?"_

" _Nope. None actually", she giggled before gaining a more serious note, "But there is plenty of time to change that. You should get going now. It's time."_

" _I don't know how."_

" _It's easy, just close your eyes, relax and when you open them again you'll be back where you belong."_

 _She sat up again so she could hug me. I gripped her tight, not wanting to let her go, but knowing that I must. She kissed my cheek and then my nose and I grazed her forehead with my lips._

" _I'll see you again Comrade. Just not too soon, okay?"_

" _Okay", I whispered cupping her face._

" _Oh and say hi to Adrian from me and give him a big fat kiss or something."_

" _I'll say hi. No kissing though", I joked before I allowed myself to look at her one more time, memorizing her face so I'd make sure I never forget it._

" _I love you Roza. I'll always love you."_

" _I know. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you too Dimitri._

 _The last thing I saw before my eyelids closed was her dark loving eyes watching me. I felt like I was floating, lost somewhere, nowhere, but I wasn't scared, not at all. I trusted Rose, like always and I knew I was safe. And then I felt like I was being pulled, dragged down and falling and-_

"Dimitri?", a shaky voice whispered.

It sounded like the person it belonged to was crying. It sounded terrified. It sounded familiar. I squeezed my eyes before letting them slowly open to a strong light. I blinked a few times as the light dimmed and when my focus stabilized I was staring into an ocean of dark green.

"Adrian?", I asked my voice dry and cracking.

His face cleared up now too and I watched it go from scared, to surprised, to ecstatic. He grabbed me by my shoulders and dragged me up with all his strength into an awkward hug.

"I have never been this fucking happy to hear my name", he exclaimed squeezing me tightly.

"That sounds wrong and dirty", I stammered out hugging him back.

He let go of me and chuckled: "You're making jokes, which means you're as good as new."

"I wouldn't overestimate my state, but yeah, I'm good. Did you-?"

"No and yes. I healed your wounds, but you came back on your own", he responded anticipating my question easily.

I nodded before looking around and past him, realizing we were still in the hangar filled with people. Right behind Adrian I saw Vasilisa wrapped in someones coat looking at me wide-eyed. Behind her a group of guardians among which I recognized a few. Next to them a person I never expected to see here, Rose's father, Ibrahim Mazur. Somebody was missing though and just as I was about to speak I felt a light hand on my shoulder. I turned my head around towards the person it belong to, meeting Evangeline who was kneeling beside Adrian her lips quivering, her crystal blue eyes red and puffed, her body a little shaky.

"I'm okay", I instinctively reassured her turning so that I can catch her hand.

She laced her fingers through mine, just nodding and giving me a small smile. In her eyes I saw all the things she wanted to tell me, but was probably too exhausted from all the emotions ripping through her body to speak.

"You had us worried there for a second", Lissa said taking a few steps towards me the guardians following her like shadows.

"You want to stand up?", Adrian suggested offering me a hand as support.

I took it wordlessly and he helped me to my feet holding me in place for a few seconds until I regained my balance.

"Why are we not in chains already?", I said quietly peering at Adrian.

"Why? Would you like to be? And there I was thinking I was the kinkier part of our duo", he joked before adding, "Luckily for us, somebody here decided to save the day."

I followed his eyes to Ibrahim and frowned not knowing where to even begin with the path to understanding any of this. Adrian turned to Ibrahim and said: "Speak of the devil, would it have killed you to sign the freaking messages? You scared the living crap out of me."

"I told you we'll be in touch, didn't I?", Ibrahim responded calmly.

"Wait, you are the secret helper?", Eva voiced next to me.

"Secret helper? I believe I am, though that's an interesting way of putting it", he mused, "However, I can't take all the credit."

Upon his words a figure that was standing behind him moved and I barely stopped myself from gasping upon realizing it was Rose's mother.

"Adrian what's going on?", I mumbled finally straightening up and moving away slightly.

"Remember when I said I'll explain everything? Well, I will. But how about we get the hell out of here first?"

"Right. Marvelous idea", Ibrahim exclaimed turning to Lissa, "Your Majesty would you like the honor?"

As I looked past him I noticed Lissa's expression showed she was uncomfortable and sad. Also, finally, I realized why her shadows caught my attention so much. Their outfits is what stuck with me, they were the queen's guard.

"It doesn't bring me any honor or joy to do this", she voiced, but adopted a very serious and queen like expression before saying: "Ibrahim Mazur and Janine Hathaway, you are under arrest for the murder of Natasha Ozera."

 **POV: Adrian**

 _Last place, I thought as I looked towards the brick wall in front of me. I walked in my eyes glued to the floor, searching for the shiny key-chain that held my way back into my room. With every step I felt nausea. I don't know why, but something just felt wildly off. I registered that the guards I saw earlier where no longer there. Actually none was there. The whole place was deadly quiet. And plunged into darkness. The sun was on the brink of raising, but the lights where off around here already so it was difficult for me to see clearly despite my supernatural vision._

 _As I came close to Natasha's cell I heard a barely audible thump, like metal hitting the hard floor, but muffled, as if it was dropped into a bag or something that stood on the floor and softened the blow. I looked up in the direction of the noise and that's when my leg slipped on something wet. I splashed down hitting my head hard against the floor. The world spun around me as I tried to focus on something. The moment my vision straightened and my eyes finally adjusted to the dark, I rubbed the back of my head before I lifted my palm up and saw red stains on it. I sat up sharply registering the pool of blood I was laying in minutes before. I couldn't breathe as my eyes followed the way to the source. The moment my eyes met cold and empty ones that belong to the body before me I felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost jumped out of my skin jerking around and coming face to face with Ibrahim Mazur._

" _You picked a wrong day to stroll through the prison cells kid."_

 _I was completely dumbfounded and numb. I stared at him at a loss as he added: "Darling, I think he might have hit his head too hard after all."_

" _Adrian are you alright?", a woman's voice asked as she approached me._

" _Janine?", I managed to mumble out._

" _Yes, it's me. Adrian what are you doing here?", she gently asked._

 _I don't think I've ever heard her talk to someone in a gentle manner. I was still in shock so I simply responded: "Looking for my keys. What are you doing?"_

" _Taking care of our mutual little enemy", Abe said like he was merely talking about the weather, "Better us then you. You boys have a life ahead of you, ours has been taken away when our daughter was murdered."_

" _You, you killed-", I stammered out scrambling to my feet and looking at the body before me._

 _It didn't even look like Natasha anymore, it was horrific, gut-wrenching, it made me so sick I thought there was no way I was going to keep the contents of my stomach inside for much longer._

" _He's not really that bright is he?", Abe said before Janine scolded him, "Leave him be Ibrahim. He's been through quite enough."_

" _Haven't we all?", he responded, but backed away going silent._

" _Adrian, listen, we know you were planning to kill her, you and guardian Belikov. And if we know, others will too. Now, you've just left a hell of a lot evidence laying around, which means you'll be in trouble."_

" _I, what, I-?"_

" _Adrian", Janine whispered shaking my shoulder to snap me out of it, "You need to go. You need to get out of here. Until we sort it this out, you need to stay away from Court."_

" _Sort what out? What is there to sort out?", I asked turning to face her since I could no longer stand the sight in front of me._

" _Well unless you'd like to be labeled as an accomplice or worse as a murderer, we need to make sure your name can be cleared. Yours and Dimitri's."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because we are not about to let two young man take the fall for what we have done", Abe added in a determined tone, "Now we need to hurry this along. Somebody might come here any minute. You need to get your things, get Belikov and start running. And don't mention to him what you saw here, that man is too damn suicidal, he might actually try to take this crime upon himself in an attempt to be righteous and do the right thing."_

" _What am I supposed to tell him then?"_

" _Tell him she is dead", she said pointing towards Tasha's body, "Tell him the blame will fall on you and you need to go. If he asks, you don't know who killed her. Just keep him away from guardians and the evidence."_

" _So basically lie to him the whole time?"_

" _Everything I just said is true, except for the not knowing who did it part."_

" _For how long?"_

" _I don't know", Janine admitted, "We just need a bit of time to settle our affairs and then a bit more to prove your innocence."_

" _We'll tidy this up", Abe said turning to me, "All of this. I swear to you. When we do, you and Dimitri will be clear of all charges. You'll be safe and back to your normal lives. Now go. Before it's too late for all of that."_

 _When I stayed paralyzed and mute he gave me an irritated look._

" _Start moving boy", he stressed giving me a slight push, "We'll keep in touch. Stay alive until then and don't trust anyone, no matter how sincere their intentions seem. Anyone except Dimitri. If anyone offers you help don't except it, better safe than sorry."_

 _And just like that I was off. I was off for a road that was about to take a lot more than a bit of time. A road that wasn't going to take me back to a normal live, but a very extraordinary one, not necessarily good, or bad, but different than anything resembling normal anyhow. A road with a lot of pain and fear, but also laughter and joy. A time to relearn who I am and what it means to live. To fight all those inner and outer demons lurking around, but not to fight them alone. Losing Rose, but getting Dimitri and Evangeline. Losing my family, but finding a new family, a much better family. A road that would wind up springing me from darkness and shaping me up to a better person then I was when I set out on it. God, if I only knew all of that back then._

* * *

 **Well done Firefeni for realizing who the actual killer was when I was still on chapter 10. I almost fell from my chair when I saw your review since I thought there was no way anyone would guess it that soon! I hope you're still reading my story so that you can see this and give yourself a round of applause for being a clever reader.**

 **I just wanted to clarify that Adrian didn't know they will turn out to be the secret helpers. He was suspecting it, but never shared his suspicions since he would then reveal everything to Dimitri. He was told no one would help him, so when a helpful message arrived he wasn't sure who the source was.**

 **Also, now I can freely say that the reason I never responded the reviewers questions about whether Rose will make an appearance in this story again is because of this chapter. I didn't want to say yes and make it misleading in a way that you would think she is alive. Sorry if this is not what you were hoping for, but it's what I saw as fit for this story!**

 **Finally, I would like to thank you all for reading this one! I hope you enjoyed it! Review if you want, like always it makes me happy to hear your thoughts! Two more chapters plus epilogue to go so I'll be "seeing" you guys soon for the next update!**

 **Kisses, T!**

 **P.S. To the guest that commented about the spelling errors, thank you for pointing it out! I do try hard to make it all correct, however I'm not a native speaker so sometimes I make mistakes because there are a lot of words that are spelled differently and the correction system of Word doesn't always point out my mistakes! I did however go back and fix the mistake you pointed out, so again thank you! My apologies to all of you!**


	39. CH38 - Promising

**POV: Adrian**

 **Few weeks later**

"You are already packing?", Lissa said assessing the almost empty room around us.

"Yeah. We are due for a vacation. A real one this time", I joked zipping my suitcase shut.

She nodded looking slightly disappointed, but still keeping a supportive smile on her face.

"When will you be coming back?", she prompted sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Not sure yet", I admitted coming to join her.

"Though I'll miss you, as always, I say take your time. You are a free man now."

"So the paperwork is done?"

"Yeah. It's done", she confirmed.

"Thanks for the help Liss, they still could have charged us with quite a few things", I chuckled.

"What are friends for, right? Besides they have more pressing matters to concern themselves with then a few minor offenses."

"What will happen to Abe and Janine?", I asked feeling a pang of sadness upon mentioning them.

"They'll go to jail, now that their trials are done. They confessed to everything, even went as far as saying they framed you", she mumbled, "But at least they'll stay alive."

"Yeah, at least", I breathed out, thinking about how staying alive probably didn't really matter to them after all, but remaining glad they'll pull through somehow.

"Adrian, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"In that spirit dream we once had, when you asked me whether I was sending you messages from Rose's phone, did you know? Did you know it wasn't me, but her dad?"

"Honestly, it took me an embracing amount of time to realize it was them. I just kept thinking it was, I don't know, I wasn't even sure Abe and Janine were going to keep their word about clearing our names. And Abe told me, he told me not to trust anyone, no matter how sincere their intentions seem and that somehow got stuck in my head. It was so logical though, that Rose's phone would wind up in the hands of her parents."

"Did you ever think-?", she whispered frowning.

"What?", I prompted.

"That maybe Rose, it sounds stupid saying it out loud, but that she maybe fooled everyone and staged the whole thing? It's just like something I can see her doing."

"Yeah me too. And I did. A million times. I even, ones or twice, thought she might be the one sending the messages. Wishful thinking. Kind of depressing", I huffed smiling nervously.

"Since we are on the depressing topics, have you gone to see her?", Lissa added her eyes glistening slightly.

"Yeah I went", I whispered, "Though I didn't really see the point. Talking to a tombstone is kind of dumb."

"Not if you don't think about it as a tombstone, but as a way to connect with Rose if she is somewhere out there", Lissa pointed out shifting next to me.

"Dimitri seems to think she is", I muttered thoughtfully.

He's told me about his out of body, on the brink of death, in between world's experience. I was pretty skeptical about it, but he seemed so convinced, so excited about seeing Rose again, I've excepted it the way it is, respecting that he believes in it and letting him have that one.

"I do too."

"Well, I don't", I said standing up, "But what do I know, right? You two can believe for me as well."

She stood up with me and asked: "Time to go?"

I just nodded and smiled. She stuffed her hand into her jacket and pulled out an envelope. Clearing her throat she looked back up at me and extending her hand said: "Well then it's the right time to give you your going away present I guess."

I approached her taking the piece of paper with utter confusion filling me up. I glanced at it and froze noticing a familiar handwriting in the form of my name. My eyes darted back to Lissa's and her smile went a little limp as she explained what I already knew.

"It's from Rose. She wrote it for you, you know, back when. For some reason there was a mix-up and the letter arrived later than the ones she prepared for me and Dimitri. Actually, it arrived a day after the two of you took off. So anyway, I thought you should have it."

I swallowed hard and stepped forward wrapping her in my embrace. She relaxed into my arms and buried her head in my chest.

"Thanks for holding on to it for me cousin", I whispered into her hair tightening my hold on her.

"I really am going to miss you a lot", she simply answered.

"And I you", I responded planting a small kiss into her hair.

She eventually stepped back her eyes getting a little glossy.

"I should go. I've got lot's to do now that I'm, well, the Queen."

"I'm very sorry Your Majesty. It was not my intention to waste your precious time", I teased pinching her arms.

"Oh, shut up", she said turning to leave, but then stopped to add, "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"Never", I assured her giving her a smile one last time.

"And stay safe."

"Well I'm sure that won't be a problem since I have two guardians now."

 **POV: Dimitri**

"Have you seen him?"

"Yep", Eva responded fighting to push one more piece of clothing into her bag despite the fact that it was already full.

"And?"

"And whatever Ibrahim said or did to him worked. Jack is so scared he isn't going to open his mouth about this whole thing ever again."

"What were the chances?", I muttered twirling my stake in my hand absentmindedly, "From all the people, all the guardians Adrian could have run into that night, he ran into your friend."

"He is not exactly my friend. More like an acquaintance or a colleague", she voiced turning to me, "But yeah, that's what I call bad luck."

"We've had a lot of it lately, bad luck I mean", I chuckled putting my stake into my bag and placing it next to Evangeline's.

"There is still time to change that. We make our own luck", she prompted smiling.

"True."

She patted my shoulder and turned to leave, but I took her by her hand and pulled her closer. I thought seeing Rose again would only make things harder for me, but it turned out to be quiet contrary. I felt like I had her blessing. I didn't feel like I was betraying her anymore. I still wasn't ready to quiet let go completely, but I was ready to make some progress. I ducked my head down and glued my lips to Eva's. She let out a small gasp, but parted her lips and kissed me back. It was a brief kiss, but more passionate then our last one and it left us both a bit out of breath when it ended.

"What was that about?", she whispered looking at me in a slight awe.

"I'm making my own luck", I responded smiling softly.

She prompted herself on her tiptoes and kissed me again. This kiss was longer and hungry, it made me dizzy, confused, happy and conflicted all in the same time. When she pulled back she fixed my eyes and murmured: "One step at a time?"

I nodded as she cupped my face for a second before letting go and picking her bag up.

"We should go. Our charge is waiting for us."

 **POV: Evangeline**

" _Are you okay?"_

 _I lifted my head up sniffing and rubbing my eyes to chase away the tears that filled them. Before me stood a boy. I've seen him before. We had some classes together. He was a Moroi, some royal family I think. He had big, piercing, green eyes and tousled brown hair. He was pretty, very pretty, I know all the girls on our year giggled every time he would pass by and wrote about him in their journals. I've never spoken to him before, I didn't think he ever even looked at me before, but as he studied me with his piercing gaze I found myself saying: "Yes. I'm fine."_

 _I usually couldn't form a sentence when in a presence of male company, but my mouth just kept moving as I added: "Thank you for asking."_

" _Are you sure?", he prompted taking a few steps towards me, "Cause you really seem upset."_

 _At first I thought he might want to mock me. I wouldn't be surprised, though he looked sincere as he pointed to the empty space next to me on the stairs and asked: "Mind if I join you?"_

" _You can do as you please", I responded still trying to decide how to approach the matter at hand._

 _He sat down, wiggling around until he was comfortably seated with his legs bowed and prompted up on the step below. I looked away focusing on the edge of the school grounds._

" _He is a dumb-ass you know?", he added leaning on his knees._

" _Who?", I asked glancing towards him sideways._

" _The guy who was picking on you earlier."_

 _His words got my full attention. I stared at him for a while before I muttered: "You saw that?"_

" _It was happening two tables away from me, it was hard to miss", he chuckled._

 _He had a nice laugh. Warm and honest. His smile was somehow so reassuring, despite the fact that I knew almost nothing about him._

" _He wasn't wrong", I announced trying to uphold the image of somebody who was strong enough to cope with such hateful words I've received earlier. I wasn't._

" _Maybe he wasn't, maybe he was. Still he had no right to say something like that."_

" _It was the truth", I persisted._

" _His truth. Not necessarily yours", he pointed out scratching the back of his head absently._

" _The truth is the truth", I mumbled frowning, "My mother was a blood whore and my father is a deadbeat drunk. I don't have a family."_

" _I do", he announced, "And they suck."_

 _I looked at him for a moment, trying to decide whether he was nuts or just cracking a joke, before I gave in and burst into laughter. I didn't intend to, it was rude, but he made everything seem so trivial and funny I just couldn't help it. He laughed too, not as loudly as I did, but it was another honest laugh._

" _Are you okay?", he asked again raising his eyebrow to give more significance to his words, the same question he's asked me when this whole conversation started._

" _Yes. I'm fine", I responded again in the same manner only this time I meant it a lot more than the first time._

" _Good", he confirmed before his face lit up and he simply stated: "We are going to be friends."_

" _Is that a request?", I joked frowning._

" _It's a fact. I know it. We are going to be friends for a long time."_

 _He seemed to be very assured by his own words. He was a very strange boy. But I liked strange. Ordinary was not something I found comfort in. It's not something I sought out._

" _If you say so-", I trailed of extending my hand towards him._

" _Adrian", he offered taking my hand and shaking it with a serious and business like expression on his face._

" _Evangeline", I said smiling, "But you can call me Eva."_

" _No I can't", he exclaimed rolling his eyes._

" _Why not?"_

" _Well if we are going to be friends I have to be the one to come up with a nickname for you. I can't call you the same way other people do", he stated dramatically before he pressed his index finger to the tip of my nose and suggested, "How about Freckles?"_

" _I'm not sure I like that", I mussed._

" _You will."_

"Give it back. Adrian give-", I tried to rip my bag out of his grasp, but he just kept going, grinning at me as he approached the car, "God you are the most annoying person on the planet."

"I'm the most annoying person you'll get to spend the rest of your life with now that you've sworn to protect me", he laughed happily, "And I'm also a gentleman so there is no need for you to-."

"I can carry my own bag, Em", I mumbled waiting for him to take the bait.

"Wait Em?", he jumped on it immediately, "I'm sorry did you just mistake my name like I'm some drunken one night stand hook up?"

"Now, it's your new nickname", I gloated winking at him, "Em like Emerald only shorter. You nicknamed me after the freakish dots on my face, I did it after your eyes. I'm much kinder."

"Em. I'm not sure I like that", he mumbled pondering on it.

"You will", I chuckled patting him on his shoulders, "We are, after all, going to be friends for a long time."

He looked at me dumbstruck for a few moments, before realization hit him. He remembered. Of course he remembered. Though he'd like to pretend otherwise most of the time he remembered everything. Especially the day we met and the first words we exchanged.

"Yes we are", he confirmed smiling a small and warm smile, just like the one I saw the first time he smiled at me.

"Are we ready?", Dimitri voiced joining us and shaking us out of the moment.

"Yeah, let's put this place in our rear-view mirror", Adrian exclaimed looking around, "I'm so totally not going to miss it at all."

And with that we were off. For the adventure that will last us our lifetimes. It was the last time we'll see the Court in a while, actually we only saw it a few times when Adrian and Dimitri went to visit Lissa and Rose. Pretty soon we weren't going to even see America in a while. And we were never going to live in it again. Only we didn't know that just yet.

 **POV: Adrian**

Ah, Aspen. It's been a hell of a long time. The landscape in front of me looked glorious under the dying rays of sun. The winter has almost passed, but the ground around me was still covered in snow. It was cold enough for it to stick around on the mountains for a while. I was the first one to wake up, though if I'm being really honest I didn't get much sleep in the first place for more than one reason.

I found it oddly strange to fall asleep in an empty room. I had a room to myself at Dimitri's house, but I never really quiet felt like I was alone. It was a house filled with people, love and closeness, the warm feeling never leaving you even when you were on your own. Staring at the bare walls, with no sounds but the TV rumbling in the background was mind wrecking.

I've done a lot of thinking too, about what we lived through for the past months, about what's waiting for us now and in the future. About the people we've met, found, lost and loved. It's strange how you can fit an eternity in such a small amount of time really.

But the thing that kept me up and awake most of all was the envelope laying on my nightstand. It was a piece of paper holding another piece of paper, but to me it was like a loud, screaming alarm, a noise that's constantly dragging my attention, beckoning, begging me to take it and open it.

I couldn't do anything about the empty room, unless I wanted to slip in next door and interrupt the lustful, but scared staring contest between Dimitri and Eva who were fighting themselves not to move too fast and ease into things. They were ridiculous to watch though. As for the thinking about things part, well I was just tired of thinking. So I got up, I got dressed and headed out with the envelope in my hand, trying to catch a moment of peace and silence before everyone else in this place decides to explore the outside world.

I leaned against the fence on the porch, pulling out a cigarette. I kept one. I decided to stick to my decision to quit, but I kept just this one. I'd take it out, roll it between my fingers when I was nervous, but I haven't lit it up so far.

Finally I decided to open Rose's letter. This was the perfect moment, standing here, on the exact spot where I first saw her. My hands began shaking by the time I managed to unwrap it. I looked down on her words, her last words to me, with heavy heart, but determined to see them.

 _Dearest Adrian,_

 _Huh. I don't even know where to begin. This is the third letter I wrote and there is a huge reason why I left it for the end. It's because this one is the hardest. As is saying goodbye to you._

 _The thing is, I had enough chances, enough time to show and prove to both Lissa and Dimitri that I love them, but with you things are different. I had so little, so very little time with you and that is one of the things I regret the most._

 _I know I've hurt you. I've done so many things, things I'm ashamed of, things I regret. And sitting here now, writing this letter, I can't help but to wonder why in the name of everything did you stick around? Why did you put up with all of that? Why? And the only answer I could find was a very simple, yet very scary one. You loved me. You loved me enough to take all the pain, all the bad things and stay. You didn't give up on me. Even when everyone else did, even when I have and for that I can't say anything but thank you. Thank you for giving me so much love even though I didn't deserve it. It just goes to prove what kind of a man you are._

 _You don't even realize it, do you? You have no idea how pure, how good, how amazing you truly are? I know it. And I hope someday the rest of the world will too. But that's on you. You need to show the world who you really are. Okay, maybe not the whole world, but pick a world, pick a tiny little piece that's yours, people you care about, people you love. Show it to them. Don't deny them your love just because I was stupid enough not to appreciate it more._

 _I want so many great things for you, but above all I want a very special one. The one I think you need the most, despite the fact that you probably don't even realize you are missing it. I want you to find yourself and your place in all of this madness. You've always had it rough with your family, so make yourself a new one, one that will love you for who you are, one that will always be there for you. Find the right friends, not the ones pretending to be those, find a girl that is more worthy of you, more worthy than I ever was. Do what you want, not what others tell you. Don't let them limit you. You walk dreams, now make them a reality. Find happiness. You deserve it._

 _I hope that a time will come when you'll be able to forgive me, forgive me for all the bad things I've caused in your life. I hope that you'll keep the good ones close to your heart. And I really hope I'll see you again, somewhere, someday far away from now. If I do, I'll try to deserve your love and your friendship, I'll try to make it right. I will make it right._

 _With more love then you realize,_

 _Your little Dhampir!_

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. There were only a handful of thing that could get me into the whole sissy mode, but as soon as I read the last line of Rose's words the tears that were blurring my vision through the entire thing just began rolling down. I ran a hand over my face quickly wiping them away. I closed my eyes and slowly filled and emptied my lungs. When I managed to calm the beat of my frantic heart down I looked up to the sky and ever so slowly smiled.

"I don't usually do this sort of thing, but Rose, if you are up there, somewhere, know that I miss you and still love you very much. You are forgiven. I've forgiven you a long time ago."

My words quietly echoed around me before they turned into whispers until they disappeared altogether. I nodded to myself, like I was confirming that what I said was right and heard. I turned around, folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope as I began walking back inside. It was still very early for our time schedule and the hotel lobby along with the porch and the ski tracks were empty. Or so I thought.

Halfway down the porch I caught a glimpse of a dark brown, almost black lock of hair and I froze in my tracks. For a few agonizing minutes I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest and the whole world around me came to a standstill. I saw a girl, Dhampir, whose dark lose curls jumped up and down as she laughed at something climbing up the steps. Her dark eyes shone bright in the twilight sun and her round cheeks were flushed from the cold breeze. She was a dead ringer for Rose. Right next to her was a Moroi guy. As they walked he wrapped his hand around her shoulders, while using his other hand to push back his brown hair from his deep green eyes. When they climbed the last step the girl peered over her shoulder and waved her hand motioning someone to join them. I almost lost it when a tall, muscular Dhampir with shoulder length dark hair and chocolate eyes jogged up to them giving her a small smile before going all stoic and serious. They were all younger than me. She seemed like she was the youngest. They walked past me, not even glancing my way, but I kept staring after them awestruck up until they disappeared inside. When I looked back up at the sky I smiled even wider then before.

 _See little Dhampir, it's the new generation of us. I hope they have more luck than we did._

Turning back towards the entrance I grabbed the big glass door when all of a sudden somebody sprang out of them knocking straight into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry", a female voice announced as she took a step back trying to find her balance again.

"No it's me who should be apologizing", I mumbled stepping back too in order to get some reasonable space between us.

She flung her wavy honey colored hair out of her face and locked her piercing grey eyes with mine. Her confused expression quickly changed into a bright little smile.

"And I thought I was the only one up this early."

Early? Looking at the tan of her skin or well the lack of it, along with her lean and tallish figure, I realized she must be a Moroi too. As her smile widened I got a glance of her fangs to confirm it.

"No, no, plenty of people around", I chuckled glancing around as if there was a crowd around us.

"I honestly don't know how you stand the lack of space. It's annoying me already", she joked following my lead.

"Well I'm standing next to a very beautiful woman. It's a good distraction", I responded before feeling my heart skip a bit.

 _Stupid, stupid._ She's going to think you are an ass, hitting on her within a minute of running into her. I watched her intensely waiting to see her reaction as she finally laughed softly and said: "Aren't you a smooth fella?"

"I try and fail to be", I mumbled nervously.

"No, no, I like it. It's very refreshing", she giggled, going as far as to wink at me, "Makes me glad I ran into you."

"The feeling is mutual", I responded quickly regaining my confidence.

"Good to know", she exclaimed through a laugh, "Now, as much as I appreciated the company, I'm afraid I have to be on my way."

"Yes, of course", I said elegantly moving to the side while half bowing.

She nodded and bent her knees slightly in return before she surpassed me and headed in the direction I just came from. I watched her go still amused by our conversation. She turned around abruptly smiling widely as she added: "I didn't catch your name."

"Adrian", I responded automatically smiling back. There was just something about her, I had a filling she could make me smile even if I was on a funeral. She was quite mesmerizing, "Nice to meet you."

"You too. I hope I see you around Adrian."

"Wait, what's yours?", I shouted as she started walking away.

"Alice", she chuckled glancing over her shoulder one last time.

 _Alice. I hope I see you around too._

* * *

 **Sorry for being a bit MIA guys, but here I am with a new update! Hope you like it!** **Just one more chapter to go, plus the epilogue so I hope you guys are excited! Let me know what your thoughts are on this one! Thanks for being patient for the late update!**

 **Kisses, T!**


	40. CH39 - Contented

**Russian sentences are translated in the AN!**

* * *

 **POV: Adrian**

 **10 years later**

"Rosemary, either you open the door right now or I'm knocking it down!", Dimitri shouted in panic banging his fists on the hard wood in front of him.

Eva winced as he pounded pulling his free hand to keep him from possibly delivering on his threats. Alice was standing next to her worryingly looking at the door like she will open it by her own sheer will. I approached her and pulled her towards me lifting her frustrated face to meet mine.

"Let me try. You and Eva go finish lunch. I really tried Love, but I'm truly lost in that wretched kitchen without you", I whispered giving her a gentle peck on the lips and causing her to relax slightly.

"But-."

"She is fine Ali, she is just being, well, a girl. A stubborn one like her mom."

That earned me a slap on the arm, but finally got her to relax and signal Eva to follow her. I looked at Dimitri who took the cue and stepped back allowing me to approach the entrance.

"Rosie, please open the door. It's dad. I just want to talk to you, that's all."

Dimitri and I exchanged looks and after a few minutes of silence I heard the knob click open. I waited for a few moments before I gently pushed it open and walked in. Dimitri followed me, but he stayed next to the door, leaning on the frame and crossing his arms on his chest. Rosemary sat on the floor, her legs tucked underneath her, leaning against her bed, her face turned away from us as she sniffed. I gingerly approached her and lowered myself onto the ground in front of her.

"What's wrong little Monster?", I asked gently pushing her caramel hair back.

"Don't call me that", she huffed angrily rubbing at her puffed eyes.

"But you love it when I call you that. Come on, don't be like this. You know how much I love you", I prompted again as her light jade eyes met mine.

She sniffed again, managing to smile at me and whisper: "I know. I'm sorry daddy. I love you too."

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Okay", she breathed out moving so she could sit closer to me, "There is this boy at school that's really mean to me."

"Why? What did he do?", I asked frowning as I noticed Dimitri shifting before he walked further into the room and came to sit on the edge of the bed looking down at us.

"He said my Russian sucks and I should go to school somewhere else", she mumbled twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers.

"И ты ему поверила?", I exclaimed pulling her chin up so she'd look at me.

"Нет, но он продолжал насмехаться надо мной", she mumbled biting the corner of her lower lip, "He said my accent is funny, that I'm stupid and that my family is weird."

"Your family is weird", I stated patting her hair, "But weird is sometimes good. Means we are not like everyone else. We are special."

"He also said Uncle Dimitri is not actually my uncle", she added looking over to Dimitri who's been quietly observing the scene in front of him until now.

"Глупости!", Dimitri fumed getting up and coming to join us on the floor.

"Yeah, well, Uncle Dimitri is going to kick his ass", I chuckled as Rose reached out to Dimitri who picked her up effortlessly letting her curl into his lap.

She was really tiny for her age, but then again everyone looked tiny compared to Dimitri. It was still the most adorable thing to see though, how she always perfectly fit into his embrace and lap. He loved her so much sometimes I thought he'd be ready to rip somebodies artery out with his teeth if they lifted a finger at her. He probably would be ready to do even worse.

"No", she sigh, "He can't. Uncle Dimitri always said I have to learn to stand my own ground."

"We can make an exception", Dimitri prompted tickling Rose on her sides.

She giggled, before gaining a determined expression and saying: "No. I'll fight my own battles."

I couldn't help but to laugh. I was constantly amazed how a kid can be so full of wise words at such a young age. My kid. My wonderful, brilliant, amazing, little girl.

"Damn right you will", I finally exclaimed proudly, "You know Rosie, you were named after the bravest woman that ever walked this earth. And you know what she'd do to that kid if she was in your place?"

"What?", she asked her face filled with curiosity.

"She'd tell him to stick it up his ass!"

Rose erupted into a burst of giggles, her cheeks blushing as she buried her face into Dimitri's chest.

"Adrian", Dimitri chuckled shaking his head at my awful parenting.

"What? She would", I laughed.

"Not when she was seven", Dimitri scolded, but kept smiling.

"You are right. She'd say it when she was five."

Rosie's had popped back up and she took my hand squeezing her little one around my fingers. She had a bright little smile on her face when she spoke: "You are the best dad in the whole wide world."

I was speechless, staring at her awestruck. Dimitri gave me a cordial smile over the top of her head as I tried to swallow down the tears forming from all of the emotions overflowing me.

"Thanks little Monster", I coughed out trying to keep a smile on my face, "That means a lot to daddy."

Before I could completely fall apart Dimitri decided to save the day as he suggested: "Let's go get our hands washed up, shall we? The faster we eat the sooner you get to see Бабушка. She's been so excited for the weekend to finally come so she can see you."

They hopped to their feet as I rubbed my eyes quickly getting a hold of myself. Rosie tucked her hand inside of Dimitri's and babbled as they walked out.

"I know Бабушка Olena is not really my grandmother, but to me she is. Just like you are my uncle, no matter what others say. Dad is right, weird is-."

Their voices trailed of as I got up and smiled thinking how happy I am to have these wonderful people as my family.

 **POV: Dimitri**

I used to hate holidays when I grew up. Not because I didn't like the festive atmosphere anymore, but because I didn't get to spend them with my family. That all changed in the past years, the years I got to spend every day with my family.

Soon though, the holidays will be over and we'll go back to our usual lives. Adrian will go back to St Basil's where he's been teaching, yes teaching Elemental Control to all Spirit users in the academy and I'll go with him, going back to my wonderful job of training Novices. Alice will head off to the hospital where she's been working as a pediatrician, which will, I think, forever continue to amaze Adrian. I still remember the first time he introduced her to me and whispered as soon as we were alone "I'm dating a doctor to be, how fucking awesome and respectable is that?". Eva will open up her shop again, a business that's been working marvelously. Turns out that little bracelet Oksana made for her years ago, the one that she liked so much, eventually gave her the idea to sell jewelry, but not just any kind of jewelry. All the pieces she sold were special, charmed silver, jewelry with gems, crystals and minerals believed to have healing properties and similar things. Adrian helped her out most of his free time, drawing out designs for the pieces and assisting her in putting them all together. I think he enjoyed doing it, he never missed a chance to do anything art related, plus it gave them an excuse to spend more time with her and it also gave him the leverage to ask Eva to keep an eye on Alice, drive her home and guard her. She would have done it anyway, Eva and Alice where as thick as thieves, but I guess Adrian just felt better knowing he was giving something back. Though both Eva and I were still officially Adrian's guardian's it stopped feeling like we were a long time ago. We were family above all and would gladly give our lives for one another any day regardless of who should be guarding who. Alice was included in that equation, no doubt.

Tonight was a wonderful night, bright sky with stars all over, the wind finally tamed, the snow glistening gently underneath the moonlight. We were walking back to our home Adrian and Alice in front, Eva and I in the back. Alice kept her hand on Adrian's shoulder rubbing it gently as he carried Rosemary in his arms, whispering so he wouldn't wake her up. Eva had her hand tucked into mine as she walked by my side, absentmindedly gazing upon the horizon.

Our home. Our home was now what used to be an abandoned house. The one Ivan and I used to play in when we were kids, the one Eva hid in when she was trying to catch me and Adrian. Only now it was fixed up to look wonderful, dazzling even, Adrian's artistic hand yet again played a big role in the entire renovation process. Eva and Alice whoever where the ones who insisted we needed to have a wonderful yard and worked very hard on it every year, planting new flowers and keeping everything neat.

When we were safe and warm behind the closed door, we said goodnight climbing up to our rooms and parting ways. We took turns cleaning up for bed and by the time everyone was done I was already tucked underneath the covers reading a book Adrian got me for Christmas. It was a western, cause what else would he pick? As Eva came into the room I glanced up and smiled at her before stuffing my nose back into the pages in front of me. I knew though, I was about to stop reading pretty soon. She climbed up to the bed, or rather climbed on top of me softly laughing as she slowly wrapped her fingers around the top of the book and pulled it out of my hands. The smell of the parchment was soon replaced by the smell of her melon shampoo as her wild hair fell around us while she leaned over to kiss me. I enjoyed our kiss for a little while before I decided her hair was becoming too ticklish as it grazed my face. I placed my hands right above her hips and used the grip I had on her to roll us over until she was curled underneath me. She gasped a wide smile creeping over her face.

"I was enjoying that book", I chuckled kissing her nose, her lips, her cheeks.

"I get a feeling you are going to enjoy me more", she giggled her hands traveling up my arms to rest around my neck.

"I always do", I whispered as I lowered my lips to her neck and brushed them softly over her collarbone.

I slid down between her legs keeping my balance on my knee and the elbow I bent down to prompt my head. I gazed down at her, cheeks flushed, eyes shining, lips slightly more red from the kisses we've exchanged already and I smiled.

"What?", she breathed out one of her hands cupping my face as the other played with the hair on the back of my neck.

"You're beautiful Angel", I mumbled not being able to take my eyes off of her.

"I love it when you call me that. It's a nickname of my name no one ever used. It's perfect", she giggled biting her lower lip.

"And I love you", I whispered against her lips before I kissed her again.

Her "I love you too" came out muffled since I had no intention of separating our lips any time soon. I was happy, right here under the warm covers in our lovely home in the arms of a woman I've truly come to love. I wish I could stay here forever.

 **POV: Evangeline**

"Here comes Aunt Eva", Adrian roared as Rosie giggled running away from him, as he attempted to catch her, and towards me.

She wrapped her hands around me leaning her head against my chest and mumbling into my shirt: "Morning Aunt Eva."

"Hey little one", I chuckled ducking down to kiss the top of her head.

Soon she ran out of the kitchen calling out to Alice and I joined Adrian climbing to sit on top of the counter where he was making coffee.

"Can I talk to you?", I asked keeping my voice low enough to let him know it was a private matter.

"Sure, what's up?"

"What I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell a living soul, is that clear?"

"Okay you are scaring me now", he chuckled but soon nodded frowning in fake seriousness, "Cross my heart and hope to-."

"I found an engagement ring in Dimitri's closet", I cut in earning a shocked look from him.

Only after a second I realized his shock was a well-played one, but not anywhere near to real.

"You knew! You knew and you haven't told me?", I exclaimed punching his arm.

"Of course I knew. I'm the one who helped him pick it out. He was extremely nervous about it, didn't want to mess anything up. But it was supposed to be a secret until you went snooping around where you shouldn't have."

"I wasn't snooping", I fumed, "I was packing his clean clothes and I just moved one or two things to make some space and a box just popped out."

"And you had to open it?", Adrian asked raising his eyebrow in mockery.

"So not the point right now", I responded blushing.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't blame you. Anyone would have done the same thing, curiosity gets the best of us", he mussed twirling a spoon around his cup, "So what are you going to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to say when he pops the question?"

"While, yes, of course. What kind of a question is that?"

"It's just a question", he mumbled turning away slightly.

"Adrian", I warned hopping off of the counter and reaching for his hand to turn him back around.

"I'm just", he started nervously biting his lower lip, "I just want to make sure you are aware of the fact that after all this time he still has a part of him that-."

"Loves Rose?", I cut in smiling a small and understanding smile, "I know. But you do too, still Alice is a very happily married woman who's unconditionally loved by you. He could never love me like he loved her, I know that. But that's okay. I don't need him to, I don't expect him to. She is his first true love and that kind of thing never fades. So I'm more then fine with him loving me less as long as he loves me."

"That's very profound of you Freckles", he said poking my arm.

"We are back to that nickname again, huh? It's been years."

"We never left it", he chuckled winking at me, "And has it really already been so long?"

"Time flies by in good company Em", I laughed winking.

"That it does."

 **POV: Alice**

"You think it's going to happen tonight?", I asked as I pulled my head back out of the closet lifting a hanger with a rich purple dress on it.

"It's our official anniversary", Eva said scanning the dress, "I'd go for the red one."

"Yeah, you are right, about both things", I agreed stashing the hanger back in order to get the red dress she suggested.

"Adrian doesn't know that I know?", I added as Eva got up to join me as I walked into the bathroom.

"I didn't mention it, but he knows I tell you everything so-."

"He gets jealous", I giggled.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah he said the only reason he's letting me occasionally steal his best friend is because I put a spell on him so strong he can never say no to me", I laughed.

"That's sound like him."

"So the big surprise is coming, how exciting", I voiced grabbing my mascara as Eva picked up one of my hairclips and pulled her curls up and away from her face.

"Aham", she mumbled fixing my eyes in the reflection of the mirror in front of us, "But I've got a surprise of my own."

I just rose my eyebrow and turned to face her: "And what would that be?"

She glanced over my shoulder before she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom and towards her room. She locked the door behind us and kneeled next to the bed pulling out a small bag stashed underneath.

"I was going to throw it away, but I didn't want to risk anyone finding it before I can say anything", she elaborated pulling something out of the bag.

It took me a minute to realize what it was and when I did I barely managed to control my voice and not start screaming at her.

"Is that what I think it is?"

She nodded smiling widely before she underlined my thoughts with an official announcement: "I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit. I'm so happy for you Eva", I exclaimed before I frowned and uncertainly asked, "This is a good thing right?"

"Yes it's a great thing. Or at least I think it is. Dimitri and I talked about it a few times and well he seemed to be excited about the possibility, scared too, especially since the whole Dhampir fertility thing is still under a vale of mystery, but God I'm just so happy", she blurted out before stuffing everything back under her bed.

"Did you tell Adrian?"

"Hell no. He is my best friend, I love him, but I know him like the back of my hand, that guy couldn't stand keeping his mouth shut and not spilling the beans to Dimitri. The two of them are way too close to keep any secrets between them."

"I've noticed", I chuckled, "So you'll tell him tonight?"

"Yeah. You think he'll be happy?"

"I know he will be", I stressed smiling reassuringly, "You guys are going to make great parents, you are so good with Rosie."

Eva walked up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her in a second smiling into her shoulder. I was so glad to have her as a friend. She was one kind and beautiful soul. A knock on the door interrupted our slightly girly moment. Eva hopped towards the door cracking it open and I could hear Dimitri's voice coming from the hallway: "Are our beautiful ladies ready?"

 **POV: Adrian**

"Pregnant."

"Yes."

"Pregnant", I repeated awestruck as Dimitri opened the bottle of whiskey and poured us each a glass.

"It's still not sinking in, is it?", Dimitri chuckled, but I could see he's hands shaking from excitement as he handed me a glass.

We sat in our chairs in what Alice and Evangeline liked to call our "mini mane cave" in the basement. They weren't far off to be honest.

"Damn", I breathed out taking a nice gulp from my glass, "You are going to be a dad."

"I'm going to be a dad", he whispered his eyes glossy as he glued his eyes to floor a smile slowly spreading over his face.

"I'm happy for you man."

"Thank you", he mumbled his voice getting a little thin.

I knew how he felt, overridden with emotions, just like I was, lost completely and happy beyond belief. It's the most amazing thing in the world, realizing you are going to have a child, especially for someone who up until a few years back never even dreamed of it.

"Who would have thought?", I chuckled, "The two of us getting a white picket fence life."

"Yes it does sound strange when you put it like that", Dimitri laughed raising his glass in a toast, "I'm proud of us Adrian."

"Yeah me too", I confirmed nodding to myself.

"It's going to be a good life, isn't it?", he asked smiling at me.

"It already is, cousin. It already is."

* * *

 **The Russian parts had to be google translated since I sadly don't know Russian. I hope I got them right. And for the rest of you who don't know the language either, here is what it means:**

 **И ты ему поверила? - And you believed him?**

 **Нет, но он продолжал насмехаться надо мной. - No, but he continued to mock me.**

 **Глупости! - Nonsense!**

 **So I hope you liked this cute and fuzzy chapter! I really had fun writing it! There is only one more left, the epilogue of the story and I'm warning you in advance it might get a bit teary! But I also promise it'll be sweet and happyish, so yeah strap in for the finally! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, let me know what you thought about it and I'll "see" you really soon!**

 **Kisses, T!**


	41. Epilogue

**POV: Adrian**

 **A lifetime later more or less**

He died first. It broke my heart. But I was happy in a way too. It wasn't in a battle, he didn't have to give his life to protect mine, it wasn't before his time. It was peaceful, in his sleep, when he was an old man. It didn't take me long to follow him. And when I did I barely felt a thing.

I was in my house, but it seemed like a dream. It was all shiny and bright, surreal. I got up from my bed and stood before a mirror. I wasn't old anymore, my hair wasn't all grey and silver. It was hazel and messy. My eyes shone brighter. My skin was all smooth and without wrinkles. I looked like a 22 year-old version of myself.

I walked out of my room and downstairs. In the living room I found Dimitri. He was sprawled on a couch reading a book. He too looked young, like the guy I remembered from when we were on the run. He looked up and smiled as I approached him closing his book. He stood up to give me a strong hug.

"Hello old friend. You couldn't stay away from me for too long, could you?", he teased me as I hugged him back.

"You are joking right? You are the one who was waiting."

"I was. I am", he admitted.

"Plus I don't think we are heading to the same place. Hell is my playground", I joked turning around the house.

"I'm pretty sure you are wrong", he pointed out looking towards the front door.

I followed his gaze, swallowing hard as I felt anxious to see what's next for us. His eyes traveled back to mine and he frowned slightly before asking: "Evangeline?"

"She is okay. Misses you terribly, but she is as healthy as they come. Freckles is going to outlive all of us. She is too stubborn to die."

He laughed, we both did. In a way I was glad we both went away before our lovely girls. I don't think either of us would have survived a life without them. And they were both as tough as nails. I'm sure they could make it.

"Are the kids okay?"

"They are all great", I confirmed smiling to myself.

After a few more moments of peaceful silence Dimitri finally pointed towards the door and said: "Shall we?"

"Sure", I said, though I felt fear again.

I wandered what was waiting for us on the other side. Only one way to find out.

When we walked outside the scenery became even brighter. We were in a garden that reminded me of ours, but it was much more beautiful. It seemed more real. I could smell the flowers, feel the gentle breeze on my skin, feel the sun on my face, but the sun didn't burn and the breeze didn't make me cold. I thought the garden was empty, but then a figure moved from a shade of a tree. Her perfect dark curls caught the raise of the sun in a mesmerizing way, her face was pulled into a wholehearted smile, her dark eyes filled with joy. She was just like I remembered her. Dimitri gasped reflecting my surprise. Rose. Our Rose.

She walked towards us slowly and stopped when she was inches away from us. When she spoke her voice was like a music to my ears. I've forgotten the sound of it no matter how much I tried not to. I missed her, we both did. Every day. We did what she asked we moved on, we found love, we lived happy lives. And now we were here, with her at last ready to tell her about the truly wonderful lives we had. And her first words in a conversation that I was sure would last for a long time were: "I've been waiting for you."

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **That's it folks! That's all of it! I hope you liked the closure I aimed for in here and well the whole story for that matter! Some might think of this as a bittersweet ending, but to me it's just simply emotional and sweet, sort of happy too!**

 **Now, I'd like to take a moment and thank a few people here:**

 **First I'd like to thank** **katnipsc for all the support and reviews and sticking with me from the very beginning to the very end! You are amazing and I'm so grateful that you took the time to read my story and review every single chapter and listen to my ideas an make suggestions and brighten my days, so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Next we have stardreamer2608 and InTheShadows3 who were also very actively following and reviewing my story and were very supportive about my ideas even though they are (like pretty much everyone around here) big Romitri fans! Thanks for giving my story a shot and for sticking with it!**

 **Of course one special thanks to impala67 who seems to be very hyped about my stories and following them closely! Thank youuu! It's awesome to have a loyal "fan" like you!**

 **Initial thanks to NB313 (late to the party, but were kind with the reviews and PM's), TallerSkyscraper (who made one of the loveliest comments about my writing) and** **blondjinjit (also very generous with reviewing)!**

 **Naturally I thank everyone else who has read, followed and reviewed my story! Every single guest and non-guest review of the people who took the time to read my words and write down a few of their own! It means the world to me! I hope I'll "see" you all around for my future stories since I have a bunch of them planed (and some will actually be rather Romitri friendly)! Thanks again, until the next time,**

 **Kisses T!**


End file.
